Allied with the World
by KazeHavensTsubakis
Summary: So, I'm in Hetalia. Super, right? But I can't get home. Not super. But I'm with the Allies, and their like the awesome good guys, right? Cool! Oh, but its also in the middle of WWII, and I have to survive it while dealing with future knowledge, the stupid logic of this world, other cool-yet-bad countries pursuing me, and my big fat mouth. DANG IT BRITAIN, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!
1. Chapter one: Meet the Incredible Me

**Greetings.**

**I am Kaze. In Japanese that means wind. Not that you care. **

**Thank you from the bottom of my little heart for clicking on this story. This is something that I have been putting off for, well, ever basically. But after a little burst of inspiration, I finally decided to suck up my shame and write out one of the little plot bunnies that long ago laid siege to my brain. This was written on a whim, so I apologize in advance if it sucks. **

**Although this is my first ever fanfic to post on this website, I assure you I am no stranger to writing. **

**Obviously, this is going to be a fan-falls-into-the-universe story. I always liked the idea of that concept. It will mostly be a combination of humor and adventure, with some drama and angst thrown in there occasionally. It will also mostly follow the anime. My humble apologies to any historians out there, but I can assure you I am not smart enough to make this whole story historically accurate. Of course I will delve a bit deeper into a few certain events when necessary, as well as add my own events and change the storyline to add a more realistic element, but it mostly go according to the anime. **

**Get it? Got it? No? Good!**

**Disclaimer: Why do we even have to do this, its called FANfiction for a reason. *sigh* Kaze doesn't own Hetalia, Naruto, or any other trademark mentioned in this prologue. I only own my OCs. Yadda yadda. Bla bla bla. **

**Now, if you're still reading this for some reason, I shall reward you with a random word.**

**Bananza. There you go.**

**...Also, I promise the author's notes won't always be this long. Now lets get on with this thang.**

* * *

><p>I'm going to tell you a story now.<p>

What? That's not a creative opening line? Well, suck it up, I'm forward like that.

My name is Jinjer. Jinjer O'Dale.

Yes, that is how it's supposed to be spelled. Blame my father, he's the one who decided to write it like that on my birth certificate. You're going to be hearing it a lot, so I suggest you get used to it.

This is the story of how my life was basically stolen, ripped apart, and then handed back to me sporting a complete makeover.

Kind of like when you're a kid, and you loan a toy to some other kid because that kid promised they'd be your best friend if you did. And then they keep it for way too long, then finally when they give it back its all broken, and smells funny.

Except in my case the makeover wasn't necessarily bad.

Just took some time to get used to.

What? I'm not making sense? Well it makes sense to ME so I see no problem.

Anyway, if you're looking for some cutesy, fluffy, happy story that's all gumdrops and sunshine and crap, this is definitely not the story for you. That would be in the Disney princess department, so you can head over there if this little adventure does not meet your entertainment requirements.

No, this story isn't going to be a huge downer either.

What kind of story is this then? Its my story. And if I haven't offended you to the point that you're no longer interested, let me first say you're awesome, and I will now begin this story. It all started on one lovely day, at my humble little home in my humble little city, in the humble little state of California...

"OUCH! MOTHERFU-"

I slapped my hand over my traitorous mouth before the rest of the word could slip out. I put down my hair dryer and slowly peeked out my bathroom towards my bedroom door, and listened for the annoyed voice of my aunt from downstairs.

I had the nasty habit of letting certain words slip out of my mouth once and a while, a habit which my aunt Corrine did NOT approve of. I could practically hear her yelling at me in my mind; _"JIJNER O'DALE, YOU HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"_ If I had a buck for every time she's ever scolded and/or lectured me on my 'inappropriate use of the English language', I would be one rich mofo.

Sometimes I wonder if that woman had the hearing organs of a barn owl transplanted into her head, or something.

Thankfully though it seemed the deities of luck had decided to throw me a bone on this one, because the yelling of my darling aunt Corrine never came. Which was good, cause I really didn't want to have my mood ruined by one of her scoldings at the moment.

I ran my throbbing index finger under cold water to sooth the burning, at the same time wondering how it had managed to find its way to hot blades at the front of my hair dryer. While it was running. "Nice Jinjer, real nice. Very professional." I muttered to myself. Once my finger had quit whining, I applied some ointment and wrapped a bandage around it to keep it happy, then looked up into my mirror.

The face of the girl that I had known and lived with ever since I could remember stared back at me. I turned my face side to side, examining the handiwork I had put into my appearance for the day. I wiped away some slightly smeared eyeliner, muttering curses under my breath.

I actually wasn't all that fond of makeup, I just applied some eyeliner and mascara whenever I went out to make my green eyes vibrant. I then ran my fingers over the skin rhinestones I had stuck to either of my temples, a unique accessory I didn't use that often, heck, the only reason I had them was because I had bought a bunch of them back during my figure skating days, and had only ended up using them during performances or competitions. Thus, I had a lot leftover. Now a days I wore them when I felt like it, to add a bit of flare, or dazzle, or whatever the heck you wanna call it to my appearance.

I also adjusted my earrings, all four of them. I had two piercings in both my earlobes, a decision my aunt had taken a while to get used to. I had on a cutesie skull earring with a chain attached that hooked on to the tip of my ear in the first hole of my left ear, one of my personal favorites. Behind that one was a red heart-shaped earring, and then there were two white rhinestone earrings in my left ear.

Once I was satisfied, I ran my fingers through my hair, glaring at both it, and the hair dryer as I did so. "And this is why I don't try modern hair fads. They NEVER WORK." I had used the hair dryer to try and give my hair a nice, fluffy look to it. Of course I ended up burning myself instead. Genius Jijner strikes again! My hair was thick and wavy, and fell to my shoulder blades. I had gotten many compliments on it before, and while I could admit it was nice, it was also a huge pain to deal with. Well, but there was another reason I wasn't too fond of my hair.

It was red. And not just basic, sweet red. I mean RED. Like DARK red.

Yes, I am a ginger named Jinjer, and please hold your snide comments, I've heard enough of them to last me ten lifetimes.

Anyway now, you may be thinking, "What's wrong with that?"

Well...its complicated. Lets say it reminds me of a rather disturbing memory. Why? Because it was red. Red as blood. Exactly like blood.

I shook my head and cleared away the fuzzy memory, as I had done countless times before. 'Maybe I really should just dye it.' I thought, half-heartedly. I knew that I would never be able to bring myself to do it, though.

Giving up on my hair, I left the bathroom and did a quick final examination of myself in my full-length mirror in my bedroom. I had on one of my favorite outfits, figuring it was appropriate for my destination that day. I donned a black top with elbow-length sleeves that had multiple slits in them so that they had a string-like look, with a bright number '24' in bold pink, and decorated with black zebra stripes in the middle of it. The straps of my white sports bra were visible underneath. My legs were covered with dark blue skinny jeans with multiple pockets sewn onto them, and finishing it off were my scarlet converse.

Nodding at myself, I grabbed my phone and rushed downstairs.

"Morning relatives!" I said as I entered the kitchen.

My aunt Corrine turned around from the stove and smiled at me. "Good morning, Jinjer. You look lovely, as always." "Thanks." I said offhandedly. My family and friends often said that I was beautiful, though I didn't really see why. Sure I was pretty, but it wasn't like I was anywhere near magazine-cover model level or anything. Not that I'd want to be anyway.

Stupid models, rubbing their perfection in all us normal people's faces. Honestly!

I grabbed an apple from the fridge and bit into it. Aunt Corrine eyed me. "Can't you wear a proper shirt under that, dear?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Aunt Corrine, its a sports bra. Come on, almost twenty, 'member?" She sighed. "I-I'm aware of that." "Just give it up, Corrine. Trust the girl a little." My uncle said not looking up from his tablet. "Once again, thank you uncle Mik." I said.

Uncle Mik's real name was Michaelis, but he didn't like that name so everyone mostly called him Mik.

Aunt Corrine sighed again. "I do trust her! I raised her, for heaven's sake! I just...am aware of human's tendencies to make mistakes, is all." I chuckled. "Yea yea, I get it aunt Corrine. You trust me, but you don't. I totally understand." She groaned and threw her hands up in defeat. Uncle Mik and I shared a laugh. Uncle Mik was much more laid back than aunt Corrine. Of course, that might have been because of his young life as a 'slacking punk', as my aunt called him. But that's another story.

Aunt Corrine looked at me as she sat at the table, serving my uncle's breakfast as she did so. "I do trust you Jinjer, but I'm simply worried is all. I think you and I both are well aware of your overly-bold tendencies." I groaned. "I know, I'm trying to be normal whenever I'm in public, I swear!"

What aunt Corrine meant by that was, well, exactly what it sounded like. I wasn't a shy person, but I wasn't really an extrovert either. I was just naturally drawn towards things that caught my interest. In a very forward way. Which had gotten me in a bit of trouble on occasion. Call it my inner fangirl or whatever, but when I get interested in something, all shame and reason goes out the window, and I pursue it in whatever way I can. I never scream, squeal, or fight though. I just go right for it. What can I say? Its hard to resist!

"I just don't want to receive a call from the police one day, reporting that you did something ridiculous, and it will go on you personal record and forever scar your chances of having a job, a life, a future, freedom-" Uncle Mik put his hand on my aunt's. "Relax woman, breathe. Your acting like she's getting a job as a drug dealer or something."

I think me being arrested is one of aunt Corrine's biggest fears. And all this over a silly shirt. I stifled a laugh, and got up from the table and pulled on my denim jacket. "Well, I'd better get going. Jamey's waiting for me at the convention." "Have fun, honey." Uncle Mik said. "Be careful! Don't get too excited over anything, dear! Watch for icy roads, and stay warm! Love you!" "Love you guys too!" I called back to my aunt as I grabbed my keys and wallet and exited the house.

I then sighed in relief.

I loved my little family, but sometimes I just needed a break from them, especially my overprotective aunt. I was nineteen, for crying out loud! I had graduated from high school and everything! "Maybe I should have gone ahead and went to college after all." I said to myself. I had decided to take a year rest from school after I had graduated, mainly due to the fact I still hadn't figured out what I wanted to do with my life yet. Sure I had talents, but most of them lied in athletic type things, and I didn't really want to pursue a career in that category. I was too lazy.

I pulled on my gloves, mounted my awesome motorcycle, and sped away. Today my best friend Jamey and I were going to see a showing of the '_Naruto: The Last' _movie at a nearby anime convention that was in town for the holiday. That's right, I was an otaku. A full out anime nerd. But not one of the creepy ones, swear.

Figurines creeped me out, the majority of fanfiction creeped me out, and basically anything else that had to do with the online fan base of anime creeped me out. Which was probably a good thing, due to the whole 'overly-bold, sometimes obsessive tendencies' thing. Thankfully I had outgrown the 'obsessive' part of it.

Mostly.

You wouldn't guess that I was a geek by my appearance. Most tend to think that I like the punky, tomboy, sometimes even goth sort of look. Which of course, isn't true. Those people probably just caught me on an off day. Although I did favor dark colors and mostly wore jeans, I didn't mind the occasional skirt or sundress, as long as it wasn't too tight or revealing. I at least had some shame when it came to that stuff. Thank goodness too, cause I don't think my aunt's poor little heart could take it if I walked around in revealing clothing along with my shameless-occasionally dense- personality.

Forty minutes of uneventful driving later, I pulled up to the front of the convention building, parking my awesome motorcycle and heading towards the front. It wasn't long before I heard "JINJER!" in a familiar voice call out to me.

I turned to find my best friend Jamey waving at me from the far left entrance. I ran up to her, and gave her a quick hug. "Whassup? You look nice, come on, we have to get good places!" She said, taking my wrist and pulling me inside.

"Oh, its nice to see you too! No no, it was my pleasure coming out here! Yes, I've been well how about you? Certainly haven't changed a bit, I see."

I said in an overly-friendly voice of sarcasm. Jamey simple laughed at me, and continued to pull me along.

Jamey was one of the greatest people in the world. We'd known each other since elementary school, and have since been known as the two strange girls with 'J' names and funny hair. Jamey had been dying her hair blue for several years now, and had it cut in a funky style that went to her chin. She was bubbly and friendly, and had enough energy for the world population of Chihuahuas. In all the years I've known her, I cannot recall a single moment that she was fatigued. I think she must have an endless supply of caffeine running through her veins.

Jamey and I passed several alluring stands and displays as we dashed through the convention, but she kept a firm grip on my wrist to keep me from wandering towards them to satisfy my ocean-floor deep curiosity.

Woe is me.

Finally, we made it to the small theater at the rear of the convention building that was showing the movie. I groaned when I saw the line. "Its just long because they haven't let people in yet. Come on Jinjer, after this we can go and explore to our corrupted little heart's content!" Jamey proclaimed. "I'm so happy I think I'm going to have a heart attack and die." I said dully.

Oh yeah, did I mention I have a killer sense of sarcasm when I'm grumpy?

Jamey laughed of course, and dragged me over to the back of the line.

We passed the time by pointing out cosplayers, rating them from the funniest, to the awesomest, to the most disturbing, and so on. Eventually though we ran out of cosplayers, so we had to find something else to distract our young adult minds from spiraling down into abyss of boredom.

Thus, thirty minutes and twenty rounds of Candy Crush and mindless conversation later, the doors to the theater opened, and the line of people cheered and rushed in. We grabbed some aisle seats in the middle of the theater, and sat not-so patiently for the final conclusive movie of the fantastical _Naruto_ series to begin.

About halfway into the compelling movie, I felt something.

It was small at first, like a prick. Or a pinch maybe, the kind of sting you get when someone gets static built up in their finger and touches you, on my shoulder.

I brushed it off, too into the movie to think anything of it.

Then I felt it again, on my foot this time.

Then my neck.

My forearm.

'The hell?' I thought, rubbing my arms. I felt a few more, stronger this time, some actually making me flinch. That's when something worse happened.

I felt something else, something unbelievably strange and intense, a feeling that I would never be able to describe with words. It was like something was behind me, close but not quite touching, whispering in my ear, teasing me, commanding to...to DO something. Like someone holding a gun to the back of your head.

I whipped around so fast, my neck popped. There was nothing. The feeling was no longer as strong, but it was still _there._ "Jinjer?"

The sudden whisper caused me to gasp slightly as I snapped back to reality. Jamey was looking at me with a hint of concern on her cute face.

"What's the matter? You're acting kind of strange. Aren't you enjoying the movie?"

I blinked. Then I twitched, the ominous feeling still lingering around me. "I-I, yea, I j-just need t-to leave, for a moment." I stuttered, then quickly stood up and speed walked out of the theater.

Once out, I leaned on my knees, and panted.

Noticing that I was drawing a bit of unwanted attention to myself, I ran to the women's room, which was miraculously empty at the moment.

I hugged myself, and sank to my knees as the feeling became stronger and stronger.

It was like some godly force was _pulling_ me, ripping my soul from my body.

It was intense, strange, terrifying, mind-numbing, and it _hurt! _

Tears forced themselves into my eyes, but I barely noticed them.

"S-stop..."

I whimpered, wrapping my arms around myself so tightly I was surprised I could still breathe.

"E-Enough!"

I said louder. That's when the evil feeling reached what was probably its max, and I yelled out.

"If you're going to do something, than DO IT ALREADY DAMMIT! STOP!" I screamed, though not really knowing who or what I was screaming at, or why. At that point, I didn't care, I just wanted to be rid of that horrid feeling.

Suddenly, as if I'd said the Open Sesame of this magical door, a blinding light shined right in my face, causing me to quickly shield my eyes, and also causing me to miss the strange pentagram that had suddenly appeared on the floor beneath me.

Then, everything was gone.

And I was falling.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaand, dun dun dun, and all that dramatic crap. Cliffhangers are so much fun when you're the one writing them. If you can't stand them, I don't recommend you continue reading this, as there will be quite a number of them. Sorry, I'm just not good at ending chapters otherwise. <strong>

**Don't mean to sound like an annoying praise beggar, but reviews are VERY much appreciated. Please leave me your honest thoughts. However, no flames. Any flame comments will be deleted. Constructive criticism is also appreciated.**

**Oh yeah, HUGE thanks to JadeCrispy, who helped inspire me to finally get out of my shell and write. If you love Hetalia, go check out her story 'The Axis Powers and...who?' Now with a sequel! *wink wink* **

**And that's all for me. Over & out. **


	2. Chapter two: Falling and Screaming

**Oh, hello. You came back. Goodie for me.**

**...Well, I really don't have that much to say. Here is chapter two of Allied with the World.**

**I decided to go ahead and post this one, but don't expect updates to always be this quick, kay? I do have my real life to attend to and stuff, but I will try to update at least once per week, or two weeks at most, unless something happens that makes me unable to do so. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia, only own my OCs, blahblahblahwhoevenreadsthesethings ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Random word of the day: Brony. Because there are way too many of them. Lord help us all.**

* * *

><p>Falling, I quickly discovered, wasn't a very pleasant feeling, especially when its as sudden and unexpected as it had been for me.<p>

There was nothing above me, or below me, or anything from what I managed to see that led somewhere. Everything was just this blinding bombardment of bright green, yellow, blue, and white light all around me.

So, what did I do, you're wondering?

Duh, I did what anyone would do.

I screamed.

I thrashed my arms and legs around, but I couldn't feel anything but the wind rushing past me as I fell. I had no idea what had happened, what was happening, whether or not I would live or die when I finally landed somewhere, or even if I would land.

I had never been so terrified.

Not even during _that_ incident.

I watched my blood red hair as it whipped around and above my head. 'Will I be the one covered in red this time?'

This passing thought entered my mind right before another curve ball was thrown at me.

I stopped.

I didn't land anywhere. I couldn't move that well. I had just stopped. And I was just floating there.

And just before I could say 'what the hell?' something amazingly horrifying happened.

I heard something.

It was...singing.

A song.

A familiar song.

One that I hadn't heard in quite a while.

_"Hey hey papa, may I have some wine! Hey hey mama, hey hey mama!"_

'…..huh?'

_"I can't get the taste of that bolognese we ate earlier out of my head!"_

'No...no way...'

_"Draw a circle, that's the earth! Draw a circle, that's the earth!"_

Now, I couldn't even muster up enough sanity to say 'what the hell.'

That was because there were a million other confusing thoughts rushing through my head.

'W-Wha-how-? It...can't be! What the f#$!? WHAT THE ACTUAL F#$!?'

I looked around rapidly, but I couldn't see any source of music. Was it just in my head, then?

_"Draw a circle that's the earth-" _

'Oh no! Don't you dare finish that line!' I thought furiously, hoping that whatever magical force that had brought me here would be able to read my thoughts as well.

_"-I am Hetalia!"_

...guess not.

Hetalia.

An anime I had become obsessed with during my freshman year.

And I mean OBSESSED.

That was back when I could still be classified as a creepy otaku. I had eventually been able to grow out of it once school had become more demanding. I hadn't really watched it since, even though I had all five seasons on DVD as well as a bunch of random Hetalia merchandise I'd managed to get my hands on stored somewhere in my closet at home.

So why...WHY was this wacky portal that had decided to swallow up ME of all people playing the theme song for one of my favorite animes of all time!?

It had began to play Japan's version of the song, and I wondered if was going to have to sit through all eighteen versions of the theme before something happened. Not that I particularly minded, some insane part of me was rather enjoying this little trip of teenage nostalgia, but most of me still wanted to find out WHAT WAS GOING ON.

Once again, as if I had said-or thought in this case- some ancient command that controlled magic portals, the song abruptly ended, and the force that had been keeping me afloat disappeared.

I gulped and said, "Me and my big mind."

Then I was falling again. But this time, something unexpected happened along with it...again.

Now, I could see something at the bottom.

It was a hole.

At what I presumed to be the end of the portal, was a hole that opened up to what looked like a lobby.

And it was rushing towards me...FAST.

By the way, I have been screaming this whole time. Shocker.

When I saw this, it caused me to scream louder and thrash wildly, cause that floor did NOT look like a soft landing.

And it wasn't.

...It could have been worse, I guess.

But lets just say I won't be scheduling skydiving lessons anytime soon.

I landed with a loud 'THUD' onto to the gold floor of that lobby.

Although I wasn't sure it was actually a lobby though, cuz there was a balcony or something and a stairwell leading down which I managed to catch a glance of.

A sharp pain shot through my head, and my vision swam. I'm pretty sure I had gotten the wind knocked out of me too, because I was suddenly finding it difficult to breath. I couldn't see much from the floor, but I thought I could faintly hear voices from nearby.

I didn't get to find out for sure, though.

Because whether it was from the shock of all the sudden strange events, the relief of being alive, or the throbbing pain pounding inside my skull, I didn't know, but I steadily fell unconscious.

**Canada's P.O.V**

The country of Canada sighed as the meeting of the Allies took its usual turn for the worst.

France and Britain had begun to go at each other like the frenemies they were, America was stuffing the remaining burgers he had brought with him into his mouth while gesturing towards the pictures of the Axis on the blackboard, shouting something incomprehensible while spitting food everywhere. Meanwhile, Russia was smiling creepily at the whole scene, laughing occasionally, and China was mumbling something about 'stupid, immature western countries' to his panda.

And, as also per usual, no one took notice of his existence.

"YOU BLOODY FROG! YOU TAKE THAT BACK! TAKE IT BACK THIS INSTANT!"

Britain shouted, attempting to strangle France.

"Ohonhonhon~! But why would I take back some'zing zhat is true? Your crappy spell did not work, zhere is no evil spirit 'ere, is zhere? Zhus, you are a FRAUD! Ohonhonhonhon~!"

"WHY YOU-" Canada tuned them out.

Just a moment ago, Britain had attempted to summon an 'evil spirit from the depths of hell' in order to aid them in defeating the Axis. But after Britain had drawn his creepy circle, chanted some nonsense, and the circle had glowed, it had disappeared with no creature in sight, or any trace it had been there in the first place.

Britain had been quite baffled by this.

Of course France and America had laughed at him, and Britain had yelled at them and explained, rather begrudgingly, that while there were times when his spells didn't work, the pentagram never simply 'disappeared'.

Not that it had helped him any.

That led to this current squabble between the two European countries while everyone else simply observed or did their own thing.

Finally, Russia had apparently gotten fed up with the fight, and stood up from his seat, creepy smile still in place. He rested his 'Pipe of Pain' on his shoulder. "Perhaps we should just kill you all now and stop this fighting, da?"

This caused a sudden, tense silence in the room, before both Britain and France screamed, and America called Russia a 'Damn Commie' and said that he should shut up. Even China somehow got mixed up in the mess, trying to avoid Russia while at the same time also trying to put a stop to the quarrel in his own way.

Canada groaned.

"Why am I even here? No one ever notices me. Stupid 'popular' countries, so ungrateful. I don't have to be here. I could just leave and let them fight the war on their own, aye!"

Of course he didn't truly mean it. Poor Canada was simply tired of being overlooked all the time.

Suddenly, amidst the sound of the fighting, Canada heard something odd.

It was a weird 'whoosh' kind of sound, followed by something like screaming.

Not the screaming of his fellow countries, though. This scream had a feminine touch to it. It was distant at first, then steadily became louder until it was so loud it sounded as if it were just upstairs.

It was abruptly cut off by a loud 'THUD' that also resonated from just above the meeting room.

Suddenly, all was quite.

It seems the other Allies had heard the noise as well.

"W-What was that, aru?" China said, breaking the silence. "An attack, maybe?" Said Britain, placing his hand on his gun.

"Nah, if it was, don't ya think this place would be destroyed by now?" America said. Everyone fell silent again, trying to figure out what the strange noise had been, as well as being amazed by the fact that America had actually said something logical for a change.

Russia smiled again, and adjusted his pipe. "Let's go find out, da?" He said, heading towards the stairs. "W-Wait! What if it is some kind of 'orrible trick? Set up by zhose Axis bastards to fool us into doing some'zing embarrassing!" France said. Everyone looked at him.

"Why something embarrassing? Wouldn't it be more logical that they set up a trap to capture us?" Britain said. France yelled. "AH~zhat's even worse!"

"It sounded like a girl."

Canada thought aloud.

Then the room fell quite again.

Canada looked up to see why, only to nearly yelp in surprise when he saw everyone looking at him.

"Whoa, Canada, dude when did you get here?!" America exclaimed. "I-I've been here this whole time..." Canada said uncertainly, not used to attention. "Who're you?" Kumajiro asked from his arms. "I'm Canada..." He said automatically.

"Actually, now that you mention it, it did sort of sound like a girl, didn't it?" Britain said thoughtfully. France's demeanor changed rapidly.

"Ohonhon~, a young lady, you say? Well, if zhat is zhe case, we should go up and check. She might be in need of assistance, no?"

America brightened at that. "Whoa, wait a sec dude! Assistance? As in, RESCUE!? There's a chick that needs rescuing!? Well what are we waiting for! As the hero, I will save her!"

"WE DON'T KNOW FOR SURE IF ITS A GIRL, YOU WANKER!"

Britain yelled, but America was already halfway up the stairs with France and Russia. China sighed before following, and Canada, curious himself, went up as well.

When they reached the top, they all stopped in shock at the sight before them.

There was indeed, a girl lying on floor of the entryway, unconscious by the looks of her.

America whooped in joy while France stared at her creepily while laughing quietly to himself. "AWESOME! DUDES, CHECK IT OUT! IT REALLY _IS _A CHICK!" "And she is unconscious, aru..." China said with an obvious tone. This only seemed to thrill America more. "DUDE, YOU'RE TOTALLY RIGHT! SO SHE NEEDS ME, THE HERO, TO HELP HER!"

Just as America started to walk over to the girl, Britain shouted from behind them.

"WAIT! DON'T GO ANY CLOSER!"

Everyone turned around and looked at him strangely. "B-But why? She obviously needs help..." Canada said. Britain narrowed his eyes at them. "Look at what's _underneath_ her, you blind idiots!"

The Allies looked towards the floor, surprised to see the pentagram that Britain had drawn earlier when he had attempted to summon a spirit directly beneath the girl's body. "H-How did we miss that, aru?" China grumbled, sounding rather displeased with himself.

Russia laughed. "Perhaps we require more training, da?" Everyone backed away from Russia's creepy aura while Britain walked a bit closer to the girl. "There's no doubt about it. That is my circle, and thus, that girl came here by my summoning!" He said proudly. "HA! So it DID work! In your faces!" Britain said, jabbing his finger in France's direction.

America didn't look convinced.

"You summoned some random chick?"

The smirk fell from Britain's face. "W-Well-" "Ohonhonhon~! Per'aps I underestimated you, my friend. To summon such a lovely young lady here...'oo knew you were such a pervert?" Britain's face turned red. "WHA-I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU, YOU BLOODY LECH!" "Ohonhonhon~!"

China was apparently quite done dealing with their fighting, and kicked them both square in the head. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR CHINA!?" "Ow~! My beautiful 'air!"

"Hey, dudes, this chick is totally hot! Check it out!"

All eyes turned to America, who had knelt down by the girl's side to get a closer look at her.

"ACK! GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU IDIOT!" Britain shouted. "Eh? But why? As the hero, I must rescue her!" America said, brushing some of the girl's hair from her face. "IMBASELLE! I SUMMONED HER! SHE COULD BE A DEMON FOR ALL WE KNOW!" Britain yelled again. America laughed. "A demon? C'mon dude, don't be stupid. This chick is NOT a demon."

"I agree." Russia said, looking down at the girl's face.

"After all, look how weak and innocent she looks!"

Britain shivered at Russia's words. "W-Well how do you know! I mean, look at that hair! Have you ever seen hair that red!? And just look at the funny way she's dressed! She MUST be a demon!" America just laughed again. "You're paranoid! Besides, there's no way that any of you're phony spells could ever summon an actual-Whoa."

America stopped when he turned the girl's body over so that she was lying on her back, revealing a nasty gash on the right side of her head.

France tutted. "Ah, just look at what you 'ave done to 'er. She 'as an injury marring 'er beautiful face. Shame on you, Britain."

Britain flushed again. "S-SHUT UP! ITS NOT LIKE I DID IT TO HER ON PURPOSE!"

China walked over and knelt beside the girl, brushing away the hairs that had stuck to the wound.

"She requires medical treatment. I know ancient Chinese remedy that will heal her, aru."

America scooped the girl up in his arms, and laughed. "Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's go heal the damsel in distress!" He and China then made their way to the infirmary located to the far left of the building.

Britain groaned. "Don't get mad at me if she eats your pitiful souls!" Russia suddenly placed one of his large hands on Britain's shoulder. "Do not worry, Britain. When she wakes up, we question her da?"

Britain and France shuddered beside Russia. "T-That's not the only think I'm concerned about!" Britain said.

He shrugged Russia's hand off him, then sighed. "This really isn't a good time for this sort of thing."

They fell silent, knowing deep down that he was right.

Then France laughed.

"Ohonhonhon~! Do not be such a stick in zhe mud, oui? Per'aps zhe company of a beautiful lady is exactly what zhis group needs at zhe moment, no?" The remaining countries looked at him, trying to figure out whether or not he was being serious.

Canada looked at the pentagram, then at the hall that led to the infirmary.

He remembered the scream that had probably come from this mysterious girl, as she fell through whatever kind of spell Britain had conjured up. She had sounded quite terrified.

He sighed quietly, worrying silently for this girl that had suddenly appeared in the Allies meeting building.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Was it horrible? Have I offended you? Sorry if I did. Accents are hard to write. O_O<br>**

**I'm actually kind of proud of how this turned out. I'd like to hope that I captured their characters pretty well, but what do you guys think?**

**If any of you are wondering why I censored the profanity, two reasons: 1) It looks funny 2) I'm trying to keep this T rated.**

**Also, virtual cookie to anyone who knows the room Jinjer fell into! If you wanna know, check out episode 7 of the first season.**

**If you like the Axis more than the Allies, go and read this story by my friend JadeCrispy titled 'The Axis Powers and...who?' That one is mostly centered around them, along with her OC. Go check it out!**

**And in the words of France, zhat's all for now, oui? Over & out.**


	3. Chapter three: From Heaven to Hell

**Hey hey guys, got a nice long chapter for ya. Took me almost the whole day to write it, while being sick, so I hope you enjoy, if only a little bit.**

**Who knew my own OC would be so difficult to write? O_O**

**Disclaimer: I'm already tired of writing these things...Kaze doesn't own Hetalia. That's all.**

**Random word of the day: Discomfort. Because that is exactly what I am in at the moment thanks to my dentist. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jinjer's P.O.V<strong>

I awoke to a throbbing in my temple.

'Great. Just the wake up call everyone wants to have.' I thought grumpily.

I put my hand to my aching forehead, only to feel the thick, rough texture of a gauze pad rather than skin. 'Okay...what the heck happened now? Was I sleepwalking down the stairs again?'

It was then that I truly opened my eyes, and found that I was most definitely not in my own bed, or my room, which made the memories of that morning come back to me. 'Oh, that's right, I was at that convent with Jamey. ...but wait, how the hell did I get injured?'

Just then, a face suddenly popped into view, bringing my thoughts to an abrupt halt.

"HEY! YOU'RE AWAKE! WELCOME BACK TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING, DUDETTE!"

I cringed at the volume of the guy's voice. I slapped a hand over his mouth, and pushed his face away so that I could sit up. It looked like I was in an infirmary of some sort, which looked rather run down compared to the rest of the grand convention building.

Mr. Loudmouth was currently rubbing his face while he frowned. "Geez, ya could'a just told me to move." I studied him for a moment, wondering why he looked so familiar. Then I realized why. 'Wow, that's some pretty impressive cosplay. He actually looks like America from Hetalia. I guess even the staff get into the spirit of this whole thing.'

I gave him a small smile.

"Sorry about that, you just surprised me." America's cosplayer quit rubbing at his mouth and smiled widely. "Its cool! Besides, as the hero I have to have the element of surprise on my side! Otherwise, how would I be able to-"

I would have kept listening, but I had to stifle my laughs behind my hand. This must be one of those intense otakus who took their jobs as characters way too seriously. Although I did admit it was impressive. That line actually sounded like something America would say.

I looked up at his hair, and my eyes widened a bit. 'Wow. That is one hell of a cowlick.' I thought a bit about how much hairgel it must have taken to shape that thing so perfectly, before America's cosplayer managed to drive my attention back towards him.

"-which is also a reason why I AM THE HERO!"

Oh crap, I just missed everything he said didn't I? Oh well. Probably wasn't anything important.

I clapped and laughed at his performance, admiring his mad acting skills. "Bravo, bravo. Truly impressive, my friend." America's cosplayer beamed at me. I could practically see his ego inflating. "HAHAHA! I know right!? I'm amazing!" He proclaimed, striking a heroic pose. I laughed some more. "Yea, and what a thing to wake up to! If only I could have this sort of entertainment every day. Never again would I have to proclaim mornings as my mortal enemy." America's cosplayer laughed at my clever remark. "Totally! Dude, you- you've gotta be an American!" I giggled. "And how ever did you figure that out?"

America's cosplayer cheered and jumped in the air. "HA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE ONE OF MINE! TAKE THAT STUPID LIMEY!"

I laughed some more. I really should thank this guy for turning my mood around so quickly.

And then give him an Oscar or something.

"Kay, so um, dude, as fun as it is talking with you, I really would like an answer as to what happened to me." The work 'dude' tasted a bit strange on my tongue. I didn't actually use American slang very often, mostly only around Jamey, but there was just something about this guy that I really liked that made me feel... comfortable, I guess. Like I could jump up on this bed and start dancing to Katy Perry among other stupidly random things, and he wouldn't judge me at all.

'Seriously, someone get this guy a friggin Oscar! Rob Morgan Freeman's house if you need to, just get this guy a little gold statue that says 'Best cosplayer in the whole damn world' or something!'

America' cosplayer tilted his head. "You don't remember?" I shook my head. "Not really." He scratched the back of his head and made a thoughtful hum. "Well, it was really weird! I was just leading the Allies in our meeting like the awesome Hero that I am, when suddenly we heard this 'WHOOSH!' and then this 'AAAAH!'"

I would have laughed at how he had tried to make his voice high pitched, but I was too confused. What the heck was this guy talking about?

"-then there was this loud 'THUD!' and when I, as the hero, went up to investigate the distressed citizen, there YOU were, lying on the floor all unconscious and stuff!"

I was about to ask this guy what drugs he was on, and possibly ask where I could get some, when my head pulsed painfully, and the missing memories came rushing back to me.

_"Draw a circle, that's the earth! Draw a circle, that's the earth!"_

'Oh crap that's right! I fell through some kind of magical portal! And this song...so-WAIT A MINUTE!'

America's cosplayer who I wasn't actually sure _was _a cosplayer anymore, was suddenly standing next to my bed peering into my face. "You okay, dudette? You don't look so hot." I peered right back at him. 'Could it really be-'

"Hey um, who does your cosplay?" I asked experimentally. The guy who was possibly America looked at me with a blank face. "Cosplay? What's that? It sounds awesome!" My heart jumped. He didn't seem to acting... Although I was surprised he didn't know what cosplay was. Even America was full of otakus these days. My eyes traveled upwards. 'I guess there's only one way to really find out...'

With that, I grabbed a hold of the collar of his bomber jacket, and yanked him down so his face was level with mine. He grunted in surprise, but I paid him no mind.

Then I touched his hair.

My eyes grew wide as I mussed it up, and ran my fingers through it. 'No gel...this thing is natural!' There was even a lock of hair sticking straight out of the back of his head, like a lot of Hetalia characters seemed to have for some reason. I toyed with it, pulling on it slightly once and a while. But there was no denying it. This thing was real. Which meant this _guy _was real. Which meant that I was in the presence of the personification of my country.

This was America.

I quickly stopped and removed myself from him, feeling like I had committed some kind of federal offense.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I just- I, um, well...You have really nice hair!" I finished lamely. America straightened himself back up, his normal expression on his face. "Thanks! It is pretty cool, huh? But uh, warn me next time, or somethin." He said, running his fingers through his hair. I could have sworn I saw a slight tint of red on his cheeks...

But I must have imagined it. It was hard to imagine America blushing.

I smiled a bit, feeling relieved, and a bit dumb. America wasn't the type of person to sue someone for touching his hair without permission. He was too lazy to deal with something like that. "Right, I'll be sure to do that. So um, do you happen to know how I got here?"

"I can answer that."

We both turned our heads at the new voice. My heart jumped, and my stomach did a somersault.

It was England.

I would recognize those awesome eyebrows anywhere. At the moment, those eyebrows were furrowed into a stern expression as he eyed me.

"I see you're awake, miss." "HAHAHA! DUDE, GUESS WHAT! SHE'S TOTALLY ONE OF MY AWESOME CITI-!" England slapped America upside the head. "SHUT UP YOU FOOL! WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK ABOUT THAT!" America rubbed his head. "I-I knew that! C-City girls! I was totally gonna say city girls! Y'know, cause she's hot and all."

England face palmed at the obvious lie. I chuckled, as it seemed that America had forgotten he'd already said something like that in front of me earlier. "Don't say things like THAT either! You're going to offend her!" America looked confused. "Eh? But why? Those were compliments, weren't they? C'mon, even an asexual guy like you should be able to see she's hot."

England's face turned red, whether from anger or embarrassment I wasn't sure.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out into laughter.

Seeing them fight from the other side of my TV screen was funny, but right here in front of me?

It was frickin hilarious.

England looked at me like I was insane, and America laughed along with me. "See dude? The chick totally gets it! She's obviously from America!" England pulled on America's ear, obviously quite fed up. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, ENOUGH OF THAT! ARE YOU FORGETTING WHY SHE IS EVEN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" That caught my attention. Deciding it was time to get some answers, I forced myself to stop laughing. "That's actually something I would like to know too." I said, drawing the two countries' attention to me.

"Oh, and thank you for the compliments. You're not so bad yourself."

I said to America. It flattered me that my own country thought I was attractive. He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Aw, cut it out! No, actually, go on!" England hit him again. "Shut up." He said firmly. Then he turned to me, looking a bit suspicious for some reason. "Young miss. You are not aware of how you came to be here, correct?" I nodded. "Not a clue." England eyed me. "Before that is revealed, I have a few questions that I must ask y-"

"Ai yah! The girl is awake, aru!" England turned and glared at the newcomer. My excitement rose up another notch.

It was CHINA!

China was one of my favorite characters of anything in the world! ...although he's not actually a character right now.

That was the first time in my life as a silent fangirl that I felt the urge to squeal.

What?

Don't try to tell me you wouldn't too! We all have an inner fangirl deep down! And don't you deny it!

China walked up to me. 'Holy crap, he really does carry a panda in a basket on his back! That's gotta be one of the cutest things I've seen in all my cute-deprived life.' "How do you feel, aru?" He asked me. I beat down my inner fangirl, and smiled normally. "My head hurts a little, but other than that, good." China nodded. "An expected symptom, aru. You almost cracked your skull open when you fell on hard floor. Fortunately you just broke skin. But since the head bleed a lot, it appeared worse than it actually was. I use ancient Chinese medical technique to heal. You can get up if you want to, aru.

I smiled at that, tired of just sitting in the bed. I removed myself from the bed slowly, ignoring the slight wooziness that it brought on. 'Just don't think about the fact that you almost broke your head, and you'll be fine, Jinjer. Don't think about it...'

"So, you treated me then?" I asked China, who nodded in response. I gave him a grateful smile, and bowed low. "Thank you very much!"

'Crap, am I doing it right? This is how people in Asia thank others, isn't it? Or is it just a Japanese thing...Wait, why am I even doing this in the first place!?'

During my inner turmoil, I heard China laugh. "Ai yah! At last, a westerner with respect! I did not think I would see the day, aru!" I could feel him look down at me. "Raise your head, aru. Your gratefulness is received." I straightened up and mentally sighed in relief, glad that I seemed to have scored points with one of my favorite characters. "I'm glad." My eyes then fell to his dark hair pulled into a ponytail at the side of his head. It looked really soft...

"Can I braid your hair?"

China jumped slightly at the random question. "W-What, aru?!" I mentally face palmed. "Nothing, nothing. Forget it." Aaaaand, points lost. Damn. Why can't I control my own mouth?

England stepped forward, ignoring America's laughter.

That guy must think I have some sort of hair fetish or something by now.

"W-Well anyway, respectful or not, there are still a few questions that demand an answer from he-"

"Ah, the little girl has awoken, da?"

Came yet another new voice that made England blanch.

"Ohonhonhon~, is that so? So I can speak with 'er now, no?"

The last voice came right after the creepy one, and now my whole insides were doing gymnastics as I realized that I was in the presence of the Allies themselves.

Cue mental freak out.

These guys were one of the coolest group of characters in the history of entertainment. I was torn between jumping out of my skin from excitement, and being terrified out of my mind. These guys had loads of power, connections, and I was pretty much a helpless little fly compared to them. I didn't think America would hurt me, as I was one of his own citizens, China I thought could go either way, and I could probably take France. It was Russia I was the most worried about. And from the way England kept shooting me suspicious looks, I should probably keep an eye on him too. From this moment on, I had to be careful.

I didn't know how I got here or why I'm here, but I might as well suck it up, cause now wasn't the time to have a mental breakdown.

I could do that later.

I couldn't let these guys know I knew virtually everything about them. Who knows what they would do to me. I knew I had to do something that I really wasn't good at.

Watching my words.

I was pretty much dead.

I examined the group carefully, trying to conceal my nervousy. Russia was smiling at me with that creepy, yet cute smile of his that made me wanna run away from him and hug him at the same time. England was still looking at me like he thought I had robbed the national bank of his country or something, China looked like he didn't know what to think of me, and France was running his eyes up and down my body like the perv he was.

"So um, who are you guys anyway?" I asked, figuring that was a good way to start. America laughed and jabbed his thumb at himself. "Thought ya'd never ask! I'm Ame-" England elbowed him in the stomach. "-ALFRED! Alfred Jones! Yep, that's my name! And I am THE HERO!"

If I had a dime for every time he said that...

England slapped a hand over America's mouth. "I am called Arthur Kirkland." He said. "You may call me Yao Wang." Said China, nodding at me. "Ivan Braginski, da?" Russia said raising his hand in greeting. "And I am Francis Bonnefoy. Meeting a lovely woman such as as yourself at such a time is quite a treat, mademoiselle~." France finished, taking my hand and kissing it.

I smiled slightly. 'Human names? So they're identities as countries really are a secret, then.'

Suddenly, I noticed another presence in the room. I spotted it the far corner.

Canada.

I smiled at him. "And who might the handsome young man hiding in the corner be?" Canada jumped in surprise. "E-Eh! Y-You can see me, aye?" America turned. "Woah, when did you come in here, bro?" Canada drooped slightly. "I've been in here with you this whole time..." I felt a bit guilty at that. Not even I had noticed him until now!

That guy would make an awesome ninja. "So, may I know your name?" I asked again. He blushed and nodded. "M-Matthew Williams, aye."

"So, is this everyone?" I asked, feigning ignorance. "It is, aru." China answered. I put on my friendliest smile. "Its an honor to meet you all. And thank you very much for helping me." I said, bowing slightly. "And now that everyone is here, I believe Mr. Kirkland had a few questions to ask me." England narrowed his eyes at me. "Just Arthur. And yes, that is correct." I eyed him back. "If I answer them all, would you explain what, why, and how I am here, Arthur?" He nodded. I sighed and slipped and thumbs into the pockets of my jeans. "Very well. Shoot."

England walked up so that he was standing in front of me. "First question. What is your name?"

I blinked. 'Damn, I didn't introduce myself, did I?'

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Jinjer. Jinjer O'Dale." "Ah~! A beautiful name for a beautiful lady. How I would love to scream it as I-" "SHUT UP FROG FACE!" I rolled my eyes as I realized what he meant by that.

What a perv.

England turned back to me. "Miss Jinjer, then."

I smiled internally. I liked the way my name sounded in his voice.

"Second question. Are you a demon?"

The smile dropped, and I blinked in surprise. "...Excuse me?" Everyone else groaned. "Arthur, dude, she is NOT a demon, for the last damn time!" "I asked HER, not YOU!" England yelled at America. "I'll ask you again. Are you a demon?" I shot him a expression that said 'Are you serious?'

"Not the last I checked."

England glared at me, trying to see if I was lying or not. "Very well. Third question. Are you from another dimension?"

I froze on that one. 'Should I tell them?' I thought about it. 'I guess as long as I don't reveal that they're all supposedly characters from an anime and manga for entertainment in my world, I should be safe.'

It wasn't like I could say 'No' without appearing suspicious by now anyway. I had stayed quiet for too long.

My decision made, I looked England straight in the eye.

"Yes." I said confidently.

There were a few quiet gasps of surprise. Apparently, no one had expected me to answer positively. England's features also took on an expression of shock for a brief moment. He probably hadn't expected me to answer honestly. "What kind of place is this dimension of yours?" England asked next. "From what I've seen so far, a lot like this one. America exists here, apparently." I said, wording my answer carefully. America beamed at me "Hell yea I d-" This time it was Russia who shut him up, by hitting him on the head with his trademark pipe.

He smiled at me. "You must excuse silly little Alfred, da? He does not understand what comes out of his own mouth most of the time." America glared at Russia. "SHUT IT YA DAMN COMMIE!" I simply smiled in response. "Oh, I understand. After all, he's from America too, right?" America whipped his head around. "GAH! JINJER! THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Russia laughed. "She is quite the clever one, da? Knowing the flaws of her own country." America deflated.

I felt kind of bad, but at the same time I figured his ego probably needed it. I turned back to England. "Are you satisfied? Or do you have another question?" England thought for a moment. "You said your dimension is similar to this one. How similar exactly, though?" I looked back at him, thinking through my answer carefully.

"Pretty similar, I believe. But there are probably a few notable differences." England nodded."Would those differences include your strange accessories and clothing?"

I blinked. My clothes and jewelry? What was wrong with them? Sure the skin rhinestones were a tad odd, but everything else really wasn't that weird looking, was it? It was nearly 2015 for pete sake.

That was when France decided to step in. "Do not insult zhe young mademoiselle! Are your asexual eyes unable to see the ozher worldly beauty zhat 'er unique clothing and jewelry grants to 'er?" England glared hatefully at France. "I-I AM NOT ASEXUAL! AND I DIDN'T SAY IT WAS BAD LOOKING! I SIMPLY SAID IT WAS STRANGE!" I smiled. "Thank you for the compliment, Arthur. And I'm sorry my style doesn't meet your personal standards."

England sputtered. "W-WHO SAID I WAS LOOKING TO HOOK UP WITH YOU!?"

I laughed. 'Oh, England. Don't you know tsunderes are the easiest character types to tease?' I thought.

France sighed beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Do not mind little Arzhur over zhere. He 'as 'ad no experience wizh women in all 'is pazhetic little life. Of course, I on zhe ozher hand..."

He trailed off seductively, moving his hand slowly down my back. I smiled at him with sickeningly false sweetness, and spoke in a tone even more overly-sweet. "Move that hand any further down, and you will never be able to have any children for the rest of your perverted life."

The hand stopped abruptly, and France blanched as he realized what I meant. He took his hand back, and inched away from me. "Z-Zhat um, w-will not be necessary, dear Jinjer."

I smiled even sweeter. "So Francis will be a good boy from now on, then?" France gulped, and I could almost see him blush.

The sicko.

Then again, I guess it really is my fault. But I have to make him keep his hands to himself somehow, right?

He nodded rapidly. "Oui, oui! I promise! Francis swears to be a good little boy!" I reached up and patted his head, my inner evil laughing in victory when he flinched at my touch.

"That's what I like to hear." I turned back to the other countries, only to discover them staring as me in awe.

"Dude...I didn't think it was possible to force France down!" America exclaimed, looking at me like a proud older brother, or something. "Ha ha! She would make good torture and interrogation specialist, da?" Russia said pleasantly. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of doing such a thing.

That was just a big, fat nope right there.

"I-I have never heard such a vulgar statement come out of a woman's mouth, aru..." China said, looking slightly uncomfortable. I tilted my head at that.

He thought THAT was bad? Wasn't China the oldest country to live to this day? I figured he would have seen loads worse than lil old me.

England meanwhile, was trying to hold back laughter behind his hand. I figured he would probably enjoy that, what with the way France teased him all the time. "Anyway though, we've gotten off track." I said. "Can I ask some of MY questions now, Arthur?" England's serious face came right back.

He almost seemed a bit...nervous? "...I-I suppose so." He finally said.

"Good. I don't have many. Just one, actually." I took a breathe before finishing.

"Would someone PLEASE tell me how the hell I got here? Because I REALLY want to know." England fidgeted slightly. "W-Well, you see-"

"The stupid limey was trying to use his fake magic to summon something of the living dead, but he screwed up and summoned you instead!" My country interrupted. My eyes widened along with England's. "YOU BLOODY GIT! MY MAGIC IS REAL! AND IT WAS NOT 'SOMETHING OF THE LIVING DEAD' IT WAS AN EVIL SPIRIT FROM HELL TO AID THE ALLIES!" I thought for a moment.

I...supposed that made sense. I knew that England did have a lot of summoning spells, and from what I remembered from the show, they didn't always work out the way he meant. It was a bit hard to believe that it would somehow reach cross-dimension, but then again after all that had happened in such a short time I felt like these guys could tell me that some evil tomato from a distant planet could have brought me here upon accusing me of using his people to dye my hair the color that it is, and I'd believe them.

...What?

I have a very strange mind. Haven't you figured that out already?

I looked at England. "So its your fault." I said bluntly.

England glared at me. "W-WELL-I-THAT IS-GAAH!" America was laughing. "Oooh, no mercy! Buuuurn!" England yelled at America to shut up, then looked back at me. "I promise I did not do it on purpose! I don't fully understand how this happened myself! My spells have never malfunctioned in such a way before!" He explained with a hint of desperation. "I know that, Arthur. I'm not mad at you." England paused, and gave me a surprised look.

He probably didn't hear a line like _that_ very often.

"But I WOULD very much appreciated it if you could send me back. My friend and family are probably worrying themselves to death by now." I said.

England thought about my request for a moment. It looked like there were still a few things he wanted to ask me, which was a bit worrying for me. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep up this ignorant facade.

"...I believe I can arrange that." England relented. I smiled. "I'm grateful."

America looked bummed all of a sudden. "Eh!? You're leaving already?" He asked. I smiled sadly at his childlike tone. "Sorry, Alfred. But I really can't stay here." America frowned. "Aw, c'mon! Can't ya at least stick around for a-"

" Young Jinjer is correct, Alfred. This is not a good time for her to be here. It would be best if she leave as soon as possible, aru."

America stopped talking, taking on a bit of a sad expression that made my heart ache. That expression didn't look right on his face.

Then, something China had said got my attention.

"Wait a minute, why isn't it a good time for me to be here?" The countries all looked at me in shock. "Oh, that's right, you're not aware of it, are you?" England said. The dark tone in his voice made my stomach churn uncomfortably. "I guess not, no." He sighed.

"Well, this world is currently in the middle of a war."

I was shocked into incomprehension for a moment, before realization smacked me like a brick to the face.

Their outfits. The confusion. England's reaction to my appearance. I understood now.

I wasn't _just _in Hetalia.

I was in Hetalia in the middle of _World War II._

I had been transported back by-*please hold while Jinjer does the math* -seventy-something years, depending on what year of the war it currently was.

Oh hell.

I laughed nervously. "W-Well in that case, Mr. Yao definitely has a point. I should probably get outta here." England nodded gravely. "Indeed. I believe I can have a new spell whipped up, and you sent back in no time. Follow me." England began to walk out of the room. Everyone else slowly followed.

America still looked upset. Feeling a bit guilty, I went over and bumped my shoulder against his. "So I guess your my hero of the day, huh? You're a pretty cool guy, y'know? I'm glad I got the chance to meet you, Alfred."

It wasn't a lie. Being able to meet my own country personified has been what of the greatest things to ever happen to me. Even if he was a bit too loud.

America looked surprised for a moment, then his thousand-watt smile was right back in its place again. "HAHAHA! YEAH, RIGHT BACK AT YA, DUDETTE! AMERICANS ROCK!" I laughed with him "Damn straight they do!" Then he and I did a high-five, while the other countries grumbled at the conversation. We were walking down a long hallway that reminded me of one at a hotel. There were many doors on either side, but other than that, there really wasn't much to look at.

Then, I spotted Canada walking along shyly at the back of the group. I hadn't spoken all but a sentence or two to him, so I decided to take this opportunity while I had it to talk with him a bit more. I slowed my pace, and waited for him to catch up before speaking to him.

"You didn't say very much back there, Matthew."

Canada jumped -he does that a lot- and looked shyly at me. He was probably surprised that I was talking to him. "W-Well, I didn't know if there was any time good enough for me to say something, so I stayed quiet. Like I always do." I tilted my head. "Ever considered that maybe that's the reason people don't notice you?" Canada looked surprised. "H-How did you know that no one ever notices me?"

I froze. 'F#% .' I thought. 'I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this up!'

"Um, well, ah...call it an educated guess." I said. Canada looked depressed. "Its that obvious then, aye?"

'Sh*t. Now I made him depressed. Genius Jinjer strikes again.'

I sighed. "All I'm saying is that maybe if you tried to speak up more often, people will steadily begin to notice you better. After all, the quietest people have the loudest thoughts, isn't that what they say? Don't tell me you never have things you wanna say when you're around people." Canada looked thoughtful for a moment. "I-I guess so, aye. I guess I'm just too shy." I smiled understandingly. "Another thing, try not to stutter so much. Stuttering is a total give away of nervousness." Canada looked sheepish again. "I-I...I mean, I'll try! I'll do my best, aye!" I patted his shoulder. "That's the spirit!"

"Um, thank you, by the way. No one really takes the time encourage me. It means a lot, aye." I smiled. "No problem. I sure do understand that." I said the last part a bit quietly.

As we fell into comfortable silence, I began to wonder when I had become so optimistic.

You see, I really wasn't as friendly as I have appeared in this story so far. I tended to avoid people most of the time, not really because I was shy or scared, I just wasn't...interested.

I know it sounds strange.

But I thought as long as I had my family and my one good friend, I didn't really need to have anyone else close in my life.

Now, you may be wondering, what about love? Didn't I want to have a significant other in my life?

Well, yes, I suppose I did think about it from time to time. I just hadn't met anyone I felt was worthwhile.

Sure I had had dates, and did flirt on occasion, but really none of those boys had stuck out to me to the point that I'd consider a serious relationship with any of them. Hell, the last time I'd actually had a serious crush was when I was in middle school. So really, when I thought about it, I didn't have very many people in my life that I could say I loved.

Well, I also suppose _that_ incident had a hand in my social-awkwardness as well.

We finally made it to the end of that stinkin hallway, and walked out into the room that I had fallen into. 'Y'know, this place seems kinda familiar...' I thought, looking around. There was a balcony at the far left of the room, along with a flight of stairs that led downwards. Curious, I went over too it and peered down. That's when I remembered.

I smiled. It was the meeting room from the anime! By the looks of things we were on the second floor of the building, because there were more doors attached to the meeting room below. 'Eh, I want to go explore...' I thought, staring down longingly into the meeting room.

But it seemed England had already begun to set things up for the spell, so it would be troublesome for him if I left.

Thinking about it though, what was I doing? Wasn't I currently living every fan's dream of being in their favorite fandom, surrounded by their favorite characters?

'No.' I thought firmly. 'I can't stay. That's a bad, bad, bad idea! This is...I don't want to be here. I _can't _be here. Everyone at home- Aunt Corrine, Uncle Mik, Jamey- I can't drop everything and just let go of my life like it was nothing. I can't leave them for the sake of my own entertainment. I may be selfish when it comes to that stuff. But I'm not _that _selfish.' I took on a downcast expression.

'Besides. For my aunt and uncle, I...I'm all they have. I HAVE to go home. Not to mention the fact that its currently in the middle of the second friggin world war here at the moment! Even if it ends up going all hilariously and entertaining like in the anime, I could still be in some serious danger! Especially if someone finds out I'm from the future...'

I shivered, not wanting to think about where _that _could head. My mind made up, I nodded to myself, and put a normal expression on.

I turned back around, and was faced with a very unexpected person.

Russia, who was staring down at me, smiling of course.

I had to look up in order to face him properly, as he was probably a good few feet taller than me. The fact that I was short just made it worse. 'He's like some sort of giant! But I guess its to be expected, he is the largest country in the world, after all.'

"It is quite a shame you are leaving so soon, da. You are quite the interesting person, Jinjer." I smiled a bit uncertainly back up at him, not really sure what he meant by that. "Well thank you, Ivan. You're quite incredible yourself." He blinked in what I assumed was surprise, the smile dropping from his face for a brief moment.

"You think so? You are going to be making me blush."

I wasn't sure if he was serious or not. "Every person can be incredible in their own way. Why would you be any different?"

And just like that, the smile was back on. "Ah, I see. That is quite a nice thing to believe."

I stared right into his eyes, studying them. They were the most amazing pair of eyes I had ever seen. They were actually violet! The anime really didn't do them justice. I never would have thought a simple pair of eyes could be so captivating.

Not only that, but his hair was a much creamier, softer shade of blond than the dull one that he'd sported in the anime. He kind of reminded me of someone you might see on the cover of a winter fashion magazine. So all in all, he really was quite... attractive. It was no wonder he had so many fans.

"You're very handsome."

Ah, there went my mouth again. Will I be forever unable to have any secrets?

Russia stopped smiling, a genuine look of surprise on his face this time. That obviously wasn't the reply he had expected.

And was that...was he ACTUALLY blushing!? So he _wasn't _kidding before?

'Well Jinjer, congratulations. This will certainly be a hell of a day to remember.'

"We're ready, Jinjer. Get on over here." Came the voice of England. I flashed Russia one last smile, before brushing past him and walking towards the...pentagram?

England had set up candles all around the strange circle, and was holding a spell book as well as wearing a black cloak. 'The heck did he get that thing?' I thought as I stared at him.

"This is where you fell when you entered this dimension." England explained. I looked warily at the pentagram. "Its not going to try and rip apart my soul when I go back this time, is it?"

Everyone looked at me in shock, except for Russia. "I agree. That is not a very pleasurable feeling, da?"

I blinked in confusion, before remembering why he understood. There was a time in the anime when England had attempted to summon a monster to help him beat up Germany, and he had ended up summoning Russia.

I cringed a bit. It was hard to imagine Russia of all people going through such pain.

Knowing him though, he probably handled it like a boss, unlike I had.

"Hey, what are they talking about you damn limey!? This isn't gonna hurt Jinjer, is it!?" America demanded, sounding angry all of a sudden.

I blinked at him, taken aback. Who knew America had a genuine protective side? I guess it was since I was one of his citizens.

England glared back at America. "Of course it won't! The only reason it harmed her last time was because she was so far away from the pentagram. This time, because she will be standing right on the circle, it should send her back immediately without complications!"

I felt relief at that. I did NOT want to go through that again.

"And you are sure it will actually work this time, aru?" China inquired. England growled. "YES! Now come on, let's get this bloody thing over with!"

I did as England instructed me to do, and stood in the middle of the circle. Looking around at all the countries, I felt the need to say something else to them before I left, knowing the chances of me seeing them again were one in a trillion.

"Hey, Alfred!"

America looked at me. I shot him a thumbs up. "Keep on being awesome, okay? Don't you ever change!"

America stared in surprise for a moment, before beaming. "HAHAHA! YOU GOT IT, DUDETTE! AS IF THE HERO WOULD EVER NEED TO CHANGE!" I cringed as his loud voice echoed throughout the room.

"..You may want to dial it down once and while, though." I added.

I searched the room for a certain country, smiling when I spotted him.

"Matthew!"

Canada jumped, big surprise there. I pointed at him, making my voice as professional sounding as possible.

Why? Because I wanted to!

"Seriously, work on that self-esteem!" Canada blushed, and nodded slowly.

I moved my finger in China's direction.

"You, Yao Wang!"

China raised a brow at me, probably wondering what I was possibly going to say to him.

"You're panda is adorable! And I still want to braid you hair!"

His eyes widened, his hand raising up to his ponytail, stroking it with a confused look in his eye, probably wondering why I wanted to touch it so badly.

"Francis!" I said next, jabbing my finger at France, who had been strangely quiet this whole time.

Probably still scared of me cause I basically threatened to cut his manhood off.

France smiled nervously at me. "O-Oui, mademoiselle?" I smiled sweetly at him, making him go pale. "Good boy."

He laughed nervously, raising his hands in surrender.

"Mr. Ivan Braginski!"

I then pointed at Russia, who was smiling again. "Da?"

I gave him one of my rare, small, genuine smiles.

"You have beautiful eyes."

Said eyes widened in surprise again.

I wondered how often anyone genuinely complimented Russia.

Poor guy. Poor, handsome guy.

I turned to the final person, who was looking at me like I was insane.

"Arthur."

I said simply. England eyed me suspiciously. "W-What!? What do you want!?"

I laughed inwardly. He seemed nervous, anxious, suspicious, and excited at the same time.

"You're eyebrows are awesome! I'm totes jealous! Don't ever change those!"

England's face went red. "WHA-YOU-W-WHOEVER SAID I WANTED A COMPLIMENT FROM YOU, ANYWAY! S-SHUT UP!" England sputtered, rapidly flipping through the pages of his spell book. I giggled some more. It wasn't all that hard to tell that he was actually happy by what I said.

What a tsundere.

England then cleared his throat. "A-Alright. I'm going to start the spell now, so stand still. Don't move a muscle."

"Roger."

Satisfied that I'd made a worthy exit, I closed by eyes, and went completely still. England began to chant, and it took everything I had not to burst out in laughter.

_"theodoradumbledoratheexplorer-"  
><em>

It really was as ridiculous as it had been in the anime, when he had summoned Russia.

I could see the room brightening from behind my eyelids, so I assumed the circle had begun to glow. Any minute now I would probably start falling again.

I slowly opened one of my eyes a bit, staring at all the characters one last time.

I wondered if I would end up waking up in my bed at home, and this whole thing would have turned out to be some ridiculously realistic dream.

Sure as hell didn't feel like a dream, though.

I was suddenly reminded of a line from 'The Santa Clause' movie, when Tim Allen declared "_When I wake up, I'm getting a catscan!" _after he had taken on the role of Santa Clause suddenly one night, and thought the whole thing was just a ridiculous dream. 'Well, now I know exactly how he felt.'

That was the last thought that ran through my mind before all went to hell.

That _feeling _from before had returned, but this time, I could _physically_ feel it.

It grabbed hold of my insides, yanking on them viciously.

I screamed like before, but this time it was cut off as I felt something rush through my body, up my throat, triggering my gag reflex which made me hack violently.

I had never felt anything so sickening.

I heard something spatter on the floor.

I looked down.

And saw red.

Red.

Red like my hair.

Red like _that _day.

There was shouting. The rapid beat of footsteps. The circle went dark again. Then my head shut down, and my vision faded.

Then I saw nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>See? Told ya there'd be more cliffhangers. So, is the curiosity killing you yet?<br>**

**For those of you who might have noticed that Britain was referred to as 'Britain' in the previous chapter, and now he is suddenly 'England', don't worry. I did that on purpose. It will be fixed in a later chapter. **

**Chapters four & five will be posted on the same day, a day or two before Christmas, due to various reasons which I will explain when I post them.**

**Reviews and opinions are appreciated. **

**Don't have anything else to say, so that's all for now. Over & out.**


	4. Chapter four: With the Creatures

**Because its the holiday season, I have a little present for all of you, the lovely people who are following this story. I am posting this chapter along with chapter five, so when you finish this you can go ahead and read that one. **

**Ugh, why was this such a pain!? And why did it end up so long I had to split it up into two chapters!? *headdesk* *headdesk*headdedsk* Anyway, please read the author's note at the bottom when your done for these chapters, because I have some explaining to do about them. **

**Discalimer: Kaze doesn't own Hetalia **

**Random word of the day: Strangle. Because that is what I need to do to something...anything...NOW**

* * *

><p>Coolness was the first thing I became aware of.<p>

It caressed my skin and face, making little goosebumps rise on my arms.

That was weird.

Since when was the weather this nice in the winter?

'...Oh, wait. I remember now. I'm not in California anymore. Heck, I'm not even in my own _dimension _anymore! ...But shouldn't I be? England set up that cooky spell that he claimed would take me back, so... Ugh, I'm sick of waking up all confused!' I slowly opened my eyes... and was greeted with the Northern Lights.

Or something that looked like the Northern Lights.

Actually, that looked kind of familiar-

'The portal! I must still be in the portal! But wait...was there solid ground in the portal before?' I could feel what I assumed was soft, dewey grass beneath my fingertips, which meant that I was lying on the bare ground.

Before my brain could attempt to wrap itself around yet another wacky situation, something soft and ticklish nudged my hand. I turned my head and came face to face with a-

Rab...bit?

I think it was a rabbit, I mean it had the body of one and looked like one, of course besides the fact that it had red fur and golden eyes and silver horns sticking out of it's forehead-

"HOLY SH*T! DEMON BUNNY!" I shouted, rapidly scrambling to my feet to get away from it. Demon bunny stared at me, it's nose twitching slightly. I backed away and laughed nervously, when I noticed something even more jaw-dropping.

Creatures.

Creatures everywhere.

I spotted several other animalistic freaks of nature that I could never hope to name, all scattered about the field that seemed to stretch on for eternity.

There were a few that I recognized from various European mythology, like the miniature Pegasus I saw zipping around in a circle, or the little elf-like creature whittling away on a piece of wood. I stared and stared at that little guy.

Boy, did American entertainment have them wrong.

'Okay...so now what? Am I dreaming for real this time? Am I dead? But what kind of afterlife is this? Shouldn't there at least be a, I don't know, grim reaper or something to go along with that demon bunny? ...and why is it a bunny anyway?'

Suddenly I felt a little presence behind me, along with what sounded like the tinkle of tiny bells. I turned, and was presented with a sight that I to this day have not forgotten.

It was a fairy. ...Or was it a pixie? What's the difference between those two again?

She was a rather cute little thing, with a mysterious heir to her appearance. She had the basic form of a human, not counting the wings of course, but her eyes were deep and pupiless. Her skin had a pale, nearly translucent glow to it, and her ears and nose were long. She had no eyebrows, not that you would be able to see them very well beneath her long bangs. Her boy-cut hair matched the pale blue of her eyes, and was decorated with tiny petals. She was also barefoot, with a short white dress being the only thing to cover her tiny body.

I stared at her, my eyes wide and coated with fascination. Were these the kind of creatures England saw all the time?

My hand acted of its own accord, slowly rising toward the little fairy. I expected her to shy away from my touch, but to my surprise, she stood (or, floated) her ground, and touched her little hand to my finger, mimicking my amazed expression. I wondered if perhaps she had never seen a human before. "Heaven above England, where did you send me?" I asked myself.

"No where, actually."

The sudden, unfamiliar voice surprised me so much that I yelped, causing the fairy to fly away.

I turned to the direction of the voice, my mind temporarily blanking out when I saw the owner.

A woman, who looked to be maybe in her mid-thirties, was sitting on a rock in the middle of the field, stroking a cat-like creature, but not in a creepy, villainous way. Because I had been such a Hetalia nut back in the day, I was thankfully able to recognize this person, something that not all Hetalia fans might have been able to do.

"Ancient...Britain..." I spoke disbelieved.

She smiled and nodded to me. "That is correct." I stared.

"Your England's mother..." She nodded again.

"I am." She answered simply. I stared some more. Ancient Britain was a wise looking woman, beautiful in her own way. She definitely looked like England. Her eyes were the same lime green, and her facial structure resembled his remarkably. Her hair was a long, chestnut brown, and she even had the same huge, bushy eyebrows. 'How does she make those look so good on her?' I thought absently

"You're alive?" My mouth slipped.

Although it should have been offensive in some way, she simply smirked and nodded again. "Somehow."

I finally broke out of my shocked stupor, and took a cautious few steps toward her. "W-What are _you_ doing here? And, where IS here, exactly?" The cat-like creature jumped out of Ancient Britain's lap, stretching out on the ground. She watched it as she answered.

"Well, I suppose you could say this is my... resting place." I blanched.

"So I _am_ dead?" Ancient Britain chuckled. "No dear, you are not dead. You are simply unconscious at the moment."

Aaand, there went my sense of understanding.

"...huh?" I said dumbly. She chuckled again. "What I mean is that your body is currently lying in the infirmary back in the real world. While it may seem like reality, this place is located in a small dimensional space between reality and spirit, that no one may truly enter except for myself. While it may seem as if you are truly here, it is actually just your spirit that exists here." My mind processed this new information.

"...so I'm a ghost, then?" Ancient Britain looked at me weird.

What? I told you I could be dense.

"...No, not exactly. I suppose you could say you are dreaming." I blinked. "So _now _I'm having the ridiculously realistic dream?" She sighed, and nodded. "Basically."

I plopped down in the grass. "Okay...so how am I here anyway? If this is your dimensional pocket, and all." Ancient Britain stared down at me.

"I used the last of my magic to bring you here when you fell unconscious." I raised a brow. "Unconscious? When did I fall unc-" My head pulsed as I remembered;

_Pain. Screams. Light. Red. _

My stomach churned uncomfortably. "...Right. That happened." My brows furrowed. "But, how did that happen? England said-"

"Britain cannot send you home."

My eyes snapped up in surprise. "What? B-But why? I mean, he brought me here, so why wasn't he able to send me back!?" Ancient Britain averted her eyes for a moment. "Because Britain was not the _only _one that had a hand in bringing you here."

She looked back at me. "He is not aware of it himself, but what he actually performed to bring you here was a dual spell." I blinked.

"Dual spell?" I repeated. Ancient Britain nodded. "As it sounds, it is a spell that two casters perform together at the same time. And naturally, the reverse version of a dual spell must be casted by the same two people or it will backfire, as you painfully discovered." I cringed. "S-So, who was the other person that did the spell with England?" Ancient Britain was quiet for a moment.

"I was." My eyes widened.

"You!? But- how did you even-" "Because he is my son." She cut me off. "I was a country that possessed magic as well, you know. You could even say that I taught Britain all he knows, in a sort of involuntary way." She closed her eyes again. "And because he is my son, I share a connection with him. In fact, he is only thing linking me to that world, now that I have disappeared from it." She opened her eyes slightly, a reminiscing sort of look in them. "As it is with all we Ancients. Our children are the only things that keep us from being completely cut off from out world." I blinked, shock evident on my face.

"I...I had no idea..."

The Ancient countries hadn't been a very big subject in the anime. In fact, the only ones it had showed were Ancient Germania, and Roman Empire. Rome was even depicted as still being alive and well, as he showed up a few times in the first two seasons. It was never really revealed what happened to the Ancients when they disappeared. 'Hetalia sure does have a lot of plot holes...' I thought briefly.

The only reason I had recognized Ancient Britain, or Britannia as was another one of her names, was because of a fan-made character design of her I'd seen online. I would have never guessed that was actually what she looked like.

The fans know way too much, man. Its creepy.

Ancient Britain raised her head. "No one does. It isn't until a country disappears that they receive awareness."

I looked down and absently plucked some of the grass from the ground. "So, are you alone here?" I asked quietly. She was quiet for a moment. "Yes. Almost all of us are when we disappear."

I felt a strange pang in my heart.

How horrible.

To be born as something as big and important as a country, without parents or even knowing who you are at first. To live on for years and years, watching tragedy after tragedy, enduring hardship after hardship, having your people die around you each day, not having any contact with anyone but other countries and your boss, who also dies at some point. And then eventually, you get done in by something awful that takes away your status as a country, causing you to disappear and then all you have left is...is _this._

What a lonely life to live. I wonder how they can handle it as well as they do.

Countries like America who is so energetic and happy all the time.

Like North Italy, who is even more happy all the time, as well friendly and bubbly, like the kind of person you'd want to hug and smack at the same time.

Like Greece, who no matter what the situation is always as laid back as one can get, who never worries about anything.

Like...like Prussia, who wasn't even a country anymore! And yet he was still so confident, so up beat, even though he probably knew all too well that he could disappear at any time.

At that moment, I felt the most respect for the cast of Hetalia than I had for anyone in a long, long time. Ancient Britain chuckled suddenly.

I looked up at her, a frown marring my face. "You do not have to look so downcast, child. I did not bring you here to receive pity from you." I blinked.

Did I really look that depressed? "Don't worry, I don't like pity myself. But with all due respect Ms. Britain, why did you bring me here?" She folded her hands in her lap, and closed her eyes again for a moment.

"Explanation. There are still things you need to become aware of, Jinjer." I blinked again. "You know my name?" She nodded.

"Of course. Because of the spiritual connection I have with my son, I can often receive information about the world through him. Also, I am the one who personally brought you to this dimension. It is natural that I know your name."

I raised my brows, not understanding what she meant. "You...personally brought me here? But I thought you and England did that-"

Then I realized something. "Actually, why did you help England cast that spell? What did you possibly have to gain from doing that?" Then, I remembered something else she had said earlier, which rose another question.

"And... hold on, if reversing a dual spell requires the same two casters, couldn't you have just performed it along with England again when he tried to send me home!? What's the big idea with that!?"

She held up a hand in a calming motions, and sighed. "Here is where things get complicated"

Ancient Britain cast her eyes downwards. "I will start with your first question. You see, my son is a good wizard. But he does make mistakes every once and a while, especially when he is angry or irritated when he casts spells. When he cast the spell that brought you here, he was both of those things, as well as stressed which caused him to mistake the regular summoning spell for a dual summoning. Dual summonings are more powerful than normal ones, which is why it was able to reach cross-dimension." She paused, staring at a group of purple, horned birds across the field.

"In addition to that, my son has never attempted a dual spell before. There are very few magic users left in the world, and besides that, he is very prideful and prefers to work alone most of the time. Thus, when he began to cast the spell, he performed it as a normal one. Dual spells malfunction easily, so of course when he attempted to both do it by himself and cast it using the enchantment and power of a normal spell, he put himself in great danger. So I stepped in just in time and poured my own magic into the spell, taking control of it in the process. I did not have any being, nor destination in mind when I took it over, so it ended up traveling to your world."

The strange cat-like creature jumped up into her lap again, and she began to stroke it absently without sparing it a glance.

"Because it was a summoning spell, I had to bring something back in order to complete it. I was just going to pick up an animal or something of the like, when I felt something that made be pause."

She closed her eyes again, trying to find a way to explain. "I felt a very unique presence. I cannot really explain how or why I did, it was such a sudden thing, really. But if I had to explain why it felt so significant, well...I suppose I could say that I felt this world _needed _that presence, somehow. That being. And I could also say I felt that that being needed this world just as badly. So, I used the spell to transport it here." Ancient Britain looked at me.

My eyes were wide and distant, my mind still and blank as understanding dawned upon it.

I almost wished that she wouldn't say what I knew she was going to say next.

"That presence was you, Jinjer."

* * *

><p><strong>STOP DO NOT CLICK AWAY YET<strong>

**Okay, I got your attention. Now, I have a few things to explain about this chapter. FIRSTLY. Yes, I did wing it on Ancient Britain's character, because I have no idea what she would actually be like. SECONDLY. No, I do not know enough about Medieval and Norse and other types of European Mythology to make the creatures in this little dimensional space accurate according to history, so I made most of them up. THIRDLY. The stuff about the Ancients and spells and connections are my own personal theories, because Hetalia really does have a lot of plot-holes when you think about it.  
><strong>

**See you in the next one. Over & out. **


	5. Chapter five: Stupid Logic

**Hello to you all again. **

**Here is part two of Jinjer's little chat with Ancient Britain. I honestly did not mean for this scene to stretch out so long, and I ended up throwing in a bunch of things that I wasn't originally planning to address until later. One thing just kind of led to another, and then this happened. It took three days to write this stupid scene. Once again, PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. You may have some questions and confusion after reading this that I will explain at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Hetalia. Just my OCs and my theories.**

**(2nd) Random word of the day: Health, because that is what I am currently trying to get back. Stupid cold weather.**

* * *

><p>It was quiet for a long while after that.<p>

Ancient Britain resumed looking out at nothing, waiting patiently for my dense mind to process all this information. Finally, I decided to break the silence.

"...That's bullsh*t."

I said bluntly. Ancient Britain simply turned her eyes towards me. "This world _needs _me you say? I _need _to be here? That's stupid. This world doesn't need me. I don't even belong here. I'm just a pesky outsider to this world. And that's all I'll _ever _be if I stay here." I looked up at Anceint Britain, her expression surprisingly neutral. "I'm sorry to offend you. But whatever it was you felt this world...needed, it wasn't me. Do you have any idea the kind of person I am?"

Some part of me knew that I was being extremely disrespectful, and towards an Ancient country too of all things, but my mouth didn't care.

That's how it always was.

It just said whatever it wanted to, and I was powerless to stop it.

Or maybe I just didn't care enough to try.

Ancient Britain's calm expression never changed. Being the mother of England, I was honestly surprised she hadn't tried to strangle me yet. I had basically just outright told her she was wrong, and insulted her involuntarily. "I do not know everything about you, that is true." She said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"But I did take the liberty of taking a bit of a look into your past when you fell. Namely, your childhood." I flinched, narrowing my eyes at her.

The one thing in the world that even my big mouth never spoke of was exactly that.

My childhood.

Really because there wasn't all that much to talk about, I suppose. My childhood was...cut very short, I suppose you could say.

"It seems you have been given more than your fair share of hardships. You and your family."

My eyes dropped to the ground on reflex, and I yanked some more of the grass from the dirt. "There are worse things. And I really don't like sympathy."

Ancient Britain smiled a bit for some reason.

"Here are some things I do know about you." I looked up, and blinked at her.

'She's not actually going lecture me about MYSELF is she?'

"You are strong." My eyes widened.

That was definitely not what I was expecting.

"Do not deny it. Perhaps you don't see it yourself, but you did prove it with how you handled being transported to this world." I raised my hand up.

"Um...but I screamed in utter terror all the way down-"

"But some part of you actually enjoyed it, yes?" I paused.

You know, there was that part when the Hetalia theme had begun to play...Ah hell, she's right, isn't she?

"T-That was just-" "You also proved it with how well you interacted with the characters here, even after you realized who they were. You were also quick to analyze the situation you were in, and were able to deal with it in stride. Others would have panicked on the spot."

My thoughts halted.

She really does spy on England a lot, doesn't she?

I was attempting to recall how I had been able to control myself so well back there, something I could almost NEVER do.

"How did I do that, anyway?"

I unconsciously spoke aloud. Ancient Britain chuckled. "Perhaps when your mind registered the severity of the situation, it was able to realize what it had to do to protect both itself, and the people around it." I blinked in confusion, but she didn't go on any further.

"Second. You are bold. In both a good, and bad way." I rolled my eyes. I had figured THAT out a long time ago. "You also seem to have a deep kindness within you that you are not very well aware of." Ancient Britain added.

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, so I stayed quiet.

Then her tone shifted. "However..."

I flinched. I knew what THIS was leading to.

"...you are also dense, lazy, and have a tendency of ignorance. Not to mention you have little to no control over what exits your mouth, and what remains in your mind."

I rolled my eyes. Yep, there were those insults I was waiting for.

"I assure you I am well aware of all those things." I said. "Then that simply makes them worse. For you haven't done much of anything to fix them." I blinked, and dropped my eyes to the ground again.

...She had a hell of a point there.

"You also think too little of yourself." My eyes snapped back up.

"Too little of myself...?" Ancient Britain nodded.

"From what I have seen of you, all you tend to think most about yourself is your negative traits. You have barely bothered to explore your positive ones."

I sighed. "That's because there's not much to explore in that area."

"You proved me correct right there." I furrowed my brows. She simply sighed. "There is not much I can teach you on that subject. You must teach yourself."

'I thought she said she DIDN'T know everything about me.'

Deciding I was quite done with this topic, I decided to return to the previous one. "And my other question?" I said dully, as I realized just how far we had gotten away from the original conversation.

Damn rabbit trails.

Ancient Britain paused for a moment, something akin to confusion on her face. 'I wonder if she forgot my other question...'

I was about to remind her, when she sighed heavier than she had since I arrived here. "Ah yes...that." She was quiet for a moment, the only sound the purring of the strange cat-like creature, when she looked at me sadly.

"I did not aid Britain when he attempted to send you home earlier for one simple reason. I could not."

My heart dropped. "W-What do you mean you...'could not'?"

She thought again, averting her eyes back to the fields. "You see, while it is true that we Ancients still possess power even in this distant state, it is extremely limited power. Because we are technically dead, we are not as powerful as we once were."

She looked down at me. "When I used my magic to intercept Britain's spell and bring you here, I used a great deal of that limited power. And the little magic I had left I used to grab your spirit, and bring you into this space."

Blankness was all I registered.

I was unable to accept this horribledamnableawfulcold_unfair _reality that I was suddenly faced with.

"So...I can't go home?" I spoke in barely above a whisper.

Ancient Britain once again gestured to me to wait, and calm down. "That is not the final piece of news." My eyes regained a bit of life.

"Its not...?" She shook her head. "You can go home...you just can't go home right _now._" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Then...when _can _I go home?" "When my power fully restores itself." Hope rose within me. "And how long will that take?" I asked eagerly. Ancient Britain hesitated before answering.

"...Approximately, a few years."

_SHWWOOOOOO! PSCHHHHHHHEEWWOOOO! SPLAT!_

...Hmm? What was that, you ask? Oh nothing much, just the sound of my hopes, dreams, and sanity spiraling down into an endless cold abyss of nigh return inside my mind. No big deal.

I sat completely frozen. Ancient Britain watched me with her same neutral expression. Then, I shot to my feet faster than a torpedo on steroids, and began pacing about mumbling to myself like an psycho.

"A-A few years...No-No, I can't-There's no way-years-here-by myself-stuck-years-AUNT CORRINE WILL KILL ME!"

I whirled around so I faced Ancient Britain. She gave no reaction to my expression, which surprised me, because I probably looked like some kind of panicked maniac on drugs.

"D-Do you have any idea what kind of crap could happen in that time span!? Not only here, what with the damn, stinkin, SECOND WORLD WAR going on, but also back home!? I-I can't do this, Ms. Britain! My family- and Jamey will be- Oh god, they'll tear up half the country looking for me! I can't-"

"Not if I send you back to the exact place and moment that you left."

I froze mid-step, probably looking pretty ridiculous in the process. I slowly turned my head around, eyes wide and probably still very maniacal looking.

"You...you can do that?" Ancient Britain smirked. "Who do you think I am, child? I am Ancient Britain! I possess more knowledge of magic than any person in the universe."

...I think she was stretching it a bit far with that one, but it didn't stop the relief from crashing into me.

I sat back down in the grass. I was quiet for a while, my mind steadily wrapping itself around this situation. "So, basically..." I started slowly. "I have to stay here for however many years and wait for your magic to recharge itself...then I can go home?" She nodded.

I sighed heavily, and fell back so I was lying down."...Fan-frigging-tastic." I mumbled.

"Now all I have to do is survive through WWII. How am I going to do THAT of course when I don't even have a place to stay?"

"You could join the Allies."

I sat straight up "HUH!?" Ancient Britain was smirking. "If you join the Allies, you would be given not only a place to stay, but countless other things as well, comrades, power, money..."

"And DANGER! That would be like wearing a huge sandwich board that says, "KILL ME! I REALLY WANT TO DIE! COME GET ME NOOBS!" She raised a brow at my analogy. "And not only that, but how do you propose I even _become _an ally? I'm a human, not a country. I don't have any leverage, nothing to offer, no special skills, nothing!"

Ancient Britain smirked. "Ah, but you are forgetting you have the greatest weapon of all at the moment." She tapped her temple.

"Knowledge."

My eyes widened, and my mouth dropped open when I realized what she meant. "W-Wait...you don't mean-You want me to reveal the fact that I'm from... from the future!?" She nodded with a smile. "Precisely. If you reveal your foresight, I'm sure the Allies will see you as a _very _valuable individual."

'What am I, a diamond?' I thought.

"You could lead the Allied Nations through this war. If you move wisely, you could possibly make into a better place. You could be their...adviser!" She finished.

I thought silently. "But...I don't even know very many details about WWII. I'm not a historian, you know."

Ancient Britain chuckled. "Ah, but it is not particularly _that _knowledge that will aid you here. The main thing I was referring to was your knowledge of this particular world, itself. I believe it was called _Hetalia _in your world?"

I looked up at her, shocked. "You- you know about that?"

She nodded, chuckling slightly. "I did look through your memories, remember?"

I groaned at that thought.

"Also, as a wizard, I was already aware of the existence of other worlds and dimensions. When I looked through your memories, I got a good look at yours." Ancient Britain paused again, looking out into the distance of the endless field.

"Your world is quite different from this one."

I rose a brow. "Not really, actually. The only real difference is that, well, this world is fictional in mine."

She shook her head. "Oh no, dear Jinjer. Your world is _very _different." I blinked in confusion.

"How so?"

She thought in silence for a while. "It is...difficult to explain. But there are many emotional, realistic, logical, and spiritual..._rules_ of your world that are either very different, or that do not exist in this one, and vice-versa.."

I stared blankly at her. "...I don't get it."

She chuckled. "You will figure it out. However, let us return to the previous matter. I am sure you have more than enough knowledge of this world that will assist you in living here." I was baffled. 'She couldn't possibly mean-' "Are you saying WWII here is going to go exactly like it did in the anime!? That-That's-!"

"Crazy?"

Ancient Britain finished for me. I nodded. "It just doesn't make any sense...how could WWII, one of the darkest most awful times in history, go as hilariously and lightly as it did in the anime?" She smiled.

"It is because this is not _that _world. And although it may not seem like it, this war is not the same as the one that happened in your world. Thus, information about WWII from your world will help you some, but it is the information about the war from _Hetalia _that will be of most aid to you."

I hadn't thought I could open my eyes so widely. I slowly laid down on the grass again to try and think my way through this mess.

I had always been curious about how everyone seemed to take everything so lightly in all the WWII episodes. Really the only semi-serious parts were when Finland delivered Christmas presents to the Axis and the Allies during one of their battles, and when England and Germany played soccer- or football -on Christmas day a different year, even though they were on the battlefield. It really was a funny way to portray the war. But in real life, it really was...well, unfathomable.

For WWII to happen in such a ridiculous, and stupid way.

Besides, the anime had only shown random bits and pieces of the Hetalian war, it was impossible to tell what _other _kind of things went on in between.

Why...why does she seem so unconcerned about it?

And what did she mean before by _rules?_

All that weird crap about different emotions, realism, and log...ic...

Logic...

LOGIC!

Of course!

I see...

I see now.

And though I hate to admit it, she was right.

Hetalia really wasn't at all like my world.

It seemed the insane logic of Hetalia wasn't just physical. It was psychological too.

The show had depicted horrid, tragic events that in our world were dark, horrid times. But in Hetalia, many of them were...humorous.

Entertaining.

Not in some kind of dark, twisted way, but in a way like it wasn't as big of a deal as it was in my world.

...well, it _was,_ but it was handled much differently by the victims.

Why? Because the mindset was different.

The way people thought about things here was different.

The definitions of things like _pain _and _suffer__ing _and _tragedy _weren't the same here.

That was why the countries were able to go on like they did. Because although all those same events had happened here as they did in the real world...

they did not happen the same way.

They weren't taken the same way by the people and the victims. And while those things would be considered impossible, ridiculous, and clinically insane in my world; they were normal here in this one.

And the screwy logic of this world was probably responsible for all those crazy, impossible events that happened in the anime. Hetalia had taken all those terrible, tragic, awful events, and had shaped them into what could be equivalent to a hissy fight between two toddlers fighting over a toy.

And really, wasn't that the whole point of what Hetalia was?

One huge parody of history.

A representation of the brighter side of even the hardest times, showing how ridiculous, how and how pointless, for lack of a better word, some of the events were, mainly the ones triggered by man.

And then the characters. Weren't they to show just how stupid some people were, both back then, and today?

Despite all this though, Hetalia was anything but innocent.

It had its own moments of darkness.

The day America separated from Britain.

Germany and Italy's talk on the bridge after the war.

The conversation of immortality between that couple in season five.

And the show was rated M for a reason, of course. But those moments were rare, and never lasted very long.

I remembered back when I was obsessed with Hetalia, one of the few shows that had actually gotten me to explore its fandom. I remembered how dark and serious a lot of it was, how different it was compared to it's show. I suppose I had enjoyed them myself to an extent, they made my respect for the characters grow, made me feel sorry for them.

But really when you think about it, that's not what Hetalia was.

Its not supposed to be dark.

Its supposed to make you feel good, make you want to go back in history and actually experience those things for yourself, even though deep down you know it was nothing like that.

I slowly sat up, feeling as if I had uncovered every national dirty little secret of the government...and sporting a headache from thinking so deeply.

Dammit I hate philosophy.

"I'm not in my world..." I said quietly. I could practically feel Ancient Britain smirking at me. "...I'm in a jacked-up world of idiots."

A laugh. Ancient Britain was laughing outright at what I said.

"That is certainly one way to put it!" I stared at that woman. "You're a lot more mellow than your son."

She stopped, and rubbed the back of her head, almost sheepishly. "Well, I actually used to be quite the aggressive one back in the day." She sighed. "But sitting in a place like this for God knows how long can certainly take its tole on a person."

Ancient Britain smiled wryly, then looked at me. "So. Do you feel as if you have a better understanding of things now?" I nodded. "Definitely. And I also understand what you want me to do, but..." I sighed.

"...are you sure this isn't going to rip apart some kind of space-time continuum? I mean, if I do this, I don't know how this world will change. It could be dangerous."

She addressed me calmly. "I can personally assure you that nothing like that is at risk. However..."

Great. Why does she have to say that in such an ominous tone?

"...this world will most definitely begin to change. Your presence alone will be enough to do so. I warn you to be wary when those changes begin happening."

I was still a but unsure. "I don't know everything there is to know, though. You know every episode was only five minutes long, right?" Ancient Britain nodded. "You don't need every single detail, child. What you know now will be plenty to guide you through your life here." She smiled.

"Besides, if you knew every single little thing that were to happen, it wouldn't be as fun now, would it?" I stared blankly at her. "...Sure, whatever."

Suddenly, her expression dropped. Her head fell so that her bangs were covering her eyes, and her folded hands tightened.

I panicked. "H-Hey, what-Did I offend you!? L-Look, I'm sorry, but y'know there's my mouth and everything-"

She held out her hand in a halting motion. "There is one more thing I must say." I shifted uncomfortably.

"...Okay. Hit me." She was silent for a moment.

"...You had no warning."

I had no idea what she meant by that, but I let her keep talking. "This morning you awoke in your home, living out your ordinary life as you always have. But, all too suddenly, with no warning, your life...your family...your _world..._ was all taken away from you. Or, _you _were taken away from _it._ And then you were thrust into a world that was not your own, a world you believed to be fictional. So many things you have gone through, and now you are suddenly faced with this enormous challenge."

I was even more uncomfortable now. "Um, Ms. Britain, remember I don't like symp-"

"And it was all my doing."

I froze. 'Ah crap, she's trying to-'

"I also brought you here to apologize."

'Yep, she's doing it.'

She lifted her head. "It is all my fault that you have been put into this situation. And I am...very sorry."

I fidgeted.

I hated sentiments.

I _really _wasn't good with them. Usually I was the one apologizing to people, not the other way around. So in short, I felt very awkward.

"...You did it to save your son." I started. "You're not the only one responsible. If England hadn't made that stupid mistake, you wouldn't have had to do that. So...its okay. Uh, please don't feel guilty. I don't think I could handle it."

I said the last part quickly. Ancient Britain stared and stared at me. Finally, she smiled. "I have discovered another good quality about you."

"Eh?" Was the ever-clever remark I made in response.

She chuckled. "You are quick to forgive. That is a very valuable quality to possess. Be sure you treasure it." I scratched the back of my head. "W-Whatever."

We fell into comfortable silence after that.

We examined all the various, wonderful creatures that roamed the field. I'd bet these really were the types of creatures England saw all the time.

Lucky little hot-head.

"How does our world know about this one?" I asked randomly.

Ancient Britain thought for a moment. "Even I do not understand completely how the universe operates. That is something no person can ever truly understand, ancient or not."

She looked up at the ever bright sky. "What is fictional in your dimension is reality in this one. That is all I can say on it."

I blinked. It was shocking how much that actually made sense...sort of.

"Jinjer." I looked up at Ancient Britain when she said my name. "Hm?"

"Come here. I have something for you." Confused, I stood up and went to stand in front of her. Ancient Britain reached behind her head, and undid something at the base of her neck.

Drawing her hands back, she revealed a necklace.

Gently taking my hand, she placed the necklace into my palm. "This necklace is very old. I cannot remember the last time I was without it."

She closed my fingers over it. "I want you to hang on to it for me. For a while, at least."

My jaw dropped. The necklace was indeed old looking. It was pure silver, an intricate little pattern visible on the chain, a bit rusted here and there, but still gleaming. Attached to it was a small, beautiful blue stone in the shape of a raindrop. The blue seemed to dance along with the light as it bounced off of it, making it quite a treat for the eyes to watch.

"This will also inform you when my magic is recharged." I broke out of my awed stupor, blinking in surprise. Ancient Britain was smirking at my reaction to the necklace. "When my magic has recharges, the stone will glow brilliantly, and then all you have to do is get Britain to perform the spell again, and you will be able to return home."

I felt heat rush into my face.

Huh. There's something I haven't felt in ages.

I was blushing.

I ducked my head from her view. "Uh, um, ah, thanks. T-This is...beautiful."

Ancient Britain smiled. "Be sure you take care of it."

"Oh, I will! D-Don't worry, I barely ever lose stuff, just ask my uncle!"

Suddenly, I felt a surge of exhaustion, which caused me to drop to my knees.

"W-Wha...?"

"It seems you're waking up." Ancient Britain explained.

"Then why do I feel so damn tired all of a sudden...?" I slowly laid down in the grass.

"You're body back in the real world is awakening from it's unconscious state. Which means its time for you to leave."

I would have told her not to refer to my body as an 'it', but I was far too sleepy. Who knew grass could be so comfy?

I felt a hand upon my forehead. "It has been a long time since I spoke with a human. I thank you for keeping me company, if only for a short time. Remember that I will be with you as you go throughout your journey."

'Who do you think you are, Mufasa?' I thought dazily.

By now, I was barely registering her words, and the field suddenly appeared blurry. "Magic may sometimes be difficult to understand, even for myself. But I _did _sense something within you, that I believe will change this world for the better. Do not underestimate yourself so."

I vaguely felt something press against my forehead before I lost all feeling.

"We shall meet again. Good luck, Jinjer O'Dale."

* * *

><p><strong>STOP AND READ STOP AND READ<strong>

**Thank you. OKAY. I call this chapter the chapter of THEORIES. Because I pretty much just explained my whole opinion and point of view on Hetalia with that whole philosophical part, and I am also basing my story off of them. I tried my best to explain it without it sounding psychotic. If you do not understand, please feel free to leave questions in a review, or you can even PM me if you want, and I will do my best to put it into simpler terms. Please continue to be aware that these are MY own personal opinions and theories as you read. I just MADE THEM UP. Alright, thank you very much for your understanding. We have two more chapters that will tie everything up, and then we will finally get into the series part of the story. Now if you'll excuse me, I have real life to attend to, sadly. **

**Merry Christmas/Happy Hannuka/Kwanza or whatever it is you're celebrating this holiday season. **

**Over & out.**


	6. Chapter six: Explanations

**Good grief guys, I don't know, I just don't know. This chapter kicked my butt. It constantly disagreed with me. I tried not to make it too serious, but I think it still ended up a bit deeper than I intended. After the next chapter, all the hilarity and insanity that is what Hetalia is supposed to be will finally ensue, I promise. We just have a few more things to tie up. **

**Random word(s) of the day: Candy Sprinkles. I don't care how old I get, I will always love those things. **

**Disclaimer: Kaze doesn't own Hetalia. But I do own Jinjer and her big mouth. **

* * *

><p>It felt like I had just fallen asleep, but whatever had happened, I knew I was back in the real world because pain was the first thing I felt when I woke up in that infirmary...again.<p>

And not just the pain from the annoying floor routines that my stomach was doing, but also from the stupidly bright light from one of the overheads that some idiot had placed directly above my bed. So the moment I opened my eyes, that light attempted to blind me so I quickly shut them and rolled over, pulling the sheet over my head.

'Sh*t! sh*t! sh*t! sh*t!' Repeated in my head a few times as I groaned from the nauseated sensation in my stomach. Probably due to the fact that I had hacked up a bunch of my own blood earlier. 'If I wake up like this one more time!'

Suddenly, I felt something cold and soft nudge my hand that was hanging outside my little cocoon.

I froze; 'Oh crap, don't tell me its the demon bunny again! It couldn't possibly have followed me, could it!?'

I slowly peeked out from beneath the sheet, and saw a most unexpected face. A little white polar bear, just barely tall enough to reach the bed, with a cute little nose and dark eyes almost invisible beneath its fur.

"Kumajiro?" I said in a surprised tone.

While it was surprising to see the little polar bear, who hadn't spoken a word to me before, it was even more surprising to see him by himself. "Aye?" Kumajiro said in a cute little voice. I rose from beneath the sheet, ignoring my slight light-headedness.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Canada?" I said without thinking.

"Who?" he said. I sighed. "You know, _Canada?_ Your _owner? _Your _friend?_" Kumajiro looked at me with an unmoving expression.

"No. Who're you?" I blinked.

Oh. That's what he'd meant.

"Well, I'm Jinjer. I met your owner earlier, but I didn't get the pleasure of directly meeting you." I smiled a bit. Kumajiro really was adorable in person.

"But you know my name. You said it earlier." The little bear said in a somewhat obvious tone.

I was confused for a moment, then I paled. "Crap...I did do that, didn't I?"

'Damn, I also said Canada's real name in front of him! What if he tattles on me!?' I eyed Kumajiro, but his plain little expression still stayed in place. He didn't seem at all suspicious or weirded out by the fact that I suddenly knew both his name, and Canada's true identity.

Seems I lucked out, for once.

"Ah, sorry about that. So, where are the others?"

"Who?"

I held back a groan. This bear may be adorable, but man he was a job to talk with. 'I wonder if he does that on purpose...' I thought, staring at Kumajiro.

"N-Nevermind, then." I massaged my temples, wishing the dull ache would go away already. My talk with Ancient Britain suddenly did seem like nothing more than a dream. It was like one of those long, nice dreams that you actually don't want to wake up from, but when you do, reality slaps you in the face and says, "HA! AS IF, SUCKA!" But mine had actually happened, so screw you reality!

I sighed. I really should stop with these analogies, they're making my head hurt.

I felt a little touch on my knee, and looking up I discovered it was Kumajiro. "You okay?" He asked sweetly. I blinked, surprised that he was concerned for me. Staring at his little face, that STILL hadn't really made any expression, I was overwhelmed with the urge to cuddle him.

Hey, I never said I was mature.

So of course me being me, I picked him up and sat him in my lap, then wrapped my arms around him and rested my chin atop his head. I probably looked like my six year old self again.

Kumajiro didn't really seem to care, he just stayed still in my arms like a real teddy bear. Lucky Canada, getting to hold him all the time. We stayed like that for a while, until his little voice spoke up, muffled from being pressed against me.

"Your chest is suffocating me, lady."

'How does he say everything in that same, cute tone?' I released my arms, letting him tilt his little face up to stare at me. "Ahaha, sorry Kumajiro. I don't have very good control over myself, you see."

"How do you know my name?"

I froze. 'Oh sure, NOW he's curious! Clever little-'

"Jinjer?"

I turned to the door when I head the quiet, familiar voice. Canada was standing there, looking surprised, and relieved.

"C-Matthew!" I said, cursing inwardly at my slip-up. But he didn't seem to notice, and quickly walked up to my bedside.

"A-Are you okay!? Y-You just passed out again, I-I have no idea what happened! One second you were fine, then s-suddenly you screamed, a-and then-"

I put my hands on his shoulders in an attempt to calm him. "Breath Matthew, calm down! You're going to hyperventilate or something!"

'And suddenly, I sound like my uncle...'

Canada did as I said, all the while scanning his eyes over me, his blue orbs darting all around my face and body, as if making sure that I was really okay. Boy, is he paranoid. Finally his eyes collided with Kumajiro, who had been observing our whole exchange.

"K-Kumajiro!? So this is where you ran off to, aye?" I handed the little bear back to Canada, who secured him against his chest once again. "T-Thank you. And I'm also sorry, I had no idea he would come here. I hope he didn't cause you any trouble, aye?"

I laughed nervously, adding a dash of sarcasm to my voice as I answered. "Oh no, he's like a little angel, really." Canada smiled. "Ah, that's good." Kumajiro tilted his head up.

"Who're you?" And just like that, Canada's smile was replaced with exasperation. "I'm Matthew Williams..."

I sighed. 'He has to do that on purpose...there's no way he could forget the name of his own owner all the time...' Then my realization from before came back. '...on second thought, maybe he is that dumb. Stupid, insane Hetalia logic.'

"She knows who you are."

Kumajiro said suddenly, still looking up at Canada.

I froze, letting out an involuntary grunt of surprise. Canada looked back down at his bear, confusion evident on his face. "E-Eh? W-What do you mean?"

I glared at that stupid polar bear. "You nasty little-"

"JINJER!" I jumped at the sudden voice of America, cutting off whatever trash talk I was about to spew at Kumajiro. Next thing I knew, I was face to face with my country, who then proceeded to grab my shoulders and shake me like a rag doll.

"YOU'RE AWAKE! THANK GOD, I KNEW I HEARD YOU! HOW DO YOU FEEL!? ARE YOU OKAY!? ITS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT, THE HERO IS HERE FOR YOU NOW! AND I SWEAR I WILL GET REVENGE FOR YOU AGAINST THAT STUPID LI-"

"STOP THAT! SHUT UP, ARU!"

America let out an "Oof!" as he was kicked away by my savior, China. I keeled over on the bed, holding one hand on my stomach, and the other over my mouth as I tried to keep down whatever was left in my stomach. Damn that boy was strong, especially with the way that my head was complaining at the moment.

I felt a hand on my back, and soon something warm, and heavenly smelling reached my nose. I slowly opened my eyes, and was then staring at a murky reflection of myself in a cup of what I assumed was some kind of tea. I looked up to see China holding the cup out to me.

"Drink it, aru. This ancient Chinese remedy is what you need at moment."

I took the cup from him, the aroma itself calming my stomach and headache. I slowly took a sip of it.

'Huh, doesn't taste half-bad either. Way to go, China.'

I sighed in relief as the hot liquid pooled in my belly. "Better, aru?" China asked. I gave him a grateful smile. "Much. Thank you, Yao. Seems you've saved me again." "You are welcome, aru." China replied, smiling slightly back.

"Hey, hold up a sec! Don't play like _you're_ the hero here! I'm the one that carried her! Twice!" America protested. China glared at him. "And then you come in here and shake her until she sick again, aru! Stupid American!" America opened his mouth, then shut it back when he saw me. He looked down, still glaring, and crossed his arms like an angry toddler.

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay. Last time I help anybody!"

I chuckled a bit. "No, Alfred, thank you as well. It means a lot that your concerned for me. Just try not to be so ecstatic about it, okay?" America looked up at me and smiled big. "HA! See, at least Jinjer totally appreciates me!" He declared, jabbing his finger in China's direction, who sighed in response. "You really should not encourage him, aru." I shrugged. "Ah, well y'know-"

This time I was interrupted by someone skidding into the infirmary, most likely from running too quickly. I blinked in surprise.

It was England.

It was a bit weird seeing him after just having a long chat with his mother. They really did look alike.

England was bent over slightly, panting, and green eyes wide as he stared at me. Kind of reminded me of someone you might see in an insane asylum. America outright glared at England, while China simply narrowed his eyes at him.

I looked over at Canada, who had melted into the shadows as if he was actually invisible. 'How the hell does he do that!?'

Hetalia logic. I really should stop being so surprised, but seeing it from the other side of your TV or computer screen and seeing it in reality was quite a different experience.

Canada was looking a bit warily at England. Said country straightened himself up, folding his hands behind his back, and took slow, almost cautious steps towards me. His bright green eyes slowly roamed over me, examining me rather thoroughly. I was tempted to squirm under his gaze, but I held myself up, looking right back at him.

I should have felt some kind of anger against him.

Or at the very least, a bit of resentment.

But maybe it was because of the hint of unmistakable relief and concern in his eyes, or the looks everyone else was giving him that kept the foul emotion from surfacing, because I felt nothing towards him. He opened his mouth to speak."Jinj-"

America suddenly jumped right in front of England, blocking my view of him, and socked him right in what I assumed was his jaw.

England staggered back into my view, holding his now bruised face. "DON'T TALK TO HER, DAMN LIMEY!"

I couldn't help but cover my mouth in shock. 'Wha- since when did America get seriously angry?' I could scarcely remember a few times in the show where America was serious at all.

'...and how many times is he gonna call England 'damn limey'? That's starting to get old...'

For a moment, the tension in the room was thick, too thick for my liking. Then, England released it.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I GET IT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP DOING THAT!"

"For once, I actually agree with young Alfred on this." I jumped at the sudden presences in the room. Russia, who was still smiling, but it seemed a bit strained this time...and that weird purple aura was stronger than before. France appeared behind him. "I agree as well. I 'ave the desire to lay Arzhur a good one myself!" France held up his fist for emphasis, and I could swear I saw one of those little red tick marks used to represent anger on his head.

I blinked to make sure.

Damn, these anime rules were getting to me.

England scowled at the group, and yelled. "HOW DARE YOU ALL GANG UP ON ME!" "WHY SHOULDN'T WE!? YOU HURT JINJER REAL BAD!" America yelled back. "I'VE SAID A HUNDRED TIMES IT WASN'T ON PURPOSE!"

I sipped some more of my tea, hoping it would soothe my nerves a bit. "YEA, WELL YOU STILL DID IT!"

'Genius comeback, America...'

"You almost killed her, aru!"

I choked on the tea, and paled.

Killed?

Killed as in, DEAD?

I almost DIED!?

"W-Was it really that bad?" I asked. America turned to look at me. "Dude, you puked up like half your innards, hell yea it was bad!" I paled even more, my stomach churning at the thought of all that blood.

France came up and hit America upside his head. "Do not tell 'er zhat, stupid American! Can you not see you are making 'er uncomfortable!?" I was a bit surprised France was defending me, especially after what I'd said to him the last time. I guess under that pervy shell, he really did have a gentlemanly side.

America whined. "I thought you wanted to hit Iggy!" "DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU FOOL!" England shouted. Russia placed his large hands on England's shoulders, making the European country freeze abruptly.

"I believe our Arthur needs to be punished, da? For harming young Jinjer in such a way was quite the bad thing to do." England's face contorted in fear as Russia's dark aura surrounded him. "All in favor, raise hands, da?" Everyone began to raise their hands in response, even China!

Although that was probably just because he didn't really like England.

A wave a panic came over me. Yea, England was a hot-headed tsundere, and he was the main one responsible for bringing me here, but he still didn't deserve to be tortured for it! Although some part of me knew that this was Hetalia, and whatever 'punishment' they gave him probably wouldn't actually be that bad, even funny maybe, he was still one of my favorite characters of the show, and what kind of closet fangirl would I be if I let one of my favorite characters be fed to the metaphorical sharks?

...What? Oh, you wanted a noble reason?

Well, don't have much for ya there, but I suppose I could admit that some part of me was still shaken up from the fact that I almost _died,_ and I wasn't thinking very clearly.

...Alright, fine, you win! I _was _a teeny, tiny, itsy-bitsy, little bit scared for England. There really was no predictability in the Hetalia universe, after all.

I quickly stood up on the bed, and yelled "NO! WAIT, WAIT, STOP!" while holding both my hands out in a stopping motion.

Everyone turned their surprised attentions to me. I cleared my throat. "S-Sorry. Didn't mean to yell. But, don't punish Arthur, or whatever! He's not completely at fault."

America looked the most confused. "Eh? What are you talkin about dudette? There's no one else here that does crappy, fake magic." England looked like he wanted to protest at that, and he probably would have if Russia hadn't been smiling down at him creepily.

"Trust me, I know what happened. Arthur wasn't the only one responsible." I looked at England, who looked the most surprised of everyone.

Though I didn't know if it was because I was suddenly claiming to know what he had done wrong with his spell when he didn't know himself, or because I was sticking up for him.

Somehow, I got the feeling nobody did that very often.

"The reason the spell didn't work is because you can't send me home, Arthur." England blinked in surprise. "W-What do you mean I can't!? Are you accusing my spells of being phony too!?"

"No!" I ran my hand through my hair, trying to think of a better way to explain.

"I mean you truly are unable to send me home. You could try it again, and do everything completely correct, and it wouldn't work. No one can really send me home at the moment. I'm s-stuck here. Get it?"

I was surprised at the slight lump in my throat that formed when I finished my statement. I guess I was truly coming to terms with the fact that I wouldn't be able to see my family, or my friend, or my _world _for however many years now.

England continued to stare at me in shock. "How do you know all this?" He finally said. I smirked a bit.

"A little birdie told me."

I decided it wasn't a good idea to tell them about my little meeting with Ancient Britain. If I did that, I'd have to tell them about what fate awaited them all after their reign ended. Who knows what kind of...complications _that _would arise.

I didn't even want to think about it.

England of course, didn't look satisfied with that answer, but I stubbornly held my ground, and gave him a look that clearly said that I wasn't going to say anymore. "S-So, you can't go home at all?" Canada's quiet voice arose from the corner. "Whoa, Mattie, when'd you come in here bro!?" America exclaimed. Canada sighed.

"He's been here the whole time. He was the first one to greet me when I woke up." I answered for him. America looked surprised. "Really!? No way, I thought I was the first one!"

"A-Actually it was Kumakichi, wasn't it?" Canada said timidly. I raised a brow at him. "Isn't you're bear's name Kumajiro?" Canada blinked in surprise. "O-Oh! That's right, aye..." The little bear looked up at him. "Who're you?" Canada took on a downcast expression. I groaned and rubbed my face, feeling grumpy and a tad stressed from this whole stinkin situation. And so in response, my mouth decided to do this;

"For Pete sake Kumajiro, he's _Canada." _

The room went silent. I didn't know why at first, then I saw the shocked expressions everyone was giving me, and realized what I had done.

I slowly put a hand over my mouth and blinked stupidly.

"Whoops..." I said quietly.

England glared at me. "Yo-You know!" "It seems she is smarter than she appears, da?" Russia finally released England, and directed his cold smile to me. I rubbed the back of my head.

'DangitdangitdangitstupidmouthIknewyou'dratmeout! Nice Jinjer, real frigging nice!'

Finally I sighed. "Well, it was going to come out anyway."

I got down off the bed, well aware of the group's suspicious gazes on me, except for a select few.

"HAHAHA! So I guess we hid our identities for nothing, huh?" I could have hugged America for his easy, naïve attitude right then.

"Shut up, you fool! Don't you understand what this means!?" America laughed again. "Hell yea, it means that we don't have to keep up this stupid act, and we can just be ourselves, dude!" England actually face palmed. I would have laughed if it hadn't been for the heavy tension in the room.

"Okay, then." I started out cautiously. "Obviously, I have some explaining to do."

"You certainly do, aru. And it had better be good reason." China said.

I held my hands up in a sign of surrender. "To start off, yes. I know who you all really are."

"Told you." Kumajiro's little voice piped up.

I glared at that bear, mentally screaming at him to shut up, and that I'd deal with him later. He made no reaction, of course.

I took a deep breath, and forced myself to restrain from strangling the wretched little tattletale. "I can tell you all your true names if you need proof." America brightened. "Well, you know who I am, right dude!?" I smiled. "Of course, America. You are my country, after all." He beamed and laughed.

"HECK YEA! AREN'T YOU TOTALLY LUCKY!" He started to laugh again, but Russia slapped a hand over America's mouth. "Continue, da?" I shivered a bit.

I did _not _like that look he was giving me.

"R-Right. I know you are all practically immortal, human personifications of countries from around the world."

"Did zhe 'little birdie' tell you zhat as well, ohn?" France asked, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

Drat, he didn't seem to be scared of me anymore.

I'd have to fix that later.

"No, I already knew it from before I came here." The nations took on looks of surprises. "How is that possible? You're from a whole other bloody dimension, unless you lied about that too!" England said scornfully.

Damn, that guy had issues.

"For one, I haven't _lied _about anything. I never said I _didn't_ know who you all were, did I?" He glared at me, though said nothing. "Why did you not tell us, aru?" China asked. I shrugged.

"It was apparently a secret. Besides, I didn't think I'd be staying here very long, so I didn't see much point." I said while directing my gaze toward England, who looked away in response. America laughed.

"She sure does know how to tell you, huh Britain?" "SHUT UP!" I blinked.

Britain? He was going by his dubbed name? And here I've been calling him 'England' this whole time. ...Come to think of it, Ancient Britain did call him by that name once or twice herself, didn't she?

Hiding how stupid I felt, I began to explain part two. "I didn't lie when I told you I was from another dimension. Basically though, the reason I already knew who you all were was because our world...knows about this one. You could say we've seen a few things from this world, and that is why I knew. Lots of people from my world know about you all, as well as the other countries."

I still didn't think it was a good idea to tell them that they were supposedly fiction in my world. Besides, anime and manga hadn't been invented yet, so how would I explain it?

France looked quite thoughtful, for once. "And 'ow does zhis world of yours know of us?" "Yes. It is quite odd that people in your world knows of us, when barely any people in our own do." Britain said. "I was getting to that."

I hesitated. Should I do it? Well, I needed some excuse to get me out of this mess, and if I'm going to be stuck here for a while, I might as well do something worth while, I guess. I looked down as I explained.

"My world is a lot like this one. But its also very different." "Different how, exactly?" Britain asked again. "Well, in our world, there are no human personifications of countries." They all seemed rather surprised at this.

"Eh? For real!?" "Perhaps they do exist and you just are not aware of them, aru." China suggested. I couldn't help but snicker a bit at that thought.

"Ha, no, I seriously doubt that."

I scratched at my head. "The other differences are hard to explain, but they're not as relevant in this case. I guess you could say I come from a different version of this world." Yea, that sounded pretty good. Good save, Jinjer. "You still haven't explained _how _you know of us." Britain said.

I think he was running out of patience.

I sighed, and hoped that revealing this final fact would serve as a good enough excuse. I searched in my back pocket...to discover my phone was gone.

'Crap, I must have left it in the theater! How am I supposed to prove that I'm- Oh. My wallet. That'll do.'

I pulled out my wallet from my back pocket, and retrieved from it my driver's license. I then walked up to Britain and offered it to him. "Look at this, and you'll get your answers." Britain eyed the little card suspiciously, before taking it with two fingers and looking over its contents. Curious, the other nations looked at it over his shoulder.

As he read it, his eyes got wider and wider, and he blinked several times. Soon his mouth came open a bit, and he looked up at me, then back at the card, then back at me. "Y-You..." I smirked. 'I shouldn't, but...hell, all the villains get to brag and be cheeky, so why can't I?'

"Greetings, I am Jinjer from the future. I hail from the year almost-2015. I come in peace."

Britain's jaw outright dropped, along with a few others. America got stars in his eyes. "WHOA, YOU SERIOUS!? YOU'RE FROM THE FUTURE!? LIKE, THE ACTUAL FUTURE!? AWESOME! WHAT AM I LIKE!? IS THERE AWESOME STUFF IN THE FUTURE!? IS THERE LIKE A-"

_BONK! _

"SHUT UP AMERICA! (-ARU!)" Britain, France, and China all yelled at the same time.

I'm surprised no one's given America brain damage yet, what with how much they hit him.

"So...you- are you really from the future?" I nodded. "If its the year 2015, then you have come back from seventy-three years, aru!" China exclaimed.

Seventy-three years...that means its currently-*hold again while Jinjer does the math*-1942. Huh.

Britain was looking at me with a different look in his eye now. I'm not sure how to describe it, but it reminded me of the one he wore when he and France were competing over America when he was little.

Like he'd found something very valuable. And my thoughts were confirmed with his next words to me.

"So then...you would know about this war, wouldn't you?" I held my hand out. "Before we go any further in _that _direction..." I said firmly. "...there's something I need to remind you of."

I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart. Now that they knew I was from the future, they would no doubt want something from me. Information. And in Russia's case, I'm sure there were many things he would do to get it.

"That's correct. This war _did _happen in my world. But, it didn't happen the same way." Britain's face fell a bit.

"...and how are you sure of that?" "I told you, I know a lot about this world, and I can assure you it was pretty different. However, I do know a bit about _this _war."

I licked my suddenly dry lips. I couldn't remember the last time I was this nervous.

"Its not a lot. You could say that I saw several completely random snippets of this war. But it would probably be a lot combined with the knowledge I have from my world's version of this war."

The nations were all staring thoughtfully at me. Except for America, who just kept looking at me as if I were the coolest thing in the world. ...Which right now, I probably actually was. Not only was I from a different dimension, I was also from the future. There were probably a million people that would want to talk to me right now.

"Do you know...how it ends?" Britain asked a bit quietly. I was silent for a moment. I figured they might ask something like that.

Well, here goes nothing.

"Yes, I do." His face brightened. "But I'm not going to tell you."

And just like that, it darkened with anger again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T TELL US!? IF YOUR REALLY AN AMERICAN, YOU WOULD HELP US WIN!"

He grabbed me by the shirt, startling me.

France grabbed hold of his wrist, and I was taken by the shoulders and yanked away from Britain.

I looked up and saw America, who was glaring down at the UK nation.

"Come now, Britain. Surely you would not sink so low as to threaten a lady in such a violent way." France said in an almost menacing tone. "Seriously, dude!? Haven't you hurt her enough today!?" Britain blinked, his enraged expression returning to normal. He looked down at the hand he had grabbed me with, as if realizing what he'd just done.

I wasn't really sure why, but...that slightly horrified expression on his face broke my heart a little.

Then I wondered if maybe there were times when Britain couldn't really control his temper, and lashed out irrationally. Like me with my mouth.

Britain yanked his wrist from France's hold, and folded both hands behind his back. Not meeting anyone's gaze, he exited the infirmary.

I blinked in surprise. Maybe he was going to go cool off, or something.

France sighed. "I am sorry about 'im, mademoiselle Jinjer. You are not injured, are you?" I turned my attention to France, who looked surprisingly concerned. "Oh, no! I'm fine." America released my shoulders. "That douche! I can't believe him!" I stifled a laugh. I was surprised he even knew the slang insult 'douche'.

"Well now, not that it mattered anyway." Russia spoke up, smiling down at me. "We have other ways of making you talk, da?"

A shiver of fear ran down my spine. I quickly held up my hands in surrender. "I assure such means will not be necessary. I still intend to help you all."

"Oh? Is zhat so?" France said in a surprised tone. I nodded. "I'm not gonna pretend to know a lot about magic, and parallel worlds, and other complicated stuff like that...but basically, since I jumped back in time and this whole war is supposed to have already happened, that means that there's a certain way this war is supposed to play out."

I paused to make sure they understood what I was saying.

"And if we change it too much too fast, then we risk messing it up to the point where I won't know what will happen anymore. Not only that, but changing up something as big as time is a very tricky business. There's an endless list of things that could go wrong, especially since magic is involved. And if that happens, there's really nothing anyone can do to stop it."

The nations were looking at me with a mixture of thoughtfulness, surprise, and confusion. "If your wondering why I know all this, I guess you could call it fairly-common future knowledge."

That wasn't a total lie. Time travel and cross-dimensional travel were both a popular topic among scientists, and all kinds of modern entertainment. Countless theories had been made towards the subjects, I was just going with the one that seemed the most realistic. Though Ancient Britain had assured me that nothing on the scale of dimensional rips or magical vortexes would occur, I was still worried about what might happen if I told them everything so soon. Hell, my mere presence here was already going to mix things up on a major scale. This is something that would have to be handled very carefully, crazy Hetalia logic or not.

"So what exactly are you suggesting, aru?" China inquired. I crossed my arms, and tried to make my voice sound all business-like.

"Like I said before. I'm offering you all access to my fore-knowledge, as well as my aid in whatever else you may need. I know I don't look like much, but if you gave me a chance, I think you'd be surprised at what I can do."

"Ohonhon~ and what kind of zhings might zhese be?" France asked lecherously.

'Geez, is getting laid all this guy ever thinks about?'

I thought about his question, nonetheless.

In order to properly guide the Allies, I would need to accompany them everywhere, even to the battlefield. Even though the battles in this war wouldn't be near as brutal or as viscous as they were in the real one, they still most likely wouldn't let me come along unless I proved that I could do some damage, even if only a little.

The fact that I was a woman didn't help.

I couldn't really _fight_, per say... but I did have a few aiding qualities in that category, as well as a few good tricks up my sleeve. Plus it was never too late to learn a few more, right?

'Lets see, what could I do that might impress them...Ah! I could do that! Was I well enough to do it? Eh, I feel fine, what am I thinking? ...But who could I do it on?'

I looked first at China. He was a good size...but he was also a kung fu master, and my favorite character, so he's out.

Next America. I knew he was thick enough to take it, but he also had that inhuman strength that would probably get in the way.

Canada... Nah, I couldn't bring myself to do that to the poor guy.

Russia? Yea right.

So that left... I looked up at France, who was still staring at me as if anticipating something. He'll do.

I backed up so that I'd have enough space. "Well if you come over here for a second, I'll give you an example." I answered.

France looked surprised for a moment, then smiled and laughed his pervy little laugh. "Well, if zhat is what zhe mademoiselle wishes~!"

He walked up to me, and I directed him to stand with his back facing the others.

I flexed my fingers and shoulders and mentally prepared myself, then I embraced him firmly from behind, grasping my hands together around his waist.

France gave a thrilled "Ah~!", before I summoned all my strength and lifted him off the ground with a mighty grunt, then quickly threw myself into a back-bend, successfully smashing France's head onto the tile flooring in the move commonly known as the German Suplex.

France let out a pained grunt, and I fought to keep my balance as I slowly let his body fall forward onto the ground. Then, using his back as a foundation, I pressed my hands against him and flipped myself back over, positioning my feet so that they both landed on either side of his body. I straightened myself out, and stepped over him to face the shocked faces of the nations.

"Tada." I said bluntly.

America starting howling in laughter, and China and Russia both clapped politely, both looking a bit impressed with my move. 'Mission accomplished.' I thought proudly.

'...even though my back hurts now. Its a good thing France is thin, I probably wouldn't have been able to lift him otherwise.'

America threw an arm around me, still laughing heartily. "Okay, that does it! You my friend, are the most awesome chick I've ever met!" "Haha, thank you America. That's quite an honor."

"It was quite the impressive move for a woman." Russia said. "It does have potential, aru." China admitted.

I wasn't sure if he was talking about me or the move, but either way it was a compliment, and I would take it.

France slowly got up from the floor and rubbed his head. "Zhat was quite a zhrilling experience, dear Jinjer. You 'ave certainly proved you're point." He stared at me, and believe it or not, his nose was bleeding. Probably not from his injury though.

Good grief.

Now, please don't get under the impression that I'm some blackbelt karate master, or wrestling champion because of this.

That was the only official fighting move that I knew how to do.

The reason I could do it was partly due to my athletic build (excluding my shortness), and the fact that I had a taken gymnastics class for a few years as a child. The reason I knew _how _to do it was because my uncle Mik had taught me how as a preteen. My aunt hadn't been very pleased, but my uncle had claimed it was for self-defense against all the big bad boys in the world. He'd tried to teach me more, but my aunt had put a stop to it due to fear of a) me becoming a violent sociopath, and b) me putting out my eye.

Her words, not mine.

I cleared my throat. "So as you can see, I'm capable of defending myself, so you won't have to worry about me becoming a nuisance in need of constant protection."

'Like hell I'm gonna be some kind of helpless damsel in distress!'

"So my previous offer applies as such. BUT..." I paused for dramatic effect. "...I have one condition."

I crossed my arms again, and looked the nations straight in the eye.

"You all listen to me."

They all showed their own versions of surprise. "Eh? That's all you want?" America asked. I nodded.

"For the most part. In order for this to work, I need each and every one of you to be ready and willing to listen to my advice, and cooperate with both me and each other. I'm not here to boss you around or anything, but I am here to guide you."

I paused, trying to think of a good way to word what I wanted to say.

"More importantly, I'm also gonna need your trust. But I also understand that something like that doesn't come so easily. At the same time however, we won't get anything accomplished if your suspicious of everything I tell you. So now I'm going to have to ask you all to make a difficult decision."

I swallowed. "Are you all willing to put your trust in me, a complete stranger whom you have no way of knowing whether or not is lying, to guide you through this war?"

It was silent.

Maybe it was a bit overkill.

But I had to make sure I had their cooperation.

That was the only way this would work out.

I thought the silence would suffocate me, and I didn't dare look at any of their faces. I was attempting to prepare a plan B, when- "Spoken like one with true wisdom, aru."

I snapped my eyes towards China, who had something akin to approval in his eyes.

"Such words of truth and humbleness prove that you possess understanding of this situation, and the world itself. And although you are young and human, you may just have wisdom beyond your years, aru." I blinked in shock.

"I _do!?_"

'THAT hadn't been what I was trying to accomplish! Wisdom? Not me! I just said whatever came to mind...'

China nodded thoughtfully. "You have the aid of China. Do not disappoint me, Jinjer." He bowed slightly in symbolization of his decision. Blinking rapidly, I quickly bowed back. "Y-Yes, thank you! Thank you very much! I'll do my best!"

'Now I've turned into an anime character. I think this world is starting to get to me...'

France spoke up next. "Ohonhonhon~you are certainly a _magnifique _young woman, Miss Jinjer. France shall stand by your side for zhe rest of eternity!" He proclaimed, and kissed my hand again.

"Um, I only asked for until the war was over, but whatever..."

Russia smiled down at me. "Da. I think this will make for interesting situation." I smiled. "Thank you, Russia." 'I think...'

"U-Um, I agree as well, but should we be making this decision without Britain here?" A quiet voice spoke up, making all heads turn towards the direction of Canada.

"Hey Canada, you spoke up, good job!" I said, smiling. He blushed. "W-Well I'm a member of the Allies too, aye?" America laughed in response to Canada's question.

"Man, forget Britain! I say hell yea, your in! The Allies finally have a girl member, and she's hot, cool, got wicked moves, and best of all, she's AMERICAN!"

I laughed a bit sarcastically. "Ahaha...yea, thanks America." 'Not all of that is really true, but...'

"Now I have a question for you, aru." China said suddenly. I turned to him. "Okay, shoot."

His expression turned serious. "Are you, a human, willing to work beside beings like us?"

I blinked. What was that supposed to mean? "...Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

He sighed slightly. "We are immortal beings, aru. We have seen much, experienced a lot, and have been through things that humans could not begin to comprehend. We have existed from the beginning of time. We have all done things that we are not proud of. Many of them bad. So my question is this." He paused. I still wasn't sure where he was going with this. "Is a normal human being as yourself willing to work aside non-human beings such as ourselves, aru?"

I blinked obliviously. "Again, sure. Did you have some kind of point with this?"

They seemed surprised at my nonchalant answer. "It...it doesn't disturb you? What we are?"

Surprisingly, it was Russia who spoke up. I looked up at him.

He had a look akin to self-consciousness on his face.

"Why would it disturb me? You may be immortal personifications of Nations around the world, but you're still _people._ Nations are made up of people. Without people, there are no nations, and without nations, there are no people. Its a win-win. You're people."

I couldn't comprehend why they all looked so shocked.

It was as if they believed themselves to be monsters, or something.

I smiled then, and placed my hands on my hips in an official-like position.

"So then! Starting now gentlemen, I am officially the Allies adviser!"

'Thanks for the idea, Ancient Britain.' The nations either blinked, or raised their brows, coming out of their shock. "A-Adviser?" Canada inquired.

I nodded happily. "Yea, its got a nice ring to it, don't ya think?" America laughed. "Dude, its perfect! We totally needed an adviser anyway!"

"Not really, aru..."

And that was how I became a member of the Allies.

* * *

><p><strong>...So, yeah. I actually don't have much to say in conclusion, this isn't one of my finer chapters. Still hoped you enjoyed, though. I hope Jinjer doesn't seem too Mary-sueish, I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible with that Hetalia craziness thrown in.<br>**

**Reviews & constructive criticism are appreciated. **

**Over & out.**


	7. Chapter seven: Tying things up

**OH MY GAWD, ITS FINISHED! I swear my mind keeps on running away from me, cause this is the third time in a row that my chapter hasn't gone as I planned. It even turned out to be the longest chapter yet...*collapses onto desk in exhaustion* Don't expect all my chapters to be near this length every time. Now that we've FINALLY gotten into canon, chapter lengths will probably shorten considerably. But I promise I'll try and get each one to at least 3,000 words. **

**Also, I tried a different writing approach to this one, most of it is in a kind of past tense, and most of the dialogue won't come until the end. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Hetalia. If I did, a lot of messed up crap would ensue.**

**Random word of the day: Sleep. Because who doesn't love sleep? Honestly, who?**

* * *

><p>I didn't see Britain again that day.<p>

But I guess that was for the best. I soon discovered that we were currently in the U.S, in the state of Washington. All the nations were staying in hotels around the area, each country in a different one. I guess they didn't want to be around each other anymore than they had to, or something.

America was the only one not staying in a hotel. Apparently, he had his own house in every one of the states.

Why was I not surprised?

He had declared that because I was his citizen, it was only right that I should come and stay with him. I had no objections of course, especially since I was basically a total stranger here with barely any money or identification to prove that I existed. China had suggested that I keep my license and any other personal items to myself though, as well as recommended that I get some new clothes as soon as possible, since mine were so odd in this time period.

I had agreed, and then pointed out my need for other basic necessities as well as an official-looking uniform like one of theirs. I had then told China that he looked about my size, and politely asked if I could borrow one of his, which caused him to turn red and start sputtering some nonsense about 'improperness' and 'dishonorability'.

America had laughed, and proposed to take me shopping instead. Using someone else's money for my own needs had always been one of the few things that made me uncomfortable, so I'd declined at first, but he had laughed and proceeded to chat on about how it wasn't a big deal because he had a humongous fortune and I could never put as much as a dent in it.

Oh America, you've obviously never taken the average girl out shopping before.

You don't even realize what a huge mistake you would have just made giving a woman free reign over your money.

I wouldn't do that to him of course, though. Somehow I had the feeling that whatever money he had wasn't meant only for him, and his boss would most likely be none too happy if he went around blowing the state's money on a bunch of random clothes and junk for some girl he just met.

China had checked me over one last time before deeming me healthy enough to go out. He had also instructed America to give me a run down about working with the Allies, and everything that had happened in the war so far. Not that he really needed to.

I had then learned that Canada was returning to his country that day by orders of his boss to oversee some battle plans and weapon forgeries, but he would be back within a few weeks or so. I had given him a hug goodbye, which had made him turn unrealistically red. I think steam actually came out of his ears.

Ah, gotta love those crazy Hetalia physics.

I then bid the other countries goodbye, and ventured out into the world of 1942 with my country by my side.

When we exited the building, I was met with the ever awesome sight of a classic Hudson Sudan sitting expectantly right at the front, just for us. 'Ah, the things my uncle would do to be in my shoes right now.' I guess you could say old, classy cars were his guilty pleasure.

A stereotypical-looking driver stood there as well. America raised his hand as he greeted the man, giving him a firm pat on his shoulder as he slid into the car. Guess this guy was one of America's personal drivers or something.

America then gestured to me and shortly explained who I was, and that I would be staying with him for a while. Surprise briefly flashed through the driver's eyes when he saw me, but it melted into an easy smile and he, ever so gentlemanly, removed his hat and greeted me.

I smiled back and thanked him in an overly-done English accent, making America laugh in the process, and climbed into the car beside my nation. The driver closed the door behind me and took his spot in the driver's seat up front. As he started the car, a mixture of excitement and anticipation churned inside my stomach.

I was going to see America in the forties. I was living the average historian's dream. Good grief, how was I supposed to feel about something like this!?

America broke me out of my musings by turning to me and excitedly asking what I wanted to do first. Caught off guard, I sat there dumbly for a second before my body decided to answer for me. Or, more specifically, my stomach.

_GRRRRR_

I placed my hand over it as it growled, surprised that it was capable of such a sound. America simply laughed and placed his hand on the driver's shoulder. "Hey Chris my man, take us to the nearest DQ, would ya?" "Yes sir." The driver, who I now knew was named Chris, answered and turned the car around.

'Dairy Queen? Ah right, McDonalds wasn't founded until 55. Actually, I'm surprised the term "DQ" exists yet.'

As we drove into a town, I rolled down the window and eagerly observed the surroundings.

I would not soon forget such a sight.

I didn't know what kind of town (or city?) this was, but it looked just like a typical old school American town you might see in a movie, or a picture of in a history book. I spotted soda fountains, odd display windows, printing shops, small banks and office buildings, and theaters advertising old (to me) movies that you could see for a dime. Everything was lined snugly along on a split street that stretched on for ages with a few twists and turns here and there, making the whole atmosphere seem intimate and comfortable.

"Enjoying the view, miss?" Chris asked me from up front. I blinked as I looked back into the car, and nodded. I probably looked like a kid who just walked into a toy store for the first time in their life.

Chris smiled at my fascination. "Well if you like it this much already, just wait till you walk around in it yourself." America laughed as he watched me observe the streets. "Yep, ya can't get any better than this! But if ya think this is awesome, you should totally see New York!" My eyes shined at the thought.

"Can we!?" I blurted out.

I knew it was incredibly rude to request such a thing, but I was too caught up in the alluring atmosphere to care. Apparently neither did America, because he just laughed and nodded. "Of course! As an American, ya gotta see the big apple sometime!" I slumped back in my seat, completely overwhelmed. "Wow... You sure do know how to make a girl feel welcome, Alfred."

I had asked the nations how I should address them now that the whole secret thing was out. They allowed me to call them by their country names when it was just me and them, but preferred that I address them by their human names when in public, which made sense what with the whole 'keeping true identities a secret from the normal people' thing.

We soon pulled up to a Dairy Queen, and I almost laughed at the sight. It was so small, and the structure was so different compared to the modern version of the popular American fast-food chain. Nevertheless, it didn't make me any less excited to try an early version of its food.

Chris came around and opened the door for me like the gentleman he had proven himself to be, and I followed America into the little building. The moment we entered a pleasant aroma immediately reached my nose, making my stomach growl again. 'Right, the last thing I ate was that apple this morning. …Was it this morning? Come to think of it, how long was I unconscious for anyway?'

Deciding I'd rather not know, I selected a table and took a seat, seeing as America seemed to be ordering for both of us, and rather boisterously I might add. Soon enough, several bags of food and two huge cups were dumped onto the table in front of me, and America sat in the seat across from mine. "Dig in dudette, its all on me, so don't sweat it!" He said, then wasted no time in reaching into one of the bags and pulling out a burger, then taking an inhumane bite out of it.

Geez, that guy has a mouth equivalent in the size of a bear's. Stars appeared in his eyes as he chewed his favorite food, and he made a gleeful noise as he wolfed the rest of the sandwich down before grabbing another one. I stifled the urge to laugh, then took a burger of my own to try. When I did, my eyes widened at how pure and yet flavorful it tasted. Must be the lack of future preservatives.

'America may not have the finest cuisine in the world, but man do we know how to grill.' I thought proudly. "Well? Its awesome right!?" America asked. I nodded. "Of course it is! Its actually better than ours in the future..." America stopped eating. "Eh? What's that mean?" I gulped, and not just because there was still food in my mouth. "Ah, nothing! Just a figure of speech!" I covered lamely. America shrugged and went back to eating.

I couldn't bring myself to tell him about all the horrible rumors that may or may not be true about the ingredients in fast food in the future. I don't think his little burger-loving heart could bear it.

We stayed and ate for almost an hour, making light conversation between our food. I asked him a few things about the Allies, and what to expect when working with them, but I mostly got his own personal opinions on all the various members as response. Which were mostly negative opinions, of course. The only one America didn't seem to mind was China, from what he told me. He in turn asked me a few things about life in the future. Nothing big and life-changing thankfully, just little things like the number of burger restaurants in America, what kind of badass superheroes there would be, and what kind of awesome inventions invented by America there would be. I answered them the best I could, trying not to give away too much.

No one likes spoilers, after all.

We finally finished a bit later, I had eaten one burger and lost count of how many America ate.

That guy must have the metabolism of Shaggy Rogers to eat like this all the time and still have a good figure.

We left the restaurant, and decided to explore the town by foot instead of car. It was cold, and there was snow littering the ground, but I didn't care one bit. This whole town was incredible! Or was this classified as a city, I still didn't know.

America gladly guided me around, animatedly explaining everything we passed by. I had always loved old-timey things of the like, antique stores and classic books, old black and white sitcoms and movies. Kind of odd for a young adult of the late 21st century I know, but I had always tried to respect the historical value of such things.

Especially since it seemed that barely anyone did these days. So this for me, literally stepping back in time and seeing my country as it once was...well, there really were no words to describe it. I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt so giddy, so enthralled, like I could walk on air without a care in the world. Maybe it was also because of America's upbeat and excited attitude that infected me, made me feel as if everything was perfect and well. It also helped ignore the unwanted attention.

Obviously, people stared at us everywhere we went.

Partially because of America and his loud voice, but mostly because of me. Compared to all these people who were dressed in what would be considered formal wear in modern day, I stuck out like a sore thumb. Not only were my clothes odd looking for this time period, but I was a woman wearing pants of all things, which was an extremely odd thing to see this day in age. Originally, women didn't begin to wear pants in America until after WWII, so all in all, I was very out of place. America seemed rather oblivious to all the stares, so I didn't mention anything to him.

We soon started wandering into store after store, coming out with a bag or two of things when we exited.

Shopping in 1942 was...different. I ended up doing most of my browsing in the men's section of the clothing stores, because the women's sections were all dresses, gloves, and hats and things that were common for women to wear now. A lot of them were cute, but not really my style, and besides, with what I was going to be doing for the majority of my time here, dresses and classy wear weren't the ideal clothing choices.

I bought a few button down shirts, having to get them in the smallest sizes due to my short torso, casual looking vests, men's trousers and a couple brown leather jackets and belts. I also picked up some socks and brown cloth caps that young boys commonly wore.

What? I thought they were kind of cool.

The shoes were probably the hardest part. Of course, most women in this day wore heels with stockings or panty hose.

I glared at a stand of those stupid fancy shoes.

Heels had been my worst enemy since the beginning of my time. They were the only shoes that I couldn't walk smoothly in. Usually I was a pretty graceful person, thanks to ten years of figure skating and a year of ballroom dancing lessons, but in heels I was the equivalent of a toddler learning to walk for the first time.

And yet I was perfectly fine in ice skates. Don't wonder about it, I gave up trying to understand it myself years ago.

I found a few sturdy pairs of boots, and some tennis shoes, if they were even called that yet, that I bought instead.

America didn't seem to care at all that I was mostly buying men's clothing, which I was hugely grateful for. I was already getting enough strange looks from cashiers when I went to pay for my purchases. Eventually, a few girlish things did catch my eye though.

I ended up getting two pretty dresses that I thought would look decent on me, but that were more fit for summer than winter, along with a simple pair of sandals that looked feminine enough. I also got a few nightgowns and a bathrobe for comfort's sake.

Another thing that was different here were the prices of things, which made me doubt that I really could put a dent in America's fortune, even if I bought out all the stores in this town. When we passed by a store displaying an exquisite looking dress for twenty dollars, I told America that something like that would likely cost around sixty to seventy-something dollars in the future, which made him literally cry out in shock.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY HAMBURGERS YOU COULD BUY WITH THAT KIND OF CASH!?"

Is the response he'd given, which caused me to facepalm and advise him to forget about it. When we had gone through about half the stores in the town, I finally found the main thing I'd been looking for.

A worthy military outfit, one that looked like it had been made just for me.

The coat had cuffs and multiple pockets on the front, and the pants fit perfectly around my waist, but the legs were baggy and spacious. I bought some heavy-duty black boots and a black belt to go with them, and under it I wore a white button-down and a black tie, making it all look official. The whole uniform itself was a dark purple, so wouldn't be too eye catching, but wasn't dull either.

"Excellent..." I muttered to myself when I went to try it on. When I did, I noticed something unexpected.

The necklace that Ancient Britain had given to me was hanging around my neck, hidden by my shirt. I stared at it for a moment, wondering when she had had time to slip it on me as I was disappearing.

Sneaky woman.

After that was done with, we stopped at one final clothing store at the end of the block. I had to convince America to stay outside while I went in alone to buy a few last things.

I may not have very much shame, but even I would feel a tad awkward shopping for ladies unmentionables in the presence of a guy.

Finally we were finished, both of us carrying several shopping bags and various boxes in both arms. I was surprised he didn't grumble about it, especially considering I basically shoved them at him halfway into our little shopping spree. We made our way back to the car, where Chris smiled and greeted us. "Seems like you had a good day, miss." I laughed nervously. "Oh, you have no idea." Chris piled our bags in the trunk of the classic Sudan, ushered us in, and drove away. We stopped by a drug store on our way back to get a few small necessities for me, such as toothbrush, hairbrush, shampoo, ext, then finally made our way to America's home.

In about twenty minutes, we pulled up to our destination, and when I exited the car my jaw couldn't help but drop open for a moment. "You live _here!?_" I blurted.

In front of us was a moderately sized, two story, blue colonial style home with a white wood porch, a modest pathway leading up to the house, and two America flags hanging off both sides of the entryway. America laughed at my expression. "Yea! Ya like it, right?"

"Its beautiful!" I responded cluelessly. I honestly wouldn't have imagined America living in such a cute little place. He simply laughed proudly in response to me. "Well don't just stand there gaping dude, c'mon!" America quickly led me up to his house, and let the both of us in.

The inside of the house was cozy, nicely decorated, and surprisingly, quite clean. I wondered if maybe he had housekeepers for all of his homes when he wasn't staying in them.

America gave me the grand tour while Chris brought all of the bags and boxes into the house. I was surprised it wasn't bigger, but I guess in this day a home like this was considered pretty large. After the entryway was the living room, and connected to that was a dining room, and a kitchen next to that. In the living room there was a door that led outside, and I peeked out of it to discover a garden. Now I was positive America must have someone tend to his houses all the time, because I had a hard time imagining him putting in all the time and effort it would take to care for a garden like this. On the other side of the house was a long hallway with several doors lining it. America gestured to the first door on the left side of the hallway, and told me that was his bedroom.

As for the the rooms, most of them were storage rooms and spare rooms that he never used, and he said he wouldn't bore me by looking in all of them.

Of course that just got me curious, so I decided I would go explore them myself later.

We then traveled upstairs, which turned out to be another long hallway with several doors on each side, and a window box at the end. Behind these doors, America revealed a billiards room, a small library (which I seriously doubted he ever used), a few offices, and lastly, my new room. "This is the best room in the house, besides mine of course, but you can totally use it!"America had said before opening the door.

The room was indeed quite nice, not too big or small, and was painted a soft cream color. There was a queen sized bed with a nightstand, a wardrobe, a dresser, a couch that matched the bed, a lamp beside said couch, a makeup vanity, and a window seat, as well as a door on the far right wall that led to, presumably, a bathroom.

I blinked dumbly, and stared into it. "I can really stay in here?"

America smiled. "Of course, dude! I never use this room anyway, so hell, consider it yours!" My eyes widened, and I smiled stupidly in excitement. "Awesome! Thank you, America!" America smiled right back at me and laughed. "No prob! Just tell me if you need anything, kay Jinjer?" I nodded, my smile never slipping.

Who knew America was so hospitable?

We went back downstairs to find that Chris had brought all our- okay, lets face it, MY stuff into the house, and was standing in the doorway waiting for us. "Will that be all, sir? And miss?" America smiled and patted Chris's shoulder again, granting his permission to leave. I thanked him one more time before he bid us farewell, and drove off by himself. America then shut the door, stretched his arms above his head, and yawned. "He'll be back tomorrow to pick us up." He explained groggily. I looked back from gathering my purchases.

"Tomorrow? Is there already another meeting?" America nodded glumly. "Yea, its crappy, but we still got stuff to do before we can actually go out and kick ass." I chuckled. "Well, okay then. I'll be sure to be ready. Why don't you go to bed? You look pretty tired." America groaned. "Heroes don't go to bed at barely 7 O'clock..."

He went to his room anyway.

I laughed a bit, and somehow gathered all of the shopping bags up into my arms before making my way back upstairs. "G'night, America!" I said loudly. I faintly heard him grumble back to me in response from his room.

I smiled slightly, then wished that I had decided not to take all of these stupid bags up in one trip, as my arms were suddenly aching from all the weight. I nudged open the door of my room with my foot, then dumped all the bags and boxes onto the floor and sighed in relief. My arms now sported red markings from where I had carried all my stuff, but I ignored them.

I decided to put away all of my new clothes, since this would most likely be my room for quite a while from now on. I unpacked all the clothes, hanging some in the wardrobe and stuffing others into the drawers of the dresser. When that was done, I shoved all the empty boxes and bags into a corner of the room to dispose of later. Taking the bag of things from the drugstore, I placed some of them onto my dresser, then went into the bathroom to put away my toiletries.

The bathroom was nice, probably a rather fancy one by this centuries standards, with a standard toilet and sink with a separate storage device across from it. And at the end was a luxurious looking tub that you would see in a home décor magazine, with a shower head positioned above it.

I put away all my toiletries, then stared at that tub for a moment. I knew that I had taken a shower just that morning, but... Ah, who cares, with what I've been through I friggin deserve it.

I turned on the tub, made sure the water was a good temperature, switched to the shower head, then stripped out of my out-of-place clothing. I stayed in for a bit longer than I usually would, feeling the sting of the hot water against my head wound. I was honesty surprised I wasn't seriously injured, especially after I almost...died.

I rubbed my stomach, the sickening feeling coming back at that thought. When the water temperature began to lower, I got out and dried myself off with one of the given towels. I brushed my teeth before exiting the bathroom, then I searched through my wardrobe for my new bathrobe, wrapping it snugly around me when I found it. I then sat on my new bed and ran my new brush through my blood red hair.

That's when it finally hit me.

That hollow, sad, blank feeling of grief.

I laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

It was 1942. I had missed a lot of the war already.

Pearl Harbor.

The Battle of the Atlantic.

The Battle of Britain.

The invasion of Norway, Denmark, France, Luxembourg, Netherlands, Belguim, the Baltics, Egypt, and so many others.

I briefly wondered how such events had happened here, or even if they had happened at all. But for the most part, I didn't want to know.

Ancient Britain had been right. This morning, although it now felt like ages ago, I had woke up normally in my own my in my own room, as I had done a million times before. I had gone through my normal routine, greeted my family that I saw almost every day like they were nothing.

Its funny how people so easily take that stuff for granted.

I'd had no warning whatsoever that my whole life would change that day. In a matter of moments my life had gone from normal, to chaotic. I had almost died twice. I had seen with my own eyes countless things thought to be impossible before. One strange phenomenon after the other.

In one day my life had been ripped away from me, and now I had to go into a war that was supposed to have already happened, in an alternate universe that was supposed to be fictional with people that were supposed to be fictional.

A world that was so incredibly different from my own.

I had only my vague knowledge of the future to guide me. But all in all, there really was no telling my fate.

I wouldn't see my beloved aunt and uncle or my amazing best friend again for a long time. I hadn't even said a proper goodbye to them.

Now, here's a funny thing with me. I don't have mental breakdowns like normal people.

I may panic briefly at the beginning, but when my mind fully comprehends and accepts it, I kind of...shut down.

Blank out.

Become so silent and uncomprehending of the outside world that its scary.

I hadn't actually had one of these breakdowns for a long time. Not since the first time I had one all those years ago.

That time that I thought would be the only time.

The time I lost my true family.

Tears slowly gathered in my eyes, but they didn't fall.

They never did.

I hadn't truly cried in a long, long time. But hey, what can you do?

Suck it up and get over it.

That's what I always did during times like this. I wasn't sure how long I lied there, probably looking like the equivalent of a corpse. But eventually, I ended up finally falling asleep properly for a change.

***insert time skip here***

I was awoken the next morning when America burst into my room yelling, ""RISE N' SHINE, JINJER! WE GOT A SUPER IMPORTANT MEETING TO GET TO AND I HAVE TO LEAD IT!"

I'd thrown a pillow at him and retorted with, "Didn't anyone ever tell you its rude to barge into a woman's room without permission? Especially when she's sleeping!"

I threw more pillows at him. He put his hands up and backed away. "Okay, okay, I get it! I'm leaving! Geez!"

I sighed in exasperation when he left, but couldn't help the slight smile that came along with it. I got up and dressed into my new uniform, admiring how cool and official it made me look. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, then made the bed (a habit of mine compliments of my aunt), and went downstairs to meet with America.

My country was in the living room looking over a pile of papers scattered about the coffee table while munching on a hamburger, what a surprise, when I found him. His eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Dude! That looks awesome! Now you're definitely a member of the Allies! Oh yea, here."

He tossed me...an apple, how ironic.

America gave me a somewhat apologetic look. "Sorry its lame, but this was the only leftover burger and that was the only thing I could find that didn't have to be cooked. I'd get ya something on the way there, but last time I made a food pit-stop on the way to a meeting Britain got all mad and yelled at me for being late." I smiled.

"Its fine, I never eat a lot for breakfast anyway." I bit into my apple and walked over to the table littered with papers. "So what's all this?"

America put his hands on his hips and smiled proudly. "These my friend, are my amazing battle plans! What'ya think? Those other guys will have no choice but to respect me as their leader after seeing these, right!?"

I looked over them for a moment. If I really were an anime character, I would do that sweat drop thing right now.

'Oh boy, I know what's gonna happen today then...'

Laid out on the table were several America maps with various messy markings and writing on them. 'He really does have that poor a sense of geography, doesn't he?'

"Um, America, you know these maps are only of this country, right?" He laughed. "Duh! Of course I know that, they're of me after all!" He looked back down at them, suddenly appearing thoughtful. "So uh, you wouldn't happen to know where Germany is on this map, would you? Cause I can't find it!"

I sighed and rubbed my face. "And to think I was raised in you..." I muttered quietly.

We suddenly heard a car honk from outside. "Oh, that's Chris! Time to go then! C'mon, Jinjer!" He somehow gathered up all of the paper, then grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him. I nearly tripped, and had to almost run just to keep up with him.

'Someone really needs to teach this guy to control his own strength!'

Chris was standing by the same car as yesterday, holding open the passenger door for us. He smiled and tipped his hat towards us. "Good morning to you both. I trust you had a good night's sleep?" America laughed and responded with a "You know it!" before climbing into the car. I smiled and thanked him before getting in myself. And then we were off, back to that same building.

A pool a nervousness welled up inside me. My first official meeting as an Ally.

Most of my worries were of my mouth screwing me up by saying too much, or saying the wrong things.

My other worries were of Britain. He and I didn't end on a very good note yesterday, but I knew if I wanted to make this work I would need to get his cooperation, and more importantly, his trust of course. With the type of person he is, I knew it wouldn't be simple, but I did have a few ideas that I hoped might do something.

Who knows, maybe if all goes well we might even be friends one day. For some reason, I think I would like that.

I wondered why I suddenly felt the need to have more people in my life. I looked over to America, who was looking back over his maps again with concentration that looked rather cute on his face.

I smiled. Maybe it was because of him.

I usually would never think such a stupid thing about a person that I'd just met, but with America, I felt as if we had already become good friends. Never before had I felt so comfortable around someone other than my family and Jamey, but now with America...with my country, I somehow felt as if I could act in anyway I wanted to around him, and he would still like me no matter what.

I still wasn't all that sure why he seemed to like me all that much in the first place, I guessed it was because I was a citizen of his, and from the future of another dimension.

...But on the other hand, if that was really the only reason he was being so nice to me, wouldn't he be badgering me with questions and curiosity about the future, or about my world? Hell, even when I accidentally revealed that I knew their true identities and what I was, he took it all in stride, acting like it wasn't all that serious. He'd stood by my side, never once shown me an ounce of doubt. And yesterday we had basically, dare I say it, hung out with each other, had fun. Even during a time like this, we had found time to be like normal people, and just enjoy one another's company.

It really was...incredible.

America finally caught me staring at him, and looked at me questioningly. "What?" I smiled fondly.

"Nothing. Just, thank you. For, well, being you. For being my country."

He blinked a few times, then his cheeks took a light tinge of red to them and he broke out into a smile. A true, genuine smile. "Sure, dude. No prob."

It surprised me, but I think he actually understood what I was trying to say to him. I wondered how often the nations had their people tell them something like that.

Kind of a sad thought, really.

We soon pulled up to that familiar building, my nervousness gone now, thanks to America. Chris let us out and bid us goodbye, saying that he would be back to pick us up later.

It felt a bit odd for me to enter the building after yesterday. But nevertheless, I followed America through an unfamiliar corridor, figuring this was the way to the meeting room from the main floor. I had spent the majority of my time here yesterday upstairs, so I made sure to try and memorize things we passed by so that I wouldn't get lost in case I had to wander back through here by myself.

Just as we were about to reach the meeting room, America stopped in his tracks. "Ah crap!" He exclaimed suddenly, making me jump. "W-What? What's wrong?"

He turned back around. "I forgot the plans in the car! Ah hell, CHRIS!"

America started running back down the hallway, turning around for a split second to gesture towards the door to the meeting room and tell me to go in without him, before darting out of sight.

I stood there for a moment, taken aback by what had just happened before mentally shaking it off and heading towards the entrance by myself. 'I wonder if anyone else is here yet...'

No sooner had I thought that when I opened the door, and saw none other than...Yep, Britain.

The deities of luck sure have been against me lately.

I guess I should have expected it though, because if memory serves Britain was almost always the first one to arrive to the meetings. Ugh. Genius Jinjer strikes again.

He was standing facing the window, but turned around when I came in. His eyes widened when he saw me, then stared at my uniform for a moment. I probably looked pretty different to him compared to my look from yesterday.

Finally his expression retreated into its normal form, his green eyes averting themselves from mine.

Cue awkward silence.

'C'mon Jinjer, say _something_... you gonna try to patch things us with this tsundere or not!?'

"Good morning." I said calmly.

He looked back at me for a brief moment, a tad surprised that I had spoken to him. "Good morning." He grunted back.

More silence.

'This isn't going quite as I'd hoped...'

Thankfully, Britain spoke up himself. "I thought I heard that dimwit." I stared at him as coolly as I could, ignoring the little nervous butterflies that had awoken in my stomach. "He forgot something important, and went back to go get it." He snorted. "Go figure." He looked around the room for a moment, as if that was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

I finally sighed, already getting fed up over the dumb tension. "This isn't getting us anywhere, Britain."

He glared half-heartedly at me. I held his gaze. "If you don't trust me, then hurry up and say it. It'll be better for both of us." He made a slight sound of frustration, and ran a hand through his messy blond hair.

"Very well. I don't trust you."

Figures.

I sighed again. "Understandable." He continued to stare at me.

"France told me everything." I shifted my stance. "Did he?" Britain nodded. "I don't trust you. But..."

He turned to the side, rubbing the back of his head. "That doesn't...erase what was done." I raised a brow.

Now where was he going?

He hesitated. "Yesterday...It was by my doing that you came here. Not by will, and without warning or proper reason." He crossed his arms, and drew his bushy eyebrows together.

"You were injured, and nearly lost your life. And yet, even when you found out the truth, you showed no anger or resentment towards us. Towards...me."

My eyes widened, and amusement rose within me. Was he trying to...?

"And then you revealed everything to us, trusted us with your secret, your identity, and I...did not respond well. What I did was w-wrong."Britain's expression looked as if he had taken a bite of a lemon.

I was torn between bursting into laughter, and letting my jaw hang open in shock. I certainly had not expected _this _when I walked in here today.

"You have been given a heavy burden, and have chosen to bear it without complaint. I do not know what to think of you, Jinjer." He slowly turned towards me. "But that still does not... excuse my actions. So, in short...what I'm trying to say is, I...I am...ah, bloody hell, I'M S-"

"Apology accepted, Britain."

He blinked owlishly at me. "W-What did you say?"

I smiled. "I said, I accept your apology."

He still looked shocked. I stifled the urge to laugh. "You know, its okay? No harm done? I understand? I _forgive _you?"

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!" Britain yelled. His face was red, which made me only want to laugh more.

"What I want to know is _why?_ Do you really understand what it is I've done to you?" My smiled disappeared.

"All too well." I said bluntly. "But I've accepted it. It would be pointless, and exhausting to stay mad at you. That wouldn't solve anything."

Britain stared at me like I'd grown another head. "You-you can't just _accept _something like that! You must be-"

"Insane? I get that a lot." I smiled wryly. "I guess you could say getting over things is something that I've mastered over my life. But you should probably get used to it, cause I'm not gonna get any better than that. I don't care how crazy you might think it is. I honest and truly am not angry with you, and I don't hate you."

Britain just continued to stare at me. I couldn't tell at all what he was thinking. "I actually really like you." I blurted.

He grunted in surprise. "W-WHA-"

"Not in that way, before you jump to conclusions." I said quickly. The last thing we needed here were awkward misunderstandings.

"When I saw this world, and I saw you, I always thought that you were a pretty cool guy. You were one of my favorite ones to watch."

Britain blinked once.

Twice.

He blushed.

He looked at me a bit suspiciously. "Do you really think I'd lie about that?" I asked, becoming exasperated with his trust issues. Britain seemed conflicted.

"As I said before, I don't know what to think of you. You are unlike any person I've ever met before." I smiled slightly. "I'll take that as a compliment. But in any case Britain, if awkward conversation is all we're capable of with each other, this isn't going to work very well."

He said nothing, so I continued.

"I completely understand that trust isn't something that comes easily to anyone, so I won't push it. But, if we want this to have any chance of going decently, we're going to have to try and like each other, at the very least." I walked up to him, having no idea if this would do something or not, but its not like we'd be any worse off.

If he wasn't going to take the first step, I would.

I held out my hand to him, and steeled my expression as one of an official businessman's. "So lets be friends."

I figured the forward approach was the best bet. ...Besides, its not like I knew how to do it any other way. This was the first time in a long time that I had offered my friendship to someone, so really, I didn't know what I was doing.

Britain stared at my hand like it was the strangest thing in the world. He looked me in the eye with a shocked, searching gaze, probably trying to figure out if I was kidding.

I knew from memory of the show that Britain didn't have many friends, so this was probably as weird for him as it was for me.

"You're serious aren't you?" He finally said. I nodded, my expression unmoving. "As the plague."

He stared at me, expression unreadable. "I don't think I'm the type of person you would want as a friend." He said a bit quietly.

I shrugged. "Neither am I, so we're even."

Britain blinked, obviously not expecting such a response. After a few more seconds of silence, I sighed in exasperation. "C'mon, my arm's getting tired, you wanna be friends or not?" I said, once again gesturing to him with my outstretched hand.

He blinked again, then cleared his throat. "W-Well..." He scrutinized the floor. "I...suppose it would be nice to have someone around that I didn't always fight with."

'And who doesn't dislike you...' I added mentally.

Finally he met my gaze, mirroring my expression. "Very well, Jinjer. Then from now on, you and I will be friends. Agreed?"

"Agreed." I replied.

Britain finally took my hand, and we shook firmly.

I let my cold, business expression drop, and replaced it with a smile. "See, was that so hard? Now we have a shot at getting along!" He smiled back ever so slightly. "I suppose." I nodded happily. "Now if you'll excuse me for a moment, I'm going to make sure my country hasn't hurt himself trying to chase down our car."

I saluted him before walking out of the meeting room, faintly hearing him mutter "It would be better if he did."

I chuckled a bit, and started back down the hallway, in high spirits now that I'd patched things up with the stubborn UK nation.

Then something else had come to me. I'd realized that I hadn't felt even a bit awkward when Britain had apologized to me. I stood still in confusion a moment. I always felt uncomfortable when someone tried to genuinely apologize to me. I don't know why, maybe it was because it rarely ever happened or something. But when Britain had been apologizing to me, I hadn't felt awkward or uncomfortable at all. Huh. 'Well, that's a puzzle I'll just have to figure out later.' I'd thought.

Now feeling eager to start the meeting, I was just starting to think of how I might find America when I ran into another roadblock.

A big one.

"Russia!" I said in surprise. I'd almost ran into him when I'd turned a corner.

Russia looked down at me and smiled. "Oh, Jinjer. доброе утро. I trust America was good to you?"

I smiled hesitantly back up at him. "Yes, he was surprisingly quite hospitable. I think everything will work out fine." "That is good."

Ah, there were those stupid butterflies again. If it was going to be a job to win Britain's trust, it was going to be twice as hard to win Russia's.

I didn't think Russia had ever really given his trust to anyone, besides his sisters maybe.

Nor his friendship.

But that was really because no one had ever offered theirs to him.

I remembered back when I watched Hetalia like my life depended on it. Russia had probably been my favorite character behind China, and he also made an emotion rise within me that I hardly ever felt, because I hated it.

Pity.

I hadn't known it was possible to feel something so strongly towards a fictional character before I saw Hetalia. Maybe it was because he'd reminded me of myself.

Of course that had only made me more annoyed, as I had sworn to never wallow in self-pity a long time ago.

Funny how stuff like that works.

In any case, I would have to watch myself around Russia, no doubt. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking, or what he might plan. For all I know he could be plotting something against me as we spoke.

…Even still, I wanted to be friends with him.

I wondered if I really should get a catscan when I get back home. Or see another psychiatrist.

Suddenly, there was yelling from the meeting room, along with a familiar "Ohonhonhon~!" that echoed along the hallway.

"Sounds like France just showed up. Britain was already here, so I guess we should go ahead and get in there before they kill each other." I said, and started to walk back. But something warm and heavy landed on my shoulder, causing me to freeze in my tracks.

"Before we do that-" I could practically feel Russia's creepy smile on me. "-I have question for you, da?"

I slowly turned back around, my stomach butterflies becoming more vigorous. "A-Alright. What is it?" I tried to keep the nervousness out of my voice. Russia dropped his hand from my shoulder.

"Why did you decide to help us?" I blinked. He sounded genuinely curious. 'Its not that weird, is it?' I thought.

"Well, I thought that since I'm stuck here I might as well do something useful so that I wouldn't be nothing but a nuisance to this world." Russia tilted his head. "Is that all?" I shrugged. "Pretty much." He was quiet for a moment.

"You said before that you saw things about us from your world, da? What kind of things did you see?"

I hesitated. Exactly what could I tell him that wouldn't give away too much, but would satisfy him at the same time?

Mouth, don't fail me now.

"Many things. Although, not all of them were important. Most of them were completely random moments, and each only lasted a few minutes. Its kind of hard to explain." Russia thought for a moment.

"Exactly what moments did you see of us here?"

Ah, so he wanted details.

"A lot of them were moments from this war. But I think the majority of them were in the future. Some from the past as well." I scratched the back of my head.

What would be a good example...

"Um, there was this one time in the future that I saw all of you in a meeting together. There were three other countries there as well. You were discussing either kicking someone out, or adding someone to your...group. I didn't see how it ended, though." Russia appeared thoughtful.

At least I think he was. He really isn't an easy person to read.

"I see. So in other words, the information you have could either be of vast importance, or completely useless, da?" I paused.

"...Yea, actually. Because there were a lot of things that I saw that were totally dumb, random moments of people. But I assure you I saw a lot of important things too! Like, there was this moment from the Revolutionary War, and the signing of the Axis powers." Russia's eyes widened a bit at that. "You saw when the enemies signed their contract of allegiance with each other?"

I froze. Okay, maybe I went a bit far on that one.

"...Yes, I did. Although, I wouldn't say it was a big, fascinating event." I said, remembering the scene of Japan, Germany, and Italy all lounging under a kotatsu table in Japan's home while they signed the contract.

I smiled up at Russia. "Don't worry, I promise I know enough to get us through this. And I also promise that I'll reveal everything at the right times. So lets get along, okay?"

Russia blinked, and stopped smiling. "Are you not afraid of me?"

I blinked myself, surprised by the sudden question. Despite being able to answer all his questions, that nervous feeling in my stomach still hadn't gone away, and his sudden curiosity about my feelings towards him just made it grow.

"I am, a little." I admitted.

Russia just raised a brow. Understandable, I probably didn't seem all that afraid, and I doubted that Russia often had someone outright tell him that he was frightening them. I had always thought he did it on purpose, but...

I did see the slightest hint of sadness in his violet eyes when I confirmed his question. It was quick, and I would have missed it if I hadn't been looking directly at him, but it proved that little theory wrong.

Maybe he didn't always _mean _to scare people.

Maybe it was something he did involuntarily, a habitual reaction towards all that he interacted with.

Probably because of his childhood.

My mouth spoke of its own accord. "You're strong, you're large, and you're intimidating. You've proven all of those things countless times. It would be hard for anyone _not _to be afraid of you, Russia."

He made no outward reaction, but then I smiled kindly at him. "But I like you anyway."

His stony expression morphed into one of surprise. "I don't really know a whole bunch about you. But when I saw things from this world, I did see a lot of you. And I got to see other sides of you as well. Both good and bad."

My expression softened. "And because of that, I think I got a pretty good idea about who you are." I paused briefly for effect.

"You're strong, in character as well as physically, you're unique, you're caring in your own way, and you're smart of course." I gave him a serious look. "Its like I said before. You are an incredible person, Russia."

Said country was staring at me as if I were an alien.

...Which to this world, I actually was, figures.

"...You are being serious, da?" Russia asked with a tone akin to incredibility. I smiled again, and nodded. "If you can't trust me with this situation, than at least trust me when I tell you that I'm literally unable to say things like at unless I mean them. I'm a terrible liar." I said bluntly.

Russia kept on staring at me, to the point where it made me a bit uncomfortable. 'Maybe I said too much?'

Suddenly, Russia smiled. Not his usual, creepy smile, but a real, genuine smile. I could tell he was truly happy.

"спасибо, Jinjer. You are the first person to ever say such things to me."

I smiled a bit sadly at that. "I...see. Well you're most welcome, then." I held my hand out to him. "So then, shall we be friends?"

"Friends?" Russia repeated the word as if he'd never heard of such a thing.

I sighed and nodded. "Yes, _friends._ You know, comrades. Amigos. Um, nakama."

'Doesn't that mean comrade or something in Japanese? Cause I'm gonna feel really stupid if it isn't'

Russia held up his hand. "I am aware of what it means." I laughed sheepishly. 'Maybe I should quite with the whole dumbing down a word thing. Someone might think I'm accusing them of being stupid, or something.'

Russia stared at my outstretched hand. "You are sure you want me as a...friend?" He said the word 'friend' as if he'd never uttered it before.

I nodded. "Of course. Despite what this may seem like, I'm most definitely not someone who just hands out her friendship to anyone who asks. You're actually only the second person I've ever asked to be my friend before."

Russia scrutinized me one last time, a hint of hesitance left in his eyes.

Finally, after my arm felt like it could fall off, he smiled and took my hand in his giant one. I was surprised at how warm it was.

"Then we are friends from now on, da?" His tone held a bit of excitement in it, making me smile. "Da." I answered back in his language, making his smile grow.

Another round of shouting echoed from the meeting room, making me sigh.

"But seriously though, we should probably get in there. Who knows what'll happen between those two if they're left alone for too long." Russia laughed. "That would be interesting to see. We must be going, then." He walked past me and went down the corridor.

I stared after him blankly. 'That was it?'

"You're not going to kidnap me, or something?" My mouth shot itself off again, big surprise there.

Russia raised his hand and looked back at me, smile still in place. "Oh, I was! But I no longer think you will be betraying us."

I blinked, shivering at his casual tone. "Ahaha...thanks, I think."

'Good grief, what have I gotten myself into?'

I had then followed after him, which brings us to right now.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? I thought that maybe writing it differently would make the chapter go quicker. Shows what I know, took me a week to write this. *headdesk* Why can't I just stay on track for once...?<br>**

**I hope it doesn't seem like I rushed things with Britain and Russia, but I promise there's much more to come in Jinjer's relationship with both them, and several other countries. **

**Next chapter we FINALLY get into canon! Guys, I'm so excited, I honestly can't wait to write all that. I just hope I'll be able to fill it all out so that each chapter is a decent length. **

_доброе утро- _Pronounced _"Dobroye Utro"_, and means "Good Morning" in Russian.**_  
><em>**

_спасибо-_ Pronounced _"Spasibo", _and means "Thank you" in Russian.

**That's it for now, see you in the next chapter. Over & out.**


	8. Chapter eight: Let the insanity begin

**Next chapter is finally here. *bangs head against wall* I give up on trying to stay on track with these chapters. I honestly didn't mean for this one to be so long, and I ended up cutting it earlier than I meant too. I also wanted this out sooner this week, but now that school has started back up I've had to adjust to writing in between homework and classes. Not to mention I was attacked by the little monster know as 'writers block' during this. AAAUUGGHHH**

**Disclaimer: I don't friggin own Hetalia.**

**Random word of the day: Corndog**

* * *

><p>When we got back to the conference room, we were met with the sight of Britain and France literally butting heads, and America standing off to the side laughing at them.<p>

I blinked. "Wha-America, when did you get back here? And how did you not pass us in the hallway?" America smiled and waved when he saw me. "Oh Jinjer, there ya are dude! I caught up to Chris and got all my awesome plans back, and I came in through the back entrance! I was wondering why you weren't here!"

"I was the one wondering that..." I muttered.

Then America caught sight of Russia, and his happy expression morphed into anger. "Hey! What is that commie doing with you!? What did you do to Jinjer, you bastard!?"America made a fist at Russia, whom just held up his hand and laughed in response.

I went up to America and thumped his forehead. "Cool off America, its okay. Russia and I were just talking, he didn't do anything to me. Right, Russia?" Said country smiled and nodded in response. "Da. Our Jinjer is quite the fun person to talk to."

America glared at Russia, but I threateningly held up my finger, ready to thump him again if he said anymore. America huffed and crossed his arms. "Fine, but I'm still keeping my eye on you!" He pointed at Russia to emphasize his point. I sighed, deciding not to push it any further. "Anyway, shouldn't we be starting already? Its way past the scheduled starting time."

America looked up at the clock, and widened his eyes. "Ah hell, you're right! HEY! STUPID FRENCHY AND DAMN LIMEY! I'M STARTING NOW, SO CUT IT OUT ALREADY!" France and Britain paused their argument, and looked at America.

"Oh, is it that time already?" Britain said cluelessly. France straightened out his clothes. "Ah~, 'ow embarrassing. To let zhe ozhers see me in such a 'orrid fashion!" France noticed me for the first time, and his eyes lit up.

"Ah~, zhe lovely flower of zhe zhorns 'as arrived! Even in men's clozhing she is beautiful! What a pity you 'ave to be around zhe stinking presence of zhese unfashionable men!"

"HEY!" America and Britain yelled. I rubbed my temple. "As flattering as that is, this really isn't the time, France. We're starting this meeting, so sit down." I looked around. "Oh, but China's not here yet." "China is usually late. Its not a problem." Britain assured me. That surprised me a little.

China was? I'd understand America, but China? You learn something new everyday, I guess.

"Then we're starting this meeting right now. America, you're going first, right?" My country blinked. "Oh yea! I got this rockin plan and everything! Okay, let the meeting of the Allies start now!" He pumped his fist in the air. France and Britain grumbled, but took their seats anyway. I sat beside Russia, then discreetly reached into my pants pocket for my pack of bubblegum that I'd bought at the drugstore yesterday. Chewing gum always calmed me somehow, so I usually carried some with me. I popped it in my mouth as America stood in front of the blackboard, and wrote on it the names of Britain, France and Russia and then drew a hyphen in front of them. He then proceeded to write 'Back me up' across from each one. America turned and cleared his throat.

Why did I have a feeling I knew where this was going?

"Okay, so I've like, designed a really sweet attack plan which I'm calling 'Attack Plan Alpha', like alpha dog! Woof!"

I nearly choked on my gum. Yep, I remembered this. I had watched this scene multiple times in the series. So we were in episode nine. 'Good, now I have a better grasp on the storyline.' "I think it makes use of our strengths in the best way possible!"

'Not really...' America pointed upwards. "Britain goes in suicidal! Its your charge of the light brigade routine!" Britain made a sound of displeasure. "France gives up without a struggle!" "Aw..." France said. "And for Russia, just keep sending us your cannon fodder! You'll draw the guns away...from me!" Russia raised his hand. "Hold on, question. What are you going to be doing America?"

America leaned on the table. "An excellent question! I'm gonna do what I always do best! And that means-"

Cue catchphrase.

"-I'm the hero!"

Yep. 'This really is going to go exactly like it did in the anime, isn't it?'

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Then Britain spoke up. "No thanks." He said while giving America a thumbs down. "I will not be a part of another one of your half-wit schemes." He then sipped some tea that I didn't even notice he had before. America narrowed his eyes at Britain. "Why do you hate me? Are you still pissed off about that whole Revolutionary War thing?"

'Ooh, wasn't that going a bit far?'

"Since your illiterate and not our leader, my mind wonders why your speaking." He crossed his arms. "Like recalling how we burnt your capital to the ground in 1814!" America let out an offended squawk.

I blinked. 'This conversation is just further proving my theory. There's no way they'd be able to talk about such things so casually otherwise...'

"I sometimes picture you as the diabetic fat person you'll likely be in a few years on your strictly hamburger diet!" I blanched. I did not want imagine America turning out in such a way. Thankfully I knew he wouldn't, but still. Ew.

Britain suddenly turned to me. "Isn't that right, Jinjer?" I reeled back in shock. "Huh?" America looked at me desperately. "He's wrong, right Jinjer!? I don't actually turn out like that do I!?" I held up my hands. "Wha- why are you asking me such a stupid question? We came here to discuss the war, didn't we?"

I popped my gum. "Besides, you don't have to worry about things like that, America. Just cut back on all the unnecessary fats and calories once and a while, okay?" America breathed a sigh in relief. "Ha...I knew it! I wasn't worried, or anything!" I rolled my eyes. "Sure you weren't, America. Just keep telling yourself that."

America laughed, oblivious to my sarcasm. Britain huffed. "Either way, you must admit that he does at least have to go on a strict diet and perform regular extreme exercises at some point, correct?" I paused. "Uuuum, you know..."

Britain let out a short laugh. "HA! See? I told you!" "Why are we even discussing this?" I asked rubbing my temple. Russia smiled at me. "They are quite the fools, da?" America and Britain glared at Russia.

"Since we're all sharing our feelings-" America started. "Those pastries you served me Britain, when I visited you house the other day? They tasted like petrified couch stuffing!" Britain jumped up from his chair and lunged at America. "BLASTED! THOSE SCONES WERE A RECIPE PASSED DOWN BY MY MUMSY!" He shouted while strangling America. "T-Those things were supposed to be scones!?" America choked out.

I snickered. I wondered if Ancient Britain really did made that recipe. I'd have to ask her about it next time I saw her.

Russia looked over at me. "It is funny, da? The fighting of these foolish countries is quite entertaining." I smiled back at him. "Well, that's not exactly what I was laughing at, but in a way, yea, it is fun to watch. Although I would prefer if they didn't do it in the middle of a meeting." I grumbled the last part. Russia nodded in agreement.

France stood up from his seat. "When you two are done releasing sexual tensions, we have got a meeting we need to finish!" Britain and America stopped fighting, and looked back at us. I sighed quietly in relief. "Thank you, France." He smiled at me and nodded. "That's weird. France actually made a rational point!" Britain exclaimed. America looked down. "Sorry, that was childish and things got out of hand." I snickered again.

How strange it was to hear my country say such a thing.

Apparently, Britain agreed with me. "That's no fair! Its my job to be mature!" "You sure don't act like it..." I said to myself. Russia was the only one that heard me, and laughed in agreement. France sighed. "Seriously you two. We 'ave more important zhings to worry about before settling on our war plans. Like what to do about zhose tacky military clozhes!" He gestured to himself, and suddenly pink, shiny bubbles appeared around him.

'Damn anime effects... they're messing with my mind!'

"THIS IS WAR! AND YOUR WEARING A CAPE!" Britain and America yelled at the same time. "Its a cloak, no?" France said. "Pipe down! Your country once surrendered to a boy scout troop on holiday!" Britain, said, jabbing his finger towards France in an accusing manner. "Zhat was years ago!" France retorted.

'Good grief. These guys are how old, and they still fight as if their lives depended on it every time they see each other?' I can only imagine how appalled my aunt would be if she were in my shoes.

"Shen ti hao ma?" A sudden voice came from the doorway. "Oh, China! You're here, thank goodness!" The old nation looked at me. "Ah, Jinjer. I see you have taken my advice and got new clothes. That is good, aru." He observed the rest of the group.

"Oh great, Britain, France, and America are fighting again over nothing. Why can't you just dominate your people with a totalitarian government, really, aru." I sweat dropped. 'And there's another thing that really shouldn't be taken so lightly, but hey, its Hetalia, I really should get used to it.'

China walked up to the blackboard which suddenly had the words 'Subject 2: If we win, what will we do with their land?' written on it.

'...yep, really should get used to it.'

"Here, let me show you how things are decided using ancient Chinese fashion, aru." China started writing on the board, everyone else watching warily. 'This is not going to end well.'

China drew rough sketches of the country shapes of Japan, Germany, and Italy, and across them wrote the word 'China' in yellow. "Seems simple enough. China take all. You can go home now, aru."

"I DON'T THINK SO! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE ALL THE LAND TO YOURSELF!?" Britain shouted, still holding France in a choke hold.

China turned around and smiled. "Because I am the oldest!" America wasted no time in karate chopping China on the head. "Zhis is worse zhan trying to manage a bunch of Italians..." France whined. "No France, I seriously doubt that." I said.

China rubbed his head, and sat down at the end of the table. America and Britain sat back down as well, and suddenly 'Let's calm down a little' was written on the blackboard. France sighed. "Just wait. I zhink we should all sit down and rework zhe plan."

"We all already sat down..." I said quietly, not really caring if anyone heard me or not. I was trying to hide the amusement that kept rising in me.

Sure all this was annoying and ridiculous, but come on. I'm a Hetalia fan living the show. And one of my favorite scenes at that. A part of me wanted to smack all these nations upside the head.

The other part just wanted to laugh obnoxiously.

"I hate to say it, but he's right." Britain said. I guess no one had heard me after all. "And he smells, aru." China said suddenly.

I bit the inside of my cheek. Currently, the side of me that was extremely amused was winning, and that little comment just made it worse.

"You guys don't like my plan!?" America whined. "Its more you, personally." Britain said before going back up to the blackboard, and began to write on it. When he turned, there were cute little drawings of Germany, Italy, and Japan's faces with various insults written beneath each one, along with the names of every country in the room except America.

I pursed my lips, trying with all I had not to laugh.

"If we defy them based on geography, we get this." "Somebody forgot to include Mr. America!" My country said in a sing-song voice. Britain groaned. "Alright then, you can have Japan. That way, at least you'll be staying out of Europe." America nodded. "Old Japan. Let's find out where that is!" He pulled out that same map from this morning. I raised my hand, and tried to steady my voice.

"Um, America..." "Its not on the map!" America exclaimed before I could stop him. "Typical American..." Everyone said in unison.

That did it.

I reflexively pressed my gum to the roof of my mouth so I wouldn't choke on it, covered my mouth, and turned away from everyone. Then I laughed.

Well, muffled behind my hand it probably sounded more like snorts, but I really didn't care. "Eh? What's so funny, Jinjer?" I heard America ask. "There, you see? Even your own citizen sees your bloody ignorance!" Britain exclaimed. I could practically visualize him wagging his finger in America's face.

"Eh!? What'ya mean by that!? And what's 'ignorance' mean!?" I heard several sighs and the smack of what was probably a facepalm. I bit the inside of my cheek and tried to stop giggling. I turned back around to face America.

"I'm sorry America, I- I just- couldn't help it. Seeing this through a screen and- seeing it in real life is just- so different that its funny!" I said through my laughs.

"Seeing it- Wait a moment, you mean you saw this meeting happen?" Britain asked. I took deep breaths and was able to quite laughing, but still had a weird looking smile on my face.

"Yes, everything that just happened in this meeting was one of the many things I saw when I looked into this world." "I see." Britain looked at me thoughtfully. I could tell by the curiosity in his eye that he wanted to know more. But surprisingly it wasn't him that asked the next question.

"I am quite curious as to 'ow you 'saw' into zhis world." France commented. I smiled mysteriously at him. "All things will be revealed in time. Until then, patience young padawan." France blinked in confusion. "Eh?" "What's a padawan? It sounds cool!" America asked me excitedly. I waved it off. "Sorry, reference from the future, pay it no mind."

"Aw..." "In any case, you haven't really contributed to this meeting yet, Jinjer. If you really are planning on aiding us I suggest you at least tell us something that might help us out a bit here." Britain said, eyeing me coolly. I sighed internally.

'Yep, even though we're technically friends now winning this guy's trust is gonna be a heck of a job. The heck is Naruto and his therapy jutsu when you need them?'

I stared right back at the stubborn UK nation, blowing a bubble with my gum and popping it before speaking. "Would you like me to tell you the next series of moments that I saw?" "HECK YEA!" America answered before Britain could. "I would like to know as well." Russia said beside me with a smile. I closed my eyes and made a thoughtful hum, trying to remember everything from episode ten.

It had been a good few years since I had watched the show so memories of it didn't come easily, but since I had been so obsessed with it and had watched every single episode so many times, I was still able to recall most of it.

"It was mostly of France." "Ohonhon~ is zhat so? And what was I doing in zhis vision of yours?" France asked, raising his brow.

'Vision?'

"Whining and wallowing in self pity." I answered bluntly. France reeled and placed a hand over his heart as if I had wounded him. America burst into laughter while Britain chuckled a bit. "How predictable. Only someone as weak and immature as France would spend his free time doing such a thing. How pathetic!"

France shot up out of his seat and glared at Britian. "Pazhetic!? Moi!? You're one to talk Mr. Black Sheep!" Britain lunged at France. "WHY YOU- BE QUIET!" "ITS ZHE TRUZH!"

'Black sheep...that sounds familiar somehow.' Britain seemed even angrier than usual now. I guess he really doesn't like being called that. In any case, it seems my oracle abilities had once again been completely forgotten for the moment.

France and Britain were hurling insult after insult at each other, referencing things from times past that I couldn't name from history, not that I entirely cared to, while America was laughing away, and neither showed signs of stopping any time soon. I felt a bit exasperated, but at the same time I knew that it didn't really matter. All in all, this meeting didn't really impact the storyline on any great scale.

I guess it was technically a good thing that the meeting topic had been diverted away from me for the time being. After all, I honestly hadn't figured out what all I wanted to tell them yet. I didn't want to tell them everything all at once, obviously.

That was a bad idea on many levels.

And really, there weren't a lot of vastly important things shown about the war in the anime. I still thought it was enough to get us through, but I hadn't figured out when would be a good time to tell them about those few important things. I suppose I could tell them about some of the things the Axis were up to during this time to hold them over until the important stuff showed up. But really what could they do with that information except have a good laugh over it?

...Then again, I'm sure there were numerous people here that would love to have blackmail against Germany, so who knows. I just hoped I would be able to do a decent job as an advisor.

The rest of the meeting went by pretty similarly to how they usually happened in the show. France and Britain would go at each other, then America or China would get them to stop for a bit, we'd get all but a few sentences said about the war plans, then someone would fling an insult at either Britain, France, or America and the fighting would once again ensue. China quickly got tired of breaking up the fights and sat in agitated silence for most of the time, but even he became involved in an argument or two.

Russia and I were the only ones that truly stayed out of all the fights.

Russia I knew liked listening to the other nations argue, plus, I didn't think anyone here besides America would have the guts to fight with Russia. I didn't bother trying to intervene because I knew it would be pretty pointless. Its not like I would have anything notable to say anyway.

I began to wish I had brought along something to do. Listening to these nations argue and fight like children might be entertaining for the first few minutes, but you'd probably be surprised at how old it gets so quickly. It was surprisingly easy to tune out as well, so I really wish I'd brought a sketchpad, or a book to read or something. Heck, I'd even reread _'The Scarlet Letter'_ right now for something to do.

Ugh...dammit I hate that book.

Another thing about myself you might want to know, is that I get bored easily. And when I'm bored, I do weird things.

You can just ask any school teacher that's ever had the, um..._pleasure _of having me as a student.

Yea, lets just say I was never exactly the teacher's pet, or a straight A student, and I probably never will be. Lord help whatever college that I end up enrolling in.

_If you ever get back to go to college._

'Ack! Back evil little voice of doubt! Back into whatever pit of my mind from which you came! I shall not be swayed by the likes of you!'

Ahem. What was I talking about again? Oh yea.

So anyway, to prevent myself from doing something that I may regret later due to boredom, I ended up chatting with Russia a bit. I asked him simple little questions about what his country was like, and a few things about himself in general.

He seemed a bit awkward at first, like he wasn't quite sure how to converse with me. I wasn't too surprised, I doubt he had friendly 'let's get to know each other' chats very often, but he eventually relaxed and shared a bit about what it was like in Russia.

He described his country as a freezing, snowy tundra where it was cold nearly all the time, and people hated each other quietly and constantly plotted things against their enemies. I laughed nervously and sweat dropped.

'Talk about every stereotype in the book...'

I asked him to tell me some of the good things about his country. He paused and stared at me, as if deep in thought. I half-listened to Britain and America yelling at each other- I think it was something about the Wizard of Oz- while I waited, wondering if he was going to say anything for a while.

Finally, Russia slowly answered by saying that there were many beautiful women in his country, and they had wonderful ballets and many gorgeous castles and structures.

I smiled. I had expected him to say something about their overwhelming military strength, or the fact that he was the largest country in the world. The fact that he noticed and cared about such things proved that he wasn't as evil as everybody perceived him to be.

'Come to think of it, doesn't Russia really like sunflowers too?'

"I think I've discovered another good thing about you." I said. Russia blinked in surprise. "Oh? What would that be?" "You appreciate the genuine beauty of things. That's good. Its people like that that have the warmest hearts, you know."

Russia tilted his head. He stared at me with this unreadable expression on his face. "You say the strangest of things, Jinjer." I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head. "Yea, I get that a lot."

After what seemed like forever to my restless young adult mind America finally proclaimed the meeting finished, and marched out of the room like an angry toddler.

Good grief.

I stretched out and leaned back in my chair. "Well that was fulfilling. Great meeting, you guys. Talk about accomplishments." None of them found my sarcasm very amusing. Except for Russia, who laughed beside me.

"W-Well its not like you did much of anything!" Britain accused. I shrugged in response. "True. But its not like it would have mattered even if I tried. Personally I don't even see why you guys bother to have these meetings when all you do is fight." Britain opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, not really having a valid argument. I smirked.

"Fortunately for us, the Axis are probably just as bad in their own ways, so we don't have to worry about that stuff too much." I smiled obliviously at their stunned expressions, and saluted before I started to walk out of the room.

"H-Hold on! What do you mean by that!?" Britain said from behind me. I turned back around to face the UK nation. "If you can behave yourself at the next meeting, then you might find out." I said with a wink. France laughed his trademark laugh at Britain's irritated expression.

I turned my fake smile to him. "That goes for you too, monsieur Francis." His perverted laugh morphed into a nervous one, and he raised his right hand as a sign of promise. "Well then, ciao my friends!" I said as I exited, waving once in farewell.

Once I had walked far enough away from the conference room, I sighed.

Good grief. ...Man, I was turning into Charlie Brown all of a sudden, maybe I should start saying something else to convey my utter exasperation.

It truly amazed me just how immature the countries acted. I mean, yes, I understood that I, as a mere human, could never understand the feeling of hundreds of years of hardships, bloodshed, and other terrible things like that as they had experienced.

But still, how old were these people again!? And they couldn't even put aside their own differences and temporarily get over their grudges even for something as huge as war? They were called The Allies, but really they acted as if they were anything but. It was a sad thought, but in the real world, they wouldn't last a day in normal politics, much less a war.

_But this isn't your world anymore. _

'Yea yea, I know that little voice inside my head, but still!'

_You really should be grateful that they're like this. If this were like the war in the real world, you wouldn't last a day either. _

'...True. Geez, I really should get a catscan. I'm literally talking to myself. Next thing you know I'll be taking regular medication and seeing a psychiatrist every week. I'm doomed.'

I rounded the corner that I knew led to the front doors of the building.

'I can only imagine how horrified aunt Corrine would be if she were here instead of me. Actually, that may be a good thing. She'd definitely be able to get those nations in line. Yes...first she'd lecture them for good hour or so on their inappropriate behavior, then she'd teach them all the importance of being gentlemen, and of knowing how to sew. Then she'd cook them all a super healthy meal that's also super tasty, and preach to them about the food pyramid and having a proper diet, and list off every consequence known to man that could happen if they don't eat right.'

I laughed to myself, and smiled wistfully.

My aunt and I may be as different as sun and rain, and we may irritate each other to no end, but I...I still loved her. And I would do nearly anything just to have her here with me, if only for a short time.

"Shèmiǎn, Jinjer." I turned around at the sudden voice. "Oh, China. What can I do for you?" I asked, surprised at his presence. "Would you mind coming with me for a moment, aru?" I blinked in surprise, but could think of no reason to refuse.

"No sir. Well, I mean, yes sir! I mean- Eh, lead the way." China sighed a little at my clueless response before turning and walking in the opposite direction of where I had been going.

I was tempted to ask him where he was taking me and why, but I really didn't want to risk annoying him in any way, so I bit my tongue and we walked accompanied only by the sound of our heavy boots tapping on the hard floor.

China led me out what was probably a back door to the building, where there was a wood-like area. I wrapped my arms around myself. As a Californian, I wasn't very accustomed with super cold weather.

Yay for being up north during the winter.

Ha, sarcasm. Gotta love it.

China seemed none too bothered by the biting cold, and continued to walk until halting in front of a sturdy looking tree. I stopped a few steps behind him, now feeling more confused. "Uh, China-" "I would like you to kick this tree, aru."

Cue genius Jinjer!

"...huh?" China turned to look at me. "I want you to kick this tree. Do it in whatever way you please, but kick it as hard as you can, aru." I stared at him blankly, not being able to comprehend in the least the reason for his request.

"Well, hurry up, aru." China urged. I nodded hesitantly. "Okaaay...if that's what you want."

I backed up a bit and readied my legs, then performed a short running jump, kicking the tree while in the air with a "HYA!"

The top of the tree shook, in result flinging off some dead leaves and dumping some of the snow from the branches to the ground.

...Or, me.

I flinched when the freezing substance plopped onto my head and shoulders. 'Oh come on, as if I wasn't already cold enough!' I quickly shook the snow off me, and turned to look at the person responsible for making me look like a fool. "Oh yea, ha ha, very funny China. Ya got me there, good job. Congratulations."

The old nation looked at me in confusion. "What are you talking about, aru? That was rather impressive." I tilted my head. "It was? All I did was kick the tree, just like you told me to do, for some reason that you still haven't shared with me."

It was a good thing that China wasn't a personification of my world's China. I'd probably be in some deep sh*t for talking to him in such a way. But this China simply smirked, and not in a villainous way of course.

"I was testing you, aru." I blinked. "Testing?" He nodded. "Yes, aru. I have been curious about your strange skills as a fighter since you beat up France yesterday." I sweat dropped. 'I didn't really beat him up, but okay...'

"You have abnormal amount of strength for a woman. Tell me, have you studied any Martial Arts before?" I rubbed the back of my head. "Um, no actually. But I was a figure skater for a long time, and a gymnast for a short while so I guess you could say I've built up some good muscle for numerous things like that."

China thought for a moment. "Very well. In that case, I must teach you, aru." I froze (no pun intended).

"Teach me?" I "cleverly" repeated. He nodded firmly. "You are the only human in the Allies. And you said yourself that you would not become nuisance to us, correct? If you wish to remain with us, then you must learn to fight properly, aru" Excitement rose within me at the thought, but I was pretty hesitant at the same time.

"Um, you're not going to try and teach me fancy Kung Fu and stuff, are you? Because as awesome and honoring as that would be, I really don't think I could-" China shook his head quickly. "No, no, nothing like that. We do not have time for such things. I just wish to teach you enough to defend yourself in battle, aru."

I breathed in relief. "I see. Well, thank you China! Thank you very much, this is amaze-balls!" I bowed again. China looked at me strangely. "Amaze...balls, aru?" I laughed dumbly. "Aha...another reference from the future. Pay it no mind."

Then something else came to mind. "So, do I have to call you 'master' now, or something?" China seemed taken aback for a moment, then an odd smile appeared on his face. And was he blushing? Or was it just from the cold... "Well, if you insist, aru!" "I didn't really, but whatever..."

We moved away from the trees so we'd have more space.

I was pretty pumped. 'I'm actually gonna learn how to fight! And the personification of the country of the birth place of Kung Fu is frigging teaching me! Ooh, maybe I should sing _I'll make a man out of you_! Nah, too cliche. Besides, I'm not near as cool as Mulan. ...I hope this isn't going to be like in _Kung Fu Panda._'

"Okay, aru. We will start simple. Repeat what I do." China did a flawless high-kick, moving so quick I swear I heard wind rush by. "I'll do my best, _master._" He smiled weirdly again. That's kind of creepy.

'Its a good thing I like him so much, otherwise I probably would have accused him of something pretty dirty by now.'

I did my best to duplicate the kick, holding it so China could judge it properly. "Not bad, aru. But it was too slow, and a bit clumsy."

Ouch, talk about double-sided.

China instructed me on how to adjust my form, physically fixing the position of my shoulders and arms, though quite hesitantly I might add.

I knew in China, and many parts of Asia in general, it was considered rude for a man to touch a woman he wasn't related to, especially back here in the semi-olden days. Not that I cared of course. Hell, there'd probably be hundreds of fangirls back in the real world that would kill to be in my position right now, so I guess I really should feel honored that he cared enough to break one of his own beliefs to help me.

"Alright. Try it again, aru." China said after giving me clearer instructions. I demonstrated the kick again, and got a nod out of him. "Better. You learn fast, that is good, aru. Next we try this-"

And thus, the next few hours or so were spent with China teaching me basic hand-to-hand combat. It was awkward trying to fight in my stuffy uniform, but I eventually got over it. Plus, all that exertion helped my body forget about the cold weather because after a while I couldn't even feel it anymore.

I was a bit surprised at how well I did. I always knew I had good lower-body strength, and boy did it end up coming in handy.

I didn't even want to think about how much harder this would have been without it.

It wasn't until the end of out little session that China finally fought one on one with me. Of course he took it super easy on me, and blocked every kick and punch I threw at him, but hey, he's been studying Martial Arts for how long? And I'm just a beginner, so yeah. Its not like I actually expected to do anything incredible on my first try.

By the time we were done, I plopped down in the snow, more exhausted than I had been for a long time.

Its sad what a year's break from school can do to you in terms of laziness.

China stood beside me, barely winded. Figures.

"You're physical strength, agility, and balance are quite good. But stamina, reflexes, and speed need work, aru." I panted, watching my breath as it came out it puffs of clouds. "Right, stamina, reflex, speed, got it. I'll be sure to work on those." China nodded down at me. "Be sure you do, aru. I will not be able to train you very often, so perform those exercises I taught you about on daily basis." We were silent for a moment.

I wondered what everyone else had been doing all this time. I was surprised America hadn't come looking for me by now.

I absently rubbed at my chest. I had accidentally swallowed my gum during the lesson, and I swear I could feel it sitting in there. Ugh.

"I think you may want to get a weapon of some sort, aru. This is modern war after all, and most of the enemies will likely have guns. Although I also think that now you stand chance against average soldier if you ever have to engage one in direct combat. I do not think you have to worry about becoming nuisance, aru."

I smiled up at China. "Thank you very much. That really means a lot. This whole act did, really." China 'humphed' slightly. "Do not believe that I did this for only you. I was simply concerned for the Allies. Also, It would be shame to see such potential go to waste, aru" I giggled. "Yes master Yao. Whatever you say."

We fell into another comfortable silence. I ate some of the clean snow to quench my thirst, but of course this made me get cold again. I was about to suggest we go inside when a familiar voice yelled out to us.

"YO DUDES!" Something slammed into me from behind.

Taking advantage of the situation, I grabbed hold of the wrist of my self-proclaimed opponent and turned around quickly, thus twisting his arm around to his back, which I placed my foot on as I stood up. "OW! OW! HEY, WHAT THE-"

"Oh, very good, Jinjer. You're already making use of what I have taught you. Good for you!" I smiled at him. "Might as well test it out on someone who can take it, right?"

America started slamming his free hand on the ground. "OKAY! OKAY! I GIVE! I GIVE! CUT IT OUT ALREADY!" I blinked down dumbly, and realized just how tightly I was holding him.

I quickly let go, and bent down to help my country up. "Sorry! Sorry America, didn't mean for that to get so out of hand, but I was trying to test out my new skills." America rubbed his shoulder. "Geez Jinjer, you gotta hell of a hold there." I laughed nervously. "Sorry." I said again.

America smiled easily at me. "Ah, no harm done! Besides, that was pretty cool! Totally didn't even see it coming!" China groaned. "That is only because you're a slow, dumb American country, aru!"

My nation didn't seem to hear him, and instead stood up and brushed the snow off of his coat. "So what have you been doing this whole time, America?" I asked. He shrugged. "Eh, nothing much. Doing a few things here and there, getting some other crap done and over with, anyway its not important! The important thing right now is, dudes we totally have a party to get to!"

I blinked. "A...party?"

China rubbed at his head. "Ai yah, that's right, aru. I had completely forgotten about it." "What party?" I asked, looking between the two of them.

"Dude, you didn't know!? Oh that's right, you've only been here since yesterday! We're going to this awesome place in town for out after meeting party! But actually now that I think about it, it should really be your welcome party!" I sputtered. "W-Welcome party!?"

Man, I've been repeating stuff way too much. Gonna start sounding like a stereotypical blonde soon...

America nodded excitedly. "Yea! Cause we haven't thrown you one yet, and we totally need to! So from now on, it'll be called 'Jinjer's Welcome to the Allies' party!"

He laughed like that was the most clever thing he'd ever heard.

"So, come on dudes! The others are already on their way there!" America grabbed my wrist and pulled me along like he had done this morning. This time thankfully though, I didn't trip. I heard China sigh and mumble something to himself before following us.

Next thing I knew, we were all packed into America's car, much to China's dismay and slight confusion, and we were pulling out of the building's parking lot to go to whatever place this party was supposedly at. My head was spinning slightly from the suddenness of it all.

A party with the Allied group of Hetalia.

For me.

Good Lord, what could happen next!?

* * *

><p><strong>...So yeah. I'm a bit disappointed, I feel like nothing much happened in this chapter. But hey, good news, either next chapter or chapter after that the Axis will appear! So you can look forward to that.<br>**

**Thank you to _thebelowaverage _for that 'amaze balls' reference! Super funny.**

_Shèmiǎn-_ Means "Pardon" in traditional Chinese. (Also, if by any chance someone who speaks Chinese is reading this, I humbly apologize, I know I'm technically not using the word correctly, but Google Translate sucks. Thank you for your understanding. *bows*)

**That's all for this time round. Over & out.**


	9. Chapter nine: Fluff and Filler

**Hello, chapter nine is here. Hey, remember when I said that these chapters will shorten considerably now that we've gotten into canon? Yea, forget I ever said that.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no belong to moi.**

**Random word of the day: Prestidigitation. Try saying that several times fast.**

* * *

><p>Surprisingly enough, the place we ended up at was pretty awesome if I do say so myself.<p>

We pulled up to a hole-in-the-wall type place attached to a long building housing various other shops, with a sign above the entrance canopy that read _Rigby's Clubhouse._ I was pretty sure we had passed this place when America and I explored the town yesterday.

"_This _is where we're eating, aru?" China asked. He seemed none too impressed. America laughed, oblivious to China's obvious displeasure. 'He really is that bad at reading the atmosphere, isn't he?' I thought briefly. "Well the party ain't out here, dudes! C'mon!"

We followed America into the little restaurant. Or maybe it was a bar. Or even a club... or all of them? Geez, everything is just so different back here.

In any case though, the inside of the restaurant/bar/club was actually rather nice compared to its appearance. The place wasn't too large or small, with a long bar on the left side of the room, and various tables scattered about the right side, and a small stage rested at the back wall. Inside it was warm and smelled of cigar smoke and something savory, with neat decorations lining the walls, giving an atmosphere that practically screamed American. 'This is an uncle Mik place, most definitely.'

My uncle smoked a bit himself, so the slight smell didn't bother me. Aunt Corrine had done her damnedest to get him to quit, and according to her his habit wasn't as bad as it used to be, but my uncle still had to go out for a smoke every once and while. He never did it inside the house though, and sometimes he even left the house completely all for my aunt and I's sake.

I still remembered all the times aunt Corrine dragged my uncle away for grown-up talk when I was younger, listening to her harsh whispers that were always along the lines of "Its a bad influence on her" and "She's too young be breathing the second hand smoke", and would always end with something like "Take that disgusting thing outside or you're sleeping on the couch tonight!" Uncle Mik had cut back on how much he smoked ever since my aunt starting working as a nurse. Good thing too, cause who knows what else she would do to get him to quit otherwise.

It was shocking how scary that woman can be. Sometimes I really wondered how the two of them fell in love. Opposites really do attract, I guess.

"-nd stuff, right Jinjer?" I blinked, coming back to the present at my country's voice. "Sorry, did you say something?" I asked dumbly. America deflated. "Seriously? You didn't hear any of that!?" I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry?" "You were spacing out quite bad, aru. Just what were you thinking about that made you deaf to even America's voice?" I froze, suddenly feeling tongue-tied. "Um..."

"There you are, you damned rat!"

'Saved by the Brit...'

We turned to see Britain and Russia who had just entered. 'How did we beat them here? Didn't they leave before us?' "Hey! Who you calling a rat!?" America said angrily, making a fist at Britain. "I don't see anyone else worthy of being called a rat here, so it must be you! What do you think you're doing, calling us all out to a place like this!?" America crossed his arms. "What'ya mean? This is the best place in town for a party! Which we gotta start now! Right now!" He suddenly threw his arm around me.

"Let 'Jinjer's Welcome to the Allies' party begin, dudes!" I shushed him. "Okay okay, you don't have to announce it to the world!" Britain and Russia showed their own forms of confusion. "Wha-I thought this was an after meeting party!" "Not anymore, dude!" America laughed while Russia smiled creepily, China shook his head, and Britain ground his teeth in irritation.

We all sat down at one of the tables and started off by ordering drinks. America was as excited as can be, laughing and chatting away, much to everyone's annoyance. 'I forgot how much he loves parties. Anyway, where would this be in the storyline? Today was the meeting from episode nine, and ten started out with France- Oh! This must be that party he was talking about. I always thought that was weird. And random, why would they even have a party out of the blue during a time like this?'

I decided I'd better make sure. "By the way guys-" I started, drawing their attention to me. I then lowered my voice. "-where's France? I find it hard to believe he'd miss something like this."

They were all quiet. America laughed nervously, Britain cleared his throat, and Russia just smiled wider.

"You didn't invite him, did you?" I deadpanned. "Eh? How'd you guess?" America asked. I chose to ignore that.

"You guys are some cruel mofos." I said bluntly. "What!? Did you want him to be here, or something!?" Britain accused hotly. "Honestly I could care less, but don't come complaining to me when he throws a hissy fit about it." I said with a flat tone.

I felt like everything I said was being held against me with Britain. Clearly we had a long way to go in our new found friendship. I would just have to keep it as cool as possible, I guess. Thankfully I had a high annoyance tolerance level, so its not like I would have to grit my teeth all the way through it. I honestly don't think I could keep up a friendship like that anyway.

"Is that what you were speaking of before?" Russia said suddenly, making everyone flinch. "Oh, you know yea, it was." "So you just watched France throw tantrum, aru?" China asked. I nodded. "Pretty much. It was like watching a narcissistic toddler." America laughed at my comparison, and I think I caught Britain chuckle a bit.

I wasn't sure why, but I liked the sound of his laugh. Maybe it was because he rarely ever did. Even from my knowledge of the anime, I could scarcely remember a few times that he genuinely laughed or smiled at all. Too long in splendid isolation, maybe?

Soon our drinks arrived, and I skillfully ignored the 'WTF' look I got from our server. I sipped my mug of hot apple cider, feeling better as it warmed me from the inside. Russia drank straight from a bottle of vodka (woo, big surprise there), and China suddenly had a traditional Chinese tea set sitting in front of him, which I seriously doubted he'd gotten from here.

'Does he just carry that thing around with him!?' Then I noticed Britain had one of his own, of his own style of course, and he and China were somewhat glaring at each other. 'I guess its normal to carry fragile, possible heavy and expensive tea ware everywhere you go in this world. Excuse me for being the odd one out...'

The next few hours are a bit difficult to explain. But let me try to do so the best I can.

The party started out a bit slow, not much decent conversation was going on. I was starting to feel a little awkward I'll admit, being in such a nice place dressed so out of context.

I was pretty sure the people around us had started gossiping about us, if the constant "discreet" points to our table and hushed whispers weren't obvious enough. Soon Russia got irritated by it, and everyone knows that when Russia gets irritated, things get a bit scary. I was pretty sure he got THIS close to performing his signature "Kolkolkol..." chant or whatever the hell it was at one point. But nevertheless, his evil little aura did put a stop to the mindless gossip. 'Man, I wish I knew how to do that.'

A band- or, I should probably say barely a band since it was only two people- soon went up on the small stage and started playing and singing a song I'd never heard before. Britain had groaned and said "Not that bloody tune again!" I guess this song was popular right now? I imagined it was the kind of song they'd play on the radio, or put on a record. But it would probably sound fuzzy and strange like a lot of songs do when people played them in such ways in the early 1900s if they did that.

Honestly though I don't know what's worse, 20th century static, or 21st century autotune.

Anyway, America had suddenly slapped a deck of playing cards on the table out of nowhere, and declared a game of Texas Holdem. And that's where things started to get kind of crazy.

The game itself was actually pretty fun. Some of the nations were hesitant at first, but quickly got into it. It had been a while since I had played any type of poker, so I wasn't really sure what I was doing at first, but I managed. Anyhow, it wasn't long until bets started getting thrown around, but not money or anything like that. There were too many for me to remember, but if I could describe them all, just think of a typical over-the-top party and a bunch of college freshmen that may or may not be drunk, and then they decide to play some weird combination of truth or dare, seven minutes in heaven, and a whacked-out version of spin the bottle. There you go.

America ordered the food himself for some reason, but thankfully it wasn't burgers again. Instead it was this huge spread of various BBQ dishes, and miraculously, no one complained about it.

Much, anyway.

I personally thought everything was delicious. Like I said, if nothing else we Americans can grill.

Sometime along the way Britain somehow got his hands on some alcohol, by accident or purposeful I wasn't sure, but either way you can probably guess what happened next.

As it turns out, Britain was a depressed drunk.

He started complaining about everything. I mean, EVERYTHING.

He accused everyone of being bloody cheaters and accidentally revealed his hand to us. America tried to get him to calm down because he was causing a scene, but Britain just pushed him away and started slurring some nonsense about how he had taken America in, and he should be more grateful towards him for wasting all his time raising America. "Well that's harsh." I'd commented. Russia had laughed and said, "Arthur does not hold the liquor very well, da?" China showed no interest in getting involved with Britain's drunken rant in any way, and simply sipped his tea with a neutral expression as if everything was completely normal. After thinking it over a bit, I decided I should probably try and calm the Brit down a bit before he said, or did something he'd regret.

Even though it was kind of entertaining.

With that, I threw a glass of water at him, splashing him square in the face, and said this: "Go home and sleep, you're totally smashed."

Hey, I said I would try. I didn't say I'd succeed.

Britain had stood still in silent shock for a moment, then directed his anger towards me. "You bloody wench! What givess you the right to tell me what to doo!? Shtupid human! And after you shaid we were friendsss..." He trailed off, sounding almost sad.

Almost.

I put my hands on his shoulders. "Yes, I did say that. And I was serious. You probably have no idea how much I'm trying to be friends with you, Arthur." 'Although I'm not really sure why...'

"And part of being a friend is looking out for each other. That's what I'm trying to do now. So listen to me and go home for your own good, will ya?" I spoke slow and clear, hoping that he'd somehow be able to understand me. He stared at me for a good moment.

'Whoa, did that actually work?'

"Why do you have hair like that Shcotland bastard!? Its annoyiiing!"

'Nope, shouldn't have hoped.'

I quickly slapped my hand over Britain's mouth, looking around in hopes that no one had heard that little comment. "Oh, you mean your older brother, um..." I leaned over to America, who had been watching this whole time. "What's Scotland's human name?" I whispered. My country blinked dumbly, then shrugged.

I bit back the urge to sigh. Britain removed my hand from his mouth and continued his alcohol-induced rant. "NO, don't refer to hiim as a brother of mine! I haate him, the bloody twat...he treated me like a child all the damn time, always mocking me, he's so meeeaaaan!"

'Good lord...now HE sounds like a toddler! If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was about to cry with such a tone.'

All of a sudden, Britain plopped his head down on my shoulder and started to sob even more about Scotland and his other brothers, though most of it was incomprehensible mumbles and whines muffled by my shoulder.

I froze, and felt a bit of heat rush to my face. "YOU'RE ACTUALLY CRYING!?" I shouted in shock.

The others looked rather surprised as well. "Dude, isn't that like, sexual harassment or something?" America said out of the blue. I quickly made the 'cut it out' motion at him. "Don't say something like that so casually!" Britain kept on ranting into my shoulder, but all I caught from what he said were the words "apple", "pigeon", and "bloody unicorns".

'Geez Scotland, what the heck did you do to traumatize your youngest brother so badly?'

I just stood there, feeling more awkward than I had in a long while. When it comes to comforting people, I was as clueless as my uncle in an Asian market.

Yea, long story, you're probably better off not knowing.

I finally settled for awkwardly patting his back. "Um, there there?" I mouthed 'Help me' to the other nations. Surprisingly enough, it was Russia who came to my rescue. But not in a very...positive, way.

He walked up to us and picked up Britain by his collar, holding him with one hand as if he weighed nothing. "You will stop now, da? Can you not see you are making Jinjer uncomfortable?" Apparently, Britain wasn't afraid of Russia while drunk. "Says the wanker who makes everyone he goess near uncomfortable!" That did it. Russia's friendly smile dropped, and was replaced with a maniacal one. The whole restaurant became enveloped in his dark aura, and then came the trademark. "Kolkolkolkolkolkol-"

A few people screamed, and even I got a few shudders down my spine. "I-Ivan, you're dark side is showing." Then to make matters worse, Britain suddenly whipped out his star-shaped wand. "OH that's how yoou wanna plaay it, eehh? Challenge accepted you ignorant foool!"

What happened next, I'm sure you're wondering?

Well...I'm really not sure. The only things I remember are a flash of pink light, some mild explosion of something like glitter, then being enveloped in a pair of arms. The next thing I knew, we were surrounded by the biting cold and the sound of passing cars, which meant we were back outside.

"Ai yah! What the hell, aru!?" I turned to see China covered in- confetti? "Haha. We look quite ridiculous, da?" Suddenly Russia was standing there, also coated in colorful confetti, with a passed out Britain slung over his shoulder. I looked down at myself and discovered I also had quite a bit on me, though not as much as China and Russia. "Um, what just happened?" I finally said. "Dude, I have no idea! But it was awesome!"

America appeared beside me, also sporting the confetti look, looking as if he'd just gotten off a rollercoaster. "I guess this marks the end of the party..." I said while brushing some of the confetti off my sleeves. "Eh? Seriously? It doesn't have to end yet!" America insisted. "I agree with Jinjer. It will be getting late soon, and I don't think it would be good idea to walk around with unconscious body, aru." China said gesturing toward Britain. "Aw man..."

"Speaking of which, what are we going to do with Mr. I-can't-hold-my-liquor-to-save-my-life over there?" America laughed. "We will just drop him off at his current lodgings, da?" Russia said, his usual smile back in its place. "Is it really okay to just leave him by himself, though?" I asked. "Sure dude, its not like this is the first time this has ever happened." America said casually.

I still wasn't so sure, but the others didn't seem a bit concerned about it, so I didn't push the matter.

So with that, the nations borrowed a phone from one of the nearby shops to use and called their individual drivers to come pick us up, as well as a cab for Britain. When the cab arrived, Russia dumped him in the back seat, surprising the poor driver, and instructed him on what to do with the passed out UK nation. 'So no one's even going to accompany him to make sure he gets there alright? Harsh.'

Next came China's driver, and Russia's followed. I bid them both goodbye, then was left with America to wait for Chris. It wasn't long before the bite of the freezing weather started to nip at me, and I wrapped my arms around myself. 'Curse me for living in a mostly warm state and never learning to get used to genuinely cold weather.'

America and I made small talk until Chris finally pulled up. We quickly scrambled in, and America urged Chris to hurry up and drive. I think he was shivering even more than me. 'Oh that's right, he's pretty sensitive to the cold too. At least I'm not the only one.'

"Argh! Why is it so damn cold!?" America said with chattering teeth. Chris chuckled from up front. "Perhaps if you and Miss Jinjer share your body heat, you won't be as cold, sir."

I raised my brow at that man. 'Just what is he trying to imply?'

America, oblivious to the suspicion behind such a statement, just smiled. "Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of that!?" Without warning, America pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I let out an "Oomph" when my head collided with his solid abdomen. "Alfred, you're torso is as hard as a rock." America laughed. "Hey, thanks dude!" "It wasn't exactly a compliment, but sure, whatever..."

As uncomfortable as it was being pressed against his chest, I had to admit it was warmer that before, so I sucked up the discomfort and blatant awkwardness of the whole situation, and returned the embrace. I could hear America's heart beating, loud and strong, inside his chest. 'The heart of my country...' I couldn't help but smile a bit.

When we arrived back at the house, Chris bid us farewell, sending a somewhat-discreet wink in my direction. I just stared cluelessly back at him. 'Just what the hell is running through that guy's head?' We quickly entered the house, welcomed by it's pleasant warmth. I stretched my arms above my head. "Well that was a fun day."

America smiled at me. "Right? We Allies totally rock!" He pumped his fist in the air. I nodded. "For shiz! I think I'm actually eager for what's to come."

What a thing to say during a war.

America nodded in agreement. "I know, right!? I love waking up every morning not knowing what's going to happen! Its like an adventure everyday!" I blinked, looking at America with slight admiration. 'What a positive outlook on life. You sure don't hear stuff like that anymore.'

"Right. Well, I'm gonna go take a bath. Need to get all this confetti off me. You might want to clean up as well." America laughed and waved me off. "Yea yea, whatever dude." I rolled my eyes and traveled up to my room.

When I looked into my bathroom mirror, my eyes widened at the sight of all the confetti in my hair. I laughed a bit. "Just what kind of spell did Britain cast, anyway!?" I took my hair down and shook it out.

"Man, that was probably the most fun I've had in forever. When was the last time I even went to a party?" I began to remove my uniform, a dry smile coming to my face. 'Its so weird to think that this is all in the middle of WWII. It sure doesn't feel like it. Then again, I have only been here for a couple days. There's more to come. WAY more.'

After almost an hour of a relaxing bath, I changed into one of my nightgowns and a pair of socks, and braided my damp hair. It was about 7:30, and I wasn't completely tired yet, so I decided to go find something to do.

I hadn't properly explored the house yet, after all.

As I walked down the hallway, I noticed a light on behind a closed door of what I knew was the office. 'I guess America is working in there, or something. A bit hard to imagine, but he is a country, I'm sure even he has to attend to all that official stuff once and while.'

Deciding not to disturb him, I went to the next room, which turned out to be the library. This room was pretty clean and looked as if no one had ever step foot into it. 'Well, I seriously doubt America is much of a reader anyway.' Curious, I browsed the shelves of books, most of them being very old of course, and many I'd never heard of. Then I came across one that made me pause.

I smiled at the book that had _Mary Poppins _printed across it's side. I had read that book a long time ago, back when I was maybe twelve. Wasn't that huge a fan of the movie, though. I removed the book from it's place, examining the cover for a moment before sitting in the provided loveseat and cracking it open. The pages were so crisp and clean, and I wondered if maybe it had never been read before.

I read about three chapters into the classic novel before a wave of exhaustion hit me out of the blue. I blinked and rubbed my temple, the sensation causing my head to loll to the side. I decided to rest my eyes for a moment.

A fatal mistake of course, as I drifted off only a few moments later.

***Next Morning***

A pleasant light greeted me when I awoke. I blinked a few times, staring at the soft rays of light emitting from my window. I slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, feeling quite refreshed for the first time in a while. I then caught sight of the book I'd been reading last night sitting on my nightstand.

'Wait a sec...I fell asleep in the library last night, didn't I? … Eh, whatever.'

I got out of bed and got dressed in my uniform, even though I wasn't sure if we were having another meeting today or not. 'Let's see...today is episode ten, which is mainly that scene with France, so what's next? I feel like I'm forgetting something...' I stared hard at my reflection in the full-length mirror. My blood red hair was even wilder than usual from being in a braid all night, and I decided I didn't want to eve try and fight the battle of brushing it out, so I rebraided it at the left side of my head.

No sooner had I done that when America burst into my room. I turned around to scold him for doing that again, but paused when I saw the panicked look in his eyes.

"Oh you're awake, good. Dude, I just got a call from China, and Germany attacked France earlier!"

My eyes widened, and the color drained from my face. "WHAT!?"

America nodded rapidly. "Yea! It was totally out of the blue! Anyway, we gotta hurry up and get over there! We might still be able to do something about it!" I nodded blankly and followed America out to of the house, where the car was already there waiting for us.

As we drove there, my mind raced a mile a minute. 'No, no, no, wha- when did this happen!? The Axis and the Allies aren't even supposed to meet at this point until the 'Stranded' arc! So why-'

Then it hit me.

Episode ten, the last three seconds before the 'Chibitalia' segment.

Germany's voice echoed in my head. _"Oh, so sorry to interrupt. But could you put your hands up?" _

I proceeded to bash my head into the seat in front of me. "SH*T!" I felt America startle beside me.

I repeated the bashing. "Sh*t! Crap! Dammit! FML! Son! Of! A! Mother! Effing! Kardashian!" Ah, how pleased my aunt would be if she was here now.

Sarcasm, right? Whoop.

America grabbed me around my waist and pulled me away from the seat. "The hell Jinjer, calm down! What's your problem!?" I rubbed my forehead. "I'm an idiot, that's my problem. One of many." I replied bluntly. America looked at me cluelessly. "It'll be better if I explain in front of everyone." I said while rubbing my temple. I knew that I really didn't have anything to worry about, but that didn't stop the little nervous, metaphorical butterflies from waking up. I felt so unbelievably stupid for forgetting something like that. I mean, yes, it was only in the last few seconds, and in terms of the show, was also a very unimportant moment. But now that I had to live it out, every single moment, every detail, was crucial. I couldn't afford to forget a single thing. Because if anything changed in the wrong direction, it would be my fault.

Mine alone.

We arrived at the place that France had been staying at, and my stomach dropped when I noticed a gaping hole in what was supposed to be wall.

No doubt the work of a grenade.

We exited the car, and spotted the others all standing around the area of the attack along with some soldiers. I paid them no mind and quickly ran up to France, relieved that he looked well. "Francis! Are you okay? That German didn't hurt you, did he?" I asked, mentally patting myself on the back for remembering to address them like normal people, and not blurting out the fact that they were nations.

France blinked in surprise at me, then his usual smile took it's place. "Oui, Francis is perfectly fine, mademoiselle Jinjer. Zhose Germans were no match for yours truly! Although even if I were 'urt, zhe mere fact zhat a lovely woman as yourself is worried for me would be enough to 'eal any wound!" France proclaimed, taking my hands.

'Yep, he's fine.'

"Let's save the cheesy pick-up lines for later, okay? For now, can someone tell us what happened?" I pulled my hands away as China answered me. "It is as you predicted yesterday, aru. According to one of the French soldiers, Francis was so absorbed with pathetically whining to himself he did not even realize that the enemy was right behind him, aru. Its disgraceful, really." France let out an offended whine. "You are all so mean! Do none of you care zhat I could 'ave died!?" Everyone else started talking, ignoring France completely.

I looked again at the giant hole in the side wall. I recognized the room inside as the one from episode ten. My hands tightened into fists, frustration steadily building up in me.

"I'm sorry." France looked down at me. "Mm? What are you apologizing for? As I said, I am perfectly fine." I shook my head. "That's not what I meant. I feel responsible." France's eyes widened. "What on earzh are you talking about?" "Well, you see-"

I paused when I noticed the others were suddenly listening to me as well. I then looked around at the various soldiers all around the area. "Um, not here. Its about you-know-what."

They all nodded in understanding. "Then we should all return to the conference building, aru. But be careful, keep eye out for people following you." China said.

Right. Spies.

If Germany was here, there was a definite chance that German spies could be here as well. What a scary thought. 'Remember Jinjer, this is Hetalia. Its not as serious, its not as dark, its not like the real world...you'll be fine. Everyone will be fine.' I thought firmly.

For the first time, I noticed Britain was here. There were dark circles beneath his eyes, and he kept pinching the bridge of his nose. I went over to him as we started back to the cars. "How are you holding up?"

Britain blinked at me, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "...I'll live." He said after a few moments. I nodded. That was probably the best he'd be for a while with a hangover. "Do you...remember anything from last night?" I asked hesitantly. Britain looked at me wearily. "Should I?" I waved him off. "No no, sorry, just curious."

'Its probably better that he doesn't remember. Otherwise he'd probably be either avoiding me, pissed at me, or just throwing himself a pity party.'

We all piled back into our cars and headed once again for the Allies conference building. America kept on looking at me during the ride as if he wanted to ask me something, and I think I knew what it was. But he couldn't talk about it with Chris within earshot. 'Well, at least he has some sense of responsibility.'

***Timeskip to the meeting cause I'm lazy***

"Fellow Allies, the Axis have launched their first attack! But we will not let it hinder us! Thankfully it was only on France, so the rest of us are super lucky!" "Ah~! Why does nobody 'ere care about what 'appens to zhe beautiful moi!?" "FOR GOD'S SAKE, WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" "I thought you had hangover, aru." "THAT'S WHY I'M TELLING YOU ALL TO SHUT UP!"

I groaned. No sooner do we all walked in the door of the meeting room does the fighting break out.

I laid my head down on the table. 'At this rate I won't get the opportunity to tell them anything.' "What is the matter, Jinjer? There is blue cloud hanging over your head." I peeked up at Russia. "Oh, nothing much. Just feeling the weight of guilt, that's all." Russia looked confused. "Guilt? What have you to feel the guilt over?" I sighed. "This whole damn situation, that's what."

Suddenly the whole room became quiet. I looked up to discover everyone staring at me. 'Great, NOW they all decide to quite fighting!' "Why are you saying that, dude? Its not like this thing is your fault." I sat up before answering. "Well, it is and it isn't." Question marks appeared above America's head. "You will have to put it into simpler terms for him to understand it, aru." China said.

I scratched at my head and hesitated before answering. "I-I knew."

They were silent. "And you chose not to tell us?" Britain said, sounding scarily calm.

I quickly shook my head. "I would have, I swear! I just..." My tongue seemed to not want to move suddenly. "What? You just what? What excuse could you possible have for not telling us something so important!?"

Ah, that sounded more like the Britain we knew.

"I forgot, okay!? I know, its pathetic, but I really don't have a good reason. And before you ask how I could have forgotten such a thing, its because all I saw from this attack was Germany pointing a gun at France for literally two or three seconds before the scene ended, and it never went back to it. I didn't even know how significant it was going to be."

I hadn't even realized I had stood from my chair during my little rant.

"Look, I don't want it to sound like I'm trying to half-assly defend myself. And I don't want to fight with anyone either. If it makes you feel better, I'll take full responsibility for the attack. And once again, I'm really sorry for this. Especially to you, France."

It was quiet for a brief moment, before France stood up from his seat, a surprisingly serious look on his face. "Do not be ridiculous, Jinjer. What kind of men would we be if we allowed zhe blame for zhis attack, small or not, to be placed on a woman?"

"Totally! And besides, everyone forgets stuff, s'not like this is all your fault or anything!" America added, smiling at me.

"Da. You have no need to feel the responsibility for such a thing." Russia said. "Besides, aru. This was very minor attack, and the only one put into danger was France. It would be disgraceful to place blame on you, who is barely at fault at all, aru." China finished.

Everyone looked over at Britain, who was looking downwards, but raised his head when the room went silent. "W-What!?" He shouted when he saw everyone staring at him. "Don't you 'ave somezhing to say to zhe mademoiselle as well, Mr. Bigshot? Can you not see we are all taking turns comforting 'er?" Britain sputtered. "Why should I have to say something!? She gets the point! Its not her fault, and if you ask me, I'm glad she forgot! Because you got attacked, so there!" France deflated again.

I was stunned. I honestly didn't expect them all to defend me like that. Then, I felt this sort of strange warmth spread throughout my chest. I had never felt something like it before, but it wasn't exactly unpleasant. I felt myself blush again. 'Damn, I've blushed more in these past days than I have in my whole life.'

I scratched my neck. "Um, thanks guys. You're all too sweet, really."

France smiled at my praise. "Ah~! Did you 'ear zhat? She zhinks I am sweet! Its so clear now 'ow much she wants me!" I groaned quietly, but thankfully didn't have to scold him, as someone else took the liberty of doing it for me.

"Oh quit your stupid self-flattery, you bloke! If anyone, she was talking about me! She's my friend, after all!"

I blinked. It was a weird shock hearing Britain say that out loud. But hey, it was a step in the right direction, and boy did our relationship need it, so I wasn't complaining.

France laughed haughtily. "_Your _friend? As if a lovely girl like 'er would ever want to be friends with someone like you!" "She is too! Tell him, Jinjer!" Britain said suddenly, addressing me.

I startled. "Eh-well, I'd like to consider all of you my friends."

"HA!" Britain and France shouted at the same time, pointing at each other. "Wait, WHAT!?" They said right after.

"W-Well in that case, who do you like better!? Its me, isn't it?" Britain said. "No way! Its obviously moi!" France countered. They went back and forth like a pair of kindergarteners before America butted in. "Dudes, cut it out! You're fighting over something totally stupid!"

I sighed in relief and was about to thank him, but-

"I'M her country, not to mention a hero! The obvious answer is me, bros!" France and Britain stood stunned for a moment, before proceeding to argue again.

I groaned and plopped back down in my chair. Looks like genius Jinjer strikes again.

"If not the attack, I'll at least take responsibility for this current argument." I grumbled. "That would be honorable of you, aru." China said.

"So, Jinjer." Russia said suddenly, making me turn and look at him. He smiled widely. "Who IS this favorite of yours?"

"Oh no, not you too Russia!" I cried, burying my face in my arms. "I have no favorite out of all of you! I don't believe in stuff like that."

_Says the closet fangirl. Let's see, "China is one of my favorite characters out of anything in the world" didn't you say that?_

'SHUT UP STUPID LITTLE VOICE INSIDE MY HEAD! This isn't a frigging piece of fiction anymore! They're real people now, thus I won't pick favorites. So f*ck off!'

_Tut tut, language. _

'Ugh. I'm driving myself to the brink of insanity. I blame the Hetalia logic.'

The meeting soon ended, with not much discussed being worthy of mention. "Man, I'm sick of all these damn meetings! I wanna get out there and kick some Axis ass already!" America complained as we walked down the hallway. "Well, isn't there anything we could go ahead and do along those lines? I mean, Germany must still be in the country, right? And if Germany's here, that probably means Italy's here too, since he follows Germany practically everywhere he goes. I'm not sure about Japan, though." America stopped walking, and stood still for a moment. Then, he spun around and grabbed my shoulders, excitement evident in his eyes.

"THAT'S IT!" I cringed when he shouted in my air. "W-What's it? I was just suggesting-" "YOU'RE A GENIUS, DUDETTE! WE SHOULD GO OUT AND LOOK FOR THEM! C'MON!" America grabbed my wrist and started to pull me along. "W-Wait a second! Now!? Is that okay, shouldn't we at least tell the others!?"

America stopped, causing me to nearly crash into him. "Oh, right! We gotta show em just how smart we are for coming up with this plan!" With that, he switched our direction and started pulling me back down the hallway. "Okay okay, I can walk on my own!"

As we looked for one of the other nations, I wondered just what I had initiated here. 'Crap, why do you always have to run yourself stupid mouth!? I could have just changed the storyline, and THEN what will we do!? Plus, why did none of the others think about this? I don't think they even did anything to Germany originally after that scene. Dammit, there's too much that I don't know! Oh Hetalia, why must you have so many plot holes? I know it was an anime made off of a manga that was made off of a web comic, but still!'

"Hey Britain, can we talk to you for a second?" America's voice snapped me out of my metal panic, but what I saw next caused me to freeze.

"Hey, no fair chewing on my sleeve uni, I'm too ticklish so stop the snuggling!"

My mouth dropped open.

In front us were five non-human nor country creatures, all crowded around Britain, each trying to grab his attention in various ways. A small blue unicorn, a little green dwarf, oh wait no, leprechaun, a pirate/elf, another fairy/pixie, and a tiny green bunny with wings. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but Britain apparently did.

But the thing about this whole wacky scene that shocked me the most was Britain's expression. He was smiling and laughing, his usually stern eyes now filled with joy.

He looked happy. I guess he really loved all his magical friends.

I then remembered this scene as the one from episode eleven, which caused another realization to hit me. 'Wait...how am I able to see them!? I thought Britain was the only person left that could see these creatures, so why-'

Suddenly, I felt a strange weight around my neck. When I reached up to touch it, I realized it was from the necklace.

Ancient Britain's necklace.

I face palmed. 'Of course. Pardon my stupidity. I wonder if she knew I'd be able to see the mythical creatures with this on.' I stared at them a bit more. They were quite different from the creatures I saw in Ancient Britain's resting place. I wondered why.

I looked up at America, who was staring on at the entire scene with an expression akin to hopelessness. 'That's right...America can't see the creatures. In fact, a lot of people believe Britain to be insane because he's the only one that can.'

I decided it would probably be better not to let anyone know that I could see them. Besides, this necklace was the only reason I _could _see them, and I probably shouldn't reveal the fact that I had this necklace.

Especially not to Britain.

I braced myself and walked up to the UK nation. "Britain, sorry to interrupt, um, whatever it is you're doing, but America and I need to talk to you about something."

'Don't look at them, don't look at them, don't look at them, DON'T LOOK AT THEM.'

Britain's normal expression returned and he groaned. "Very well, if its urgent." I felt something brush against my hand, and I stilled, doing all I could not to flinch at the unfamiliar touch.

America looked warily at Britain. Understandable, if I didn't have all my forbidden knowledge and this necklace I would probably think the guy was crazy too.

Britain approved our plan, and we decided to go out and search for either Germany or Italy.

Then the two of them got into a fight as to the plan of action.

I sighed and slipped away to use the restroom until they came to some sort of compromise. While in the girls room, I studied the necklace in the mirror. I hadn't once taken it off since Ancient Britain had given it to me. I wasn't really sure what it was, but there was something almost comforting about the necklace. As I touched the beautiful blue stone, I couldn't help but feel some sort of...presence along with it.

_Remember I will be with you throughout your journey. _

I smiled. I take back what I thought before. Ancient Britain was way cooler than Mufasa.

The moment I opened the door of the restroom, I came face to face with Flying Mint Bunny hovering directly in front of me.

I clapped my hand over my mouth to keep myself from crying out in surprise as I stared into the little creature's black eyes.

Flying Mint Bunny made a little squeak. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew you could see!" The tiny bunny said in a ridiculously high-pitched voice.

I narrowed my eyes at it. "You'd better not tell anyone! What are you even doing here!?" I said in a hushed tone.

Flying Mint Bunny ignored me, and started flying around my head. "She can see! She can see! The human girl can see!" I plugged my ears. "Shush! What if Britain hears you?"

The little bunny suddenly stopped, and plopped down on my shoulder. I blinked at it. "Hey? You okay little...guy?"

'I'm not really sure what gender it is...'

I reached up and gently removed Flying Mint Bunny from my shoulder, cradling it in my hands. As I studied it, the sound of soft little snores reached my ears, and I discovered the little rabbit had fallen asleep. "Oh, come on! What am I supposed to do with you?"

"Hm. Very interesting." A heavily accented voice suddenly said.

I looked up and saw all the other magical creatures had suddenly appeared before me.

'Oh great.'

"Um, hi. I'm Jinjer." I said dumbly. They all stared back at me. Then, the fairy flew up to me. This fairy was the opposite of the one I'd seen before, with long pink hair and a yellow dress with matching boots, and big blue wings fluttering behind her. She floated up to my face, and touched my nose.

"Hey, that tickles!" The fairy giggled at my response. Then I felt something rub up against my leg, and looking down, I discovered it was the unicorn. I laughed a bit. "Well, hello there. Please don't poke me with your horn." The unicorn looked up at me and whinnied happily.

'Okay...I really have no idea what's going on.'

"Yee will have to be beggin their pardon, lass. It'd be many moons since last a human was able to see us." The tall pirate/elf explained. I nodded in understanding. "I see. Well I'm glad that I can, then." "I'll take Flyin' Mint Bunny off your hands, miss." The Leprechaun said, holding out his hands. I nodded gratefully, placing the tiny bunny in his care.

I liked how non-stereotypically the Leprechaun looked, besides the green clothes of course. Instead of the red hair and beard with the mischievous, sometimes greedy wink in the eyes that most leprechauns were portrayed as, this Leprechaun seemed like a rather wise old soul.

I smiled, fascinated once again by these simple creatures. "Jinjer?" A shocked voice suddenly appeared as I was stroking the unicorn's nose. I looked over to see Britain staring at me with a stunned expression.

'Crap. So much for cover.'

"Um, hi Britain. How's it going? You have great friends." He just continued to stare at me. "Y-You can...see them?"

I nodded. "As clear as day, believe it or not. I think its because of all my knowledge of this world." Britain slowly nodded. "I...suppose that makes sense. How strange. No one has ever been able to see my friends before besides myself."

He looked rather happy.

I smiled. "Well, now there's one more person for you to talk to them with."

'For now, at least.'

"Yes. I suppose so. Oh, America is looking for you, by the way." Britain replied.

I blinked. "Oh, right. Better go find him before he starts shouting for me." I smiled and said goodbye to the magical creatures. As I walked back towards Britain, I paused beside him.

"You should smile more often. It suits you."

And with that cool finishing line, I left him.

***Another short timeskip* **

"So America, tell me how exactly you're planning on searching for the Axis in this enormous country?" America smiled excitedly. "The coolest way, of course! By plane!" My eyes widened. "P-Plane!? Like-like an airplane!? How the hell are we going to accomplish that!?" America just laughed and told me nothing.

We drove for a while, entering a more rural area of the state.

I soon found out why.

We had come to a military base, and had to drive through a gate in order to get inside the walls. There were a few trucks and small buildings and a few soldiers scattered about. My heart thumped nervously. 'And suddenly, it actually does feel like wartime.'

America led me through the base, the soldiers saluting as he passed by, in which he simply waved to in response. "I've got a bunch of my awesome troops all around the country. I'm gonna ask one of my guys here to contact them and ask if they've seen either Germany or Italy somewhere around." America explained.

I wondered how he was planning on doing such a thing with limited technology, but I figured with the Hetaliaverse practically anything was possible, so I didn't question him.

We entered a tent where there was an old looking machine set up in the back. The men inside stood and saluted when they noticed us. "General Alfred, sir!" They said.

I bit the inside of my cheek. 'GENERALAlfred!? Good grief, that just sounds weird!'

I managed to suppress my laughter, and stayed standing at the back of the tent as America went to speak with a few of the men. I noticed some of the soldiers stare curiously at me. Instead of ignoring them like I usually would, I stared right back at them, wiping all emotion from my face.

I had the feeling this wasn't going to be the last time I was put into a situation like this, and I would have to show these men that I wasn't going to be intimidated by any of them.

They eventually looked away, though started not-so-discreetly whispering to each other. I rolled my eyes and started chewing on some of my gum, feeling the nervousness leave me as I did. "YES! Jinjer, dude guess what!?" America ran back to me and grabbed my shoulders excitedly. "My troops have totally spotted Italy over in Oregon!"

My eyes widened. "Wha-Oregon!? That's the next state down!"

America nodded. "Yea, I know right!? They're probably trying to get as far away from us as possible before trying to escape! So we'd better get down there before they try!"

He grabbed my wrist for the millionth time and dragged me out of the tent. My head was spinning a bit, wondering how they could have gotten all the way down to Oregon in just a few hours. I mean, I knew this state was right above it, but still! Unless you lived near the border, it would take a good while to get a good ways into that state, especially in these old-fashioned cars and vehicles, and even more so if they were on foot.

"Where are we going now?" I asked. America turned and smiled. "To our mode of transportation of course!" "What do you m-"

I froze when I noticed an old (to me) war plane sitting on a runway. I blinked up at it. "Oh." America laughed. "I know, its totally awesome, right?" I nodded. "So who's flying us there?" America gave me an odd look.

"I am, of course!" I blinked in surprise. "Oh, you can fly planes, I completely forgot! Cool."

America helped me into the little plane. I sweat dropped. It looked exactly like the planes that the soldiers would jump out of with parachutes for aerial attacks. 'I wonder if its really okay for us to use this...'

America brought me to the front of the plane, where there were two seats and tons of fancy plane controls that I couldn't begin to guess how to use. "Alright, strap in dude, cause we are ready to go!" America said, suddenly sporting a pilot's cap and goggles.

I nodded, a bit of nervousy churning in my stomach. It had been a long while since I'd ridden in a plane. But I fastened myself in nonetheless, holding tightly on to the straps of the safety belt.

The plane made a weird noise as it started up, and America cheered as he clutched the wheel and put the plane in motion. I shut my eyes and leaned back in my seat.

'I really hope I don't die.'

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, I feel like this is going too slow. I keep throwing in all this stupid filler, and I don't know why! Ugh. Next chapter Jinjer meets the Axis. Most of it, anyway. I'm really happy, I'm ready for some new characters.<strong>

**Does this seem realistic enough? I wanted to include the scene from episode eight by using that short scene from ten, and this was the only way I could think that it might happen. I'll try to tie up any loose ends and fill any plot holes with this segment next chapter.**

**Also, is it weird that I'm sort of rushing through this because I want to get to the 'Stranded' arc?**

**That's all for now. Over & out.**


	10. Chapter ten: Meet a third of the Axis!

**Chapter ten has arrived. And what do you know, we've reached over thirty followers. For me, that's a pretty big number, so thank all of you for taking an interest in this humble (and strange) little piece of my imagination. It means a lot for a first time public author. *bows* Thank you again all who have left me a review. Whether a flattering note about the quality of my story, or a short demand to hurry up and post the next chapter, they all mean more than you guys probably know. This thanks includes guest readers as well, of course. **

**Alright, enough with the boring sentiments, lets get on with this.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia...hmm, the possibilities. But unfortunately, this is the closest I'll ever get.**

**Random word of the day: Chopsticks**

* * *

><p>America was a pretty good pilot.<p>

I just wish he wouldn't laugh and cheer the whole friggin time.

It took us maybe a grand total of five minutes to get into Oregon, which made yet another wacky realization of this universe come to mind.

Traveling itself was faster.

Even in this fast airplane, it should have taken us much longer to reach the other state, Germany and Italy even longer than that. But if the time span in which it took to travel long distances was shorter than in the real world, that would most definitely explain a few things about the show. I had always wondered how all the characters seemed to be in the most random of places at random times. In reality it shouldn't have been possible for the nations to jump from one country to the next like it was nothing, but here in Hetalia, traveling wasn't near as difficult or troublesome.

Yet another thing to get used to here in this ridiculous universe. Lucky me.

All in all, the whole ride had just felt like being on a rollercoaster, and although a bit stomach churning, wasn't all that bad. America landed the plane in some field, surprisingly quite smoothly too.

Thank goodness he knew what he was doing.

"Alright! Let's go hunt us down some Axis!" America proclaimed when we exited. "Do you even have an idea of where they might be?" I asked. He paused in his steps. "I thought you would!" I resisted the urge to face palm.

"Well, I don't know exactly where they are. But I'd bet that Italy is most likely somewhere that there's pasta, or pretty girls. As for Germany, I don't have a clue." America put his hand on my shoulder. "No sweat, dude! I totally know a few places! C'mon, if we catch one of em, Britain will have no choice but to admit that America is way cooler and smarter than any other country ever!" He shouted, raising his fists in the air.

"I think you're a little too hyped up for this, America." I said.

As if he hadn't heard me, America grabbed my hand and tugged me along.

"Would you stop doing that!?"

It didn't take long for us to reach a town, bustling with people despite the cold weather. We started searching aimlessly, looking for any signs at all that a member of the Axis had been there. We asked around, but no one seemed to have seen a friendly, bubbly Italian or a tall, stern-faced German anywhere. At one point I turned around and found that America had disappeared.

"Ugh, come on! I can't be looking for you too! Why is this world so against me? Geez." "Why are you talking to yourself, dude? You're starting to sound like the limey."

I whirled around. "There you are! Jeebus, I turn around for one second and then you...disappear..." I trailed off when I noticed the paper bag secured in his arm, and the familiar sandwich in his free hand. "...You got burgers?" He nodded happily. "Yea dude, I was hungry! Want one?" America asked, offering the bag to me. I wanted to inquire where he'd gotten those, but then my stomach growled at the smell of food, which made me remember that neither of us had eaten today. I grabbed a burger from the bag wordlessly, ignoring America's smirk when I took a good bite of it. 'Man, I'm gonna gain some serious weight living with this guy.' "So did you find anything on your little food run?" I asked.

America shook his head and stuffed the remainder of the sandwich in his mouth. "Nah. Maybe we missed em." I held up my hand. "Seriously Alfred, eat or speak, choose one." America looked confused. "Eh? But why?" I sighed. "Never mind." 'You're lucky my aunt isn't here.'

I finished my own food. "Anyway, it doesn't look like they came through here. Oregon's a big state, there's a bunch of other places they could be. This could take a while, so why don't we-"

"DUDE, LOOK!" America suddenly shouted in my ear, making me cringe. But when I looked to where he was wildly pointing at, my jaw dropped. "N-No way!"

Standing a ways away from us was none other than North Italy, smiling his goofy little smile and flirting with a couple of girls. America whooped and started over to him, but I quickly grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him down behind a garbage can.

"Hey, the hell man? Italy's right there, let's grab him!" I shushed him. "We can't just 'grab' him out of the blue! Firstly, what if Germany's nearby? If we walk right up to him he'll start screaming, and Germany will hear, and I don't know if we can take him with just the two of us. Second, Italians are really good at running away, so if he sees us early he'll run and we won't be able to catch him. And thirdly, we don't want to cause a scene here." America nodded in agreement. "Oh of course, how foolish of me! So what you're saying is, we need a plan of action!" I smiled. "Exactly. If we can lure him out, get him to come to us and then take him quietly, we can avoid all that."

What was I saying? I suddenly sounded like a villain.

I had always liked Italy as a character, even if he was kind of irritating sometimes.

_He's the enemy here._

...Yea. That's right. He is the enemy. No matter how much it may not seem like it. The Axis are the enemies now. The bad guys.

That... left a bad taste in my mouth.

"So what should our awesome plan be?" America's voice snapped me out of my dark musings. He seemed to be thinking hard, for once. "What did you say Italy liked again?" I blinked. "Oh, um, pasta and girls, mostly." I peeked out from behind our hiding spot to look at him again. There were a few people staring at us, no surprise there, we probably looked pretty ridiculous behind this trashcan. "I've got an idea!" America said suddenly. I turned to him, and discovered he was standing up and holding two long coats, bowler hats, sunglasses, and fake mustaches.

"Where the hell did you get those!?"

America thrust one of the outfits to me as I stood. "Just put one of these on, and follow my lead!" I took one hesitantly, not really sure where he was going with this. 'I didn't even know they had fake mustaches in the forties...'

We dressed in the costumes, both looking rather stupid. "Hey, do you speak Italian?" America asked me. I gave him a long, strange look. "Why would I know how to speak Italian? I barely lasted through Spanish in high school." America held his chin thoughtfully. "Darn. Oh well, we'll just have to fake it." "You know, I would very much appreciate it if you told me what you're planning on doing." He smirked. "Its brilliant dude, I promise. Just follow my lead, and it should work perfectly!" I sighed in exasperation. "Fine, lets just get this over with."

The girls Italy had been flirting with had left, and now he was wandering around aimlessly. He paused in his steps and put a hand on his stomach, his expression turning downcast as he mumbled to himself. "Looks like he's hungry." I observed. "Perfect! Now I'm positive this'll work!" And so, we finally approached Northern Italy.

"Excuse-a me-a sir!" America said in a terrible Italian accent. I covered my mouth and bit down on my tongue to keep from bursting into laughter.

Italy turned around. "Ve~, si?" He asked.

I smiled a bit. Italy was pretty adorable in person. But it was weird how he kept his eyes so squinted it looked like they were shut. 'How does he even see like that?'

And of course, there was the curl. That famous little curl that all Italians seemed to have for some reason, just sticking out awkwardly like it didn't have a care in the world. My hand twitched, wanting very badly to touch it.

'Control yourself Jinjer, can't blow our cover here! Control...control...'

"We have-a just-a opened a new Italian-o restaurant by the terrace over there. We would-a very much appreciate-a if you would-a come and try our pasta!"

'Good grief, America. You sound like the lead singer from Nickelback and Romano's voices were combined.'

Italy didn't seem to notice the obvious fakeness of America's accent though. Instead, he took on a happy expression and nodded. "Oh, si si! I would-a love to come and-a try your pasta! Grazie!"

A pang of guilt shot my heart. He was just so...innocent. Well, sort of anyway. The point was I felt bad for doing this to him.

But I kept my feelings to myself and walked beside America with Italy skipping along merrily behind us. I wasn't sure where we were going, or how America was planning to subdue Italy. I just really hoped it wasn't anything too harsh.

Once we had gone to the outskirts of the town, America stopped in his tracks. "Ve~, are you sure this is where the pasta is? I don't-a see anyone!" Italy said.

America laughed. "PSYCH!" He yelled, making Italy jump.

America then ripped off his disguise, and took a sort of victory pose. "HAHAHA! You totally fell for it! You're now in the hands of the awesome Allies!" Italy's expression morphed into one of fear, and he made a move to run, but America caught him by the collar.

"AH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I surrender, please don't-a hurt me!" Italy cried. "Dude is weak, he's not even putting up fight?" America said with a disappointed tone. "Anyway, what do you want to do with him now that we've caught him?" I asked. "Take him back with us, of course!"

'I'm not really sure that's a good idea, but I don't think anything bad happens because of it, so whatever, I guess its okay.'

"Well then lets hurry up and go back before someone sees us out here." I said while removing my disguise. But I kept the coat on, because it was cold.

"Ve~! Una bella ragazza! Maybe this whole getting kidnapped thing won't be so bad after all-a!" Italy said. I stared at him. 'Is he seriously that shallow?' "What's a pretty girl like-a you doing here? You're way too pretty to be here with America! Oh, did-a you get captured too!? Don't-a worry, we can comfort each other and-a quake in fear together!"

America groaned in irritation. "Shut up, you're too damn loud!" I chuckled. "Look at the pot calling the kettle black." America ignored me. "If he keeps talking like this, someone's gonna hear! Jinjer!" America suddenly shoved Italy at me, causing him to stumble into me. "Hey, what the-"

"Get him to be quiet somehow! Knock him out or something! I'm gonna bring the plane around!" And with that, my country ran off. "Wait a se- America! Come on, what the hell!?" 'Bring the plane around!? What does he mean by that!?'

I groaned loudly. "Now what?" I mumbled. I looked down at Italy, who was sitting on his knees with his arms wrapped around me, snuggling against my stomach. "Ve~ve~ve~! You're-a so warm and-a smell so nice!" "Um, thank you?" I said. 'I wonder if he knows this could be considered as sexual harassment by some people. He's lucky I know so much about him.'

I sighed and left him be. Italy had always reminded of a little kid when I'd watched the anime. A sweet, innocent child who was dependent upon those he was fond of, and desired to love and be loved. He was the opposite of me, and I think that may be why I had liked him so much. Even right now he was acting exactly that way. And surprisingly enough, I didn't mind it.

America had told me to get him to be quiet, but I most certainly didn't want to hurt him, even though he was presenting me with the perfect opportunity to do so.

_You're weak side is showing._

I swallowed. 'Yea, I know.' But what could I do? Weakness was a part of me, no matter how much I hated it.

"What's the matter, ragazza?" I blinked, noticing that Italy had stopped hugging me, and was now just sitting in the snow. "Hm? Oh, nothing. Just lost in thought. You seem surprisingly calm considering the fact that we're kidnapping you." Italy smiled. "But if you're going to-a be there with me, then it won't be so bad." I tilted my head. "Why do you think that? I could be an evil Klingon for all you know."

Italy's smile didn't waver, despite my reference to something from the future. "No no. You're not bad! I can tell because you-a have such nice eyes!" I blinked. "You countries say the strangest things."

"Oh, so you're-a human then? Wow, its-a been so long since someone found out about us! What's-a your name?" "I'm Jinjer. The Allies advisor." Italy looked confused. "Ve~? Why would a pretty human girl like-a you be working with the Allies? They're all mean and scary!" I smiled. "Its a long story."

'One that I'm most definitely not telling you.'

"The Allies are all friends of mine, and I want to support them during this time." Italy went quiet for a moment. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, what with his weird eyes. Suddenly he shot up, and grabbed my hand. "Ve~, I like-a you! I am Feliciano Vargas, also the North part of Italy! You can call me whichever one you like, so lets be friends!"

I blinked in surprise. "I-um, as much as I'd like to say yes, I don't think that's a good idea right now, since we're on opposite sides of this war and all." "That-a doesn't matter, after all, that's exactly what-a Germany used to tell me, but now we are-a the best of friends!"

'Ah, so innocent. I really don't understand it.'

Figuring he probably wouldn't let it go until I relented, I sighed and agreed to be his friend. "Yay! It feels-a so nice to make new friends!" 'Don't come crying to me when Germany gets mad at you for making friends with the enemy.' I thought.

Suddenly, a strange buzzing was heard in the distance. It wasn't until it came closer that I realized what it was.

"Good grief America, what the hell are you doing!?"

The plane came into view shortly, and stopped right above us. A ladder dropped from it, and America appeared in the hatch with a megaphone. "Just grab onto the ladder, dude! I'll pull ya up!" Italy yelled and ducked behind me. I grabbed the ladder with both hands, and Italy clung to my waist. "You'd better hang on tight, Feliciano. Don't blame me if you fall!" He yelped and grabbed onto the ladder as well, and America pulled us up with his inhumane strength. Once up, America took my hand and helped me into the plane, and I pulled Italy in afterwords. "Eh? Jinjer, I thought you were going to knock him out or something to draw away any attention!" America said, gesturing towards the shaking nation. I gave him a deadpan look. "And THIS wouldn't have drawn loads of attention anyway?" He paused, then rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah, my bad dude!" He laughed and I just face palmed.

I wanted to question how this plane was staying in the air, but the phrase _Hetalia Logic _smacked me in the face once again, and I left it alone.

"So what are we gonna do with him?" I asked, gesturing towards Italy, who had hidden behind me again. America thought for a moment. "Eh, just tie him up at put him down over there." "Is that...safe?" I asked warily. "Ve~! Please be-a careful, I don't have insurance! But even if I did I don't-a think they would cover me in this situation because they wouldn't want to deal with all the calamities that would-a follow trying to-a protect me with a-"

"What the hell is this dude talking about?" America asked. "I have no idea." I replied. I knew that Italy made a lot of modern references in the show, but even I could never really understand what he had been talking about no matter how many times I'd replayed his rants.

America tied Italy up and set him on the one long seat at the side of the jumper's plane, as I was personally calling it, and we went back up to the front and strapped in. I leaned back in my chair again and closed my eyes. As America put the plane in motion again, there was a 'THUD' from the back followed by an "Ow!"

"Did he just fall?" I asked. "Eh, probably." America answered, sounding none too concerned. I felt the sudden urge to nap, but I knew we'd be back in Washington soon so there was no point. 'Oh, woe is me. Can't a girl get a bit of a break here?'

I felt the plane lurch upward, and America hollered happily beside me. 'Nope, of course not, how dumb of me to even ask. Damn it. Seriously gonna need an aspirin after this.'

***insert time skip here***

"I see the mission was a success?" Chris said, not even batting an eye when we walked up to the car with a tied up Italy walking behind us.

America laughed victoriously. "Hell yea, nothing stands a chance against us, right Jinjer?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Yea yea, just get in already." "Are you alright, miss? You look poorly." Chris said with concern.

America rubbed the back of his head. "Don't worry, she's just kinda airsick is all." "And WHO'S fault is that?" I said sternly. America laughed nervously. "C'mon, I said I was sorry!" "Just shut it and get in."

I rode in the front seat on Chris's recommendation, leaving poor Italy in the back with America. Instead of going back to the conference building, we went to the place that Britain was currently staying at.

A good choice, considering that Italy would most likely escape somehow or other, and we didn't want our main location revealed to the Axis.

"W-Wait! Don't I at least-a get a phone call!?" Italy said as we got out. America thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Eh, why not."

My eyes widened. "This isn't an arrest, you know!" 'More and more I lack understanding of these countries.'

Italy used the phone that was inside the building, though I had to hold it for him as he was still tied up. I heard the line pick up, and that's when Italy exploded.

"GERMANY, GERMANY! A couple of-a strangers just told that there was an opening for a tasty terrace, so I went to get-a pasta, but it turned out to be the Allies the whole time!"

I slammed the phone back down. 'The hell!? This is episode eight! Now everything's going backwards, good lord in heaven above, what next!?'

I groaned and clutched my head. "You okay, dude?" America asked me. "This is gonna give me a migraine or something..." I mumbled. "Eh? What's that?" "Once again, never mind. Lets just go find Britain."

Italy yelled. "NOOO! Not-a Britain, anyone but Britain!" 'Oh that's right, both Italy and Romano are terrified of Britain for some reason.'

America laughed. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets do this!" He grabbed Italy by his collar and ran off. I followed him, wondering why there weren't any other people here. 'Maybe all the countries reserved their own private hotel, or something. Wouldn't put it past them.'

We found Britain in the hotel's kitchen, sitting at one of the tables looking through a book. America marched up to him proudly. "Yo Britain! We totally caught Italy!" Britain blinked in surprise, then smirked. "Nicely done, you two."

Britain stood up, and America plopped Italy in the chair. "Lets hit him violently, and get what we can out of him." Britain said.

"Harsh." I said offhandedly.

"No need, I'll tell you everything I know!" Italy said quickly. "This dude is lame!" America sighed. "Maybe we should make him work!" He then suggested.

"Don't really see what good that would do, but okay." I said again.

Britain agreed, and they untied him. "Hmm, lets see. I know! Go over there and do those dishes!" America said in a commanding tone.

'He is enjoying this way too much...'

Italy went over to the sink and picked up one of the plates out of it. But the moment he put soap on it, the plate slipped out of his hands and broke... on his head? "My bad, oopsie!" Italy said with a grin. America groaned and grabbed him by the collar again. "Okay, so what now?" He asked Britain. The UK nation opened up an envelope and took out a folded sheet of paper.

"I wrote a letter to Germany, and this is what he said-"

"When the hell did you have time to do that!?"

"-please prepare Italy some good food, a cute girl, and a foot/soccer ball. Also, he will die if he accidentally learns French, so be careful."

"That makes no sense at all..." I made yet another unnoticed comment.

"Are you kidding me!? This dude is way too much work, lets just send him back!" America said. "HUH!?" I said. 'I mean, I knew this was coming, but still! All that work we did to catch him, and now they're just going to send him back!?'

"I agree, we don't have the time to waste on such things." Britain replied. "You've got to be joking..." I mumbled.

Italy yelped and ran behind me again. "Hey! How dare you use Jinjer as a shield!" America exclaimed. "I don't think he's really using me as a shield, I think he's just terrified of you two." I said in a dull tone. "Here, grab him and put him in this." Britain said, holding out a box.

A. Freaking. Box.

And somehow, America was able to stuff Italy inside that box, and send him off to where ever Germany was at this moment. America dusted his hands off. "Well, glad that's over with." "So what now?" "Well obviously, we gotta catch Germany somehow!" "Yes, but how, is the question. He will not be as easily fooled." "Well, how about we- hey Jinjer, where are ya going, dude?"

I turned around. "To sleep off this headache. Don't bother me." Then I marched out of the kitchen.

***brief POV switch***

America and Britain looked at each other. "What's her deal? She was fine a second ago!" America asked, confused. "Time of the month, perhaps?" Britain suggested.

"I HEARD THAT!"

The two nations jumped, and lowered their voices. "We should probably just leave her alone." "Agreed.

***And back again***

I sighed heavily as I collapsed onto a couch in the lobby.

My slight headache wasn't the only reason I had decided to rest. And no, it wasn't because of that 'time of the month' either. Why is it that so many guys automatically jump to that dumb conclusion when a girl is in a bad mood? Honestly, I'd like to see how they'd deal with bleeding from an awkward place for a week straight every damn month!

Ahem, where was I? Oh yeah.

I needed some alone time to try and wrap my mind around all these insane changes and universal rules of this world.

Everything was just so...so _different._

I wondered if I'd ever be able to truly get used to it. To top it off, I was pretty sure I was THIS close to having some sort of break down because of this crap. And knowing that I was literally the only person in the world that was aware of these things made me feel rather...alone.

Man, if I wasn't such an unusual person when it came to dramatic stuff like this I probably would have been crying by now.

Pushing all of those thoughts away, I rolled over and closed my eyes. I knew we would be seeing Italy again soon, but I wasn't sure how long the time span was between now and when France caught him. I would just take advantage of however much time that was, and rest.

**...**

I slipped in and out of consciousness for the next hew hours or so, and Britain and America wisely left me be.

I was finally awoken by the sound of voices echoing from the kitchen, a few of which were neither Britain nor America's. I sighed and lifted myself off the couch. "Guess that means Italy's back."

I made my way to the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. When I got there, I found that France had arrived, and Italy was in a...doghouse, that had his name written on it, atop the table?

"I'd like to ask what the shiz is going on here, but really I'm just not surprised anymore."

The nations turned to me when I spoke. "Oh, hey dude. Feeling better?" I nodded. "For the most part." America sighed in relief, though I wasn't really sure why. "I see Italy is back." Said country smiled and...barked...happily when he saw me.

I smiled in amusement. "Oui, I myself went out and captured 'im! Am I not utterly irresistible?" France said looking at me suggestively. "If by irresistible you mean making it hard to resist kicking you into next Tuesday, then yes, very much so." I said with a fake smile.

America laughed and Britain smirked at France's slightly frightened expression. "Well, I suppose zhat's better zhan nozhing." He said nervously. "That's the spirit, good little pervert." I said while patting his arm.

"Wow, I've never-a seen a ragazza force down big brother France before! I always thought he was super strong, but-a then I found out about his creepy stash behind his bed, and I asked-a my big brother Romano about it but-a then he got-a really mad at me for some reason and his face turned red-"

"Augh, he's such a pain, lets put him in jail or something!" America said. "I don't even know what he's talking about." I said, narrowing my eyes at France who just held up his hands. "Ohonhon~...I-I 'ave no idea what 'e is talking about!" He said nervously. "Uh huh, sure."

Italy stopped talking suddenly, and he whined and held his stomach. "You're hungry again?" Italy whined again in confirmation. "Alright, I'll feed him." Britain said, suddenly holding a bowl filled with what I guessed were scones, those were his specialty after all.

'Was he wearing an apron before?' I thought, chuckling a bit at how cute and unusual it looked on him.

Britain held the bowl up to Italy and placed a hand atop his head to coarse him to eat, actually treating him like a dog for some reason. Of course the moment he tasted one, his expression twisted into one of displeasure and I plugged my ears in preparation for what was to happen.

"AAAHHH! THIS FOOD TASTES TERRIBLE! I've never eaten anything so incredibly bland and disgusting!" Britain slumped down, and a black cloud of depression hung over his head. Literally. "Its terrible? You think my food is bland?" He said in a defeated tone. Italy actually started to cry. "THE WORST! Even Germany's crunchy potatoes taste better than this soggy mess of goo!" "You're not helping." America said with his mouth stuffed full of Britain's pastries. "I thought you hated Britain's food." I said. "I do, but I'm really hungry." America replied, thankfully swallowing first.

I looked back over at Italy, who was still crying and was now even trying to wipe the flavor of the scones off his tongue. 'Another thing about Italy is that he's pretty immature, I must say. Really he should be considering himself lucky that he's even getting food in a situation like this. But hey, what are you gonna do? Its Hetalia, after all.'

"So, I think we should just send him back again." America said. "I agree, zhis is getting too out of 'and." France said. "Where did we even send him last time, anyway?"

I knew from the show that Germany had found Italy both times in the box, so I was curious as to where they'd sent him.

"Back to the crappy Axis, of course." America said. I sighed. "But I mean, how did you even know WHERE to send him to get him back to the Axis?" "He told us, remember?" America said with an obvious tone. I blinked. "Um no, no I don't. I had a headache, so I probably wasn't paying attention."

"Oh. Well, it surprised me! Never would have guessed that Germany actually made it back to his country already!"

Cue anime-style fall of disbelief.

"T-Then why was Italy still here!?" "Ve~, I met some pretty girls while we were trying to escape so I stopped to flirt with them, but then Germany didn't notice and accidentally left-a me behind." Italy answered. I smacked my hand against my face.

'Why Hetalia, WHY must you constantly do this to me? Its like your trying to make me go insane!'

"Whatever. Just send him back already if you want." "Eh!? No, no, no please not the box again! Last time I got really sick and-a my neck hurt afterwords because I was-a cramped in there for so long!" France and America paid him no mind, and stuffed him into another box anyway. If this was in my world I would be pretty worried about doing something like that to someone, but since it was Italy, and furthermore with my foreknowledge, I knew he'd be fine so I let it go. But I did send him an apologetic look just before they stuffed him in, and shipped him off to who-knows-where once again. 'That won't be the last time I see that guy, though. Far from it.'

"Damn..." I turned at the frustrated Brit's voice, resisting the urge to laugh as he hugged his bowl of scones to his chest, mumbling incomprehensible utterances under his breath, glaring at nothing. I walked over to him and squatted so I was face to face with him, as he was still sitting down.

"Are you still sulking?" I said in a teasing tone. Britain glared at me. "N-No! Don't be ridiculous, I'm far too mature for that!" I poked his nose. "Riiiggghht." He swatted my hand away, a tint of red appearing on his cheeks.

I sighed and snatched one of the pastries from the bowl. "Would it make you feel better if I eat one of your precious scones?" I said, waving it in front of his face.

Britain blinked in surprise, and I heard a gasp or two from behind me. "Oh non, non, non, you should not feel obligated to choke down one of 'is 'orrid creations just to cheer 'im up! 'oo knows what it would do to you!" France exclaimed, snatching the scone from my hand and dumping it in the trash can. "HEY! HOW DARE YOU, THAT WAS A PERFECTLY GOOD SCONE YOU DAMN FROG!" "I would sooner 'ave no food in zhe world zhan allow a mademoiselle to eat you're cooking!"

Cue ridiculous argument.

I had always been curious about Britain's cooking, since it was a well-known fact in the fandom and canon that Britain's food was supposedly horrible. So of course with my lethal curiosity, I wanted to taste one for myself and truly find out.

While the two European nations were still arguing, I grabbed another scone from the bowl. "You sure you wanna do that, dude? I'm tellin ya, Iggy's food tastes like a rat in a washing machine." I laughed a little. 'There we go with the modern references again...' "I think I'll be okay." I looked back at Britain and France, who both had holds on each other's collars.

"Hey, I'm gonna taste one now." I said in a sing-song voice. They both froze and looked at me. "Jinjer, nooooo!" France said dramatically, and started to run towards me with an outstretched hand.

'Oh, what I would do to see this moment in slow-mo.'

I thought with amusement as I finally bit into the scone. France fell to his knees, and anime-style tears ran down his face. "Why!? Oh why did it 'ave to end zhis way!? She was so young...so beautiful! I'm sure wizh time I could 'ave gotten 'er to love me!" France cried to the skies.

'What a drama queen.'

"You can quit with the B movie dramatics, okay? I'm perfectly fine." While the whining Frenchman continued to cry dramatically, Britain and America were watching me eat intently. "So?" Britain finally grunted. "How is it?" "Yea, and don't bother sugar-coating it to make this dude feel better. You can just tell him it sucks." America said. Britain glared at America for a moment, but then looked back at me, the curiosity evident in his eyes.

I stayed quiet, rolling my eyes upwards as if thinking it over. I didn't answer until I had popped the last bit of the scone in my mouth, swallowed, then crossed my arms and shut my eyes for an official judge-like effect.

I was pretty sure I heard some of them hold their breath.

Finally, I opened my eyes and smiled slightly. "...Its good."

Britain was so shocked he stepped back a bit, and America and France did one of those anime falls of surprise. "NOOOOO! OUR MAIDEN 'AS BEEN CORRUPTED BY ZHE EVIL ENGLISH CUISINE CURSE!" France shouted.

"Did you just come up with that on the spot?" I asked.

America put his hands on my shoulders. "Okay dude, I need you to be honest with me here. Did that limey threaten you?" I heard Britain let out an indignant squawk. I shrugged. "There not the best things I've ever tasted, but I don't think there terrible."

America looked me hard in the eyes, probably trying to figure out if I was being honest.

'Geez, is it really that rare for a non-British person to like British food?'

Finally, America sighed and released my shoulders. "You are a boss, dude. To not only be able to stomach those crappy things, but even LIKE them!? I didn't think it was possible!"

'And there's more modern slang.'

"Hahaha! FINALLY, someone else with some decent taste around here!" Britain had finally come out of his shocked stupor, and was now smiling smugly. "You damn English bastard! For all we know, you could 'ave cast anozher one of your fake spells on 'er to get our poor Jinjer to say she likes your 'orrid excuse for food!" France accuse, jabbing his finger in the Brit's face. "WHA-What would I have to gain from doing such a thing you bloody twit!?" Britain fired back. "Don't be stupid, dude. Britain's spells are a load of crap, remember?" America said. "MY SPELLS ARE REAL DAMMIT!"

'There they go again.' I sat back down at the table and snacked on another scone from the bowl.

I could easily see why so many people hated Britain's food. Although I was fine with them, these scones were admittingly pretty flavorless by themselves. Luckily for Britain, I had pretty simple taste buds. Anything too sweet, or spicy, or sour I tended to dislike, so that was probably why I didn't mind the scones.

'I'd bet they'd taste amazing with jam on them or something. Don't a lot of British people do that? Plus, there's lots of different types of scones, I wonder why Britain hasn't made any of those for people to try. ...Well, Hetalia is all about stereotypes after all.'

"_Ferme-la!_ Do not get so stuck up just because Jinjer _apparently _likes your crappish cooking!" France said, grabbing Britain by the front of his apron. "Unhand me, you filthy fool!" Britain retorted, shoving the Frenchman off of him. "He's right though, dude. Its like a total mystery how she likes that sh**ty British stuff you make!"

When America said that, I suddenly remembered the most likely reason for why I did like them, a reason I felt stupid for not even remembering when I first came here.

"Y'know, its probably because I AM half-British." I thought aloud.

The room went abruptly silent, the nations all turning their attention to me in shock. "YOUR _WHAT!?_"

I cringed at the volume. "Wow, you guys actually heard me." Seems my mouth had slipped again.

"H-Hey, you're joking, right?" America said, laughing nervously. "Why would I joke about that? Believe it or not, I'm half-British."

America seemed crestfallen. "No waaay! You're way too cool to be related to HIM!" America said while wagging his finger in Britain's direction.

"You're related to him too..." I mumbled.

"Well, I guess zhat does explain why she can 'andle Britain's terrible cuisine." France said, eyeing me. "Alzhough I must admit I am quite surprised. You do not act like a typical British person." I shrugged. "Well I am only half-British. Plus I've never even been to the UK, so what do you expect?" France smiled a bit. "Ohonhon~, I see."

Britain was staring at me with an expression I couldn't quite comprehend. "If I may ask, what side of you is native to myself?" I blinked, not expecting such a question. And when I thought of the answer, a painful _'STAB' _gripped my chest. "My m-"

I swallowed quickly and turned my head, forcing the word out.

"My mother's. She... was from Manchester."

Britain was quiet for a moment, then smirked. "I see. Haha, this is quite interesting indeed!" "NO ITS NOT!" America shouted, sounding much like a toddler. He looked at me desperately. "But, your dad's totally an American, right!?"

'My dad...'

_STAB_

"Um...yes. As far as I know." America sighed in relief. "Ha, see? She's obviously really an American."

Britain narrowed his eyes at America. "Did you not hear what she just said? Her mother was born in a city of mine, thus that makes her just as rooted to me as she is to you!"

_STAB _

I gripped at my chest.

"Shut it, you're the deaf one! She's never even been to your dumb country!"

'Dammit mouth, now look at what you've gotten me into...' I thought bitterly as I watched them argue over which one of themselves I was most related to.

'Why do they even care? I swear, these guys will fight over anything.' "You seem distressed about somezhing." France said.

I was taken aback by his sudden presence right next to me. "Its nothing." I said. France chuckled. "Usually when a woman says zhose exact words, it means zhe exact opposite." I shrugged. "I guess. But it really is nothing." France smiled slyly. "You were right about what you said earlier. You are a terrible liar."

I tilted my head. "While that's true, I'm not lying. It really is nothing for any of you to worry about."

"Ohohon~, you may say zhat, but your eyes say somzhing entirely different." I looked at him blankly. "I don't really get what you mean by that, but don't you think that's kind of cheesy?" France smiled. "Per'aps. But zhat does not make it any less true, no? Zhe eyes are a window to zhe soul, is that not what zhey say?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Sure, whatever. Call me when you run out of cliché lines to preach, alright?" I said teasingly.

France sighed and dropped the topic, thankfully. Although I hadn't really understood what he was trying to get to, I had to admit I felt better. Out of all the people to notice my sudden shift in character, if anyone, France had been the least expected.

"Thank you, though. Maybe you're not as shallow as I first thought." France was quiet for a moment at my unexpected words of thanks, then he smiled. "Ohonhonhon~! Zhere is much about zhe lovely moi to learn, mademoiselle. Shall I teach you some of zhose zhings?" "I'm good, thanks."

**...**

America decided to go home shortly afterwords, fed up with Britain, and hungry again.

We stopped by a pizza place on our way back to the house, America being surprisingly quiet for once. Even when we sat at a booth, he just slurped noisily at his soda and somewhat glared at the table. "Are you still upset about my whole being a halfer thing?" I asked.

America stopped his slurping and looked surprised at me. "Psssh, naw, of course not dude!" I raised a disbelieving brow at him. "Really? Then why do you look like your ready to burn holes in this table?" America laughed nervously. He was quiet for a moment, then sighed. "Okay, so maybe I am still a bit peeved about it."

I tilted my head. "Why? I mean, I'd apologize, but I really can't choose my own heritage, y'know." America waved his hand. "Well yeah, that's not really what I meant." He paused and scratched his head.

"Its...kinda hard to explain, but well, we nations have a nasty tendency to be a little...possessive when it comes to our citizens."

I blinked, still not really understanding. Though I did look around real quick to make sure no one was listening in on this conversation.

"I know its weird, and kind of hard for humans to understand but-" America went on, unconcerned by the fact we were in public. "-For us, for countries, our citizens...our people are all we really got, y'know?"

He looked downwards a bit, appearing almost uncomfortable. "I mean, you said it yourself back a few days ago. We nations are nothing without our people. So ah...like, when someone decides to switch their citizenship from one country to another. That's like, a punch in the gut for us. For one of our own people to...decide that we're not good enough, that they wanna be a part of some place- someONE else." He laughed nervously. "Kind of makes you feel like a failure, y'know?"

I sat with my eyes wide, my dense mind processing this information.

That was...pretty deep.

Especially for America, of all people.

But sadly, it did make sense. And really, it made me wonder just how many things there were that I didn't know about Hetalia.

"America..." I said softly. He laughed again. "Sorry, don't mean to make you feel all awkward and stuff." He reverted back to his usual self. "Geez, where is that pizza, I'm starving over here!"

Despite it's genuineness, I could tell that he was forcing himself away from the heart-wrenching subject. And as I watched him smile and laugh it all away, I felt that strange warmth from before again.

'You really do care...'

My mouth started to speak of its own accord. "I may just be another human, and I may not be able to fully understand the burdens of being a nation-"

America blinked in confusion at my sudden outburst.

"-but that doesn't mean that I care any less about the personal feelings of my own country."

I vaguely wondered where these words were coming from, but kept talking nonetheless.

"My blood may be half-British, but in all honesty, most of the time I'm barely even aware of that fact. This is where I was born. And, this is where I was raised. Here, in America. In you. You're my home."

I cast my nation a glance before looking down at the table.

'Sometimes I really do wish I was good at this pep talk stuff.'

"I know I'm just one out of your billions of citizens, but if it means anything at all, just know that...that I could never imagine being born somewhere else. Living somewhere else. You're not perfect, hell, what country is? But all those faults still make you who you are. Even they can make you amazing. So um...chin up or something, will ya? And, know that you're a great nation. And an even better person. I mean, what would all of us crazy people have ever done without you?"

America stared at me with eyes like saucers. For once, I found that I couldn't guess what he was thinking. After several long moments, the stunned silence started to get to me, and I squirmed in my seat.

Just then, America lied his head down on the table, covering his himself with his arms.

I panicked slightly. 'Crap, what'd I say!?'

"Um...Alfred? Are you alri-"

I was cut off by the sound of muffled chuckles. America's shoulder's began to shake, and then he lifted his head and outright laughed.

But it wasn't his usual obnoxious laughter. It wasn't teasing laughter. It also wasn't psycho laughter, thank goodness.

This, this was truly genuine laughter. Not happy laughter, though.

Oh no, this was much more.

This was joy. Complete, and utterly pure joy.

Yes, there is a difference between joy and mere happiness. Trust me, I would know.

I sat kind of stunned, not really knowing what to make of my country's sudden outburst. America laughed for a good minute or two, at one point having to clutch his stomach because of all the exertion. He finally stopped after that, leaning on to the table for support and taking in deep breaths.

But the enormous smile remained on his face.

"Whew, dude." America said, removing his glasses to wipe away a few tears that had gathered during his laughing fit. He smiled at me, joy still evident in his eyes. "You're...really something." I blinked. "Am I?" He nodded. "Its not often you get to hear something like that as a country. Since we can't reveal ourselves to our people, you don't really get to know exactly what they think about you, as their country."

'Oh, just wait until Youtube comments are invented..." I thought offhandedly.

America leaned back in his seat, hooking his fingers behind his head. "Its a real pain in the ass sometimes, knowing that you've got millions of people on your shoulders to take care of. And sometimes its really hard to know whether or not you're doing a decent job. So, to hear one of your citizens say something like that to you, actually try and encourage you and stuff, say that they're happy to be a part of you-"

He smiled wider, if that was possible. "-Its a real pick-me-up, y'know?"

I smiled then, somehow feeling the joy of my nation. "Glad to be of service."

We spent the rest of the evening like that, eating good food and talking of random things. A good wind-down from a hectic day.

At seven we decided to wrap it up and head back, as tomorrow would probably be even crazier and I especially needed rest to prepare for it.

As we were walking back, a thought suddenly occurred to me. "Oh snap, we had that whole conversation about you-know-what in public, didn't we?" America laughed. "Oh yeah, guess we did!" "You have no sense of shame, do you?" I sighed.

_Now who's calling the kettle black? _

'Yeah yeah, shut up.'

America suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Oh yeah, almost forgot." As I was about to question him, I suddenly found myself pulled against a familiar chest, with an equally familiar pair of arms wrapped around me.

I stood in surprise for a moment, then craned my neck upwards. "Alfred? What's this about?"

He chuckled, the sound vibrating off his chest. "I never thanked you earlier. Figured this was probably the best way to do it." America released me, and put his hand atop my head. "Thanks for being one of mine. You're awesome, dude." I raised a brow at him. "Your welcome, but you don't have to treat me like a kid. I'm almost twenty, for pete's sake." America laughed. "Still younger than me!" "You're like two hundred years old, it doesn't count." "Hahahahaha!" "Geez, you might as well be ten though."

It seems I had forgotten that this little episode wasn't over yet, a mistake I would soon regret the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha...um, I apologize. I know in the last chapter I said the Axis would be in this chapter. But it ended up being longer than I thought it would be, so I cut it before the other two members could come in. But I promise both of them will be in the next chapter, swear on my jar of Biscoff spread. <strong>

**Also, I believe in the series this whole episode actually took place in Europe, most likely France. But I couldn't come up with a good enough reason for them to suddenly need to go to France, so I had to improvise. Hope this is realistic enough.  
><strong>

_Una Bella Ragazza- _Means "A Beautiful Girl" in Italian._  
><em>

_Ferme-la-_ "Shut up" in French. (Thank you Joliegold09 for the exact translation)

Please keep in mind that I have no decent resources for these language jumps and have to resort to Google translate, so don't assume that this is all accurate, especially the context of usage. Thank you.

**That's it for now. Kaze, over & out. **


	11. Chapter eleven: Say Hello to the Enemy

**Greetings people of the internet.**

**Sorry guys, shorter chapter this week. I planned it to be longer, but my mind constantly changes on me when I'm writing these. Seriously, they never go according to how I originally plan them. *insert sigh of exasperation here* **

**Anyway, I'll explain more at the bottom. Enjoy the read.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.**

**Random word of the day: Bananas (yum)**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to strangle something. I swear upon every hour of every Zelda game I have ever played that I'm strangling the next thing that ticks me off." "Ahaha...whoa, calm down dudette. You're acting a bit like Russia, there." I shot my country a look. "Good! He'd probably help me if he were here." America held up his hands in surrender. "Alright alright! I get it, you're not a morning person!" I blew a large bubble with my gum, and made it pop loudly. "Ya think? Now put your hands back on the wheel before you kill us." America quickly did as I said.<p>

I sighed deeply and stared out the window at the ocean below us. Yep, we were back in that stupid plane again. Where were we going now, at barely eight in the godforsaken morning, you ask?

Oh, just over to North Africa, no big deal.

That morning had probably been the rudest awakening so far, with America bursting into my room once again, when the sun had barely even begun to rise, and him announcing that Britain had gone to North Africa and that Italy was also there, so we had to get over there quick.

I panicked a little when I heard that news, not remembering any part in the show that took place in Africa. It dawned on me shortly after that, in which I proceeded to mentally kick myself for forgetting the final part of episode eight.

Anyway, that made the third morning in a row that we had to rush off somewhere, and I was honestly getting sick of it, hence my crappy attitude at the moment. 'Its just one adventure after the other here, isn't it? If this war doesn't kill me, these damn morning "errands" will.'

We had been flying for about an hour or so, and America had just announced that we were almost there. Thank goodness for wacky traveling physics, I did not want to sit in this mother effing jumper plane any longer than I had to.

'And to think this will be my first time ever out of the U.S. What a first time trip.' I began to see the faint shape of land. 'I wonder if I'll meet another country here. The show didn't personify many African countries though, so its hard to say.'

We landed shortly after that, in some kind of Allied base. I soon discovered it was mainly a British one, most of the soldiers walking around in uniforms similar to Britain's. America went up to one of the higher in commands to inquire where Britain, or General Kirkland as he was know here, was at. He directed us to one of the small buildings, shooting a curious look towards me.

In response, I smiled with a touch of smugness, saluting him firmly. Ignoring his surprised look, I followed America to the directed building, holding my hands behind my back and keeping my posture straight.

Alright, I'll admit, I didn't really know what I was doing. I think I was enjoying this a bit too much.

"Man, I wonder what Britain called us over here for." America thought aloud.

'Because he managed to catch both Germany and Italy and now wants to rub it in our faces.' I thought.

Then, something about that dawned on me, causing me to slow in my tracks.

Germany...I was going to meet Germany.

Germany, the country that was currently taken over by a madman.

The country that was tricked into believing said madman's beliefs.

The country that was responsible for the deaths of millions of innocent Jews.

The country that was in this war for two goals: Revenge, and world domination.

My palms started to sweat as everything sank in.

I was going to meet Germany.

I was going to find out whether he was being forced against his will to carry out these awful deeds, like so many fans chose to believe, or if he too had been seduced and caught in the web of lies spun by one of the most evil men in history. I gulped. 'I'm going to meet Germany.'

I had actually liked Germany when I first watched the anime. I found him to be respectable, and good-willed in his own tough way. But now that I was actually on my way to meet him, I wasn't so sure if I was ready to be face to face with such a nation.

_This is not that war. _

I slowly reached up and grasped the spot on my throat where Ancient Britain's necklace sat. Her wise words echoed reassuringly in my head, driving away the rising fear. 'Right. I have the insane logic of the Hetaliaverse to back me up. Plus, not to mention-'

I stared at the back of America, the large number '50' standing out on his bomber jacket to represent his states. I smiled as I watched him stride confidently through the base, at the same time looking as if he was having the time of his life somehow. 'I wonder what it is about that guy that makes you feel like everything is gonna be okay, even if the worst of the worst happens.'

"Yo, Jinjer!" I startled at the sound of America's loud voice. "Huh? What?" He looked confused at me. "What are you doing all the way back there? C'mon, dude!" I laughed a bit. "Sorry, but not everyone has as much energy as you, y'know." America laughed. "Damn straight! So, what? You want me to carry you or something?" "No, not really." I deadpanned.

America laughed again. I strode up to his side, and we finished the trek to the building together. As we entered, I felt myself smirk. 'Bring it on, Germany. Let's see what this world's version of you's got.'

Geez, now I sound like a hero from one of those dumb action flicks.

...Or is it more like a villain?

The inside of this small building was as dull on the inside as it was on the outside, a single room with a couple of doors on the opposite wall, with everything being made from gray stone, and only a table and a few chairs to serve as furniture. 'This place kind of reminds me of an old jailhouse.' I thought. "Hey yo, France! You're here too, dude?" America said, addressing the other nation in the room. "When did you get here?" France flipped his hair. "I 'ave been 'ere for hours upon zhe unfashionable Britain's insistence! 'owever, 'e 'as not even graced moi wizh 'is presence yet! And 'e calls 'imself a gentleman!" France complained.

"So where is he?" As if on cue, one of the back doors slammed open, and in came Britain holding a rope that was attached to- Yep, behind Britain, in walked Germany himself, looking very disgruntled.

'Wow.' I thought as I studied him.

He was very tall, not quite as tall as Russia, but his hefty build made up for that. Everything about Germany, from his boots to his jaw, screamed "I'm super ripped, so watch out ladies and enemies!" Even beneath his uniform, the tone of his muscles were easily distinguishable. I wondered just how thick the ropes that were binding him were, and if he really couldn't just break them with the superhuman strength he must have along with all those muscles.

France yelped when he caught sight of the German nation, and America's eyes widened.

It was then that I caught sight of Italy hiding behind Germany, his hands grasped together tightly as he shook in fear. "Come see!" Britain said proudly. "I captured Germany by using Italy as a decoy!" "Damn...I should have known better!" I heard Germany mumble harshly. "Way to rock Britain!" America cheered. "Oui!" France agreed, apparently have gotten over his fright. "Now you will tell us everyzhing you know! Or else."

I decided to stay quiet for the moment and let the scene play out.

"Before I tell you I have somezhing I vant to say, it goes a little somezhing like zhis! Lettin mein balls!" I snorted in amusement. 'You tell em, Germany.'

_You're encouraging the wrong side _

'Hey, it was a clever line, technical bad guy or not.'

Britain gestured towards America, who nodded in response and pulled out a rifle, pointing it at Italy. I blinked in surprise. 'A gun...'

That was a real gun.

Used to kill.

And at the moment, it was casually being pointed at someone.

I swallowed down my personal feelings, and reminded myself once again that this was not the logic of my world, and it was okay.

It was.

Italy cowered at the sight of the gun. "AAAH! Why are you pointing a gun at me!? I already told you that I told you everything I know, which is pretty much everything I know! Please don't kill me please!" He said at a ridiculous pace. I cringed. 'Ah yes, this is where I found him to be vastly irritating.' "Do your vorst! Compared to my everyday life, your torture vould be like bites from a mosquito!" Germany said in his booming voice.

"Yea, he's kind of a sadist, actually he's an intense super kind of sadist with a ton of advanced hardcore books and DVDs, you couldn't guess what I've seen living with him! There was one video I saw that had dogs in it-"

I plugged my ears. 'How is it even possible for someone to talk that fast!? I didn't even once hear his accent during any of that... And how does he know what a DVD is!?'

Italy rambled on for a few more seconds, making rapid hand movements to go along with whatever the hell he was talking about. When he finally quit, I took my fingers out of my ears and sighed in relief. I went up to America, put my hand atop the rifle, and lowered it. "Okay, I think we've pointlessly scared him enough." "Ve~! Jinjer!" Italy exclaimed.

Without warning, Italy threw his arms around me, rubbing his face against my chest like a cat. "Thank-a goodness you are here! I was so afraid of being-a stuck here with Germany and the scary Allies-a by myself!" "You know that they're all right behind us, right?"

I turned my head, and for the first time made eye contact with Germany. He eyed me with a mixture of confusion, curiosity, and suspicion. "Who zhe hell are you? Your not a country!" I rolled my eyes. "Nice to meet you too, Captain obvious. Name's Jinjer, Allies advisor. Lets be good to each other." I said with a touch of sarcasm, raising my hand in greeting. Germany grunted in surprise. "Vhat is zhe meaning of zhis? You all must be crazier zhan I zhought, letting a human in on zhis!" He said to the others. "Who we choose to allow into our company is none of your concern! Now, are you going to talk or not?" Britain said, glaring up at Germany.

The German nation narrowed his eyes. "Nein, of course not! You all must zhink me a fool if you believe I vill just spill all our top secret information so easily!" Britain 'tsked'. "Have it your way, then. Lets lock them up!" So, much to Italy's displeasure, America pulled the Italian nation off me and Britain led Germany through the other door, which I then found led to an even smaller room with a jail cell.

'Oh. So this really was a jailhouse.'

Italy and Germany were both locked in the cell, and left alone in the small room. "So Britain-" I started, bringing the UK nation's attention to me. "-did you call us all the way out here for any other reason than rubbing your victory in our faces?" Britain stilled, his smirk dropping from his face. "Ah-well, you see, that is..." America and France looked disdainfully at Britain. "Seriously dude? That's why you called us all the way out here!?" "'ow despicable!"

Britain sputtered. "Of course not! I...I also planned on consulting torture and interrogation methods now that we have them!" I smiled, and spoke in an overly-delighted tone "Good to hear. Because if you had called us to come all the way to North Africa at the hellish hour of six A.M just to rub your victory in our faces-" I let the smile drop.

"-I would have been very upset." Britain gulped and backed away from me, holding his hands up in surrender. I smiled again. "Well then, shall we go discuss these plans somewhere that the prisoners aren't in earshot?" Britain looked blankly at me for a moment. "O-Oh! Yes, yes, of course!" He cleared his throat. "Well then, we can go to the main tent and discuss our plans there." I nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

**...**

'So, what's going to happen next, is the question?' I thought to myself. 'They never did reveal how Italy and Germany escaped. I think the last clip they showed of this arc was them sitting in that cell. And then of course there was that phone call to Japan...but they cut that off too.'

"Are you listening to us, Jinjer?" I blinked, coming out of my musings. "Oh no, sorry." Britain's eye twitched in irritation.

The tent we had retreated to was spacious inside, a much more comfortable environment than that stuffy jailhouse. There was a table and several chairs set up inside, as well as a chalkboard.

I smiled. "What were you saying?" Britain sighed. "We are ATTEMPTING to come up with a method that will succeed in making Germany talk!" I rolled my eyes. "Good luck on that one. I'm not even sure Russia would be able to make that guy talk, believe me." Then a thought occurred to me. "By the way, where are Russia and China, anyhow? I have a hard time thinking of a reason they would miss this."

'Russia especially, what with how he loves to torment people...'

"Zhose two 'ave gone to zhe Russian border to launch an attack there." France answered. I blinked in surprise. "Okaaay... geez, no one tells me anything around here." I mumbled to myself. "By the way Jinjer, I've been thinking about something lately."

I turned my attention to Britain. "Oh really? Do share." The UK nation narrowed his eyes. "I will, thank you. I'm beginning to wonder about all this foreknowledge of yours, and more specifically, why you haven't shared much of it with us." I groaned.

"Didn't we go through this already? I haven't told you anything big yet because there hasn't been anything important enough to report. Just what do you want me to tell you?" Britain thought for a moment, then opened his mouth to speak before being interrupted. "I wanna know about that awesome future technology you mentioned before! Especially the stuff invented by us Americans!" "CONFOUND IT AMERICA! We're here to talk about battle plans!" Britain yelled.

I sighed in relief. Seemed I'd been saved from the suspicious Brit once again. "Two words, America. Video games."

'Steer the conversation topic away...'

America looked excitedly at me. "Video games? That sounds cool, what is it!?" I smiled. "Wonderful things, my friend. Wonderful, wonderful things. Wait about... thirty to forty years or so." America deflated. "Aww...not cool, dude." I chuckled. "No one likes a spoilsport."

You can pretty much imagine how the rest of it went on, whenever the countries weren't arguing among themselves, they were throwing around ideas and suggestions on how to get Germany to talk, or various general battle plans. Nothing really worth recounting, although I did throw in my own opinions when the subject of attack came up, hinting a few things out of my foreknowledge. Though with all the gaps in my knowledge of the Hetaliaverse, it was difficult to accomplish.

'Man, it sucks how little Hetalia showed about specifics of battles, aside from the 'Stranded' arc, anyway. I'm having a harder and harder time deciding what I should warn them about, and when...'

My train of thought was brought to a halt by a loud _GRRRR_ I startled, and looked around for the source of the noise. My gaze finally rested on America, who was gripping his stomach with a pained expression. "Man, I'm hungry..." "That was your stomach!?"

'How is it even possible for an organ to make such a sound!?'

"Yo Britain, whatt'ya got to eat around here?" Said country groaned and rubbed his face. "Fine, I suppose we'll take a break and eat. I could-" "No way! I would razher chew off my own arm zhan eat anyzhing you make! Lead moi to zhe kitchen, or wherever any food is. I will cook!" France said, not even letting Britain finish his sentence. The UK nation glared at France, whom ignored him for once and left the tent with America in toe, who was excited at the prospect of food.

"Damn France! Who says I'm not perfectly capable of cooking!?" Britain complained, fists clenched at his side. "Roughly ninety percent of the population, I'd say." I answered bluntly.

Britain's head dropped, a cloud of gloom hanging over his head. 'Great. I made him depressed. Stupid mouth...'

"But hey, that's just a dumb stereotype anyway. If the rest of the world decides to believe it, then that's their loss." Britain looked up at me with a thoughtful expression.

'Since when did I become a source of encouragement?'

Then, the UK nation smirked. "Hm. I suppose so. Serves them right, those tasteless fools!" I sighed. "That's not really what I meant, but okay, whatever floats your boat."

**...**

The base didn't have an actual kitchen, but there was a truck there full of food and basic supplies present. France was none too impressed with the contents, but he made do with them and managed to make some sort of stew that both looked good, and tasted even better despite the lack of decent ingredients.

America wolfed his down, practically drinking it. 'Well, at least he's eating something healthy, for once.' I thought as I ate the contents of my own bowl. "So? 'ow is it, mademoiselle Jinjer? Its not too bland, it is?" France asked me. I smiled a bit. "Not at all. Its terrific Francis, thank you." The Frenchman beamed. "Ohonhonhon~! Well zhere is much more where zhat came from!" "Hmph! Whatever! She likes my food better, anyway!" Britain said, begrudgingly eating a bowl of his own.

'When did I say that?'

France tutted. "Silly Britain. You must understand that somezhing so ridiculous is simply not possible! Did you not 'ear 'ow she just complimented moi on my cooking? Per'aps you are more of an idiot zhan I zhought." Britain leaped up from his seat. "WHY YOU- I'll have you know that I-"

'Stopped, muted, and tuned out. Ugh, I'm already getting sick of these constant arguments. I'd think that Britain would at least try and act more mature in front of his own soldiers, but once again, I am proven wrong.'

We were all seated outside around a fire, which the pot filled with stew was sitting on. One nice thing about suddenly traveling to North Africa was the favorable climate change. As opposed to the freezing temperatures in Washington at the moment, it was wonderfully nice here in the North African plain. While lost in my thoughts, my eyes wandered over to the little jailhouse.

'I wonder how those two are doing...' It was about noon now, the morning had practically flew by.

I looked down into my stew, and I wondered if anyone had bothered to give them any food. ...Most likely not, after all, they were here for the sake of extracting information, and withholding nutrition was one of the many ways to do that.

'Bad idea, Jinjer. Really, really bad idea.'

But that didn't stop me from climbing inside the supplies truck, grabbing two extra bowls, and spooning some of the stew from the pot into said bowls. I cast a glance at the other nations. France and Britain had pulled out swords and were practically dueling now, though I remembered them doing that in the show, so I wasn't worried about it.

'Some part of me thinks that they'd go insane if they didn't fight with each other on a daily basis, seriously.' Meanwhile, America was watching them fight while laughing his ass off, something that I remember he also did in the show. 'Maybe, if I'm sneaky enough...'

There was still a part of me that was saying this was a bad idea, but I trekked forward anyway, and before I knew it I was in front of the jailhouse.

There were guards posted in front of the main door, so I'd bet there were some at the back door too. 'Drat. Really didn't think this through...'

I doubted they would let me in without one of the others by my side, so I couldn't just waltz in like I'd stupidly hoped. 'What to do?'

I then noticed a tent near the jailhouse, the left flap being held open to reveal several chairs lined up like a classroom, as well as a chalkboard at the front. But the best thing about it? It was empty.

My gaze then fell to a large stone sitting on the ground. 'Huh. How ridiculously convenient.'

Backing into the shade of a tree and setting down the bowls, I made my way over to the tent, somehow avoiding the sharp gazes of the soldiers, with the stone in hand. Once I got close enough, I threw the stone into the opening of the tent with all my might.

A loud _CRASH _resonated from inside, making even myself flinch. 'Maybe I put too much back into it?'

Anyhow, my little plan worked, and soon I heard yelling from the direction of the jailhouse. I hid at the side of the tent until they all ran inside, then sprinted back to the dull building, picking up the stew before entering.

'Whew! I can't believe that actually worked...' I then heard voices resonating from the cell room. Curiosity taking over, I placed my ear up to the door. "-didn't-a mean to Germany!" "Zhat matters little! Zhe point is you once again failed to follow a simple order!" "I'm sorry! B-But Egypt was-a so strong, I didn't know what to do!" "Zhat's vhy I tell you not to try shtuff like zhat on your own! Vhat part of 'do not engage zhe enemy yet' did you not undershtand!?" "VEEE! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T-A DO IT ON PURPOSE, I SWEAR!"

I thought over what I had just heard. So that was why Italy had been here in the first place? To attack Egypt? That didn't really go according to the real war timeline, did it?

'It doesn't really make sense... Aside from that even, how did Britain know that Italy was going to be here?' I thought on this for a few moments, somehow ignoring the yells coming from the other side of the door. 'Well, I guess if he had this base already set up here, its definitely possible. Oh, wasn't there that episode in World Series that shows Britain getting information about the Axis being stranded, too?'

I subconsciously leaned against the door, accidentally alerting the ones on the other side to my presence. "Augh! Shut up you blabbering dumkopff! Zhere's someone here!" I heard Germany loudly whisper to Italy. 'So much for being sneaky...' I braced myself and entered the small cell room, where Germany sat with that same old stern look on his face, and Italy was hiding behind him.

"Yay! Its-a Jinjer! Thank goodness, I was-a so worried that Britain was coming in to force us to eat his food!" Italy said happily, coming out from behind Germany. "Speaking of food, I come bearing some. Don't worry, France made it." I said, smiling at the Italian nation. "Ve~! Big brother France's food! That-a sounds delicious, grazie bella!" "Vait."

Germany interrupted, grabbing Italy by his collar to keep him from running up to the bars. I sighed, already knowing what he was going to say by the guarded look in his eye. "No, its not poisoned, and I can taste some from both bowls right now if you want proof. I recommend you consider yourself lucky, and eat it." Without waiting for a response, I slid both bowls through the bars of the cell.

Italy quickly reached for his despite Germany's protests. "Ah! Its-a good! As expected of big brother France! Its so much-a better than English food!" "Augh! Italy, you fool!" Germany mumbled, shaking his head. I cast a glance at the German country. "You might want to consider eating too. I'm not sure if I'll be able to sneak more over here." Germany 'hmphed' at me. "You underestimate me, frau. I have gone days vizhout as much as a crumb to eat, so you are sorely mistaken if you zhink a measly day vizh no food vill svay me!" I shrugged. "Suit yourself."

It was quiet for a moment, the only noise being of Italy eating. "Vait a minute, vhen you said 'shneak more over here', are you saying zhat you came here yourself to give us food vizhout anyone else knowing!?" Germany said, breaking the silence. I nodded in response. "Yea, and it wasn't really a walk in the park either. Had to drive those dumb guards away just to get in here." Germany stared at me. "R-Ridiculous! Just vhat is your game, anyvay? You are human. Vhy vould you go behind zhe ozher nation's backs just to give us somezhing to eat? Even more odd, vhat is a girl like you doing vorking vizh zhe Allies!?"

I smiled coyly. "Pretty odd for the prisoner to be questioning one of his captors, isn't it?"

Germany glared, but looked down in defeat, seeing my point. I sighed, and sat down on the cold stone floor in front of the cell. "Jinjer O'Dale is my name, and advising's my game. I'm currently serving as the Allies advisor." Germany looked at me with a hint of surprise. Obviously, he hadn't actually expected me to answer his questions.

"As for why I'm working with them... well, I guess you could say that it wasn't _exactly _by choice." Germany narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying zhose bastards zhreatened you, or somzhing?" "Threa- No! No, nothing like that. Sorry, I guess I didn't say that right."

I paused. 'Its not like I can really explain without rising anymore questions. And I definitely don't wanna reveal anything to him about who I am...'

"What I meant was, I met them all by accident. But it was I who decided to work with them in this war." Germany studied me silently. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, of course.

I knew I had to be careful about what I said to him. One slip up could spell disaster, and I could ruin everything.

"Vhen did you become avare of us nations? I find it hard to believe zhey vould just tell you." I smirked. "That is something that I've known about for quite some time now. As for how I found out...I'm afraid I can't tell you that." Germany's shoulders fell in disappointment.

"Ve~, its-a still so nice of you treat us countries the way you do! Its as if we were-a normal people, almost!" Italy said suddenly, having finished his food. I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean? Is there some other way I'm supposed to treat you as countries?"

They looked surprised. "Vell...no, its just zhat it is...unusual for a human to treat one of us as one of zhere own." Germany said, his expression downcast.

"That still doesn't make sense. One of our own? You guys are more of a part of us humans than anything! After all, your our nations, right? Our homes. You guys all make up a huge part of who we are. We wouldn't exactly be here without you, y'know."

Germany looked stunned, and Italy had completely froze, staring at me with those squinted eyes of his. I felt awkward under their gazes, so I stood and cleared by throat. "Well then, I guess I'll be going now. Um...sorry you guys are stuck in here and everything. I'd do something about it if I could, but I'm just the advisor here." I shifted my stance, not really knowing what else to say.

'What am I even trying to accomplish here?'

"So, I'll see ya round. Bye." I waved and started to walk out. "Wait!" I was stopped when a hand shot out through the bars and grabbed my wrist. I blinked at the Italian owner of the hand. "Um, yes Feliciano?" He smiled and grabbed my wrist with his other hand, and started shaking my hand through the bars. "Grazie, grazie Jinjer! You are even nicer than I-a thought you were! If I wasn't-a locked up in here, I would hug you!"

"Okay, thank you, can you please stop that now?" I said, my voice wobbling from how he was shaking my arm. Italy let go, but his cheerful smile stayed in place.

"Okay, so if that's all, I really should go before America starts tearing up the base looking for me. I'll see you later, Italy. And Germany." I said, casting a look at the German nation.

"Ludvig." A voice stopped me yet again just as I had turned. "Hm?" Germany looked at me from the corner of his eye. "My human name is Ludvig Beilschmidt."

I was momentarily taken aback, but then smiled, amused. I nodded at him one last time before exiting the cell room.

I peeked out the back door, as there were probably guards by the front, and luckily the coast was clear in the back for now. I breathed a sigh of relief once I finally left that building.

'Well that was more than a bit nerve wracking.' I thought back about Germany.

He... seemed to be okay. I didn't see any trace of genuine malice in his eyes when I spoke with him. Really he just seemed to be super irritated with everything, especially a certain Italian nation. 'Lets hope that it stays that way. If Germany ever takes that sort of turn...'

I shuddered. I didn't want to consider something like that happening.

'Now lets see, where were we at before again?'

"JINJER!"

'Nevermind...'

I turned around to see America running towards me. "There you are! Where'd you go, you totally disappeared on us!"

'Aw crap, I didn't come up with a good excuse!' "Um..." "Ah, you found her!" Came another voice, this time belonging to the UK nation. He walked up beside America, his bushy eyebrows drawn together. "Where the bloody hell did you run off to?" I held up my hands in surrender. "Geez, no need to be so touchy. I was just exploring a bit. This is the first time I've ever been out of America, after all."

'Did that sound convincing? Please tell me it sounded convincing!'

Britain sighed. "Well that's all well and good, but don't go wandering off by yourself! Its not safe for a woman as yourself." I rolled my eyes. 'There we go with that. I'm capable of defending myself, hell, I took down France with one move!'

_Getting a bit overconfident, are we? _

'...Yea yea, shut up.'

Despite thinking this, I had no interest in getting involved in some petty argument, so I voiced none of my thoughts. For once. "Fine, I'm sorry, promise I won't do it again."

Britain nodded at me, satisfied with my response. "Besides dude, if adventure is what you wanted, you just could've asked me! With my awesome plane, we can go anywhere we want!" America exclaimed as we began to walk, pumping his fist in the air. I laughed. "Oh? You know, I have quite the awesome vehicle myself back home." America's eyes widened. "Whoa, really? What is it!?" I saw Britain turn his head from the corner of my eye, showing his interest as well.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell them a little bit about future tech.'

"Its a motorcycle. Not exactly an airplane, but definitely just as cool." "Motorcycles, hm?" America thought for a moment. "Those are pretty damn neat. Aren't they mostly used by cops, or gangs though?" I smiled, and lowered my voice to be sure it didn't reach any unauthorized ears. "Yes, but in the future they're way more common. Not only that, but they look way cooler, and they're wicked fast! The fastest one invented so far can go over 300 miles per hour."

America nearly tripped in surprise, and Britain's mouth dropped open. "T-THREE HUN-"

I quickly slapped a hand over America's mouth. "Yes, its that fast. But that one is also pretty rare, and ridiculously expensive, so its really not that common. A more common one is about 165 miles per hour, only at top speed of course." America had stars in his eyes at such a thought. "Still though, 165 is still a vastly impressive speed." Britain said.

I shrugged. "I guess so. You would never guess how far we've gotten within barely fifteen years, though. Its like we're in the middle of this technology boom right now or something, and honestly, its getting kind of old." They looked confused. "Eh? But why?" "What other types of devices have been invented, exactly?" I smirked.

'Ah, I see how it is. Nice try, Britain. I'm not spilling that easily.'

"All in due time, gentlemen. All in due time."

I patted Britain's shoulder for his effort.

He didn't seem amused.

**:P**

"GET THOSE ALARMS GOING!"

"MAN THE VEHICLES! DON'T LEAVE ONE UNGUARDED!"

"WHERE IS THE GENERAL!?"

I blinked wearily, rousing from my dreamworld at all the sudden noise. "Oh come on...can't I get even a tiny break, here?"

I had been resting in the plane, accidentally falling asleep from my slight exhaustion. I yawned as I hopped out of the plane.

"WHAT THE BLAZES IS GOING ON!?" I could hear Britain's angered yell from here. "GENERAL, THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED!"

I blinked. "Okay, I'm awake now."

'Why are they talking so loud?'

I saw soldiers running about, many over by the jailhouse or going off the base using jeeps. 'I guess I'll get to find out how they escaped, then.' Just as I thought that, a familiar whine reached my ears.

"Germany! Germany, my-a foot itches!"

My eyes widened. 'Oh, could it be?' I trekked into the thick greenery behind the plane, and sure enough, I spotted our escapees along with their partner in crime. 'Ah, now it makes sense.' I thought as I stared at that familiar bowl cut of black hair.

"Shut up you idiot! Someone vill hear us!"

"I berieve someone aready has."

The nation garbed in the white uniform turned around, facing me with his bottomless brown eyes, which widened upon seeing me. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head. "Not very stealthy, am I?" Germany's eyes narrowed in frustration when he noticed my presence, and Italy just smiled and waved excitedly. "Ve~! Ciao, Jinjer!" I giggled and waved back. "Hello, Italy." Japan turned to Italy, showing a hint of surprise. "You two...know zis woman?"

Germany didn't answer, and just rubbed at his temple. "Verdammit...and ve vere so close!"

I turned my attention to the Asian nation, who was staring at me warily. "Mister Japan, I presume?" He blinked in surprise, placing a hand upon his katana. "Hai, zat is correct. May I ask who you are?" I smiled politely. "I am Jinjer, the Allied advisor. Pleased to meet you." I bowed respectfully.

Japan's face turned red, and surprisingly, he bowed back. "H-Harro. Hajimemashite." I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

'Right, this guy is ridiculously polite.'

"Lets get along, okay?" I added. Japan blinked several times in shock, nervous sweat drops appearing on his face. 'This is kind of like when he met Italy for the first time, and was trying to compliment him on his culture.'

"A-Aright." He finally said. "Nein! Ve do not become friends wizh zhe enemy!" Germany protested. "Eh? But Jinjer and I are-a already friends, its okay!" Italy said, making Germany glare at him. "Vhat did I tell you about zhings like zhat!?" "AH! I'm sorry, please don't-a be mad at me!"

I chuckled at the scene. 'Yep, the Axis really aren't that much better.' "So, making a little jailbreak are we?" Germany stopped scolding poor Italy and glared at me, but said nothing.

I crossed my arms and leaned against a tree. "Well, ya'll better get going. The British will be coming anytime now."

'Yay history references!'

The Axis were stunned. "Y-Your letting us go!?" Germany exclaimed. I nodded, scraping at one of my nails. "Yep. So get outta here before I change my mind."

I knew there was no point in keeping them here. After all, we'd be seeing them again soon, and then the real fun would begin.

Germany still didn't look convinced. "Vhat's your aim? Vhy do you keep helping us like zhis!?" I shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe I just feel like it." I turned my back to them, casting them a mysterious glance.

"Besides, there would be no point in keeping you here. We'll be seeing each other again very soon, I can assure you of that." I then started to walk off. "I look forward to fighting with you, gentlemen. Until then, Axis Powers."

'And that's how to make a cool impression! Man, I wish I had a recording of that! I bet I look real badass.'

When I arrived back into the heart of the base, things had become even more chaotic.

"WHERE DID THOSE WANKERS GO!?"

"WHO THE HELL LET THEM USE THE TELEPHONE!?"

"AH~! ALL ZHIS CHAOS IS RUINING MY LOVELY 'AIR!"

"DO NOT WORRY, THE HERO WILL SURELY CAPTURE THE ESCAPED VILLAINS!"

I sighed heavily. "I think I'll just go back to sleep."

***POV switch***

The Axis countries watched the woman called Jinjer walk off until out of sight.

Germany 'hmphed'. "Vat a strange voman." He grunted.

"Ve~, I like-a her! She's super nice and pretty!" The Italian said happily as they began to trek further into the jungle. "I am surprised, she knew who we were. Is zere anyzing I should know about zis Jinjer girl?" Japan asked.

The other two countries cast a glance at each other.

"(Ve~,) (Ugh,) (V)Where should (v)we start(-o)?" They said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Are these accents irritating anyone else? Ugh, seriously!<br>**

**Anyway, this chapter is a bit shorter because I have planned to cram all the rest of the meetings into the next chapter, which are parts from about four episodes, so you can expect a really long chapter next time. It might take a while to come out, but I will do all in my power to get it posted before the end of next week. **

**We are quickly approaching the 'Stranded' arc! Yesssss. We will soon be entering the episodes from 'World Series' that have to do with WWII. I am very excited. **

_Frau-_ Basically means 'girl' in German.

_Hajimemashite- _Means 'Nice to meet you' in Japanese

**Now I am going to sleep, as it is one-thirty A.M at the moment. **

**Kaze, over & out.**


	12. Chapter twelve: Calm before the Storm

**Hey, guess what, another change in plans, surprise surprise. **

**This chapter is the longest one yet, but I expected it to be longer. I didn't put in near as much as I originally planned, for reasons which I will explain at the bottom. Enjoy the read.**

**Disclaimer: Running out of clever ways to say that Hetalia doesn't belong to me...**

**Random word of the day: Mongoose**

* * *

><p>Short weeks passed.<p>

At least it seemed short, maybe time itself flows quicker in this screwy universe too, or something.

Anyway, I won't bore you with a detailed description on the events of every single day, I'm too lazy for that. I'll summarize everything the best I can, though.

Nothing else really happened at the base, except of course when a star literally struck Britain in the head, cancelling his plans for hunting down the Axis to launch an attack on them. I remembered that scene from much further in the series, which of course did nothing to help my perception of the timeline for this whacked story.

When we returned from Africa, (no one ever did find out about what I did) we slipped into a routine of a sort. The meetings were put on a temporary hold, as France returned to his country for reasons that frankly escape me, and China and Russia weren't due to return for a while, same with Canada. So, there was really nothing of great significance to do in the meantime.

I finally started to get some decent rest, and dear America finally stopped bursting into my room each morning. My country and I would pass the days doing whatever we could find to keep ourselves entertained, whether exploring the state, goofing off in town after town, or just staying safe from the cold indoors for a day. With whatever we did, we meanwhile tried our best to forget about the war raging on outside the safety of our country borders for as long as we could.

I could tell America was a bit antsy about it, he didn't like being stuck here while there was so much action going on outside, but Britain had given specific instructions not to try anything else until the Allies were back together again.

I sort of missed all the technology of my world, sometimes I woke up and reached for my phone across on my nightstand, only to remember that it wasn't there.

Genius Jinjer, continues to strike in the time of boredom!

As a substitute, I often found myself in the library, reading whatever it had to offer. America sometimes had to retreat to his office to do paperwork and other official stuff as a nation, and it was those times especially I that I read, often lounging in my window seat while I did so. Its not as boring as one might think, pretty damn relaxing if I do say so myself.

America and I continued to grow closer. I never knew how much fun it would be to have a good guy friend.

Guy FRIEND, thank you very much, please don't go jumping to conclusions, I already had to clear up one of those troublesome messes.

Chris, our lovely driver and faithful companion, continued to send those weird little hints, or knowing signals or whatever to me. Whether it was a slight smirk when he spotted America and I walking together, or "accidentally" making the car lurch so that I fell into America's lap, or he onto my shoulder, I could tell he was having a little too much fun with teasing us.

Or, me, more specifically.

It was then that I realized I hadn't really considered what this whole situation must seem like to the common folk. A random young woman suddenly going to live with a single man about her age (physically speaking of course), and whom both are obviously hiding something from the public?

Oh spaceballs.

With that thought in mind, I decided to confront him about it one day, when I managed to pull him aside out of America's earshot. "We're not sleeping together." I'd said bluntly. Chris had been taken aback for a moment, his usual cheerful smile dropping from his face, only to be replaced by a friendly smirk. "Beggin your pardon, miss. S'not my place for assumptions." He had stopped the teasing after that, but there was still some strange _look _in his eye that I couldn't quite place.

Britain came to visit us once and a while, but I figured it was mainly to make sure America was staying out of trouble. Every time he visited, America would complain and inquire how it wasn't fair that they got to be out on the battlefield supposedly kicking ass, while he and I had to stay cooped up over here. In which each time Britain would respond with something along the lines of, "Rubbish! You should consider yourself lucky you get to stay here and relax, or have fun, or whatever it is you two do instead of being out there in the middle of all that disarray!"

I didn't say it aloud, but I actually agreed with Britain. Even if it wasn't anything like the war from my world, I didn't want to go anywhere near the battlefield until it was necessary. Speaking of battle, I had taken it upon myself to perform daily exercises each day as well as practice the moves that China taught me to improve my stamina. The garden in America's backyard proved the perfect place to do so, and I forced myself to go out each day despite the biting cold.

Ah, my aunt would be so proud of me.

I was surprised by how well I seemed to have adjusted to my new life in 1942 Hetalia. There were still days that I missed having a friendly argument with my aunt, or chatting with my uncle about the stupidity of the government, or running off to a local park with Jamey to play like we were little kids again.

Hey, don't judge me, we all do strange things in our private lives.

But anyway, with the help of my ever awesome country, I always managed to find something to chase the homesickness away. I can't even tell you how many movies we saw in the span of those few weeks.

One of those days, America took me by surprise by plopping a pistol into my hands. I had given him a strange look. "And what do I owe this pleasure to?" I asked, my infamous sarcasm lacing my voice. "Its a war, dude. You gotta have some kind of weapon on ya." I blinked dumbly at the obvious answer. I'd stared at the gun. I examined everything about it, from its shape to its color, taking note of how it weighed down in my hands. "You know I don't know jack about firing this thing, right?" America smiled. "No prob, dude! I'll show ya!" America took me out back, and set up three old coffee cans atop the fence in a row. He then showed me where to stand, and backed up to stand a few paces behind me.

"Alright, Jinjer! Take a good shot at one of those cans!" I hesitated before nodding, and gripped the gun with both hands, slowly raising it in preparation to shoot. "No laughing now, I've never even held one of these before, okay?" "Yea, sure sure. Now lets see how ya shoot!" America answered.  
>He was a lot more eager for this than I was, that was for sure.<p>

I took a deep breath and pulled back the hammer, hearing the gun _click _in readiness. 'Alright, guess its now or never.' I aimed at the middle can, and pulled the trigger. A loud _BANG _resonated through the air, and I stepped back in surprise at the impact. The bullet scraped the side of the can, causing it to spin slightly, but nothing else. I sighed in disappointment. "Not bad, dude. But here, you're not really doing it right." America came up behind me, circling his arms around my form and placing his gloved hands over mine, which were still gripping the gun. He steadied my slightly shaking arms, holding the gun firmly from over my cold fingers. He adjusted my hold on the pistol and fixed my stance, voicing a few tips next to my ear.

Thankfully he didn't talk in his usual loud voice, or else he probably would have busted my eardrum.

"Alright, on the count of three, kay dude?" I nodded the best I could with his chin atop my head. 'Damn I hate being short.'

"Okay! Ready, one, two-"

_BANG _

I flinched slightly. 'I hope he has some sort of a permit for this...' This time, the bullet hit the can dead on, and it fell off the fence. America whooped in excitement. "Awesome, dude! You'll be shootin' down them baddies in no time!" He slapped my shoulder in encouragement. I grunted in surprise, and rubbed said shoulder. "America, I know you used to be a cowboy and all, but could you not bring out that side of yourself on me?"

So a few days per week, America would take me either out back or to some rural, forest-like area to practice my shooting. Thankfully he never made me shoot anything living, which was an indescribable relief. I don't know if I'd be able to stomach that, even if it was just an animal. I could barely look at roadkill without my gag reflex making itself know.

The other few things worth mentioning that happened during these weeks of rest are a couple of phone calls we received. The first was from Britain, reporting that Germany had been spotted in France at a restaurant that France himself just happened to be working at. This informed me of the current timeline, as I remembered that scene from the anime.

Though I did wonder why France had been working at some random restaurant in the first place.

Anywho, France hadn't been able to capture Germany as he had been alone, so that incident didn't last long. The next was from China, surprisingly enough. I had been meandering down the hallway when I'd heard America's shocked yell from his office. "RUSSIA BROKE HIS BACK!?"

I'd froze in my steps, and dashed into his office. "America, let me talk to him for a sec!" America had been confused at my request, but handed over the telephone anyway. "Hello, this is Jinjer." _"Jinjer, aru? What a surprise. It has been a while. How have you been, aru?" _"Quite well, thank you China. I heard that Russia had a bit of an accident?" _"Yes, unfortunately. He is at hospital recovering at the moment, aru." _"By any chance, did Russia acquire this injury by jumping out of plane without a parachute?" I asked in blunt monotone.

It was quiet on the other end for a moment, America shooting me a surprised look. _"...Did you see this happen, aru?" _China finally replied.

I nodded, though of course, he couldn't see me. "If he happened to yell "Vodka!" on the way down, then yes, I did see this happen." China sighed from the other line. _"It would have been nice to know that before we left, aru." _"And I would have gladly told you, but I wasn't even aware the two of you had gone anywhere until it was way late. Sorry." _"You are forgiven, aru. Just be sure you are more aware of current situations from now on." _I smiled wryly. "Oh, don't worry. I'll be sure to know everything that happens around here. EVERYTHING." I said while shooting a look at America, whom laughed nervously and held up his hands in response. _"We will most likely return when Russia has recovered. Nothing much even happened here, aru." _"Will do. Please tell Russia that I'm sorry for him, and I hope he recovers quickly." _"Very well, aru. Until then." _"Bye, thanks China."

I hung up the phone, and turned to find America giving me a weird look. "What? Did you want to talk to him some more?" My nation shook his head. "Nah. I wanna know why you're so nice to that weird commie!" I resisted the urge to sigh. "Because he's my friend, America. Thus, its only right for me to treat him like one." "But why THAT guy!? He's been screwing around with me for, like, ever dude!" I raised a brow.

"And you do the same with him, so its even. You two terrorize and threaten each other, and soon you'll regret it. I mean really, don't all you nations go through something like this with another nation all the frigging time? Just look at France and Britain for pete sake, haven't those two been enemies for basically their whole lives? I don't personally see any problem with being neutral unless the situation demands otherwise. And no offense America, but I don't really think you're personal grudge against Russia is a good enough demand for otherwise." I hooked my fingers behind my head and began to walk out. "But hey, I'm just another human with an opinion. S'not like anything I say matters."

With that, I exited the office. I didn't know where such a statement had came from, all of a sudden. I was supposed to be helping the Allies win this war, not lecturing them on their personal relations. 'Nice one, Jinjer. Now your own country probably thinks your insane.'

I really hoped my little reference to the Cold War didn't screw anything up. It was difficult to imagine how that would go here in the Hetaliaverse. Hell, if America and Russia already disliked each other this much now, how much more downward would their relationship spiral when THAT hits?

'Whatever. I'll be gone by that time anyway.'

I ignored the stab of guilt that clenched my chest.

This morning, America intruded my bedroom for the first time in weeks much to my displeasure, but he made up for it with his announcement. "GREAT NEWS, DUDETTE! JUST GOT A CALL FROM THE LIMEY, AND THE ALLIES ARE BACK IN BUSINESS, MAN! WE GOT A MEETING TO GET TO IN FIVE, SO GET READY!" I'd then kicked him out, chuckling as I listened to him cheer in excitement from downstairs. I got dressed in my military clothing, which had been cleaned recently, and examined myself before leaving.

The only things from my world that I still had on my person were my earrings. I didn't wear the skull with the chain attached, but the others stayed in place. My ears just felt too hollow without them. I smiled at myself, happy that we were finally going to get some action after these weeks of doing nothing productive.

**...**

'I wonder how close we are to the "Stranded" arc. That's when things start to get real, in my opinion.' I thought as we pulled up to the meeting building. "Ha, I never thought I'd actually miss this place." I commented as we exited the car. "I just hope there aren't too many more of these things, ugh, I am so ready to get out to the battlefield already!" America said.

I chuckled. "Soon, my friend. Quite soon, if memory serves." America looked excited at my words. "Whoa, seriously!? YES! Well what are we waiting for, lets get in there! I've got a ton of ideas from being forced to sit on my ass for weeks!" I sighed. "Yes, I'm sure you do. Lord have mercy on us."

As we walked through the familiar halls of the conference building, I wondered which episode this would be. 'There was that part with Germany and France that took place in episode 14, and then the plane scene with Russia and China...crap, what episode was that again?' "Oh, if it isn't America and Jinjer." I looked up in surprise at the familiar voice.

'Oh, speak of the devil!'

"Russia!" The large nation gave us his trademark grin. "Good to see you both. It has been a while, da?" America glared at Russia while I smiled back. "You too, Russia. How are you? I heard you broke your back." "Yea, so why don't you get outta here and go take a nap or something!" America said hotly. I whacked the back of his head.

"Ignore him, Russia. I'm sure you already figured this out, but this guy doesn't have much in the way of tact." America shot me an offended look, and Russia laughed. "Do not worry, I am doing much better now. I give you my thanks for being worried for me." I smiled. "What are friends for?" Russia smiled bigger, and America 'hmphed' in irritation. "But anyway, we have the meeting to get to, da?" I nodded in agreement and grabbed America's collar, forcing him along.

"Hey! I can walk on my own, dude!" "Now you know how it feels, we're even."

Britain and France were already in the conference room by the time we arrived, and everyone knows what happens between those two when left by themselves. I sighed when we saw them arguing and tussling with one another like children, no surprise there. I cleared my throat loudly, successfully catching their attention. "Come on you two, really? We're getting closer and closer to battle here! Can we at least try and get our acts together for two minutes so we can get some actual plans together?" They both blinked as they stared at me. "Ahahaha! Our Jinjer makes quite the good point, da?" "She sure told you guys!" America said, laughing as well.

I continued to stare at the European countries expectantly. "Can we separate from each other, please?" I said, placing the backs of my hands together and spreading them apart for emphasis.

Britain and France glared at each other, but released one another anyway, both putting as much distance between themselves as possible. I smiled and clapped. "See, was that so hard? Now come on, we have a conference to go through." "Since when are you in command over us?" Britain asked grumpily. "I never claimed to be in command. Just trying to move things along, nothing more."

'Touchy, touchy.'

We all took seats at the table, and America set up for the conference. As we waited, I couldn't help but get the feeling that I was forgetting about something. The last time that happened had had pretty bad consequences, so it worried me a little. I wracked my brain trying to remember this part of the show, attempting to remember what meeting episodes there were left before the 'Stranded' arc. I fell so deep in thought, that when America finally started off the conference I jumped a little. "Okay! Its time to begin the Allies conference!"

'Why is he so loud!?'

America looked up towards the door. "What's the deal China, you're way late dude!" I blinked in surprise when the old nation suddenly appeared in the doorway. 'Oh! So this is where we are. I think I remember this episode...' "It was not my intention to be late, but I was busy in the kitchen making a drunken crab dish, aru."

I almost wanted to laugh at that. It just sounded so weird to hear China say the word 'drunken' for some reason.

"And my cultural arrogance and appetite make me not sorry, nor regretful, aru!" I actually stifled a chuckle at that. 'More unnecessary usages of stereotypes.'

"TMI, just take your seat, would you?" Britain said. "With pleasure. I brought some friends today, aru." My eyes widened. 'Oh no, I remember this part-'

"Okay guys, you can bring everything in now, aru!" And just like that, suddenly a huge group of Chinese men came pouring in through the doorway, dressed in work clothes and many carrying wooden beams, hammers, pickaxes, and other construction tools. "Great. He brought the entire bloody proletariat along with him." Britain said, starting passively at the line of workers that continued to march into the meeting room, and out to behind the building.

"Was there always a door leading out back in here?" I asked, though not really expecting an answer. "Its very important for me to feel like I am at home, aru!" China insisted.

Britain sighed. "Yea, fine. Then why don't you make us all some crabs?" "That sounds good." I commented.

If you've ever seen the anime and happen to remember this part, then you probably know what happens next. And I will tell you that no, it was not an exaggeration in the least. That is because the next moment, there was a fully built town (more like city, really) standing tall and proud in what used to be forest area.

The workers were all walking around like normal people, and you would have thought it had been here for ages with how organized it suddenly was. A large Chinese man showed up holding a crate with what I assumed were probably crabs inside. "Their thirty dollars apiece." He said in broken English. "That's kind of a rip off." I muttered. "How did you build a town so quickly!?" Britain exclaimed.

'Even the characters are questioning the logic of their universe.'

A few minutes later, everyone was munching on Zui Xie crabs, which tasted phenomenal of course. "Okay, sho de battre pransh!" America said in between bites. "We can't understand a word your saying, swallow before you speak you idiot!" Britain said. America did so, stuffing the remainder of his food into his mouth before speaking again. "I said, the battle plans! We need to formally discuss them!" "Well of course, we all know that! That's the whole reason we planned this damn meeting in the first place!" Britain retorted. "Then lets discuss them already. There are big things coming up, and we need to be as prepared for them as possible." I said. "You know something, aru?" China asked, catching on to my hidden note about the future. I nodded. "Sort of. I'm not sure exactly when they'll take place. But I will say that there is a battle coming up, so we should come up with a few plans of action."

They absorbed my warning for a moment. "Where will this battle take place?" Russia asked. I hadn't expected him to speak up, but I guess the prospect of battle was exciting to him. 'I guess its okay to tell them, I doubt it will do anything to the plot.'

"A beach." I responded. "It will take place on a beach, for the most part. On some island, I believe. But I'm not sure what island it is..." 'I'm pretty sure they revealed it in the show, but I cannot for the life of me remember what it was called!' "A beach, hm?" Britain said thoughtfully. "Awesome! There's like, a million things we could do there!" America said excitedly. He went up to the blackboard, and drew a rough picture of a beach.

He then drew six little stick figures and wrote each of our names above each one. "Okay, so here's what I think!" "That drawing is terrible!" Britain exclaimed. "Oui! You are telling me zhat strange little zhing is supposed to be zhe lovely moi!?" France agreed, gesturing to the figure with his name written above it. I rolled my eyes while America glared at Britain and France. "It-who cares about that! Its not important! Anyway, I was thinking we do something like this-"

The conference began to drag by, and surprisingly, we stayed on track. There was the occasional disagreement or a short squabble, but they never lasted long, and we were back to discussing various plans of action which I won't bother recounting, because they have little to no importance to this tale.

What? Oh, you think I'm being lazy by summing it up in such a general way? Well once again, suck it up, because it won't be the last time.

Trust me, you would be bored out of your mind if I take the time to recall everything that happened to me in such dreary detail. I told you before and I'll tell you again, this is my story, and I'll be sure to tell you everything that had even a little significance, and cut all the pointless crap.

Ahem, sorry about that, now, back to the story.

"Alright! We're halfway through this meeting, and we're doing excellent!" America declared suddenly. "Yea, for once." I said offhandedly.

"Dudes, does anyone else feel that...weirdness here? Its almost like we're being watched, or something freaky!" America said, looking around the room warily. "I sense it too. It feels like there's someone else here in the room with us!" Britain said, standing from his seat. My eyes widened.

'Oh shiznit, are you kidding me!?'

"If I 'ad to guess, I'd say it was some creepy spirit 'anging around our Russian friend here, per'aps one of 'is emperors!" France said pointing at the accused nation. "What? Why me?" Russia protested. "I'm getting those chilly bumps all over my arm, aru. Its creeping me out!" China said, examining his...sleeve.

I resisted the urge to bang my head on the table. 'I _knew _I was forgetting something! Or, someONE in this case! Geez Jinjer, how could you!?' "Did someone put that videotape in? The one with all the static on it?" America asked. "It wasn't me, aru!"

'Random reference from "The Ring" that no one should know about yet...'

France gasped. "I just counted zhat zhere are seven people in zhe room!" "No way! Seven people, who the hell else is in here with us!?" Britain asked, sounding a bit frightened. I looked towards the end of the table and saw-

"I'm right here. Maybe they'll pay attention if I make some noise. One day they'll notice me." "Who're you?" "I'm Canada!"

Yep.

It seemed our dear Canadian nation had returned from his country, and had somehow come in here without anyone's notice. He was literally transparent, and he spoke so softly that I probably wouldn't have heard him if I didn't know he was there. "Hello over there, Canada. Sorry, we all seemed to have missed you coming in." Canada jumped in surprise when he realized I was addressing him. The other nations gasped when they finally noticed Canada at the end of the table. "HEY! Canada, bro, you scared us all to death here! When did ya get back!?" America exclaimed happily, going over to give his brother a firm pat on the back.

Canada 'Oomphed' and nearly fell out of his chair from the force of America's slap. "So it was Canada the whole time?" Britain said, a hint of relief in his voice. "How is it possible that you guys constantly forget about him? Hell, didn't YOU raise him, France?" The Frenchman rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "W-Well, age certainly does take its toll on a person, does it not?" I rolled my eyes. "Yea, _that's _a good excuse."

While Canada was being flustered underneath all of the sudden attention, I frowned at the annoying feeling nagging at me. 'Why do I still feel like I'm forgetting something important about this part? Ugh, curse me for being born with a good conscience!'

_"You get that from your pop. He used to get us out of the damndest of situations with that gut of his." _

I blinked when my uncle Mik's voice echoed in my head.

'...Right. I had a conversation about something like that with him once...'

For the briefest of moments, a genuine smile graced my lips.

I barely noticed when the meeting started going again, nor did I care what they were talking about. I was busy wracking my dense brain for the answer to this uneasy feeling in my stomach.

'Okay, think Jinjer, THINK damn it! This is episode...nineteen, I believe. What all went on in nineteen? We've gone through two parts, and then there were the training segments with the Axis. Germany was trying to get Italy to- Italy...Italy was-oh. OH. ITALY! FREAKING KANYE WEST!'

I hadn't realized I shouted the last part aloud. "W-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, JINJER!?" "That was louder than America, aru!" China complained, rubbing his ear. "Who's Kanye West?" America asked with a confused tone.

I ignored them all and ducked beneath the table, yanking up the long tablecloth covering it as I did so. "Ciao, Jinjer! You found-a me!"

Sure enough, there was Italy, sitting with his knees tucked up against his chest. I laughed nervously. "Yep, yep I sure did, um, come up here please!" Not waiting for a response, I grabbed the Italian by his collar and yanked him up with me from underneath the table.

The Allies all stared at Italy with a mixture of shock, disbelief, and fear, not really because they were scared of him, but probably more so of the information they knew he most likely had by now.

Italy, being the oblivious little dear that he is, just smiled cheerfully. "So, are you guys-a done yet? I have a question! Are we gonna have-a food after this? Dinner's got to be next. Even you guys-a have to eat! Is it time for us to eat? I wonder if it'll be pasta, I hope you know how to make-a pasta! If not, I could-a show you how to make it right! Do you have some garlic?"

Three, two, one, chaos.

"JINJER! HOLD HIM!" "HOW THE BLOODY BLAZES DID HE GET IN HERE!?" "I HAVE MY WOK WITH ME, ARU!" "ZHIS IS A PRIVATE MEETING!" "HOLD ON A SECOND!"

I clapped a hand over Italy's mouth before he started screaming, and he darted behind me for protection. America had his gun out, China was holding a wok that he got from who-knows-where as if it were a weapon, Russia had his pipe perched atop his shoulder, and Britain had pulled out a sword and had taken a professional stance with it. Canada stood in the background with an awkward smile, and France also had a handgun, although he didn't really seem all familiar with it.

"Jinjer, move! Don't worry, I won't let that guy use you as a shield!" America exclaimed, poising his stance to shoot. Overwhelmed by the suddenness of it all, I just stood there like an idiot. "Ah-wait, wha-hold it a sec! You're kind of scaring me with all those weapons, there." I laughed nervously. "C'mon, we don't really need to get all red alert over Italy, do we? After all, he's not really-"

I stopped abruptly when I turned to find nothing but a wall behind me.

I blinked dumbly. "...Where'd he go?"

"PASTAAAAAA!"

The familiar shout echoed from outside, and looking out the window, we spotted the Italian nation running at inhuman speed away from the building, leaving a trail of dust behind him. We all stood in silent shock for a moment. "OH CRAP!" America shouted, breaking said silence. "How did he get outside, aru!?" "COME ON, HE'S GETTING AWAY!" "Its okay you guys, calm down."

Britain shot me an incredulous look. "Calm down!? How can you say that!? The enemy has just escaped with important information as to our battle plans, and you just act like its no big deal!?" I held up my hand. "Yes, that's what I mean. For one, its pointless for us to chase him because the chances we'd catch him at this point would be below zero. Secondly, I saw this happen, that's why I kind of freaked in the middle of the meeting. Sorry about that, by the way."

"You do know that now the possibility of the enemy becoming aware of your identity is quite high, aru?" China said, looking warily out the window.

I froze at that. 'That's right...Italy heard me talk about future events! What if this changes something!?' I panicked internally for a moment, before my senses slapped me upside the head and reminded me that this was _Italy, _and the chances that he even cared about anything that was said in the meeting were low.

"I...don't think that will be an issue. I didn't see any consequences because of this, and I don't think anyone even questions him about this meeting." America smiled easily, and tucked away his gun. "Oh. Well why didn't ya just say so in the first place, dude?" I felt the tension leave me at my country's response. "And your sure about this?" Britain asked.

Of course he wasn't so easily convinced.

I closed my eyes and thought through it one more time. 'The only reason Italy was here is because Germany made him do it, and- hold it, wasn't Germany actually here with him!?'

I gasped and ran to the door, throwing it open and peering into the hallway. I vaguely heard someone say my name, but I didn't respond. 'How would I know if Germany had been here or not? Oh man, if HE heard something-' "Jinjer?"

I jumped when I noticed Britain suddenly standing right beside me, his brows furrowed in confusion. "What is it?" I swallowed slightly before answering. "I think Germany might have been out here." His lime green eyes widened, and there was a chorus of "What!?" from the background.

"Germany!? Non, what if 'e is stalking moi!?" France said, grasping the top of his head in fear. "Don't worry, Jinjer! Tell me where he is, and I'll take care of him!" America exclaimed heroically. "That's very noble of you America, but there's no need for that. I don't know where he is." "Did you see him here, aru?" China asked. I nodded slowly. "Only for a moment. He was here in the hallway, and all he did was comment on how Italy couldn't handle being a spy. He didn't ever come inside the room, though." China nodded in relief. "Good, aru."

I tilted my head. "Good?" "Yes. This room is sound-proof to anything from outside, aru. If he remained in hallway, it unlikely that he heard anything said from this room."

'Except the yelling, of course...' The passing thought entered my mind as relief hit me. "Then yes, I am sure it will be alright, as an answer to your question, Britain."

The UK nation blinked in surprise. "I find it quite odd how well your taking this, considering you're the one in the most danger if this information gets out."

'Well aren't you uplifting.'

I shrugged. "I trust my gut, and right now its telling me that this isn't a big deal. I'm good." Britain groaned and muttered something about 'Strange Americans' beneath his breath. "Okay dudes, so I'm thinkin we should reschedule the rest of this meeting for tomorrow, what do ya'll say?" America suggested, gathering up a pile of papers. "I say that sounds like a plan, I've had enough of this crud for one day." I said. "Oui, I agree. I require time to compose myself of zhis mess!" France said, examining himself in a hand mirror. "I think that would be wise, aru." "Da. I do not mind the rescheduling." Everyone looked at Britain expectantly, who groaned again in response. "Why the hell not, it isn't as if we've been holding this off for weeks or anything!" America whooped.

"OKAY! Then this conference is postponed until tomorrow morning, dudes! You're released!" With that, everyone got their things together and went their separate ways. I bid them all goodbye while I waited for America to organize all of his stuff and erase the blackboard. I then noticed that there was one last presence left in the room, still sitting in his same seat. I smiled and went over to him. "Hey Canada. I'm really sorry about today, not even I noticed you come in." Canada smiled politely. "Oh, that's alright, I'm used to it. Really its because I'm so quiet, I guess." "Hey, you're not stuttering as much now. That's some improvement, right?"

Canada blinked, then blushed happily. "Aye, I guess your right! Maybe they'll even start noticing me soon!" "Who're you?" My eyes narrowed as they fell onto the little bear in Canada's lap. "Ah yes, hello to you too Kumajiro."

'Stupid little bear...Don't think I've forgotten how you nearly rat me out last time!'

_You are quick to forgive people, but not animals? _

'Well, I- that's...eh, who knows.'

I ignored the polar bear and continued to talk with the Canadian nation. "Alright dudette, sorry that took so long! We can- who're you talking to?" I shot America a deadpanned look. "Seriously?" I took hold of Canada's collar, and tugged him closer. "You've already forgotten?" America blinked. "Oh Mattie! Sorry bout that, brah. You really should cut it with the whole ghost thing!" Canada deflated. "I don't do it on purpose..." "Aye!" Kumajiro said.

I released Canada and sighed. Then an idea came to me.

"Hey Canada, why don't you have dinner with us?" The Canadian's blue eyes widened upon my request. "E-Eh!?" "Hey, that's a good idea! Its been forever since we did something like that together, aye Mattie?" America agreed, looking happy at the idea. Canada blinked rapidly, a slight red tinge appearing on his cheeks. "A-Are you sure its alright for me to come?" I nodded with a smile, and America laughed. "Of course, bro! Come on, let's go!" America took hold of both our hands, and pulled us along with him.

I sighed, having finally gotten used to my country's pushy tendencies, and apparently so was Canada, as he just smiled nervously and let himself be dragged along by his brother.

"Can we not have burgers tonight, America?"

"Eh!? Why not!? I thought you loved burgers!"

"I do, but not three nights in a row, gimme a break here!"

"Awww..."

"Canada, why don't you suggest something?"

"E-Eh!? Me!?"

"Yea, what do you like to eat?"

"U-Um, well, I really love pancakes, but I don't really-"

"PERFECT! Lets have pancakes then!"

"For dinner!? You sure, dude?"

"Yea, totally! You're really good at making pancakes, right Canada?"

"W-Well, I guess so, those are one of the things I'm most known for."

"Awesome! I feel like its been ages since I've had a home cooked meal. Of course, if you don't mind whipping some up for us."

"I-I don't mind. Its been a long time since I cooked for someone other that myself or Kumajiro, so sorry if I seem a little awkward aboot it."

"You're a life-saver, Canada. I don't know what I'd do if I had to keep eating hamburgers all the time."

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Jinjer?"

"Ahaha... nothing America, don't worry about it."

**...**

It was nice having some extra company for the evening.

America and Canada got along really well, a lot better than I thought they would. I didn't think the anime showed the two of them together that much, which was a shame. They seemed to enjoy being around each other that evening, as we all sat in the dining room and ate Canada's heavenly pancakes. They talked and had friendly arguments about dozens of topics.

Hockey vs baseball, rifles or shotguns, was pizza or poutine the better drunk food?

The list went on and on, and soon I found myself completely content with watching the two of them converse. Canada was a lot more open with America, and America, well, I'm not sure how to describe it, but there was some type of fondness in his tone when he spoke with Canada that he didn't usually use. And although it made it even more confusing as to how my country forgot his brother all the time, I also felt both glad, and lucky that I got that chance to witness the brothership between America and Canada.

'I wonder if that's what it would have been like if I'd had a brother.'

The thought brought that familiar 'pang' to my chest again.

**...**

"Friggin shitake mushrooms..."

I grumbled as I meandered down the hallway, the cold wood floor practically freezing my bare feet. It was nearly six A.M, the sun having not even graced the day with its presence yet.

It had been late into the previous evening when Canada had at last felt like he should leave, so America had insisted he simply stay the night in one of the spare rooms. Apparently, all that sugar right before bed had worked its way into my brain, because my mind had presented me with an outlandishly wacked dream last night.

It was one of those super strange dreams that wasn't necessarily good or bad, it was just _weird._ Don't expect me to recount it, otherwise I think my skull would pop open and my brain would come crawling out of it screaming for it's sanity.

...Yea, I think I may still be under it's affect.

Anyway, all in all the dream had caused me to wake prematurely, and since it wasn't the first time I'd had such a dream, I knew that trying to go back to sleep would either be futile, or bring on an even worse dream.

Thus, I had begrudgingly forced myself out of bed and exited my room to find something to pass the time until America woke up. I trudged down the stairs rubbing the sleep from my eyes, but froze when I heard a noise enact from the entryway, followed by a quiet voice that harshly whispered, "Aw maple..."

I walked a tad faster to the front of the house, blinking in shock when I spotted our Canadian guest standing by the front door, standing up an umbrella holder that had been, presumably, knocked over. "Canada?" Said country jumped and whirled around when I said his name in confusion, fully dressed and clutching Kumajiro to his chest.

"J-Jinjer! Its just you, aye. You startled me. W-What are you doing up so early?" I crossed my arms. "I could ask you the same thing. Are you leaving already?" I asked quietly, not wanting to risk waking America, as his room was just down the nearby hallway.

Canada looked down bashfully. "Y-Yea. I usually wake up pretty early, so I figured I'd go ahead and leave before I cause anyone trouble." I almost wanted to laugh at that. "Please, you? Cause trouble? Right after America becomes a vegan!" I smirked in amusement at his surprised reaction, and placed my hands on my hips. "And really, leaving before we get a chance to tell you goodbye? Cruel, Canada, just cruel. I am _wounded_." I said playfully, placing my hand over my heart.

Canada took on a panicked expression. "I-I'm sorry! I just- well, I didn't think anyone would notice either way, s-so I-" I chuckled and waved my hands in dismissal. "It was a joke man, a joke, relax. I was kidding. But in seriousness though, you really thought we wouldn't notice that you were suddenly gone?" He looked down. "Well, yea. That's what usually happens."

I rubbed the back of my head, feeling stupid and insensitive.

"Ah...right. Well, I would've, if its any compensation. You could just stay, if you like. We have another conference today, right? We could give you a lift." Canada smiled shyly. "Um...that's very kind of you, and I'm grateful, but I'm not actually going to today's meeting." I blinked in surprise. "You're not?" He shook his head. "No. I have to go back to my country today to take care of some important things." "Again? You were just there for weeks, do you really have to go back already?" Canada nodded solemnly.

"My boss has been a bit more pushy since the war started. He let me come down here for the conference yesterday, but he expects me back immediately today. To be honest, I'm not really sure if he truly does need me there, I think he's just kind of paranoid." I smiled sadly. "Well, okay, I guess I won't stop you then. Sorry you can't be with us more often." Canada smiled. "You don't need to apologize, its not your fault, aye." "Aye!" Kumajiro said suddenly.

'What a strange bear he is.' I thought passively.

"When will we be seeing you next?" I asked the Canadian nation. "Whenever the time allows it, I guess." He answered. "I see. I s'pose I'll see you around, then." Canada nodded. "Yea." "You sure you don't wanna wait until America wakes up?" He thought for a moment, then shook his head slowly. "That's okay. As much as I don't like it, the sooner I get back is probably the better." I shrugged. "Whatever you say."

I thought it was weird that Canada was just up and leaving without telling anyone, not even his brother, where he was going and why, but who knows. Maybe they always did stuff like this and I was the weird one for thinking otherwise.

"It was cool hanging out with you, Canada. Take care of yourself, kay?" I said with a smile, which he timidly returned. "You too, aye. Bye then." Canada opened the front door and took about two steps out before pausing, and turning around slightly. "Oh, and um, thank you Jinjer. For, y'know, caring about me and stuff."

I was taken aback by Canada's genuine thanks, and I felt my face warm slightly. "S-Sure. No prob." I muttered in response, scratching my neck. Canada smiled at me one last time before turning his back to me and walking out into the freezing morning air, shutting the front door behind him.

I peeked out a window and watched him climb into a cab that was suddenly in front of the house, and drive away until out of sight. 'I think I'm gonna miss that guy. It was nice having a somewhat normal person around in the Allies...'

Pushing those thoughts aside, I wandered into the living room, suddenly at a loss for what to do. 'This is the first time I've ever woken up before America. Hmm...what to do in the meantime?' My stomach suddenly rumbled, making me stare down at it with a strange look. 'Okay...I guess I'll make breakfast. Geez, if it does something like that one more time, I swear!' I thought as I made my way into the kitchen.

I wasn't the best cook in the world, probably not even a very good one, but I could manage simple dishes at least. I was wondering what I should make, when I spotted the coffee kettle sitting in its usual place atop one of the cupboards. I remembered that America often had a mug of coffee pretty much every morning, so I decided I should probably start with that. I wasn't much of a coffee drinker myself, but my uncle was a die-hard fanatic of the drink, so I thankfully knew how to make it anyway.

I had to hunt around the cabinets since I wasn't sure where America kept his coffee, and it took me a minute to figure out how to make it this old fashioned way without an electric maker, but I eventually managed to get some brewing. Once that was done, I explored the fridge for something simple to make, and decided upon some good ol' bacon and eggs, like any true American.

I ended up nearly burning myself trying to get the stove going.

"Guess I'm not cut out for working with these old fashioned doohickeys." I mumbled as I poured cooking oil into a pan to fry the bacon in. It didn't take long for the bacon's smoky scent to waft throughout the house, and soon I heard a door creak open from the hallway. 'Right on time, as expected.' America shuffled into the kitchen, letting out a deep yawn.

He was sporting a bad case of bedhead, his dirty blond hair tousled out of its usual cowlick. He was wearing a light blue T-shirt, white boxer shorts, and...bunny slippers.

I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing aloud. This was the first time I'd ever seen his true morning self, it seemed. America stared at me, his eyes drooped and glazed over with sleep, and his glasses also missing. I tilted my head at his appearance. He looked so different without his glasses. 'I wonder if he actually does need those to see, or if he just wears them because he thinks they look cool.'

"Oh...you're up." America finally said, as if just now realizing I was there. "Top of the morning, mister America. Don't you look lovely today." I teased as I started cooking the eggs. He grumbled something incomprehensible in response, and walked sluggishly over to the cabinet where the box of coffee was. "I already made some. Its on the table in the kettle." America paused in his steps and looked over to the table, his eyes regaining a hint of life when he spotted the steaming kettle full of coffee. "Oh, awesome. Thanks dude."

'Man, he's like a different person first thing in the morning.' I thought as America grabbed a mug from the cupboard, and filled it to the brim with the caffeinated beverage.

I expected him to sweeten it with something, but my country surprised me by taking a huge swig of his coffee completely black. And just like that, it was like some sort of switch was flipped on, because America's eyes shot open, and he downed the rest of the drink in one gulp, then slammed the mug down on the table and made a satisfied sigh. "Now THAT'S more like it! America the hero, awake and ready for action, baby!"

'Wow, he's back to normal.' "Don't tell me you actually get all of your energy from coffee." America turned to me and gave me a confused glance. "Where else would I get it from, dude?" I resisted the urge to face palm. 'Not that I'm really one to talk, but typical American. Seriously.'

"So, what are you doin' up this early, Jinjer?" America asked as he poured himself another cup, at a more normal pace this time. "I had a super weird dream that woke me up. Figured there wasn't much point in going back to sleep, so I came down here. Oh, Canada left already, by the way."

"Eh? Who did?" I nearly stabbed one of the eggs I was cooking in disbelief. "Never mind." I groaned out. "Hey, what's that amazing smell by the way? You cookin' somethin'?" America asked, coming up to see what I was doing. "Just some bacon and eggs, nothing fancy." My nation smiled. "Sounds good, dude!" "Glad it does." I answered as I sprinkled the final seasonings on the eggs, and scooped them onto two separate plates. I turned the stove off, and set both plates of food on the small kitchen table.

"Eat up then, we've got part two of that conference to get to soon." America sat down and wasted no time in digging in, no surprise there. Breakfast thankfully tasted good, although it really couldn't compare to my aunt's meals. I missed her cooking.

"Whew, that was good! Thanks dude, its a real help, especially for days like this." America said, collecting his now clean plate and dumping it in the sink to be washed later. "Well, better go get ready!" He said, disappearing back to his room. Figuring I should do the same, I finished eating and also made my way back to my room to get dressed, and do all that stuff. "I wonder what episode we'll be going through today." I wondered aloud.

**...**

"Um...Britain? What are you doing?"

The UK nation shot up, and spun around in surprise at my voice. Britain had been crouched on the floor gathering something up, though I really wasn't sure what exactly. Most of it was hidden by the table, but from what I saw, it looked like some sort of wood.

"здравствуйте, Jinjer. Is America not with you?"

"Oh, hi Russia. America should be here any minute, he had to run to the little boy's room." I answered the Russian nation. "But seriously Britain, what on earth are you doing?" I asked again, turning my attention back to the UK. Russia smiled and started to answer first. "Oh, well you see, Britain was-"

"NOTHING! I was doing nothing! Its none of your business anyway, so butt out!" With that, Britain grabbed whatever it was he had been picking up, and dashed out of the room before I could see what it was. 'Okay...I guess I'll find out eventually whatever that was about... ' I thought as I took a seat at the table.

**;)**

"Alright, dudes! Its time to start this thing! Um...could someone remind me where we left off yesterday?" America announced after everyone had arrived. "Heck if I know. I completely lost track of everything with that spy episode yesterday." I answered. "I believe we were attempting to decide on plans of attack, aru." China said.

The old Asian nation had brought a stuffed panda with him today, and was holding it in his lap. "Is zhat so? All I can recall is our English friend over here acting like a bitter old man." France said. Britain growled at France, red tick marks appearing on his face. "SHUT UP, such rubbish! You're older than me, you damn twit!" "Huh? Seriously? I always thought Britain was one of the oldest dudes here!" America said cluelessly.

"Why do I have a feeling we're not going to get much done today?" I mumbled to Russia, whom laughed in response. "That is probably because that is true, da?" Suddenly, there was an unexpected knock at the door.

The room went quiet, suspicion hanging in the air. "Who's that?" America asked. Whoever was on the other side of the door must have taken that as an invitation to enter, because the door opened to reveal a man I didn't recognize. "We have a delivery for Arthur Kirkland." He said with a British accent. Britain's eyes lit up, and he stood from his chair. "Oh, yes, of course! Finally! Bring them in!" The man nodded and came in carrying a huge crate, and two other men then came in from behind him with the same. Britain instructed the men on where to put them, and then to open them up.

I was pretty freaking confused about this sudden thing, until the men pried the crates open to reveal what was inside.

'Oh, so now we're in this episode.' In the first crate was some type of small electric machine with a... basket of eggs beside it, in the second was a drink dispenser, and in the third was what looked to be some type of old communication device. 'I'm not sure about that one...'

Britain signed for the delivery, and the men left. "And what are those supposed to be, aru?" China asked, staring at the machines. Britain smirked proudly. "These, my fellow Allies, are the newest technological inventions by none other than me, Great Britain!" "Whoa, new tech!? Cool, what are they!?" America asked excitedly, running over to inspect the new machines. Britain seemed pleased by America's reaction, and he began to explain.

"I'll tell you what they are! Prepare to be amazed by these incredible British achievements, such as this for example." He began, gesturing towards the first little device. "We finally invented a machine that will make perfectly boiled eggs! As you can see, its a state of the art machine that we, the British empire, marshaled our intelligence to create. We spent several years on the concept-"

No longer listening to Britain's prideful ramblings, America grabbed one of the already cooked eggs from the basket, and started cracking it on Britain's head. He hit it repeatedly against Britain's cranium until the shell cracked off of it. America started eating the boiled egg, and Britain gave the U.S a deadpanned stare, letting out a sigh. France then started to do the same with another egg.

I stifled the urge to laugh as Britain swatted away France's hand. "If that's how you feel, then just wait until you see this next one!" The UK said irritably, stomping over to the beer dispenser. "Here, look at this! A machine that will get you beer from a tap! We-"

Before Britain could continue, France suddenly popped him on the head with a full mug of beer, who knows how he'd gotten that without anyone noticing. "Ohonhonhon~!" France laughed at Britain's shocked expression.

3, 2, 1- "YOU BASTARD, ONLY THE FRENCH WOULD HIT A PERSON WITH A BEER!" "WHAT IS ZHAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" "IT MEANS YOU'RE A WASTEFUL ALCOHOLIC!" France and Britain started brawling with each other, a pink cloud of smoke engulfing them like a cartoon.

'More anime effects, yippee hooray.'

"Another peaceful day for the Allies." China sighed. "You can say that again." I agreed.

I looked over at the last device. It sort of looked like a bunch of old radios. "And what is that?"

France and Britain stopped abruptly at my question, both frozen in strange positions. "That thing? That's just an international messaging machine we use to communicate with our separate military units." Britain answered with an obvious tone. "Well excuse me, not from this time period, remember?" I said in defense. Britain suddenly looked as if some kind of realization had dawned on him. "Ah! That's right! So, tell us Jinjer, just how popular are these inventions of Britain in the future?" I blinked at the unexpected question. The other nations looked at me curiously as well.

'Guess I should answer then.' "Well, I'm not so sure about the egg thing, but the beer dispenser is crazy popular. Of course its been majorly upgraded since then, but pretty much every restaurant all throughout the world uses one for all kinds of drinks." Britain beamed, crossing his arms and giving a smug look. "Haha! I would expect nothing less from yours truly!"

"Go a'ead and gloat while you 'ave zhe chance! Just wait, France shall invent somezing so manifique it will make you want to jump off zhe edge of zhe earzh and die!" France declared, pointing at Britain.

"They really can't go a single day without insulting each other, can they?" I observed as the two Europeans began fighting again.

Suddenly, a piercing noise shot out of the communication machine, making me cringe and cover my ears. "Augh! Britain, would you something about your stupid machine before we all bleed our ears out, dude!?" America shouted over the sound. Britain quickly ran over to the device, turned a few knobs and dials and flipped a few switches, then grabbed the clunky headphones and put one of the ends up to his ear. "Yes, yes, this is Kirkland reporting. Do you read me? What is it, what's happened?"

The room went quiet for a moment. "Hmph! Stupid Britain zhinks he is so smart! If 'e is going to be all sneaky zhen so will moi!" France said quietly so Britain wouldn't hear. He then pulled a briefcase out of nowhere, and took out a miniature version of the communication equipment from it. 'There's another random thing someone was just carrying around with them.' The other nations all gathered around France as he boot up his machine, and immediately started talking with someone through the speaker side of the headphones.

I wasn't sure exactly what they were trying to accomplish, but if this was going the way I thought it was, then I think I knew what was going to happen next. 'Why does this just keep getting more complicated? This scene is from season four, and now we're suddenly going into the 'Stranded' arc. I really have no clue as to the order of these events.'

I walked over to Britain instead, wanting no part in the mess that would soon ensue on the other side of the table. I didn't say anything, just stood quietly and waited. I could faintly hear some sort of voice coming from the headphones, but I couldn't make out anything the person was saying.

"Wonderful news!" Britain said suddenly.

'Cue scene.'

Britain put down the headphones, and turned around in the chair. "We've intercepted their transmission, and are now privy to their whereabouts!" He announced, then stood from the chair. "I'm assuming you mean the Axis?" I asked. Britain nodded proudly. "Indeed, Jinjer. And what wankers they are! Sounds to me like those idiots got shipwrecked!"

A blast of sandy wind came from nowhere, making me jump, but Britain went on as if he hadn't noticed it. "You know, this was so much easier than expected. Of course, we Brits do have the best technology of any country fighting in this war, so it should really come as no surprise." "Alright, I got it!" France shouted from the background.

Britain blinked in surprise, finally noticing what the other nations had been doing. "Zhey just totally gave me zhere exact location, silly fools!" America was laughing happily and France was grinning from ear to ear. "I say we surprise Germany with a bit of zhe old 'Boom Boom' if you know what I mean!" He and America high fived. "Oh yeah!" They said at the same time. Russia laughed beside them, and China popped up beside them and said "Wang!"

Britain puffed up his cheeks like an angry child, making a frustrated sound. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"One day, my friend. One day."

'I wonder what they mean by 'Boom Boom'?'

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed or sloppy, I kind of lost my steam there at the end.<strong>

**Okay, so I was originally going to throw in four different meetings from four different episodes, but then as I was going through all the WWII segments from the show, I realized "Oh crapola, I have over two years of story to write, and not near enough material to write off of." So, basically what's going to start happening after the 'Stranded' arc, are a whole bunch of timeskips. They won't always be as explicitly explained as they were in this chapter, but what I'll do is start putting a date at the beginning of each chapter to show at what point in whatever year it currently is. I replanned out the entire rest of the story's timeline, and will probably throw in a few filler chapters of my own making to add more to the years, but don't be surprised if its May during one chapter, then its suddenly September in the next. Don't worry, this won't make the story any shorter. I'm guesstimating at the moment that this will be maybe over twenty chapters or so, maybe thirty at the most, before it ends. Thank you for your understanding.**

здравствуйте- Pronounced _"__zdravstvuyte", _(a real mouth full, I know) and means "Hello" in Russian

**Whew, my brain feels fried. That's all for me then. Over & out.**


	13. Chapter thirteen: Jumping into battle

**Happy Valentines day, everyone. **

**Sorry this one took a while, writers block hit me hard this week. I'm just glad I managed to get it out before the week ended. I'll probably start updating on the weekends from now on, it will be easier for me that way.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yea, Hetalia is totally mine. *sarcasm***

**Random word of the day: Caffiene**

* * *

><p>"Got everything, dude?" I hefted my backpack further up onto my shoulders. "Pretty sure." America smiled. "Awesome! Then lets hit the road! YEA!" He said, pumping his fist in the air. "More like hit the sea, but whatever."<p>

The time for the 'Stranded' arc was upon us. America and I had returned to the house to get ready and pack, and planned to meet up with Britain to go to the island the Axis had gotten themselves stranded on.

How was I feeling about all of this, you ask? Well, I wasn't so sure yet.

On one hand, I was a little excited, I suppose. This had been one of my favorite parts in the anime that I had watched multiple times over. But on the other hand, this was a battle we were on our way to, and Hetaliaverse or not, the mere thought was a bit unsettling.

Not to mention the fact that we were supposed to get stranded on the island as well. However, that was another thing that I wasn't so sure about. There were two parts to the 'Stranded' arc, from what I remembered. The first was throughout season one and a little into season two, and then the second part was in season four, where the Allies were stranded along with the Axis.

I really wasn't sure when each part would happen, or in what order. 'What's the date today, anyway? I haven't really kept up with that ever since I came here...'

"Helloooooo? Duuuude?" I blinked back into reality as a hand waved in front of my face. "Hm? Sorry, what?" America looked at me strangely. "We're here." I looked out the window of the car at the familiar setting of the American base. "Oh. Okay, lets go then." Chris helped us unload our bags from the car. Neither of us packed heavily, on a trip like this it would only be extra baggage. Each of us had a backpack that wasn't too small or too large, and had basic living and traveling essentials. "Good luck to you both. I pray you come back safely." Our driver said with a smile.

'Me too, Chris. Me too.'

"The Limey should be here already to travel to the island with us. Russia, China, and the Frenchy will prob'ly meet us there later on. We just got the plane kickstarted and upgraded too, so we should-" "We're going in the plane?" I interrupted with a surprised tone. America turned and looked at me. "Yea dude, anything else would take too long!" I blinked and looked down. "Right, sorry its just-"

I stopped myself, realizing I'd almost let something slip. "Hm? What's that?" I shook my head. "...Nothing." I started to walk again, but America suddenly poked me in the forehead. I rubbed at the offended spot, giving America a confused look. "What was that for?" He peered at me. "Not cool, dude." I blinked, even more confused now. "What?" My country shook his head. "C'mon, do ya think I'm dumb or something?" I raised a brow. "I've never said that." America rubbed the back of his head. "Look, I know I'm not terrific at stuff like this. But that doesn't mean that you gotta pretend like nothing's wrong." He tilted his head and looked at me expectantly. "What's buggin ya, dude?"

My eyes widened as I finally figured out what he was trying to say. 'Wow. I never would have thought America would...well, maybe I underestimate him too much.' I averted my eyes, trying to think of how to respond.

I didn't want to lie to him. And really, now that you think about it, would it really be all that bad to tell him? After all, wasn't it part of my job to warn them about things like this? Besides, it would probably be better if we were somehow able to prevent the whole 'being shipwrecked and stranded on some unknown island' thing.

I looked my nation in the eye, my mind changed and made up. 'Its time I truly start doing my job as an adviser.'

"I'm concerned about something." America nodded. "Well yea, I got that." I rubbed the back of my head. "The thing is, when we go to the island the Axis were shipwrecked onto...well, we shipwreck onto it too." America's eyes widened. "I'm not sure when it happens exactly. But I saw several scenes where it showed you guys stranded, and kind of wandering around looking for civilization, or something."

America crossed his arms and made a thoughtful hum. "I get it. That does sound like it'd be pretty annoying." He smiled at me. "Have no fear Jinjer! I, your hero, will make sure that that doesn't happen!" I smiled slightly. "I'll hold you to that, thanks Alfred."

We traveled through the rest of the base, making our way to the rear garages where the planes awaited. It wasn't long until we spotted Britain, standing by one of the planes arguing with some engineers. "Yo, Artie! Wassup, dude?" America shouted, waving at Britain. The UK turned and glared when he saw us. "DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME, YOU FOOL! And what the hell took the two of you so long to get here!?" America laughed, paying no mind to the frustrated Brit. "By the way Arthur, do you even know where we're going, exactly?" I asked. Britain huffed. "To some bloody island in the middle of absolutely nowhere, that's where we're going! I've already had an encampment set up there, and this bloke should have as well." He answered while gesturing to America, who nodded in confirmation.

"That was fast considering we just found out this morning, but okay."

A man wearing old pilot's gear on his head and an America uniform walked up to us. "We're ready to take off whenever you guys are." America smiled. "Okay, thanks dude!" The man nodded and boarded the plane. "You're not flying us there, America?" I asked. My country shook his head. "Not this time, dudette. We gotta have someone to bring the plane back here afterwords, cause the dudes here will need to use it." I nodded in understanding, and hoisted my backpack up further. "Well, shall we get this show on the road?" America pumped his fist in the air, while Britain just sighed and mumbled "Might as well."

We all sat in the back of the plane, on the jumper's seat, as I had personally dubbed it. I sat between Britain and America, hoping it would keep them from getting on to each other as much. As the plane took off, a combination of excitement and nervousy churned in my stomach. I wondered what it would be like living out the 'stranded' arc of Hetalia.

'Guess I'll find out...'

**...**

For a good while, we sailed along smoothly and peacefully, surprisingly enough. Britain had whipped out a novel of some kind to keep himself entertained, and America had, strangely, fallen asleep.

I poked his cheek.

He didn't stir.

'I knew that he'd been going constantly for the past few days or so, but I figured all the coffee he drinks would make up for all the spent energy. I guess even America has his limits at times.' Suddenly, the plane jerked a bit, causing America to fall into my lap. "Oh great! Now I'm his pillow." I grumbled. Then, the old speakers in the plane crackled before a voice came on. "We're experiencing some slight turbulence, should pass in a few minutes." It informed us.

"No shuck, Sherlock." I mumbled back. I tried to push America back over, but his body was too heavy for my short arms to lift. "Ugh. Now my legs are gonna be numb by the time we get there." "Complaining will do nothing to fix his fat arse." Britain said, not looking up from his book. "Gee, thanks for the help." I said sarcastically. I looked down at America who was snoring contently, his head facing the opposite direction from me.

Then an idea came to me.

"Well, if you're going to be laying there, you might as well serve some purpose for me." I reached over America to my backpack, and pulled out a sketchbook I'd gotten a week or so ago, and hadn't been used yet.

Yea, I know I said we only brought basic essentials, but this was one thing I just really felt like bringing along, so sue me.

Pulling out the pencil secured in the rings of the notebook, I balanced it against America's shoulder and began to sketch his sleeping face. I half expected Britain to ask what on earth I was doing, but he stayed quiet and let me draw in peace.

When I was roughly halfway done with it, my concentration was broken by a curious voice. "That's rather good." Britain said, looking at my drawing from the corner of his eye. 'Wow. I think that's the nicest thing he's said to me yet.'

"Sketching is one of the few things I can do pretty well, so I'm glad you think so." "Yes, but it needs a little something." Britain plucked the pencil out of my hand, then proceeded to draw a little mustache above America's mouth.

I blinked as I stared at that thing. Then my cheeks puffed up as I muffled my laughter.

"Wow, Britain. I must say, that's good. I didn't know you had a sense of humor." Britain huffed and glared at me half-heartedly. "Even I can be...humorous sometimes."

He said the word as if he'd never uttered it before.

I smiled. "Well, do show me more. I'd like to see more of this side of you." Britain smirked. "Hm. Well if you think that was good, there's much more where it came from." The UK then drew a monocle around his eye, and sketched the chain across to the unfinished side of his head. I snickered. "Cute. My turn now!" I snatched the pencil back and quickly sketched the back of his head, then drew a little top hat at the base of his head. "Not bad. But its still not quite there."

Britain and I took turns "improving" the drawing of America for the next several minutes. He attached a woman's earring, I drew a snore bubble coming out of his nose, him a bowtie, ect. I giggled like the female that I was, and he smirked amusingly, letting out a short chuckle every once and a while.

Our fun came to an end when the U.S groaned, awaking from his nap. I quickly shut the sketchbook as America slowly sat up and blinked sleepily at the two of us. "What's with you guys? You're making weird faces." I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling like a moron, and Britain crossed his arms reverting back to his usual self. "Nothing." We said in unison.

America shrugged and stretched his arms above his head. "Man, that was a good sleep! Was a lot more comfy than I thought, too." I shook my legs out, trying to get feeling back into them. "Yea, you're welcome. So glad I could be of help." I said sarcastically. America blinked blankly at me. "Hm?"

Just then, the pilot came out from the loft at the front of the plane. "What is it?" Britain asked, raising one of his huge brows questioningly. He saluted respectfully. "We have arrived at the island, but there's a problem. There are trees and plantation everywhere, and because of that, there's nowhere suitable to land without endangering the plane, or ourselves. I'm afraid you're going to have to jump."

My mind froze temporarily, while America cheered and Britain groaned beside me. "Awesome! Its been ages since I had a good free fall!" America said, jumping out of his seat. "And here I was foolishly hoping we wouldn't have to resort to this." Britain grumbled, standing as well. I held up my hands in a stopping motion. "W-Wait, hold up a second! Jump...as in out of the plane!?"

America looked at me strangely. "Yeah, what else would it mean?"

Fear gripped me for a moment, the memory of falling through the portal coming back to haunt me.

I shakily stood from my seat. "B-But I'm not-" The pilot rudely interrupted me by suddenly yanking open the side door of the plane, a blast of strong wind coming through immediately after. I was knocked off my own two feet and practically flew backwards, but landed in a pair of arms, which gripped me tightly. I looked up into a pair of familiar lime green eyes.

"Sorry about that, thanks!" I said loudly, trying to be heard over the thunderous wind. "Just be more careful! Hold yourself up!" Britain answered, releasing me carefully. I did as instructed, and peered out to the shape of the island below us. "Here, dudes! Strap em on!" America said, tossing us both a parachute. I looked at it warily, then watched as America slung his pack around his front so he'd have room for his parachute on his back. "Don't you need to have some sort of training to do this!?" I asked.

"No time for that now, the air calls dude!" America answered. "B-But I've never done something like this before, and in case you've forgotten, I'm not an immortal personification!"

Thankfully the pilot had returned to the front loft, so he didn't hear that little comment.

"If you're that frightened, you can go back to the States by yourself. This is the only other option." Britain said, also having strapped his on.

I shot him a look. There was no way I was doing that, for several reasons.

"Don't worry, dudette! As your country and a hero, I will do all in my power to make sure you don't get a scratch on ya!" I looked at America, who was giving me a thumbs up. I looked back at the parachute again, overwhelmed by this sudden decision I was being forced to make.

"Jinjer." I blinked in surprise at the hand being held out to me. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Cause I'll hold onto ya the whole time!" America said, giving me a genuine smile. I bit my lip, my mind and my conscience battling for dominance.

Finally I grabbed my backpack, which had somehow not blown out of the plane, swung it around to my front and secured the parachute onto my back. "Fine, but if I die I'm so suing you guys!" I proclaimed as I grabbed America's hand.

My nation grinned. "We're countries dude, good luck with that!" "Would you two go already!?" Britain shouted behind us. "Alright alright, we're going! Ready dude!?" "As I'll ever be! Lets just get it over with!" America squeezed my hand. "Okay, on my count! Just follow my lead when we're in the air! One, two, THREE!"

We jumped.

I wasn't sure if I screamed or not, because all I remember of that moment was the wind slapping me in the face and stinging my eyes, so I had to close them. America laughed as if we were on a roller coaster.

We free fell for a few good seconds that felt more like hours, then America yelled at me from over the wind. "OKAY! TIME TO PULL THE CHUTE! JUST GIVE THAT LITTLE CORD A GOOD YANK!" I reached blindly behind me until I felt the cord, then pulled it. I grunted as the parachute yanked on my shoulders, then suddenly everything was moving slower. I heard laughing beside me. "You can open your eyes, dude." I slowly did so, and was greeted by the amazing sight of the island lying below us, surrounded by miles of beautiful ocean.

My eyes widened. "Whoa..." "Cool, huh?" I looked over to America, who was grinning happily. He didn't let go of my hand.

"Sorry I doubted you, man. This is...pretty awesome." I breathed, every trace of fear suddenly gone. "Bloody hell!" I looked up and saw Britain steadily floating down next to us. "I can't believe you made me wear this god-awful thing!" He said, scowling at the American flag printed chute above his head. "Better than going kersplat, don't you think?" Britain cringed at my words, while America laughed. "W-Whatever! I just can't believe I'm going to be seen sporting a different nation's flag! Its a bloody disgrace!" I sighed.

'And, he's back to having the personality of a grumpy old man.'

Suddenly another strong wind started to blow, and it began to pull Britain too far away from us. "A-AH, HEY, D-DAMNED WIND!" I quickly reached out and grabbed hold of the UK's hand, somehow keeping him from floating any further away.

Britain blinked in surprise at me. "It'd be bad if we got separated up here, right?" I said. A slight tint of red appeared on Britain's cheeks, and he looked away from me. "I-I suppose so." He grumbled, but returned my grasp anyway. I chuckled. "You're welcome."

And so, down we floated, probably looking like characters from some shonen manga with the way we were all holding hands.

"That was cool, dude! Almost like an actual hero move!" America said. "Oh, hush up! I would have done just fine on my own!" Britain retorted. "HAHAHA! You mean by swimming with the fishes?" America teased. "WHY YOU-" Britain raised his fist, glaring at America. "GUYS! Not while we're suspended in midair, please? Besides, we're almost at the bottom."

The encampment had come into perfect view, and there were several men staring at us from below. America waved at them enthusiastically until our feet finally touched solid ground. The parachutes fell behind us, and I released both the nation's hands so we could all slip them off our backs. "Well that was fun. Lets do it again!" I said playfully. Britain looked at me as if I were crazy, and America laughed in agreement. Just then, someone cleared their throat at us. "Scuse me. Are you general Alfred?" One of the soldiers asked, looking at America.

He beamed. "That's me! And don't you forget it!" The soldiers looked at one another. 'Maybe their uncertain because he looks so young? ...Or it could be because of his attitude...'

But then, they all smiled easily and saluted. "Nice to finally meet ya, dude!" The others shouted in agreement. 'What the- Are all the America citizens like this in some way!?' Britain groaned in irritation. "We just HAD to land in the bloody American camp, didn't we?" The UK gestured for us to turn around so we could speak among the three of us.

"My encampment should be somewhere close to here, so I'm going to go settle in there. We'll have a short meeting later this evening to go over plans of action. I'll have someone come fetch you two when that time comes. Until then, just stay here and don't do anything stupid. The others should arrive sometime later tonight. I believe China even has a vacation home around here somewhere..."

He muttered the last part to himself, mostly. "I knew that. Don't worry, I promise we won't goof off anywhere other than here. Right, America?" The U.S seemed hesitant to take orders from Britain, but finally nodded begrudgingly at my stern look. Britain nodded, satisfied with our answer, then got one of the soldiers to escort him to the British encampment.

"So what do we do till then?" I asked America. "Whatever we want to, dude!" "Of course, why did I even bother asking?" I mumbled. "Um, scuse me. But can I ask who this lady is?" One of the soldiers asked, looking curiously at me. "Oh, right!" America plopped his hand on my head. "Fellow Americans, allow me to introduce Jinjer..."

He paused awkwardly. I gave him a questioning look from the corner of my eye, wondering what he could possibly be thinking. America leaned toward me. "Dude! What's you're last name!?" He whispered harshly.

'Don't face palm, don't face palm, don't face palm...'

I resisted the urge to sigh in exasperation and whispered the answer to him. "O'DALE!" He yelled when I told him, making me cringe. "Jinjer O'Dale, everbody! The official adviser of the Allies!"

'I can't believe he actually forgot my last name! I know I've only said it once, but still! I cannot be the only one to see how unprofessional that is!'

I swatted America's hand off my head. "Thank you for that...flattering introduction, Alfred. Really appreciate it."

The soldiers looked at one another, and then the whispers started.

"Whoa, no way! Seriously!?"

"How'd a chick get such a high position!?"

"She called the general by his first name..."

"Looks pretty young, too-"

"Think she's legit?"

"She's kinda hot-"

"Think they might be together?"

These were a few snipets of the not-so-discreet whispers that broke out among the soldiers. I sighed and ignored them, well used to such treatment.

'Doesn't really matter. I doubt I'll have to be around them all that much anyway.' One of the soldiers gave us a tour of the encampment, showing us all the ins and outs we needed to know of. To be honest, I was less than enthusiastic about staying here. Not only would I be surrounded by men that may or may not be suspicious of me or try to assault me in some way, but I was going to have to adjust to this new way of living for a short while. I wasn't an outdoorsy person, heck, I'd never even been camping before, so I was more or less out of my comfort zone.

'I'm not sure how long the "Stranded" arc lasts for, but hopefully it isn't any longer than a week. I'm not sure how long I could stand being out here.'

I sighed. 'Might as well suck it up.'

**...**

"Right, so now that everyone has arrived, we can now begin our discussion on plans of action."

"Seriously!? Come on, enough of this bullsh*t, lets just get out there already!"

"Silence you fool! This is war, we can't just 'get out there', we need a properly strategized plan!"

"Because we are just SO good at planning things, aru."

I stifled a laugh. 'Who knew China had a sense of sarcasm?'

The Allies were currently gathered inside a British tent. The three previously missing countries had all arrived, and battle plans were attempting to be discussed.

Although I seriously doubted we would actually come up with any decent plans.

"I agree with America on this." Everyone tensed when the Russian nation spoke up. "I am ready to go out and do the fighting." He said with a smile. "See!? Even the commie agrees with me! Lets cut this dumb meeting and go!" America said. Britain's eye twitched. "Fine then! We'll take a vote! All in favor of going with America's idea?" America's hand shot up, and Russia also raised his. Then France and China both slowly raised theirs as well. "You must be joking!" Britain mumbled angrily. "What is the point of trying to come up with good plan when all we do is fight, aru?" China said.

Britain looked to be at a loss, and for a moment I thought he'd give up, but then turned towards me. "What about you, Jinjer? You're hand isn't raised!" I let out a brief yawn before answering. "I don't care either way."

America cheered. "Then its settled! Lets go find us some bad guys!" With that, we set out into the cold, unforgiving wilderness where monsters roamed and poachers lay in wait, all to hunt down our prey in hopes of obtaining a glimpse of survival.

...Too much? Sorry, trying to make it dramatic here.

I made sure to stay somewhere in the middle of the group, occasionally grabbing the hem of someone's sleeve so I wouldn't get lost. Not to mention it was now nighttime and ridiculously dark at the moment.

I wasn't sure how long we had been wandering, but it was starting to get even more uncomfortable, from both the unknown of the jungle, and the harsh, irritating whispers. But I kept my petty complaints to myself, knowing that it would simply worsen the situation for everyone if I voiced them.

So all in all, not much to describe there, aside from the rounds of shushing when America got too loud, and slapping at the occasional pest buzzing around.

"Hey, Jinjer!" I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone suddenly said my name. "W-What?" It was America who had addressed me. "I totally just remembered! Don't you know where they are!?" The others all stopped in their tracks.

Britain smacked his head. "Bloody hell!" "I completely forgot, aru!" I face palmed. "I thought you guys knew that this whole time!" They all took on their own versions of sheepishness, except for Russia of course.

"You said it was a beach or something, correct?" Britain said, being the first one to recover from the embarrassment. I nodded. "Yea, a beach. Look for signs of a cliff or something. Maybe their-"

"Hey, dudes! Anyone else hear that!?" America interrupted me. The group went silent, and suddenly faint sounds of the ocean echoed through the air.

"Oh come on..." I muttered.

"Its coming from over there, aru!" China said, pointing to a bunch of bushes. 'Oh great, we're gonna have to climb through those, aren't we?' Sure enough, the nations began crawling their way through the thick bushes. I groaned before doing the same, being grateful that I was wearing thick clothing.

Otherwise I'd probably come back out looking like a victim of Jigsaw.

"Jinjer! Keep your head down!" "Yea yea..."

Soon the glow of a campfire was visible, and the salty smell of the sea penetrated the air. "Dudes! Take a look!" America said, whipping out a pair of binoculars. As we peeked above the bushes, we were able to make out three figures below on a beach, two sitting and one lying down around a campfire.

'Episode six, begin.' I thought on some weird cue.

"This is incredible." Britain said, peering down at the enemy nations. 'I never did get why he says that...'

"Rock out! We found the Axis countries!" America whispered excitedly. "Why do they all look so serious?" Russia said curiously. "Probably because their stranded on some unknown island not knowing when or if they'll be rescued." I deadpanned. "Wait, what's so incredible, aru?" China said, shifting in the bushes. "That's what I wanna know." "Dude, You're totally on my foot!" "Ow! A mosquito just bit me, aru!"

I sat down and made myself as comfortable as possible. "So what do you guys wanna do? Now that we've found them, and all." America turned around. "Dunno! I didn't think we'd actually make it this far!"

Cue groans of exasperation.

"I zhink we should catch zhem by surprise and launch a lovely attack on zhem!" Everyone looked at France. "What?" "Well, just look at zhose unsightly clozhes! We must show zhem 'ow true soldiers dress!" "Imbaselle! We're here to fight them, not give them a lecture on fashion!" Britain said, glaring at France. "Ohonhon~, I never said zhat you would be doing zhe lecturing. After all, you are pre'aps even worse zhan zhem in terms of style!" Britain growled. "Listen here you-"

"Shut up guys! This is seriously not the time! Lets just keep watching, they're doing something now." I really didn't want the plot being screwed up because of these two's petty fighting.

Everyone turned their attention's back to the Axis. They were suddenly roasting marshmallows on sticks, where they got the marshmallows, no one knows.

"What are they doing, aru?" China said, rising up a little higher trying to get a better view. "Making s'mores, by the looks of it." I answered. It seemed kind of ridiculous that they would be doing such a thing, especially in such a hopeless setting, but I guess sweets really can cure any dim situation.

Just ask any high school girl who's ever had a guy break up with her.

It was a bit hard to see from such a distance, but I was able to make out Japan taking a bite of his little treat, then Italy shot up and said something in his cheerful tone. I couldn't really hear what they were saying, but I vaguely remembered this part from the show and knew it was nothing very important.

"Hey, wait!" America said suddenly. "S'mores are supposed to have chocolate! Let's teach em a lesson!" Britain gave America a strange look, and everyone else popped up from the bushes. "A lesson?" They repeated. "That's right, we can have a campfire too!" I sighed. "Is that really such a huge deal, America?" I asked as we crawled back out of the bushes. "Yes! How dare they mess up such an amazing American treat! Now go get some firewood!"

**...**

"Bring on the fire, bring on the hell. Set everything ablaze, so that no trace remains! Bring on the fire-"

"I FEEL LIKE WE'RE SUMMONING THE DEVIL!"

"-set everything ablaze, so that no trace remai- OW!" Britain shot me a look as he rubbed the back of his head. "The hell was that for!? How dare you interrupt me!" I removed my marshmallow from the fire, blowing on it lightly. "This is a campfire Britain, not a demonic ritual. Please save your conjuring for your black magic club."

I got a few chuckles for that comment, while the Englishman simply glared at me. I ignored him and ate my marshmallow off the stick. America took out several bars of chocolate from his jacket, and eagerly stacked about four squares onto a cracker. He then smashed his marshmallow between another cracker, and stuffed the whole thing into his mouth.

'Ew...'

"That is revolting!" Britain exclaimed. America opened his mouth to talk, but I held out my hand to stop him. "Swallow first." He did so, saving us from having to endure the sight of chewed up goo inside his mouth. "No way, dude! Its like heaven for your tongue! Try it for yourself and see!" He passed everyone crackers and chocolate to eat. I munched on my crackers first, then moved on to the chocolate bar.

'No matter how many times people tell me otherwise, dark chocolate still is better than milk.'

"Jinjer! What the hell are you doing, dude? That's not how you eat s'mores!" I looked at America. "I don't like s'mores. They're too sweet." America's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "WHAAA!?" "SHH! Quiet! The enemy is nearby, you fool!" Britain scolded.

America stared at me in disbelief. "How could you NOT like these things!?" I shrugged. "Hey, I didn't pick my taste buds." America's expression was like a toddler who had been denied a toy. " 'ow immature you are. Don't you know zhat even too much a good zhing can be bad at times?" France said to the U.S. "There is an ancient Chinese proverb that says the same, aru." "Psh! As if I care about crap like that! Go big or go home is the motto I live by!" America exclaimed.

'How cliche.' I thought dully as I stood up. "Where do you think you're going?" Britain asked, suspicion lining his tone.

Right, how could I have forgotten what happened after my last little disappearing act?

"To answer a call of nature." I replied bluntly. "Don't worry, I won't go far." I said without turning around.

I traveled a ways into the thick greenery of the jungle, but stayed close enough so that I could still see the glow of the campfire. I took care of my business, despite the awkwardness of it, and removed various twigs and leaves that had gotten stuck to me from crawling through those bushes.

"I'm really beginning to despise the wild." I mumbled.

I was about to go back to the campsite, when something caught my eye. I craned my head up and widened my eyes. "Wow..." It was just then that I realized the entire galaxy was laid out in a God made painting right above me. Billions of twinkling lights dotted the dark sky, and suddenly nature didn't seem so bad anymore.

'It really is different from the sky you see in the city. I always thought it was just an exaggeration...shows what I know.'

My eyes roamed the breathtaking night sky, pausing for a moment on the full, bright moon right in the middle of it all. 'River and John would kill to see this.' I thought with amusement.

I didn't realize how long I'd been standing there gaping like a fish until a voice snapped me out of my trance.

"There you are! The bloody hell are you doing!?" I blinked at the slightly disheveled Englishman that had appeared before me. "Um...sorry?" He 'hmphed'. "You had better be sorry. Now, what on earth has possibly distracted you so?" I looked back up at the sky. "Stargazing."

He raised one of his large brows, also looking up at the sky. It was silent for a moment as he gazed at the night sky with me. "There just stars. Its the same sight each night." I shook my head. "In the future you can't see them as well." He looked at me with a surprised expression. "Is that so?" I nodded sadly.

"Years of smog and pollution infect the stratosphere, making them difficult to see. Its even worse in the big cities, what with all the lights. In places like New York, LA, and Las Vegas you'd be lucky to even see a star." Britain hummed in understanding. "That's...a shame, I suppose." I nodded.

We fell into comfortable silence for a while, both gazing into the incomparable work of beauty that was the night sky.

"We're not going to attack them tonight, are we?" I asked suddenly. I was growing tired from the long day, and wasn't so sure I could stand a sudden, crazy battle.

"Well, that was the original purpose, but now that we have no proper plan of attack I'm not sure if that would be a good idea." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Besides, we know where they are now, and I doubt they'll be moving any time soon. I suppose that's enough for one day." I nodded in agreement.

'Especially for us non-countries.' I added mentally.

"So did you come to find me of your own free will, or did you lose a bet or something?" Britain tensed. "I-I was simply making sure our adviser was still with us. It would be dastardly if you're knowledge fell into the wrong hands."

I couldn't tell if he was being serious, or having a tsundere moment. "Is that all I am?" My mouth blurted.

Britain blinked in surprise at me. "W-What?" I averted my eyes. "Nothing. Sorry, we should go back before America starts tearing up this jungle looking for us." I started to trudge back, and before long I heard Britain follow behind me.

I wondered what this tight feeling in my chest was.

I was used to being ignored, cast off, not given a second glance by the general public, unless for a negative reason. Usually being used like this wouldn't bother me, and I understood why it was being done but...

Why was it that I felt like I wanted to be more than this?

I didn't want to be just a source of knowledge.

I think I...actually wanted to be friends with this grumpy old nation. Both him, and the other Allies.

Why was that?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the slightly rushed ending. The entire rest of the 'Stranded' arc will be presented in the next chapter.<br>**

**Also, if anyone got that reference there about the stars at the end, you are awesome and I friggin love you.**

**Here's what I did today: Slept in, had an English lesson, and browsed the web. Great Valentines day, huh? Just remember that this is pretty much a pointless holiday used as an excuse for stores and restaurants to give great deals and get a bunch of business. :P Also know that you are a beautiful, amazing person and don't need a date for this pointless holiday to feel like you are. So put down that chocolate of self pity, and take joy in the fact that you are you!**

**Till next week, guys. Over & out.**


	14. Chapter fourteen: Chaos and Christmas

**Yes yes, I'm alive. Sorry for the slightly longer wait.**

**I apologize in advance for the weird randomness of this chapter, I'm honestly not sure where half of it came from. Hope you enjoy it despite. **

**Disclaimer: I am in no way, shape, or form to own Hetalia, or anything so awesome.**

**Random word of the day: Chile**

* * *

><p>I blinked dumbly at the little creature sitting in front of me.<p>

I also stared into it's deep black eyes as it munched on a twig of bamboo.

"...A panda." I finally said. The panda stared back at me, still munching away without a care in the world.

I blinked again and rubbed my eyes.

It was still there when I opened them.

"What in the name of Hogwarts is a panda doing here?" I asked aloud, denial still lining my tone. The panda made a weird little noise as the bamboo slipped out of it's little paws.

Of course that didn't stop it from continuing to eat it anyway.

"Hey wait a minute...where did it get bamboo from? This is a wild jungle in the middle of nowhere, not some forest in China." The panda looked up at me and blinked strangely when I said China's name. That's when the realization hit me, and I face palmed at my own stupidity. "Of course, we must be near China's camp- or town, really. Leave it to China to bring a frigging panda bear to a battlefield."

I sighed as I watched the panda finish it's little snack, then immediately started looking around for more. "Okay...what do I do in this situation?" The panda was quit small, probably barely older than a baby, and made me wonder if it should really be out here by itself. "Maybe it sneaked away, or something. I really don't think China would be so careless as to let it wander around in a place like this on its own."

_And what exactly are you doing right now? _

"Argh, shut up conscience!" I said aloud while grasping my head.

It was true, I had wandered away from the encampment, but I had at least told someone this time. America had been a tad hesitant to let me go alone, but I'd taken my gun and given my word that I wouldn't go too far away, and he gave in. I just wanted a bit of time to myself, something which I had the feeling I wouldn't be getting much of while we were here. Such are the woes of being the only female on an island full of male soldiers and immortal personifications.

I won't even get into the problems I had with bathing this morning.

Anyway, back to the panda. I was really at a loss for what do to with the little bear. My first thoughts of course were to take it back to China, but the problem with that was how to get it there. I knew that pandas were generally gentle creatures that spent most of their time eating, sleeping, and minding their own business. But I also knew that they could be dangerous if approached carelessly, especially wild ones that had never had human contact before. But on the other hand, this one was so small... And really, I was more worried about accidentally harming it in some way rather than it causing harm to me. 'I can't just leave it out here, either. This is no place for a baby panda, there's not enough for it to eat, and who knows what kind of predators could be lurking around.'

I hesitantly took a few steps toward the panda, keeping my eyes locked with its own, holding my hands up in a surrendering position to show I meant no harm. Although I doubted it understood what the gesture meant. Nevertheless, the panda showed no fear as I got closer and closer to it, it just sat and watched me with curious black eyes. Just as I was barely a foot or two away from the little bear, I heard the _SNAP _of a twig breaking. I whirled around and placed a hand on my gun holster, a reflex America had worked into me with training. A familiar person emerged from behind a cluster of trees, dark eyes wide and panicked, and was panting slightly. "China?" I said, surprised. The Asian nation blinked in surprise when he saw me, but he looked even more shocked when he spotted the panda. Relief flooded his eyes, and he quickly approached the panda without hesitation.

"Xiao Ai! You are okay, thank goodness, aru!" He picked up the little panda, who I now knew was named Xiao Ai, and checked it over to make sure it was alright. "That was very bad of you! Who knows what could happen to you if left out here alone! I knew I should not have assigned Cheng to watch you, aru!" I smirked in amusement as China ranted to Xiao Ai. Finally he turned to me, securing his panda against his chest. "You have my gratitude for finding her, Jinjer. Xièxiè." He said, bowing slightly. I waved my hands in dismissal. "Oh, um, no I didn't really do anything. Really, I just came across her at random." China perched Xiao Ai upon his shoulder, and pulled out a shoot of bamboo from virtually nowhere, and fed it to her. "So, Jinjer. What are you doing out here? Is America not with you, aru?" I shook my head slowly. "I was just taking a walk. He knows where I am, but I kind of just needed to get out of that camp for a minute."

China nodded in understanding. "What about you? Is you're encampment nearby? Oh, wait, you actually have a vacation home here, don't you?" China smiled and nodded. "I have vacation home in many major city, and country all across the world, aru. It makes it easier for me to travel." I chuckled. "It would probably be easier for everyone to go places if there was a replica of their hometown everywhere they went, so that's not such a bad idea. Out of curiosity, how accurate would you say that every other Chinatown in the world is compared to the real place?"

China thought for a moment, his hand going to his chin in a thoughtful position. "A good question, aru. I suppose it depends mostly on location, but I think most of them are pretty decent. I do supervise the construction of every one myself after all, aru." My eyes widened. "You do!? Wow, that's pretty amazing." China nodded with a proud smile. "Since you are here, would you care to come and see one of them for yourself, aru?"

My eyes lit up. "Would I!"

**...**

"Well, how does it taste, aru?" I closed my eyes as I popped the last bit of the Pakora into my mouth. "Its delicious, of course. As expected from a nation such as yourself." China smiled, satisfied with my answer.

The Chinatown/encampment was lively and bustling with average looking people, a favorable turn of atmosphere compared to the American camp. I did see a soldier or two pass by occasionally, but not even they seemed all that deterred by the fact that we were technically on a battlefield at the moment. 'You know, I wonder why all these soldiers are even here when its just going to be the nations that end up doing all the fighting with each other.'

China walked me through the town, occasionally pointing out something with historical value or of Chinese culture and explaining it to me. I think he was enjoying teaching someone of the young generation about the ways and traditions of his old, honored nation, and I was more than happy to listen. It wasn't everyday a 4,000 year old esteemed country offered to share his wisdom with you, after all.

"What have you eaten today, aru?" China asked suddenly. "Um, some bacon and hot cereal they were serving in the camp this morning along with that Pakora I just tasted. Why?" China shook his head. "How typical of an America camp. In times like these, it is important to have good food, aru!" I tilted my head. "Why is that?" "Good food has the power to lift anyone up, aru. Even in the darkest of situations, you would be surprised how much light such a small pleasure can shed, aru. That is what I believe." I smiled.

"A wise point of view as usual, Mr. Yao." He smiled. "Naturally! I am oldest nation alive, aru. It is only natural that I would be wisest as well." He stopped walking. "Now, on to problem at hand! Good food must be had right now, aru! Come Jinjer, this is good place here." China began walking into what I assumed was a restaurant of some sort. I couldn't read the sign above it, of course. "Oh, um, is that okay? I don't want to impose-" "Its fine, who do you think I am, child? Consider it a token of gratitude for finding Xiao Ai. Now come, aru!"

'Child? Did he just call me child?'

I thought as I followed China into the restaurant. 'Why do I get the feeling he's probably just using me to further prove the amazingness of his food? … Oh well, I'm getting a free awesome meal, why am I complaining?'

"I know the chefs here well, aru. They should- AI YAAH!" China's sudden scream made me jump. I found the source for the scream when I spotted our familiar Russian nation sitting at the table. "Oh, hello Yao. I was wondering when you would arrive. And Jinjer is with you, what a pleasant of surprises, da?" Russia was eating a dumpling, and wearing a traditional red Mandarin jacket.

'I wonder how long it took him to find one of those in his size...'

"Ivan, you jerk! How many times must I tell you not to invade my home without my permission!? Or at the very least tell me you're coming, aru!" "I did not expect to see you in these parts, Jinjer. What is it that you are doing here?" Russia asked me, smiling. "I think he's ignoring you..." I said to China in a low voice. He groaned and mumbled something about stupid youngsters not respecting him anymore.

"I was just out taking a stroll when I came upon Mr. Yao here. Um, do you usually come around here yourself, Ivan?" Russia nodded. "Da. Yao and I are good friends, so I come over at times to make sure our relationship remains strong!" "I NEVER SAID I AGREED TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU, ARU!" China yelled, his face going red. A Chinese man stepped out from behind a curtain that presumably led to the kitchen. "Is there problem here?" He asked. "Yes, there is a problem! Why did you let this brute in here, aru!?" China said, wagging his finger at Russia. "W-Well, he claim he know you, so..." China slapped a hand to his face. "Never mind, why don't you go prepare us good meal now, aru?" "Ah! Y-Yes sir!" The Chinese man ducked back behind the curtain. China groaned again, mumbling something in Chinese. "Very well, since you here you might as well join us to eat, aru." Russia smiled. "Oh, how nice! If you insist!"

I chuckled as China swore under his breath at the Russian nation. We all sat at the traditionally low table, and I had to kneel as women commonly did at these tables. It was awkward with my boots on, and my legs would probably be numb by the time I got up, but I'll admit, it did feel pretty neat for some reason. Like I was suddenly a part of this age-old culture, if only for a short while.

Xiao Ai was still perched on China's shoulder, now snoozing by the looks of her. 'Wonder if its normal to casually carry animals into restaurants here, or something.' As we made small talk while we waited for our meal, I realized this was the first time I had ever been alone with these two specific Allies.

And thinking further into that for whatever reason, usually that wouldn't be a very good thing, would it? I mean, these were the countries of China and Russia.

_China and Russia._

One of which was communist at one point, and the other who was technically still communist. Both whom were once considered the enemies of America, and many Western countries. And yet I knew that here, I really didn't have anything to worry about, despite all that. Because this was the Hetaliaverse, not the real world. As creepy or brutal as this Russia could be, or as cross and wise this China was, it seemed nearly impossible to find any danger in this situation.

'Hm. What a strange thing to think about. I swear, my own thoughts scare me sometimes.' I smiled as I watched Russia laugh and China puff up his cheeks in anger, looking more like a child as opposed to the old man he was. 'Although, I doubt America will be all that happy with me when he finds out.'

It wasn't long before a large group of servants came out from the kitchen, all balancing trays of various dishes in each of their hands. They laid each and every one out on the table, until there wasn't a single spot of bare wood left to see.

'Wow...its a good thing Russia joined us after all, I don't know if China and I would have been able to eat all this by ourselves.'

"Ah, good food. Exactly what I needed, aru." China said, looking satisfied at the spread. Russia wasted no time in helping himself, picking some food from every dish on the table and piling it on his plate. 'Good grief, you'd think he hasn't eaten in weeks.' I thought as Russia dabbed an egg roll into some sweet & sour sauce, then ate it in one bite. 'Then again, he is a pretty big guy. Even if he isn't really fat, he's still gotta get his proteins and carbs in him.'

China and I ate in a more average fashion. He, I noticed, seemed to favor the more healthy items on the table such as the rice and steamed vegetables, but also snitching a dumpling or some Lo Mein once and a while. Me, I tried a bit of pretty much everything. I found myself glad that I wasn't a picky eater, otherwise I would miss out on getting to try so many awesome foods.

"This meal is- very good, Yao. The best I- have had in a while." Russia said in between bites. China's brow twitched. "Yes, well next time why don't you make sure you are actually invited, aru!" Russia laughed in response, as if China had just told him some sort of joke rather than chewing him out. "He's right though, y'know. I never knew potstickers could have so much flavor." I commented. "That is probably because you have never eaten true potsticker before, aru. My potstickers are one of my most famous dishes! Even the enemy came over earlier and got some, aru."

I froze mid-bite, and Russia gave China a surprised look. I swallowed slowly before speaking.

"China...by 'enemy' do you happen to mean the Axis countries?" China looked at me. "Yes, of course that is who I mean, aru. They all came here this morning requesting food."

I gave him a long look. "And...you just casually gave them some despite the fact that they're currently the people we're trying to beat?" China raised a brow. "Of course not, aru. I sold them some."

I resisted the urge to face palm while Russia laughed in the background. 'Really should have seen that coming. I think I do remember that part of the show.' "You do know that Britain is going to be super pissed at you if he finds out, right? You did just basically aid the enemy." China 'humphed'. "There is no enemy nor ally in line of profit, aru. Only customer. No reason existed for me to turn them away."

I sighed, but smiled anyway. "Alright then, whatever you say."

Somehow or other, we finished off the phenomenal meal, and out came the workers to clear the table, leaving it looking exactly as it did before. 'These people take efficiency to a whole new level...' "Well, aru! Now that dinner is over, how about we play a game?" China suggested. "Huh?" I responded. "That sounds like a good time. What kind of game?" Russia asked.

I swear his expression hadn't moved an inch this whole time.

"A good few rounds of Mahjong perhaps, aru?" "Ah...I don't know how to play Mahjong." I said sheepishly. 'I'm probably not smart enough for it, either.' China looked at me thoughtfully. "What about Chinese checkers then, aru?" I thought for a moment. "Um, yes, I know that one. Although its been a while since I played it." "Then that is what we shall play, aru." China summoned out someone from the back to bring a board over. He did, and the whole thing was already set up perfectly.

I played as the green segment, as that was the side facing me. The board was made from a smooth, light wood, completely free from any marks, and the marbles looked as if they'd been shined and glossed a hundred times over. "Um, I don't suppose I could convince you guys to take it easy on me. I know all the rules, but I honestly can't remember the last time I played this game." China smirked and shook his head. "Even a simple board game is a battlefield of it's own kind. Thus, may it be every man for himself, aru!" He declared as he made the first move. "You guys do realize how unfair this is though, right? You guys are both thousands of years old, and I'm barely an adult over here." "That is not our fault. (aru)" Russia and China said in unison.

I sighed. "Cruel..."

I still wasn't really sure why we were doing this in the first place, but we played a long game Chinese checkers, almost as if we were old friends or something. Maybe that's just what it seemed like to me.

I didn't do quite as badly as I had expected to, but obviously, I didn't do all that great either. It didn't take long for China to take the lead of course, Russia occasionally catching up or getting ahead of him.

The game was nearly over now, the two nations neck and neck for first place. I was lounging in a more comfortable position now, having removed my boots sometime during the game, and was pretty much just watching now. Not that I minded, with the way these two were playing, I wouldn't want to be caught up in it. Russia and China were in the middle of an intense stare-off, their gazes rarely drifting down to the board even when they played. I wondered if things always got like this when countries played games with each other, even just a casual one such as this. Wouldn't be surprised, honestly.

The atmosphere was tense with silence, and if it weren't for the fact that Russia was still smiling slightly, I'm pretty sure it would be filled with a dark aura right now. China smirked suddenly, moving his final piece just a single space away from victory. "Would you care to forfeit, aru? I don't think you will be coming back now." Russia finally looked down at the board, studying it with a focused gaze.

'Geez. This is more intense than the frigging Superbowl. Minus all the beer and screaming, of course.'

Then, Russia looked back up at China, his smile back at full force as he moved his piece across the board, jumping over several of mine that I'd left strewn throughout the game, until landing in the final open space of his segment, assuring victory. "I win, da?"

China blinked, his smirk slipping from his face, and he looked down at the board. He stared at it unblinkingly for a few seconds, before slamming his hands down on the table. "WHAAAAAT!?"

Xiao Ai awoke with a start, and hopped off China's shoulder. Russia laughed, and I stifled my own giggles. "That was a good game. Lets do it again sometime, da?" "E-EH!? BUT- YO- WH- A-ARU!?" China stuttered, still not really grasping what had just happened. "T-This is- No! No one has ever beaten me at any of my games before! What just happened, aru!?"

"First time for everything?" I offered. Russia laughed some more. "Oh, my thanks, Jinjer. It is because of you that I was given a winning move." I rubbed the back of my head. "Well, um, glad my poor playing skills were good for something."

Russia stood from the table. "Well, we should probably get going now, da?" I stretched out until my back popped, and pulled my boots back on. "Yea, probably. I've been gone for way too long." I looked back. "Coming, Mr. Yao?"

China was still staring incomprehensibly at the board, as if in some state of shock and denial. I sighed. "Should we snap him out of it?" I asked the Russian, who pulled out his pipe in response. I yelped.

"NOT LIKE THAT!"

**...**

"Ugh...I still cannot believe it, aru." China mumbled, petting Xiao Ai, whom he was holding in his arms.

We were walking out of Chinatown, the sun having set already, but the town was still aglow with dozens of lanterns placed everywhere you turned. It was the first time I had ever seen anything like it in real life, so I was kind of looking around everywhere, like a kid at a carnival for their first time.

Man, I sure do get impressed easily, don't I?

"Perhaps next time we can play a game from my home, da?" Russia said. "I do not think I would trust any game coming from you, aru..." China muttered. He was still pretty grumpy from being defeated at one of his own games.

"YOOOO! DUUUUUDES!" A familiar voice shouted from behind us.

"Uh oh..." I said as I slowly turned around.

Sure enough, there was America, running towards us at top speed. He skidded to a stop in front of me, panting from the exertion. "THERE YOU ARE! What the hell, man!? You told me you were going on a walk, not to another encampment!" America shouted, making me cringe at the volume of his voice. "Be quiet, aru! You are disturbing the peace!" China scolded. "Look, I'm sorry, but a lot of weird stuff happened that I wasn't expecting, and one thing just kind of led to another. In any case, can we just talk about it later?" I explained to my country.

America studied me with a scrunched expression, looking from China to Russia and then back to me. "Ugh, fine, whatever. We got more important stuff to do right now, anyway."

"Which is?" China asked. America smiled excitedly. "Get you're weapons and pack you're butt-kickery my dudes, cuz its finally time to take on the Axis!"

My stomach dropped a little.

"Oh, is it finally time to do fighting?" Russia asked. America nodded. "Indeed it is, Britain and France are all ready to go and waiting on us, so lets get out there and win this thing!" America shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself as we left Chinatown. If this was going where I thought it was, then there was nothing to be afraid of.

'Here we go.'

**...**

"So tell us oh _manifique _leader, do we 'ave a plan?" Britain glared at France. "Don't mock me! And of course we have a plan, what do you think I've been doing all day!?"

We were walking back through that same path we'd taken yesterday to get to the beach, except this time we knew where we were going. "So, China's just going to do all the fighting, right?" I blurted.

Everyone turned and looked at me. "What?"

'Shoot...probably should've thought before asking that.'

"Wasn't that you're plan, America? At least, that's what I saw." My country stared at me with wide eyes. "Yea actually, that was my plan A! Awesome, dude! You totally read my mind!" "Wait, why do I have to do all the fighting, aru?" China asked with an irritated expression. "Duh, cuz you're the smallest, fastest, and the only Asian here, so its gotta be you!"

"What does that have to do with anything, aru!?" I stifled a laugh. 'They sure did leave out a bunch of...interesting conversation in the show. I feel like I'm watching deleted scenes from a movie, or something.'

We discussed the plan a bit more, but of course with America's insistence, it was decided he would lead the fight. Then they started talking about what to do with the Axis after we caught them, which made me stop in my tracks. "Um, guys?" They all stopped as well, and looked at me curiously. I rubbed the back of my head. "Something for you to know about this fight...something really weird is gonna happen."

They all took on their own expressions of confusion. "Would you care to elaborate on this weird thing?" Britain asked. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you. Just...be ready, okay?" He looked mildly annoyed, but pushed it no further.

We arrived at the cliff, stopping right before the thick patch of bushes. "Okay, dudes! Here's how we're gonna do this! Badass formation, go!" America said in a loud whisper. Everyone stood awkwardly at his command, not really knowing what he meant. "Come on, dudes! Wasn't anyone listening when I planned out our badass formation at the meeting?"

Silence.

America groaned. "Not cool..."

The U.S instructed us on where to stand, much to China and Britain's displeasure. "Yes! Now my fellow Allies, it is time!" America turned and pointed in the direction of the cliff. "We attack!"

'This is not going to end well...' I thought as we trudged through the bushes. This time, we went through them completely to the open cliff on the other side, where the sight of the Axis seated around a campfire came into view. I hadn't noticed before, but there was a giant SOS drawn out in the sand on the right of the Axis, with a white flag stuck into the ground with it.

Germany and Japan suddenly looked up at us, then they both stood. "It seems zheir here." I heard Germany say. "Hai, I agree." Japan said, throwing his over coat to the ground. Italy yawned as he rose from the ground. "Say what?"

"Zhe verdammit Allies!" Germany pulled out a gun, and Japan unsheathed a katana, which both glinted, despite the lack of sun. Italy, naturally, proceeded to wave a white flag up at us.

"HAHAHAHA! LISTEN TO ME IN MY TOTAL HERO VOICE, GUYS!" America shouted. "CHINA! I CHOOSE YOU!"

"Use tail whip..." I muttered to myself.

China jumped down to the beach like a ninja with a wok and ladle, then proceeded to attack Germany. It went exactly how I remembered, with Germany dodging China's swings a few times, but the old nation was quite fast for his age, and banged Germany on the head with his wok. "That's gotta hurt."

'In the real world, I'm pretty sure that would be enough to give someone a concussion at the least, or brain damage! I'm sure aunt Corrine would be able to list off dozens of other things.'

"Oh no! Please-a don't hit me! Or at least not in the face!" Italy began to wail as we all climbed down onto the beach. Thankfully the cliff wasn't very tall, or steep. "Alright! We caught 'em all!"

'...Wait a second! Was that a pokemon reference too?'

"Stop walkiiing! White flag, seee!? White flag white flag white flag-" Suddenly the ground began to shake, cutting off the frightened Italian. "Um, guys! Weird thing!" I shouted above the roaring waves.

'Oh shizer, I really wish I didn't have to experience this!' A huge hump rose up from the waves until it exploded, revealing the dark silhouette of a giant man. Then, a booming baritone voice shook through the air.

_"Listen aaas, I tell you what heeeell_ _would be..."_

Out of nowhere, a spotlight shone upon the figure, revealing the one and only Roman Empire.

'Dude, that short a skirt for a guy? Seriously?'

_"To begin with, all the cooks would be Britiiish...The police would all be Germaaan...And the engineering would fall to the Freeeench-"_

'Ladies and gentlemen, the 1940's version of the stereotypes song!'

_"You're lover would unfortunately...be Swiiiiss. And the bankers would be froooom...Italy!"_

'Harsh...and totally not true, I'm sure.'

Roman Empire disappeared like that, and for a moment, all was silent until- "Grandpa Rome!" Italy said with a smile. "Hahahaha! RUN AWAY!" America shouted, then grabbed my wrist and dragged me off the beach.

"America, I can run on my own, for the thousandth time!"

Once we were far enough from the beach, everyone leaned on their knees and panted. "What...in God's name...was THAT!?" Britain gasped out. "I do not know...but it was...disturbing, aru!" "I second that." I said, then looked at America. "So what now?" America crossed his arms. "That...whatever it was... must have been some sort of secret weapon they were hiding from us! I say we go out there and try again! Something that high maintenance must have a huge limit!" "Um, hate to bust you're bubble America, but if we try again he'll just come out again."

"Are you serious!?" Britain said. "I wish I wasn't." I answered dully. "So what do we do then, aru?" I rubbed the back of my head. "I...don't know. It won't really make a difference if we do nothing, but it won't really accomplish anything if we try again either." "Blasted..." Britain cursed. "I suppose its your call, America. What do you want to do?" France asked. America looked frustrated, scratching at his head. "AAH! I don't care! Why should we be afraid of some old dude chick singing, anyway!? I still say we try again and give it our best!" I shrugged. "Fine with me, but I'm not coming." I sat down against a tree, putting my hands behind my head and closing my eyes. "I'll wait for you guys right here."

"You seem awfully confident that we'll fail." Britain said with a stern tone. I cracked open an eye. "Oracle, remember? I saw exactly what happens next. I don't wanna believe it either, but if you guys go it won't be any more successful than the first time." Britain shot me an irritated look. I held up my hands in defense. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger. If you don't like it so much, then go out there and prove me wrong!"

"Fine then! We will!" Britain declared, then stomped off back toward the beach. I smiled. "Seriously though, guys. Please do prove me wrong." They smiled at me before going off.

I leaned back again and shut my eyes. 'I really do hope it goes better.'

**...**

I heard the sound of rapid steps approaching quickly, and I sighed.

The Allied nations came to a halt at the same spots as before, leaning on their knees and trying to catch their breath. "No good?"

A few of them laughed nervously. "Those dudes...are insane!" "Don't worry, I don't think he'll show up again." A few of them breathed a sigh of relief at that. "Even so, I am tired of zhis!" France whined. "I agree. My arm is beginning to cramp, aru." China said, rubbing his shoulder. Britain sighed. "Very well, I suppose we'll call it a night. But I want everyone back at the designated meeting spot tomorrow at nightfall!" Everyone murmured half-heartedly in agreement, then we went our separate ways.

I sighed as I looked up at the glittery night sky. 'Well...that was rather uneventful for a battle.' America yawned beside me. "Man, that was so much lamer than I'd hoped!" "Exactly what I was thinking."

'And now, we get to go back to the camp. The struggle for a place to sleep shall thus commence.'

***Next Day***

"Ow...friggin genius Jinjer strikes hard this time." I muttered as I wandered through the camp.

This particular little voice inside my head, which I have named 'Genius Jinjer' as you've probably figured out by now, had suggested crashing in a tree last night.

Why I listen to her, I don't know.

It wasn't as uncomfortable as you might think, its all a matter of finding a decent branch, and you're set. I kind of felt like Katniss, which was also an awesome part of it.

Come on, what girl hasn't wanted to feel like Katniss at least once, seriously?

But that's not the point. Now, because I had spent the night in a tree, I was now dealing with one hell of a crick in my neck. I'd slept a bit late this morning as well, which just made it worsen. I'd stretched and exercised longer than usual to try and do away with it, and it helped, but there was still a slight knot back there that constantly made itself known.

America was busy that day in the 'business tent' as I called it, talking with the higher ups, so I didn't have much decent company. I suppose I could join him if I really wanted to, but I knew that I'd either just be in the way, or be bored out of my mind.

Once and a while a soldier would decide to talk to me, mostly asking general questions like my age, where I was from, how I was educated, and of course, how I had come to know general Alfred and become the Allies adviser. It was only natural that they would wonder about such things, especially here in a time before women took such high positions, and were mostly considered little more than housewives and child bearers.

I gave them short, honest answers, frankness being my main style of replies, but elaborating when necessary. I tread lightly when it came to questions about America and I's relationship and how I had become a member of the Allies, and drew the line when I had told them all they needed to know.

Some of the ballsier men tried to flirt with me, which I either ignored or shot down with a sweet, but witty remark, and they retreated. Either way, it didn't seem like I would be making any friends here, which I could care less about.

I wasn't here to make friends.

I spent most of this drab day doodling away in my sketchbook, practicing my self-defense, or daydreaming.

I imagined how Jamey would react being in my situation.

She hadn't watched the show as much as I had, but she did practically fall in love with America and Spain when she did. No doubt she would have screamed in joy and pulled America into a bone-crushing hug when she first met him, then clung to him until he forcibly shook her off.

Oh yea, Jamey was THAT type of fangirl.

I imagined she would probably have handled it much better than I, though I wasn't sure how well the nations would be able to handle she and her ADHD. That girl could seriously give America a run for his money in energy and enthusiasm. Poor Britain would probably pull out all his hair and curse himself on a daily basis for summoning her, and being forced to deal with her as result. Jamey hadn't liked Britain much, she thought he reminded her of her stern mother, and didn't like how he'd treated America.

Nevertheless, Jamey would probably enjoy her time here to a fault, though would most likely miss her older sister and her dad. Jamey's parents had divorced when she was eight, and her mother left she, her sister and father to fend for themselves.

I smiled wistfully.

I wondered if Jamey would miss me too if she'd been sent here instead.

I sure missed her.

"Jinjer!" I looked up from my drawing, and realized that the sun was setting. "Lets get a move on, dude! The war awaits!" America shouted at me. "Coming!" I tucked my sketchbook into my backpack, which I swung onto my shoulder.

I didn't trust leaving it here when I was absent. Too many curious noses were poking around.

I'd forgotten how early the sun set because of winter, but since it was warm here on this island, I'd also forgotten it was winter in the first place. 'Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something else? Something important about tonight... Augh, I feel like I should know, and its making me feel dumb!' I didn't get time to think about it further, as we met the rest of the Allies then, and headed for the beach.

I knew that something was supposed to happen with Britain and some chair, but anything after that was a bit blurred. 'When are we supposed to get shipwrecked anyway? I know that happens at some point! Auugghh, where is effing Wikipedia when you need it!?'

I gave up thinking about it when we reached the cliff.

Was it just me, or were these walks getting shorter every time we came here?

"Formation, dudes!" America whispered.

And hence, began part two.

"It seems zheir here."

"Hai, I agree."

"Say what?"

The Axis glared up at us. "Zhe verdammit Allies!" Germany pulled out his gun, Japan his katana, Italy his flag. "HAHAHAHA! LISTEN TO ME IN MY TOTAL HERO VOICE, GUYS! CHINA! I CHOOSE YOU!"

"Use karate chop."

China attacks, knocks out Germany, then Japan, blah blah blah, you know the drill. "I give up! Please-a don't hit me, cause I'm delicate and I bruise like a summer peach!" Italy began his usual "I surrender, please don't hurt me" plea as we climbed down to the beach, when suddenly a deep laugh was heard from the water, sending a few shivers down my spine.

I didn't care if it was just a chair, that laugh was totes creepy when you're hearing it first hand!

Britain was standing in the ocean with an old chair next to him, that was bandaged up and emitting a strange blue glow. 'I know its Hetalia logic and all, but I still can't help but wonder when he had time to do go over there with no one noticing. ...And where was he hiding that chair this whole time!?'

"Zhat's Bubzy's chair!" France exclaimed. "I don't know what that means..." America said. "Its a chair that's been cursed, aru!" China answered. From the corner of my eye, I spotted Russia smiling pleasantly at the chair.

"Correct. Does anyone here have the courage to sit down in this accursed chair?" Britain asked menacingly. "Yep. He's in it right now." I deadpanned.

"Ah, comfy." Russia sighed as he sat in the creepy chair. "NO! What the hell are you doing, its not supposed to be you, get out of there right now!" Britain panicked as the chair suddenly turned red, and exploded into pieces.

Russia wasn't fazed in the least, he simply stood back up and looked down at the now demolished seat. "Aw, what a shame, da?" Britain fell to his knees and pulled at his hair.

Wait, that wood looks kind of familiar...

_"Nothing! I was doing nothing! Its none of you're business anyway, so butt out!"_

'OH! So that's what that whole incident was about! Yea, I remember that now.'

Britain cursed as he started gathering up the smashed pieces of the chair, and everyone else just stood around a bit awkwardly. "So now what do we do?" France asked. "Dammit, Britain! You totally ruined our awesome take down!" America yelled.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my middle. "Jinjer! I'm-a so glad you're here! Now this place is-a perfect! Also, I'm sorry I didn't get to say hi to you last night, but I was-a so scared from the scary Allies attacking us! And-a then you didn't come when they attacked us again, so I was even more scared!" Italy started to cry at the memory.

I sighed and patted his head. "There there. You'll be fine." "ITALY! Shtap cuddling zhe enemy!" Germany yelled. "Hai, it is very rude to touch a woman wisout permission, Itary-san!" Japan said, waving his hands awkwardly.

I smiled and held up my hand in an 'its okay' gesture. Usually I would feel awkward and uncomfortable if someone cried on me, but since it was Italy and I knew it wasn't a big deal, I could put up with it.

"So, I have a suggestion. How about we all leave, and pretend this never happened?" I said. The Allies were quiet for a moment, then they nodded. "If we are to capture zhem, we shall do it wizh true style!" France said. "And epicness!" America added.

'That really isn't why I suggested it, but if that's their reasoning, I guess it works.'

"This was such an embarrassment for the Allies..." China muttered as everyone started walking away.

'Hm. Honestly, I wasn't sure if that would actually work. I don't know what happened after this scene in the original, so I winged it.'

I looked over to the last remaining problem. Britain was still kneeling in the water, trying to repair the scattered remains of Buzby's chair. I gently pried Italy off me, and went over to the disgruntled Brit.

"C'mon, we're retreating for now." "I have ears, I already heard you." He grumbled.

I watched as he used bandages pulled out of who-knows-where to reattach the legs of the chair. "Should you really be doing that right now? You could catch a cold from this water, or-"

"Yowch!"

"...get a splinter." I sighed.

Britain payed his injury no mind, and finished reassembling the chair somehow. It didn't look very pretty, what with all the bandages wrapped around it and the chipped wood, but I suppose it was better than what I could have done with it. Britain stood and picked the chair up.

"I will be taking my ultimate weapon back for proper repair now."

'Oh, I see. I guess that was just so that he could take it back in one piece.'

We walked past the Axis, Britain shooting them a glare as we did. "You guys aren't going to attack us?" I asked curiously. It didn't make sense to me that they were just letting us walk past them when we were presenting them with a perfect opportunity to take us captive, or even kill us.

Germany glared at me. "You said yourself you are pretending zhis attack never happened. It is only right zhat ve do as well, vhezher ve like it or not. Even ve have a sense of honor!" I smiled. "Thank you. Glad to hear it. I apologize for questioning you."

'You're a good man, Germany. Better than I thought. You'll be just fine.' I thought with relief as I began to walk away.

"Oh, Mr. Japan." I said suddenly, turning back around. Japan blinked repeatedly, surprised that I was addressing him. "H-Hai, Jinjer-san?" I almost laughed. Japanese suffixes sounded a bit strange on my name.

"I have something I must thank you for. Although I cannot tell you what it is, it still demands to be said." I bowed deeply. "Thank you very much!"

'I cannot imagine how boring my life would be without anime. I won't be around long enough until he actually invents it, so I have to do it now.'

Japan blinked rapidly, his face going red. "N-Nani!? I don't understand, I have done nossing to deserve your gratitude!" I stood back up and smiled. "Oh, don't worry. I assure you, you most definitely deserve it." With that, I retreated into the jungle.

I found everyone gathered around the same spot. "So what do we next, now zhat sir Britain has ruined our attack?" I heard France ask. I was a bit curious as to why Britain had done that in the first place, but I wasn't sure if I'd get an honest answer out of him, so I decided it'd be better not to ask.

I saw Britain was, for once, not taking part in the conversation. Instead, he stood a few feet away from the others, Buzby's chair placed down beside him. From what I could see, I noticed him pinching his right index finger. He drew away rapidly and whispered something, shaking his right hand out and glaring at the chair beside him. I realized he was probably trying to treat the splinter in his finger, something he obviously wasn't succeeding in. "Here, let me see it." I said as I went up to him. The UK turned to me.

"What?" I gestured to his finger. "You're splinter. Let me see it." He narrowed his eyes. "I'm perfectly capable of-" "I'm sure you are, but at the rate you're going it will probably take you forever, and you could easily get an infection, or push it in further if you're not careful."

_"You'd be surprised how much damage such a small injury can do. Now stop being stubborn, and come here!" _

My aunt's voice echoed in my mind, which I ignored. Britain still seemed hesitant. "C'mon, I've got long nails, I'll be able to grasp it easier. Is it really that big a deal?" The UK stood silent for a few more moments, then finally extended his right hand to me at a stupidly slow pace.

'Good grief, you'd think I was asking to read his diary or something.'

I held the back of his hand to steady it, then examined the injury. The splinter was thin but long, the skin around it turned a deep red. I easily grasped the irritating piece of wood, and plucked it out in one swift movement.

Britain took his hand back and rubbed his finger. "You'll probably want to put a bandage on that. Unless you used them all for the chair, of course." Britain 'hmphed' and pulled a roll of bandages out of his overcoat. "I can manage from here just fine, thank you." I knew it wasn't actually a thank you, but I smiled anyway. "You're welcome."

I went over to the rest of the group. "Please tell me we're discussing some type of plan over here." "Of course, dudette. Since the Limey ruined our first attack with his dumb conjuring act, we have no choice but to try again. So what do you dudes think?" Everyone agreed that we should, and that was that.

"Fine, but not immediately! I require an hour break to take care of some personal affairs." Britain said, picking up his cursed chair. "Ugh...fine." America groaned.

Having no interest in going back to camp, I sat against one of the trees and pulled out my flashlight and sketchbook. I switched the flashlight on and tucked it between my neck and shoulder to hold it, then resumed my doodling from before. All the while I tried to ignore that nagging feeling that I was forgetting something important. 'Just what happens next anyway? Another round of the same thing as before? I could've sworn we were through with that...'

I tilted up my head to the night sky, which somehow seemed even more vibrant tonight.

'So what has my mind decided to withhold from me this time?'

**...**

"Out of curiosity America, why do you keep making China do all the fighting? Its going to get pretty predictable soon.'

'Actually it should be predictable NOW, but that's not really how things work here, apparently.'

America tilted his head. "Cuz that's my best plan, of course. Plus its worked the last few times, so why wouldn't it work again?" "Well, I know, but-" "SH! We're ready to attack, you idiots!" Britain whispered harshly.

America narrowed his eyes while I rolled mine, and we got into position. I could hear the Axis talking from below, though about what, I wasn't sure.

We repeated our entrance from before, and saw the Axis not gathered around a campfire for once. Germany and Japan were quick to notice our presence. "Persistent bastards!" Germany said, pulling his gun out. "Sey are back again!" Japan unsheathes his katana, and Italy waved his flag vigorously.

"LISTEN TO ME IN MY TOTAL HERO VOICE, GUYS!"

"I'm really getting sick of this..."

"CHINA! I CHOOSE YOU!"

"Use...eh, never mind. I'm not even a pokemon fanatic."

China jumped onto the battlefield.

Bang, down, bang, down.

"Oh no! Please-a don't hit me! Or at least not in the face!"

Desperate pleas.

Down to the beach we went.

'What is even the point of this?'

"Great! We caught em all!" "Stop walkiiing! White flag, seee!? White flag white white flag white flag-" Suddenly, the faint sound of bells was present, and a scarily familiar silhouette came into view over the moon.

My eyes widened. "No way..."

Flying above us, was Santa's sleigh itself. And in the sleigh, wasn't you're typical Santa. He was wearing the Santa suit, but he was very young looking and looked like he couldn't grow a beard if his life depended on it.

"Merry Christmas! Surprise! I come from Finland to deliver Christmas to you all! Its wonderful, is it not?" He shouted with a smile.

Stupidity crashed into me hard, and I slapped a hand to my face. "I can't believe this..."

This man, whom I knew was actually the personification of Finland, laughed jollily from above. "What the bloody hell is that!?" Britain shouted. "Its some lunatic riding around in a crazy wooden sleigh, aru!" China exclaimed.

I wondered if this was before the country of China celebrated Christmas.

Russia laughed at the scene, his usual cheerful smile not wavering. "Hey there, Santa! Its-a good to see you!" Italy shouted, waving up at Finland. "Dude, you're out of control, how many people do you know?" America asked Italy.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say a lot." I deadpanned. "And its good to see you, Italy! I got you're letter, so here's you're gift! I made sure to bring presents for everyone else as well! Enjoy!"

Finland waved his hand which had been buried in his bag, and several prettily wrapped gifts flew out from said bag. A trail of glitter followed them as they drifted down from the sleigh, and I blinked in shock when one of them came right over to me!

I stared at it dumbly for a moment, the gift just floating right in my face without a care in the world, waiting patiently for me to take it. I finally did, if only to make sure it was real and not some cruel hallucination.

The gift was thin and rectangular, wrapped in purple paper decorated with holly berries, and a mint green ribbon tied expertly around it.

I was too shocked to speak.

"How strange. Is this present for me? But I don't even believe in Santa!" Britain said, examining his gift. "Italy... you're zhe one who called him here. Right?" France asked. "Right-a! Who doesn't want to get presents on Christmas? Luckily, Santa travels everywhere!" Italy said happily. "That's right! Christmas even comes to the battlefield! I made sure to get here early for you guys, too! That way, you'd have time to have a little fun!" Finland said, smiling down at us.

"Arigato! How nice, I'm not even a Christian, and he give a present to me!" Japan said, examining the contents of his gift. "Rice balls...miso...pickred prums...I can't berieve he derivered my favorite mear!"

"Kitty!" China exclaimed suddenly. He had also unwrapped his gift, revealing a large, pink stuffed cat toy with a bell collar around it's neck.

I would have chuckled had I not been trying to get over my surprise.

'Christmas...its really Christmas, isn't it? That's what was nagging at me earlier...tonight is Christmas Eve. I...I can't believe I forgot...'

"Hm. No way! I forgot it was Christmas time already. Presents..." America said with a bitter sweet tone. "I guess being bloodthirsty gets kinda distracting-"

If I had been standing closer to him, I would have slapped him upside the head for saying such a thing.

"-And by that, I mean bringing democracy to the rest of the world. Hehe! Guess Santa knows what he's doing just like I do." Suddenly, crisp, white flakes began to drift from the sky, and it was suddenly significantly colder. "Hey, look! Its snowing!" Italy said, and started ranting excitedly. "Strange...aren't ve on a Souzhern island?" Germany said, confused. "Rook rike miracre can happen." Japan said.

"But of course! Because as long as everyone can find togetherness and embrace the Christmas spirit, then anything becomes possible, even miracles!" Finland said.

'Hm...where have I heard that before?'

_ "Christmas is a lovely time, Jinjer." _

_"I'm not saying it isn't, but I just don't get the big fuss about it. It just seems like a time for stores to sell a lot of stuff."_

_ "Oh Jinjer, was you're uncle letting you watch that news channel again? I swear those people live upon ruining the days of everyone else!"_

_ "But three people got trampled at the Black Friday sale in New York this year."_

_ "Oh! I'm going to strangle that man..." _

_"What'd you say?" _

_"Nothing, dear. The point is, you're only looking on the surface of the Christmas season. As are all of those people, really. I know that media and public advertising makes it seem like getting things are all there is to Christmas, but really it is so much more than that! It may seem farfetched, but miracles happen on Christmas all the time, you know." _

_"This isn't the Bible, aunt Corrine."_

_ "Oh dear, look at you, so witty at only eight years old. Perhaps not, but we don't have to be in those times to witness miracles. Many, many people find comfort and joy in Christmas, and not because of the presents they receive. Christmas is a time that old families get together, and loved ones come home for the first time in years from military service. It is a time people feel urged to reach out to those they care for, or those that are less fortunate than them. Although Christmas is considered a time for receiving, it is more so a time for giving. Not just gifts of materials, but also gifts of love, and joy, and warmth. It is such an important time. And a child such as yourself should be taking excitement in it, not ridiculing it like a grumpy old man. You know, you're mother absolutely adored Christmas"_

_ "...She did?"_

_ "Yes, it was her favorite time of the year, hands down. Do you remember the picture she painted for you that one year?"_

_ "...No." _

_"...Oh. Well, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever layed my eyes on. She was so talented..."_

_ "Please don't cry, aunt Corrine."_

_ "Oh...I'm sorry, dear. Anyway, I think we have it in storage somewhere. When you're uncle gets home, I could have him go look for it, if you wish. Would you like to see it, Jinjer?" _

_"...Mhm."_

_ "Oh, good! I'm sure after you look at it, you'll understand. But remember, sweetheart. Miracles can happen easily, at Christmas, or at any time. All it takes is a little bit of kindness. You might be surprised by how easily a person can be swayed by such a thing, and before you know it, you achieve loving togetherness."_

_ "...I think I get it. So, even if I don't get presents, I can still be happy on Christmas because lots of other people are happy, and tons of good are things happening." _

_"Yes! Absolutely! Oh Jinjer, I'm so proud of you for thinking that!" _

_"...Can I still get a present for Jamey? She already got me something, so..."_

_ "Hahaha! Of course my dear, of course. Whether important or not, its still polite to give back to someone who gives you something. Now, why don't you help me finish up these stockings. I just have to sew the hems on." _

_"Okay!" _

_"Hellooo? Anyone here?"_

_ "In here, darling. Welcome home. You're niece here just learned a very important lesson, didn't you Jinjer?"_

_ "Mhm." _

_"Did she? That's excellent. Oh, before I forget again Jinjer, I have to ask you something." _

_"What?"_

_ "What do you want for Christmas?" _

_"Oh Mik, you have the most horrid timing!" _

I blinked back into reality.

'...Wow. That was the longest flashback yet.'

I looked up at Finland, and noticed the beach had gone strangely quiet. Finland met my eyes for the first time, though I couldn't tell what he was thinking from so far away. I really wanted to talk with him, but I knew he had a lot more work to do, and probably didn't have the time.

I gave him a genuine smile, and mouthed "Thank you" hoping that he could see it.

Finland blinked at me, and I could tell he was confused as to who I was and what I was doing here, but he smiled right back at me and nodded, indicating that he understood. Finally, someone spoke up. "How about a cease fire? At least for the holiday." Britain suggested. "Right." Germany quietly agreed.

"And God bless us, everyone! Ho ho ho!" Finland shouted as he flew away. I wondered if I'd get a chance to see him again before I went back.

"Buone Natalie! Merry Christmas!" Italy shouted. "Merry Christmas!" Everyone repeated. I chuckled.

How strange.

I still couldn't believe I had forgotten it was Christmas time, but a lot of things had been on my mind since coming here. I guess Christmas just retreated to the back to make room.

I looked up at the moon, wondering what everyone else back home was doing. Or, would be doing, when I went back. This was the first time I wouldn't spend Christmas with my aunt and uncle. And this was the first time I wasn't hanging out with Jamey and her family on this special eve.

It felt strange, but it didn't make me as sad as I thought. 'That's good.' I thought. 'They would hate it if I spent Christmas moping around, feeling sorry for myself.'

I looked down at the gift in my hands, wondering how on earth Finland had known to get one for me. I wasn't even supposed to be here! I was also a bit curious as to what could be inside, but I didn't really want to open it in front of all these nations, so I tucked it carefully away into my backpack for later.

"Hey, what is that anyway?" America asked suddenly, pointing at what looked like a pile of tree branches stood up and tied together to take a cone-like shape. There was a star hanging from a string off the top branch. "A Christmas tree!" Italy answered.

Brief silence. "A WHAT!?"

I chuckled. "Dude, that thing looks like you should light it on fire!" I went up to America and swatted his arm. "Oh, hush. He did the best he could."

"Ve~, grazie Jinjer!" Italy held his hands out.

"Okay, now we all get to hold hands and sing together!" "I already told you I vill not do zhat!" Germany said. "I don't want to 'old 'ands wizh anyone 'ere! Except zhe beautiful lady, of course." France said, taking my left hand into his own. I sighed. "Don't you ever stop?"

"If we're gonna sing, we should sing the most awesome song in existence! My national anthem!" America proclaimed. "No way! I would sooner bite off my own tongue!" Britain shouted.

"I sought se point of singing at Christmas was to sing Christmas song." Japan said.

"No way man, that's so eighteenth century!"

"I do not even know any Christmas song, aru."

"Don't-a worry, I'll teach you one!"

"Or we could all sing the death march, da?"

"NO!"

"I ALREADY SAID I VILL NOT SING!"

I laughed again.

'Yea. I think I'll be just fine.'

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize greatly if anyone has trouble reading the accents, or is irritated by them. Unfortunately they are necessary for the realistic value of this story, so I cannot take them out. <strong>

**BTW, update on chapters thirteen and twelve. I realized I made a mistake in the previous chapter about the knowledge of Jinjer's last name, so I fixed it. And I added a whole 'nother short scene in twelve from the anime that I realized I missed, so if you care to, go check them out.**

**That's all for this week. Over & out.**


End file.
